Unstable
by one-hep-cat
Summary: Two opposing forces are at constant war with each other. Tempers arise and perceptions change when two pilots get mixed up in a curse gone wrong. A typical plot done MY way. Written upon request. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**To Be You**

_Disclaimer: Gundam Wing? Not mine._

_Warnings: Very familiar plot done my way. Shounen-ai/yaoi. Language. Violence. Angst. Jaded!Duo. First person, present tense. A touch of nearly everything - and I do mean nearly _everything_. Heed this warning and the rating. Saying that, of course, no offense is meant with this story either. _

_AN: Welcome to my second full-length GW story. As it said in the summary, this story is written upon request. This is my first story as such, so I'm pretty excited about it. I promised myself I wouldn't upload this until I was finished with Oh, Injustice… Apparently, I lied. Just so you know, this will probably be a bit slower in updates than OI, just because I have to think harder. -grin-_

_All right. Enough of my blather. On with the show._

**Chapter 1:**

It takes me a second to figure out what woke me. I never wake up like this- immediately and with a lack in my usual morning grogginess- without a reason. I sit up, feeling quite annoyed at the world for so rudely waking me. My eyes rove the cramped space I can hardly call a bedroom, in search of the source of my annoyance. After a few seconds, I discover it. My laptop. Beeping. A signal that new messages have been received. And since the good doctors are the only ones who would bother to contact me at this ungodly hour of the morning (or… _ever_), I assume I have a new mission.

I grumble under my breath at the doctors and their inconvenient timing and make an attempt to get up. This attempt fails as I am tangled in my sheets. Instead of getting up, I end up crashing onto the floor. I swear profusely in several languages (after all, the first words any human being older than five learns in a foreign language are the deliciously bad ones- if not to use them, then to know when they are being used against one's person), fighting the sheets as I do so. Finally disentangled- the defeated sheets lay in a rumpled heap kicked half under my bed-, I trudge across a cold, worn wooden floor to the machine. I shove the screen up about as gingerly as an elephant might stomp on a teacup and, disregarding the sunny beach-scene wallpaper that I am in no mood for, I open the waiting file.

Doctor G's face looms on the screen. "Good morning, 02," he says in a fashion that suggests that this has been prerecorded.

'Good' morning my ass.

He proceeds to give me a vague rundown of my next mission. Of course. What else could I expect? They'd never contact me just to say 'hey, what's up? How's the weather in Dublin/San Francisco/St. Petersburg/other-location-of-the-month?' Or 'Did you see last night's episode of Cain Revived? Classic shit, that.'

Shoving my hands through my tangled hair (and wincing at its mournful state), I gracelessly sit down and scrawl notes on a pad of paper. How archaic, right? But I don't care. It may be considered risky as well, but I'm not worried about someone finding it. If anyone can decipher my sloppy script- once equated to what a mouse might produce, if it had ink on its feet- that person deserves an award of excellence. I write in shorthand that only I can understand. I made it up, after all. Solitary flights through space leave me with a lot of spare time on my hands.

The mission itself _sounds_ standard enough. Infiltrate a school- in this case, an elite establishment called North Bay Academy. Which happens to be next to a naval base by the same name, sans Academy. Infiltrate _that_. Steal secrets. Blow stuff up… which is my favorite part of any mission, really. It's straightforward. So it's not really challenging, right? If I disregard the fact that this base is one of the most heavily guarded bases in the OZ military because it happens to be the favorite haunt of a certain man by the surname of Khushrenada. Arrogant son-of-a-bitch if there ever was one. Or perhaps just insane.

After all, who in their right mind thinks war is _beautiful?_

Slamming the laptop screen down, I trudge into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and then it's off to the tiny bathroom to bathe in a cramped shower where, if I bend my elbows slightly, they touch either side of the slightly grimy tiled 'coffin'. But it's running water. And it's deliciously hot this morning, which is an added bonus. Most people on Earth don't appreciate running water. Where I grew up, water was a rare commodity and most of it was greedily hoarded among the wealthy.

I hate rich people.

I untangle my copious amounts of hair from its braid and proceed to lather it up with herbal, organic shampoo- I'm obsessed with what I put in my hair, so sue me. And I wonder what my life would've been like if I had grown up under different circumstances. With parents, maybe. A sibling or two. And less violence. I'd be a different person, certainly. My hair is heavy, piled on my head, soaked with water and laden shampoo lather. Would I be happy that way? I don't know. Am I even happy now?

I… don't know.

Banishing the thought from my mind, I stick my head under the hot spray to wash away the suds.

I don't get to enjoy the hot water for long because the water turns ice cold about fifteen minutes into the shower. I lather up my body hastily with some cheap soap. That's the problem with living in a rundown flat. Nothing good lasts very long.

Kind of like life.

Am I on an angst trip or what? I sigh audibly as I rinse off and step out of the shower. It's a safe thing to do- after all no one will hear and inquire about my mood. If anyone would even care. I mentally berate myself as I wring water from my hair and towel off vigorously. This world is full of enough negativity. What good will it do anyone if I add to it?

The aroma of coffee fills my entire flat now and, twisting a towel that used to be white but after years of washing in hard water it now has a dingy grayish cast around my waist and another around my hair, I pad out the bathroom, across the small 'living room' to the kitchenette. I pour myself a mug, black- I have no desire for artificial flavorings- and drink. It's hot enough to scald the taste buds off my tongue, but, hey, that's how is supposed to be. If it wasn't, it would be called Iced-Mocha-Filled-With-Enough-Additives-to-Make-Your-Liver- and/or-Pancreas-Explode-Crap-o-Latte or something like that.

Heh. Crap-o-Latte. Maybe I should quit the Gundam business and become a comedian.

Ah hell. I think I'd miss all those chances I get to blow stuff up.

Like my liver and/or pancreas.

Heh.

Don't quit my day job, right?

Heading back to my room, I open my laptop with a little more care this time and set to hacking into North Bay Academy's records. Within fifteen minutes they have a new student for the start of term, an intelligent young man by the name of William Gordon O'Sullivan III, son of a reclusive wealthy investor of no distinguishable characteristics, paid in full and due to arrive tomorrow morning. I finish my coffee and stare at the screen in satisfaction. A job well done, if I do say so myself.

My head is starting to itch now, so I guess that means I ought to dry my hair and get dressed and packed so I can bid this place fucking adieu. Unwinding the towel from my hair, I snag a brush on the way to the kitchen to dispose of my mug.

I'm going to miss this grungy little hole in Hell.

Yeah right.

My fingers catch on a knot in my hair and I grimace at the pain that shoots through my scalp.

Christ, I should've used conditioner.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Be You**

**Chapter 2:**

I arrive at North Bay Academy mid-afternoon. Rolling down the window of the sleek black limo I had rented for the purpose of upholding my character, I peer at the school over the rim of my sunglasses with the expression of someone wealthy and very arrogant- not that I've been either. But I've been told that I am a good actor when I put my mind to it.

North Bay is an impressive school, certainly. The grounds are richly landscaped, surrounded by a sandy-colored brick wall, the entrance to it a complex black wrought iron gate. The school itself is an enormous sandy-colored brick building that is probably as wealthy on the inside as it looks on the outside. Two smaller buildings flank the school- dormitories, most likely. All of it is too snooty for my tastes and I'd certainly never choose this school for myself but… a mission is a mission. If you have to play nice with the rich brats, well, that's just part of the job. Kind of like a custodian. They may not like to clean shit from the toilets, but it's just another task to complete if they want to get paid.

The chauffeur hastily jumps out of the vehicle and opens the door for me. I'm tempted to laugh. He'd never do that if he knew my true identity. "Shall I carry your luggage up, Mr. O'Sullivan?" he says in that simpering brown-nosing voice people get when helping the rich. Probably searching for an extravagant tip. Well, sorry bucko. I don't have the money to spare. He will probably go back to his pals bad-mouthing me for weeks after.

You can always count on suck-ups to be two-faced.

I _want _to tell him he can shove his formalities up his ass, but that wouldn't be very becoming of one Mr. William Gordon O'Sullivan III. So I nod. But I grab my duffel. He can deal with the suitcases all he wants, but this duffel has very incriminating materials in it- i.e. explosives materials, blueprints of the school and base, my gun, and beloved knife set among other things. In other words, not at all stuff you want Gossipy Gus finding.

A woman in a beige pantsuit comes striding importantly across the drive. Her suit and severely upswept gray-streaked black hair are impeccable. When she sees me, she pastes on a polite but fake smile. "Mr. O'Sullivan, what a pleasure it is to have you at our school. I am Eileen Tait, North Bay's headmistress. You may call me Headmistress Tait," she says, carefully enunciating each word. As though I'm an extremely stupid child.

God, I can't stand when people underestimate me.

Although I must say it's fun to blow the lid off the carefully constructed box of mental characteristics people try to stuff me into.

"Charmed," I reply, unable to keep the sarcasm from my voice. Okay, so maybe I'm not the best actor. I'm not looking for an award here.

Her smile falters but with renewed vigor, she forces it back up and grabs my arm, pulling me across the grounds. "Allow me to show you around our exceptional school."

Well I'll be… a tour as well? Am I blessed or what? Pardon me while I gag in those perfectly spherical bushes that line the school building.

"Lead the way, Eileen."

She cringes at my use of her first name but does nothing to reprimand me. Money talks in this world. And if Eileen Tait is any example, the more money you have, the more bullshit they will put up with.

This will be so much fun.

----

By the time the tour is over, my shoulder aches like a mother from toting my duffel around. I'm close to screaming obscenities at Eileen Tait when she finally says for me to please make myself at home and to enjoy my stay at North Bay Academy. It's about time. She then turns on her heel and takes off like a starving dog after a plate of bacon.

Is my company that undesirable, Eileen?

Perhaps after I called her that for about the fifth time in an hour.

But come on! I have to keep myself entertained _some_how. How many empty classrooms can I stand to look at? Are any of them _really_ that different? All chemistry labs look the same no matter where you go… or so it's been my experience.

Grinning, I cross the lawn to the boys' dormitory. I get my key and room location from the old, near blind man at the front desk. Second floor. Third door on the right. 206A. Damn. Talk about inconvenient placement. It doesn't make sneaking out easy. But then that's the thrill of it. Trying to figure out how to leave the dormitory without getting caught by fellow students or the guy at the desk. The adrenaline I get just _thinking_ about it is the stuff I live for.

I head up the fine wooden staircase to the second floor. Must be nice be wealthy enough to use all this natural material…

I find my room and, upon reaching for the knob, it groans open under my touch. Frowning, I walk in, glancing around. It's a basic, if not extremely small, room. Hard linoleum floor. Plain blue walls. Basic furniture in the shape of two neatly made beds, two desks, and two dinky armoires. A door to the bathroom on the left.

Compared to the rest of the school, I'm a little disappointed. I expected paneled walls and four poster beds and soft ivory carpets. Not winner of the cheap college dorm look-alike contest.

My roommate is head first in his armoire, put clothes and other such crap away, I guess. Well, at least that explains the door being open. Very bad move there, sir. That makes it easy for the enemy to sneak up on you. But what a very nice view he gives me. Firm rear end encased in neat black slacks. Probably just as good looking in the front as he his from behind.

So I'm gay. Sue me.

The bed on the left is clearly claimed by The Roomie, so I set my duffel on the one on the right. Jeeves or Chives or whoever the chauffer was left my suitcase on one of the nearby desks. Convenient.

And damn, I have to piss.

I open the bathroom door. Surprisingly (or maybe not so), there is another door. A connecting bathroom. Just great. Now when someone takes a crap, it's going to smell up two rooms instead of one.

Now I can't sing as loudly as I might like in the shower. Funny how I don't like the idea of people listening to me sing when I can talk for hours regardless of what those same people think.

The door to the other room is half open, so I poke my head in. A single bed. Lucky son-of-a-bitch. There is a familiar figure sitting ramrod straight on the bed. Immediately, I recognize that the body is meditating. "Wufei!" I hiss gleefully.

With a start, Wufei topples straight off the bed. He manages to do so quite gracefully. I have to laugh at that. I mean, come on. How can you not?

"Hey!" I give him a jaunty wave. "Want to trade rooms?"

He glowers at me from his heap on the ground. I try not to laugh. "No thanks, Maxwell," he growls through his teeth, getting to his feet. He's even dignified doing that. Got to love that guy.

"I didn't know you were going to be here, Wufei."

"Don't call me that here," he hisses. He looks around as if someone can hear us. I glance around as well. "Here… I am Jason Wong."

I make a face. "Jason? You don't look like a Jason. What did you do? Open a baby name book and point blindly?"

A stiff nod.

I snort back a laugh. How could I have not expected that from him? "Well, I'm William Gordon O'Sullivan III."

"That's wordy."

"You can call me Will for short." I wink at him.

"Well, I won't be calling you much for awhile because none of us are supposed to know each other."

I stare at him. None of us. Meaning more than Wufei and myself? I'm not sure what I think of this news. "Are the others here?" I whisper.

"I saw Barton when I arrived."

"Anyone else?"

He shrugs. "I haven't seen anyone. Now go back to your room '_O'Sullivan_'. You're bothering me."

I roll my eyes. How's that for a fine how-do-you-do? But I nod and leave the room, locking both bathroom doors so I can take my piss in private. Other pilots are here? This must be quite an undertaking then. Usually we fly solo or in pairs, at most. Absently, I wonder where Trowa's rooming. It'd be nice to see another familiar face.

But as I continue along that train of thought, I glower at my reflection in the mirror that is over the sink in which I wash my hands. There are certain familiar faces that I'm _not_ so keen on seeing. But Wufei didn't say anything about the others. Just Trowa. That's plenty, right? It's overkill. Right? Surely there aren't more than three of us here.

Surely not.

Surely Shirley. Heh… Okay, okay. Don't quit the day job. I get it.

Drying my hands on my pants, I walk back into my room. The Roomie is still unpacking. Very attractive slacks-clad derriere still on exhibition. I'm trying not to stare, but he does make it difficult.

What a hard worker. Some people really have their priorities in order. I probably won't fully unpack for at least a week, maybe two depending on the social scene at this joint.

"So, I guess we're roomies!" I say, feigning my enthusiasm, plopping onto my bed. I would really prefer to have my own room. I've come to relish my privacy for many reasons. In this case, though, it's obvious. Sneaking out of a double occupied room could prove problematic, especially if The Roomie is nosy. "Might as well get the introductions over with, eh?" Crouching over, I start to remove my shoes. Damned knotted laces. "I'm Will." As my nails are short and stubby, I don't have the 'tool', if you will, to pull the knots apart so, in frustration, I simply wrench the damned shoe off my foot and toss it aside.

"I'm…"

He's…?

Go on.

Okay… He's what? He's gassy? Bipolar? Interested in all things green and fuzzy? What is with the damned pause? Or did he just forget his own name? Oh, to be wealthy and unable to afford intelligence!

I look up at The Nameless Dumbass, formerly known as The Roomie. He is staring at me. Well, to tell the truth, glaring is a more apt description. My stomach bottoms out.

Why me? Why me? _Why_ _always me?_

But no. No. I won't let it show. I won't let him know that he gets to me. I can't. I will remain in control of myself.

I will not wrench his fat head from his neck.

I force up a smirk. "Well, if it isn't bullets-for-brains?"


	3. Chapter 3

**To Be You**

_AN: I'd like to thank SkittleGoddess for the wonderful review! There was no email address, so I had to do it here!_

**Chapter 3:**

Heero Yuy is the epitome of bastardity. I realize bastardity is not a word. But he takes being a bastard to such new and greater heights that it deserves its own word. No, not just deserves. _Demands_.

And here I am, stuck with the jerk as a roommate. What did I do to deserve _this?_

"Bullets-for-brains?" he grumbles.

I shrug. "Just making an observation."

He gives me the Death Stare. It's one of those stares that doesn't really change his facial expression (which is pretty much a glare all day, every day), but you can feel the 'Die. _Now._' vibes coming from his eyes. It's one of Heero Yuy's claims to fame.

Well, no thanks. I don't intend on dying today. Especially not for the likes of him.

With an unconcerned shrug that I know will aggravate the hell out of him, I turn away. Heavy silence reigns between us. It amazes me how a simple thing such as a lack of sound can be so intimidating when he's around. Of course, I don't let on that I am intimidated. That would be admitting he has a sort of control over me.

Well you can just forget about _that_, bucko.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asks in a non-curious way.

"Going to '_school_', of course." I barely refrain from adding 'duh.'

"You shouldn't be here. You will screw up the mission."

If there is anything that can be said about Heero, besides the fact that he is the King of Bastards, it's that he doesn't mince words. He doesn't talk much, but when he does it is always straight to the point. Of course, knowing that doesn't take the sting out what he said.

I can't stand how he thinks I'm so incompetent. Because I'm not. For some ridiculous reason, however, he just can't let himself admit it.

I exhale loudly in attempt to express my full agitation with him. Unfortunately, a sigh is not enough to express such agitation. Probably nothing short of shooting his brains out would do my agitation justice. "Oh? You think so, do you?"

He doesn't answer, so I am left to take his silence as "Yes, I do think so."

I scowl.

Did I say King of Bastards? I meant to say that he is their bastardly god.

He is 'Death' staring at me again, which gives me the impression he can read my thoughts. Or maybe they're written all over my face. Well _sorry. _Life's tough, sweetheart. Not everyone is going to worship you.

'_You did once_' says the little voice in the back of my mind.

'_Shut up!_' I scream at it mentally. That evil little voice has an irritating habit of pointing out things I'd rather it didn't point out.

"I didn't say anything," Bullets-for-Brains says in a tone cool enough to freeze Hell over.

Did I say that out loud? Great. Spending months alone made me talk to myself and I'm not even aware I do it anymore. Now he probably thinks I'm crazier than ever. My suspicion is confirmed when I think I hear him mutter, "completely mental" under his breath. With a scowl, I turn away from him and begin to unpack a lot sooner than I had expected.

"Mind repeating that for me, _Heero?_" I hiss.

"Don't refer to me as that while I am here," he says in a stony 'if-you-do-I'll-kick-your-ass-into-next-year' tone. Ass-kicking… another one of his claims to fame. Mr. 'I-can-bend-steel-with-my-bare-hands' could probably break my neck with a simple flick of his wrist. "If you _insist_ on bothering me, you will refer to me as Stephen."

"Well, ex_cuse_ me! You may recall that _you're_ the one who forgot to introduce himself," I grumble, shoving socks and underwear into a drawer with such force that I knock it off track. "Damn fucking piece of shit!" I yank the drawer out and drop it on the ground, kicking it in frustration.

Only Heero could do this to me.

"Take your fit somewhere else," Heero says. I can _hear _the implied 'you are a stupid idiot' in his voice. Heh. He hasn't even turned to look at me. He's still unpacking. Methodically.

Good God… He takes everything so seriously.

I hate him for that.

I stalk through the bathroom and into Wufei's- excuse me _Jason's_- room. He too is busy putting away his belongings. Across the room I go, until I am directly behind him. There, I thump him hard on the shoulder. "Trade rooms with me, _Jason_."

He glances over his shoulder, unperturbed. I, of course, made no effort to make my entrance silent. But I don't think anything would startle him anyway. "I can't."

"Come on man… please?" I say, giving him a desperate look. He simply purses his lips. "Look, I'll get down on my knees and beg if need be. I'll wax your Gundam with my favorite shirt. I'll prance around like the goddamned Sugar Plum Fairy, tutu and all. Whatever you want, I'll do it. Just please… _trade rooms with me._" I don't think I can stand being trapped with Heero for the length of this mission. We would probably try to kill each other. Or try on _my _behalf. I doubt he'd hesitate to kill me

Wufei doesn't look convinced. Man. I thought I had him with the Sugar Plum Fairy… if anything, to rid his mind of the horrid mental image of me in a tutu.

The sad thing is… I'd really do it if he asked.

"Why are you so desperate?"

I feel my nostrils flare as I exhale angrily and thrust my finger at the connecting bathroom. "Because I am stuck with the King of Bastards," I hiss.

Still he remains unmoved. "Who?"

Sticking out my thumb and forefinger, I aim my 'gun' at his temple. "The only King of Bastards in our group, Wufei. Mr. Trigger-Happy. You know. Heero."

"Ah. In that case… No."

"I'm serious!" What does he want from me? At this point, I don't think I'm above _anything_. "You don't understand!" And I don't feel like explaining it, despite my desperation. "Please!"

"I can't," he repeats.

"Why _not?!_" Yes, I realize I'm whining now. Desperation does strange things to a man.

"Because we are assigned these rooms. We can't just go changing them."

"I'll talk to Eileen. The headmistress," I explain, when he frowns.

"I won't change rooms with you. You're not even supposed to know him. Besides, I get along with Yuy less than you do."

If only because the two of you are alike in certain ways.

I didn't really expect him to switch with me. I know my request is a bit ridiculous. But I've said it many times already… I'm desperate.

"Fine." With a scowl, I stalk out the door. I would slam it, but it wouldn't give me any satisfaction. Besides, knowing my luck, it would draw more attention than I'd care for at the moment. Which is really saying something, because I can be quite the attention whore.

Or so I'm told.

I would also stomp down the hall, giving the carpeted hall the brunt of my frustration, but there are other students in the hall, some with butlers or chauffeurs, others with one or both parents. Again, I'm not interested in attracting their attention right now. One boy, a few years younger than me, is fending off a tearful mother. Lucky son-of-a-bitch. I couldn't remember my own parents if my life depended on it.

Sometimes I wonder if they even existed. And that always takes me down a path I'd rather not think too deeply on… wondering whether they are dead or alive. And if they _are _alive, why am I here, instead of with them? If they're alive… why did they let me go?

I'll admit it. I'm jealous.

I grab the bit of flesh just below where my thumb and wrist connect and pinch hard. I wince at the pain that shoots out from the spot, but it makes the thoughts go away.

I'm supposed to be mad at Heero right now.

I release the skin and stuff my hands into my pockets, wandering down the hall, dodging people with boxes and luggage as I go. I have no destination in mind. My only goal is to get away from Heero before I go mad from the stress.

I continue down the hall, thinking maybe I ought to give myself a personal tour of places that Eileen hadn't –ahem- thought to show me. You can always count on the headmaster and/or mistress to forget to show their students important facilities, such as the conference room where local big shots meet. And that advanced lab where top scientists come, unbeknownst to the student population, to work on ways to make OZ more powerful. To destroy the Gundams. Stuff like that.

Good luck with that, bastards!

Beside me, the door opens and a body slams into me, hard enough to knock me into the wall on the other side. Swearing loudly enough to get several appalled looks from nearby parents, I get a look at my assailant- who doesn't even _apologize,_ thankyouverymuch. He glares at me as if _I_ was the one to run into him. He's an odd looking kid. Tan and dark-haired, with creepily pale gray eyes surrounded by long lashes that girls would probably kill for.

And then he just stalks on by. If looks could kill, he would've gone up in a nuclear explosion under the force of the look I gave his retreating back.

"What's going on out here?" I glance back at the room that Hit-and-Run just left to see a blond poking his head out of the room. "Quatre!" I'll have you know that I do keep my voice down as I say this.

He cracks a grin at me. Finally, a friendly face. I know with whom I'll be seeking refuge more often than not.

I rub my shoulder, which managed to get a bit jarred when Hit-and-Run slammed me into the wall. "So… who the hell was that?"

"Thomas. My roommate. He seems a bit abrasive, but no more so than Heero or Wufei." He shrugs nonchalantly.

Abrasive as Heero? Isn't the world unlucky enough to have _one_ of him? We need two?

_Yeah_… I don't think I'll be begging Quatre to switch rooms in this lifetime.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Be You**

**Chapter 4:**

To say my first night rooming with the God of Bastards was torture would be the understatement to defeat all understatements. An hour alone with him had me wanting to tear my hair out in great clumps. And he wasn't even _doing_ anything. Just ignoring me, as usual. Maybe that is the most aggravating part- him pretending I am nothing more than a square of linoleum on the floor. I kept leaving the room hoping that, when I returned, he'd be dead, gone, or fast asleep. Preferably one of the former two. Unfortunately, it was never the case.

It makes me feel as though someone is out to get me.

Currently, I'm sprawled on the floor, doing some core exercises that I'd learned ages ago. I've given up hoping he'd mysteriously… you know… die. While I work, I'm listening to some music from the late 20th, early 21st centuries I recorded months ago in various languages, singing along when I have the breath. Most music nowadays all sounds the same. Metallic and impersonal. And it very well should. A lot of the crap they play on the radio is created digitally, vocals and all.

It's something I can picture Bullets-For-Brains listening to. Assuming he's even heard about the human wonder called 'music'.

One of my particularly favorite songs in the player begins and I crank up the volume so it nearly made my eardrums bleed and I stop working long enough so I can sing along.

Don't worry, I have buds in my ears so _he_ can't hear a thing. Except my singing, which isn't as loud as I am capable. I think this is very kind on my part. I could be singing at the top of my lungs, just to piss him off. But maybe it doesn't matter. Since he is ignoring my existence, I'm certain he can ignore my singing as well.

Something sharp cracks against the top of my head and I yelp, sitting straight up, yanking the buds out of my ears. "What the hell was that!?" I yell, turning to Heero, who has the offending weapon in hand- a textbook.

"Your screeching is starting to grate my nerves."

God, I want to… to break his nose or something! "_Screeching!?_"

He just regards me flatly.

I try not to squirm in discomfort beneath his glare. "This is my room too. I will sing if I so choose." I put the buds back into my ears, only to receive another whack across my head. The buds are out once again as I yell: "Son of a bitch I'm going to kill you!"

He looks unconvinced. This makes me so… _mad_ that I can't even think of a more appropriate term.

Screw the music. Whirling, I dive at him, knocking him out of his chair. His head cracks against his desk. The chair shoots across the tiny dormitory and we drop to the floor, grappling. This is suicide. I know this is suicide. But I am so… _infuriated_ with him that I can't make myself stop. He isn't worth it. He isn't _worth_ it.

Goddamned bastard _deserves_ it!

In a moment of victory, my fist connects with his jaw. Sudden pain explodes beneath my eyes when he slams his fist into my nose. I'm very close to seeing stars. Oh _no _he doesn't! With a grunt of sheer fury, I grab a fistful of his hair and pull. _Hard._ Only to be smacked off like an insignificant fly. I skid on my back across the floor and he is on me in a nanosecond. His knee digs painfully into my chest and his palm depresses upon my neck, completely cutting off my air supply and leaving me gagging for air like a fish out of water. I try to move, to shove him off, but his grip on my throat is firm. I'm starting to see spots before my eyes.

"You are done," he tells me firmly.

Like _hell_ I am! I claw at his hand but to no avail. Fucking bastard!

His grip tightens even more and my peripheral vision becomes black and fuzzy. "You. Are. _Done_."

The need to breathe overcomes the need to beat him. Damn breath. I should be stronger. Pass out if I must! But I can't. I yield. I'm so ashamed of myself. I nod in defeat. And finally, he releases my throat and climbs off my chest. I draw in a sharp, greedy breath of air. So greedy that I choke on it and burst into a fit of coughing. I roll onto my side, hacking and coughing, as I try to remember how to breathe again. Nursing my wounded pride. Cursing his existence.

Heero grabs the chair from across the room, wheels it back to his desk, and returns to his work. He is ignoring me again, as if this had never happened.

I suppose that's why I can't beat him. No matter how hard I try. No matter how mad I get. While I let myself get blinded by my own rage, he always keeps his head clear. It doesn't hurt that he's strong as fuck as well. Time and time again he'll defeat me with cold efficiency.

The media-proclaimed "Perfect Soldier" indeed.

I massage my throat, crawling to my knees. My hand flails blindly across the floor until it closes around my music player and I draw it to my chest, as if it will shield me from him. I glance down at it. Maybe I can chuck it at his head. I have fairly decent aim. But before I can make up my mind, there is a knock at the door. Heero turns in his chair and gives me a glare as if this is _my _fault someone has come to visit.

I get to my feet. "Oh no. Don't _you_ get up. Let _me_ get the door." As I turn, I mutter, "Damn bastard," under my breath. If he hears me, he doesn't respond.

Taking a deep breath and pasting on a pleasant smile, I open the door. There stands the crotchety old resident advisor.

"Is everything all right in here?"

I shrug. "Nothing to worry about." His rheumy eyes fix upon my neck. It still tingles from where Heero had grabbed it. Damned traitorous neck. I twist away hastily. "My roommate fell off his chair." Which is the truth. He did fall. I just helped him.

The old man purses his lips and nods. "Well, be careful. And try to keep it down. Some of the residents are trying to sleep." Then he bids me goodnight and limps off.

Poor old guy. Stuck looking after a bunch of obnoxious teenaged boys. I'd rather be a Gundam pilot any day over _that_ option.

With a frown, I gingerly close the door.

"I fell?"

I know Heero intends it as a question, but I can tell it's just a flat statement, tinged with annoyance.

I shrug. "It's pretty much the truth. I just edited out some of the facts. I very well couldn't tell him we were Gundam pilots trying to kill one another, now could I?" I ask, unable to refrain from sarcasm. I don't bother looking at him.

"You must work on your storytelling. You can't be honest all the time." Oh, it sounds like _someone_ is displeased with the fact I made him out to be a klutz. As if that old man even knew him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say, though I'm not sorry at all. "I guess honesty is difficult for someone without morals to understand!" I retort.

"I'll have you know," he begins with scathing crispness, "that I possess morals. Unlike you, however, I am wise enough to know when to discard them for my own safety-"

"You were in no danger, dumbass! An eighty-year-old man asked if we were all right. What's he going to do? Bludgeon us with a walker? That's assuming he could even pick it up! Never _mind _the fact that we could outrun him by _walking-_"

"I'm through having this conversation with you." He turns away.

I glare at his back. How nice is it that he is the one who decides when I'm done talking to him?

I can't believe I ever thought I was in love with him.

With as much noise as I could manage, I wrenched my toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste from my drawer and stomped to the bathroom. He may have said this was over. But it is _far_ from over.

----

My nose feels like a boulder. A huge, throbbing boulder. It's the throbbing that wakes me up. With a groan, I roll out of bed. It's still relatively dark out- the clock on the desk across from my bed reads 5:45. Christ, I hate waking up this early! But I'm awake and this pain in my nose likely won't let me get back to sleep, so I might as well get ready for the day.

Super Bastard is still asleep. That would be Heero, for anyone who's having trouble keeping track of my plethora of nicknames for him.

Must be nice to still be a sleep.

I make a mad, but clumsy dash across the ice-cold linoleum for the bathroom. Unfortunately, this includes running into the corner of my computer desk and subsequently hobbling ridiculously the rest of the way. I can't help my haste. I'm cold. I _abhor_ being cold. So the faster I get into the shower, the better. Even if I end up breaking bones in the process.

I am nearly blinded when I flick on the bathroom light and hastily I shut the door behind me so Heero doesn't wake up and start shooting anything that moves. He's what I'd call 'trigger happy', you know?

I stand before the mirror, eyes watering as they try to adjust to the light, and I finally look at my reflection. Well, no wonder my nose feels like a boulder. It looks like one! Gingerly I touch the reddish-black flesh and wince at the jolts of pain that shoot out from beneath my fingertips. A bit of blood is crusted beneath my nostrils. How attractive.

It seems the bastard got me good.

With a sigh, I fight the sudden desire to wrinkle my nose. Why is it when you find yourself temporarily incapable of doing something, you _really _want to do it? Catching the tail of my braid, I start to unravel the messy strands with one hand, reaching into the shower to start the water running with the other.

The pipes sound a hundred years old, with their squeaking and rumbling, and I hope Wufei doesn't wake up from all the noise. Heero, I don't care so much anymore. I'm in the bathroom. Even he's not crazy enough to go storming in, guns blazing, when someone is doing something as innocent as showering.

I don't think.

Reaching over, I depress the lock into the doorknob, just in case.

Grabbing a scratchy old towel, a washcloth, and my shampoo from a small cupboard near the shower, I undress and step into the piping hot spray. Old pipes or not, the water feels wonderful. My muscles, surprisingly tense (when the hell did they get that way?), seem to melt under the heat and I'm finally able to _relax_.

I lean against the wall and just sink into the worn and faded tiles. I can probably stand here forever and a day, if the water promised to hold. There really is nothing I hate more than being cold. Notice thing. There are certain _people_ I hate more than being cold, I'll point out, but I digress.

I take my time washing up, relishing in the fact that the hot water lasts. And lasts. By the time I'm finished, the little bathroom resembles a sauna and the mirror fogs up again the second I wipe it dry. And I feel pleasant and a little drowsy. That's how a shower _should_ be. I towel my hair as dry as I can before twining it into a neat, snug braid, securing the end with my old, stretched out hair tie. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I head back into the dormitory. The room is gray with early morning light and Heero is awake now, staring at the pages of some book.

"It's about time."

There goes my pleasant mood. I glare at his back. "That eager to jump into the shower, eh? It's all yours," I mutter. Though I hope that Wufei snags it before he does. I glance at the side of Heero's face briefly and I notice a dark shadow under his jaw, right where I slugged him last night. It's a small consolation to know that he didn't get away unscathed. That, what do you know?, he isn't so perfect after all.

He gives me a severe once-over. What the hell is _his _problem?

I gesture to the bathroom. "Go ahead, _Stephen_. Best get ready for a fine day of learning, hmm?"

Returning my comment with a scowl, he brushes past me and I hear him mutter something along the lines of 'baka' under his breath before slamming the door behind him.

Fine day of learning my ass.


	5. Chapter 5

**To Be You**

_AN: Thanks to cewo for your lovely review! I'm glad to see at least someone is enjoying this story:-)_

**Chapter 5:**

Heero had been in the shower for five, maybe ten minutes, when there is a knock at our door. I sigh and roll my eyes. Who could it be _now_?

Cracking the door open the slightest bit I peered out. "Trowa?"

"Hector."

I sputter and try not to laugh too loudly. "Um… sure. _Hector_." My god… are they all so uncreative when it comes to names? "What can I do for you Hec?"

"Hector."

"Right." I pull the door further open and let dear 'Hector' in. "To what do I owe this visit?" I glance back and forth down the hall before shutting the door. No potential eavesdroppers.

He glances around the room and nods towards the bathroom. "Yuy?"

"Yeah. Only call him _Stephen_." I make a face. "I guess that means you'll be calling me Will."

"So we're all here. I was right then."

"Eh?" Right about what?

He strokes his chin. "What happened last night?"

I blink. Surely word didn't travel _that_ quickly. He catches my expression and points to the floor. "My room is directly below. I heard commotion last night. Found out who was rooming above me. Did a little research. Found out such characters did not exist, at least not in a state in which they would attend _this _establishment, so… I guessed."

"Nice guess. Thorough, as always," I remark with a wry grin.

He gives me a one-eyed stare (as the other eye is hidden, as always, behind a shock of rather nice brown hair). As if telling me there is no way I'm going to wiggle out of answering.

I scratch the back of my head, grimacing when my fingers get tangled in damp strands of hair. I need to stop doing that. "He fell."

Trowa's brow jumps up skeptically. "And your nose?"

"Er… helped him fall."

His brow hikes up higher, almost disappearing into his hair. "Helped him."

"Yeah, that's basically it." Which is true. He _did_ fall… in the simplest sense of the word. I _did _help him… in an even simpler sense.

"Mind getting dressed now?"

"Huh?" I glance down to see I'm still wrapped up in only a towel. How delightful. "Nah, I thought I'd just go to my first day of classes like this." I give him a cheeky grin, but he doesn't react at all. I didn't expect him to.

I head for my dinky armoire, scrounging for boxers and the standard uniform for _this_ particular school. Horrible as sin, just like the rest of them. Thankfully, however, this time it doesn't have fluffy collars or pink vests, like some of my _previous _uniform.

"I'm going to compare my mission to yours, if you don't mind," Trowa says, grabbing my laptop. Nice discreet way to avert his eyes while I change. Come on, we're all men here. It's not like we haven't seen the same plumbing on our own bodies. But I think this in jest. Trowa's always been a bit more modest than myself.

"Nah. Go ahead. Ignore the pornographic wallpaper," I point out as I dress. Trowa freezes until the sunny beach wallpaper comes up.

"Funny, Maxwell."

"Hey, if I have to call you something like Hector, you have to call me Will. Or O'Sullivan, if you are truly a surname sort of guy."

"Right. I apologize."

"Got a last name with the first one, Hec?"

"Hector."

"Yeah. That."

"Santiago."

I snort. "Okay… you guys are terrible at making up names to suit you."

He glances at me now that I'm mostly clothed. "Santiago is a common Spanish name. With the way genetics are so disperse, it could be possible that I am, at least in part, of Spanish heritage. No one could argue with that."

True… "But _Hector_?"

"Who will search for a Hector Santiago? You, on the other hand…"

"Hey! I made certain that my wealthy patron was a recluse."

"Anyone who can do thorough enough research will discover that his son, William Gordon O'Sullivan III is 31, not 16." Christ, this guy is thorough. Creepily so.

"He's a recluse as well. Hasn't been heard from in ten years. I did the research too, Tro."

"Trowa."

I wave my hand dismissively. "Anyway, I'm not an idiot. So by the time anyone thinks to investigate we'll all be gone."

I cross the room, draping my tie over my shoulder, and peer at the laptop screen alongside him. "So what have you deduced?"

"You, Quatre, Chang, and I have the same mission. I imagine Yuy does as well."

"You've already talked to the others?"

He nods. "I saw Chang on my way in. Quatre sought me out." He inhales, then exhales slowly, looking remarkably thoughtful for only half his face showing. "The only thing I don't understand is why they did not tell us that we all would be working on this mission."

I shrug, turning and leaning against the desk as I examine my stubby nails with disinterest. "Maybe they just want us to get used to working with one another, figuring out battle plans together, without their aid, so we learn each others' strengths and weaknesses." You have to admit… it makes sense. We can't rely on the doctors forever. At _least _half of them are ancient geezers.

"That is staggeringly astute of you, Maxwell."

I look up, glaring at Heero, who had somehow managed to emerge, fully dressed, from the bathroom without my being aware of it.

"I'm not brain dead, Yuy. I _am _capable of observation."

"Your behavior suggests otherwise." He appears otherwise disinterested in anymore I have to say. As per fucking usual. "So you're here too, Barton." Another one of those non-questions.

Trowa, I can tell, is studying the bruise I dealt Heero, but he's wise enough to keep his mouth shut. He pulls a folded up sheet of paper out of his pocket and hands it to Heero. "Is it the same as yours?"

Heero looks at it briefly, then nods.

The three of us frown simultaneously.

What a family portrait moment.

"We're going to need to get together to coordinate our attack then," I murmur.

"Unobtrusively," Heero points out.

"Yeah, no shit. What do you take me for?"

"A fool who generally acts before he thinks," he says flatly.

I scowl angrily. "Oh thanks. I needed that. Why don't you just die and save me the effort of killing you? Besides, it was a rhetorical question, you bastard."

Trowa glances between the two of us and I can almost hear him think 'Fell, hmm?' But, again, he's smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

"I say we go about this as normal new students to a school. Slowly instigate 'friendships' with one another, so we have a reason to be hanging out frequently," I finally suggest, pushing myself off the desk and turn to the small mirror set up on the desk, conveniently placed so I could see who entered the room without turning around.

"Quatre suggested a similar plan of action," Trowa says with a nod.

I set to fastening my tie around my neck. "We'll let 'Fei know."

Again, he nods. "I'll let Quatre know." Then, cracking the door open, he looks left and right and then slips out.

"This is going to be a disaster," Heero finally mutters when the door clicks shut.

"Aren't you Mr. Optimistic," I mutter, turning away from the mirror.

"No. Realistic. If it was just myself. Or maybe Barton or Chang. I'd foresee a better likelihood of success."

I glare at him. "But Quatre and I don't merit worth in your high-and-mighty eyes?!"

He doesn't answer. I take that as I yes. My hands clench into fists. Quatre's fucking brilliant when it comes to strategy and he can hold his own in a fight just fine. I'm not too shabby myself, though I admit my methods aren't always… normal.

Damn him… If we weren't about to leave for class, if I was certain he wouldn't react fast enough to break my neck, I'd punch his goddamn lights out.

And I am supposed to put up with this bullshit for the entire mission?

If he thinks that, he's got another thing coming. Shinigami doesn't like taking abuse, verbal or otherwise.

I left the room shortly after, grabbing a breakfast bar and my knapsack on the way to my first class, AP Astronomy. _Astronomy_, of all things. I've lived in space my entire life as far as I know. What _don't_ I know about the science of astronomy and the universe in which we live? But most Earth kids are dumb as rocks when it comes to the universe in which they live and I didn't want to sign up for Chemistry, as my instructors would likely discover the peculiar joy I take in purposefully making complex and accurate explosives that most kids my age couldn't even _dream_ of making, let alone possess the knowledge that such formulas exist.

I get a few weird stares from the guys in my dormitory as I head down the stairs and out the door. I think I hear one of them ask what a girl is doing in the boys' dorms.

Hey dumbasses! I'm all guy! Do I have to pull down my pants to prove it?!

I'd probably scar a few people for life doing that.

The thought _does_ make me chuckle.

Smirking to myself, I polish off the last of my breakfast bar (which is really quite unappetizing) as I enter the school and toss the wrapper into the nearest trash bin. It falls neatly through the hole and Maxwell scores again!

The classroom on my schedule isn't too hard to find- after all 'Headmistress Tait' gave me quite an in-depth tour of this fine establishment and I admit I have quite a good memory for crap like that. The interior of the room is set up like a collegiate lecture hall. In a connecting room is a pricey laboratory just for this class. I hold back a whistle. Rick Earth kids get everything.

Across the hall, I spot Quatre. At least there will be _one_ tolerable person in this class. I casually make my way to an empty seat beside him and dump my bag onto the little table.

"Morning," I say in an 'of-course-I-don't-know-who-you-are-I'm-just-being-polite' tone.

He looks up and smiles. "Good morning."

He looks different, I notice. I study him for a moment before I realize it. It's his hair! He did something with it. It's still blond… but it's not Quatre-blond. I grin. "I'm William Gordon O'Sullivan. Call me Will."

"Bartholomew White. Bart."

Now _that_ name is more like it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Unstable**

_AN: Thanks for the lovely review, snowdragon! I hope you continue to enjoy this one as much as you did Oh, Injustice._

_And thank you for the lovely review, Byrony! I'm glad you enjoyed Trowa's characterization!_

_And, as you might have noticed, there is a new title. I absolutely loathed To Be You and this one fits the scenario of the story much better._

**Chapter 6:**

'Bart' and I talk throughout the class, when timing permits. I learn that he is here until renovations are finished at his previous school, Schulz Academy for Young Men. Brilliant excuse, Quatre! Then it will make _sense_ when he up and leaves this establishment. I still have yet to figure out my excuse. I may go with the tried and true 'fake my own death'. Or maybe 'daddy's little rich brat is tired of how they are treating him at this second-rate school'. That always works too…

"What happened to your nose?" he asks.

Ah. Of course we'd get to that. And of course, I have to touch it, which makes me gasp in pain. Sometimes I find myself to be quite an idiot. You _don't touch_ an injured nose! "Just some domestic problems with my roommate," I say, shrugging nonchalantly.

"A fight?" Quatre hisses under his breath.

"You could call it that."

"That's dangerous."

"I know. He nearly snapped my neck off."

Quatre blinks. "Duo-"

"I'm _not_ exaggerating, if that's what you're getting at."

"I didn't say you were so stop jumping to conclusions. I just think you ought to be more careful. Considering that we're all here, I don't think it's wise to blow cover. Especially not so soon."

"I'm not going to-!"

He gives me a warning look. I glance around. Of course. People are staring.

Think fast, buddy. That's your specialty. Going in without a plan, coming out like you had one the entire time. "I'm not going to date Relena Peacecraft. She has an obscene personality." I add a haughty little brow raise. Obscene personality because, despite the fact that she's intelligent and wants this war over as much as I do, she has a crazy stalker streak for Heero. If you ask me, he deserves it. It's kind of funny seeing him run away from an otherwise harmless girl.

Quatre rolls his lips together and looks away, apparently trying not to laugh. My reply has its desired effect. My audience loses interest and goes back about their business. As they very well should. Safe now, I turn back to him, frowning. "Anyway, I'm not going to blow our cover!" My God, talk about a vote of confidence. I thought at least _he_ had some faith in me. I stuck up for _him_. Mentally, but I would out loud as well should anyone voice their opinion about the weight he pulls. "I _do_ know what I'm doing, you know? Does no one here think I can handle this mission? If that's the case, I guess I should pack up and leave, eh? If I'm so worthless?"

He sighs audibly. "I'm not saying that, _Will._ I'm pointing out the fact that you and your current roommate argue an _awful_ lot." He glances around and lowers his voice further. It's not a whisper- whispers are for people who want it known that they have secrets to keep- but it's close. "The last mission we were on together- well, the three of us- all you two did was fight. You came close to blowing our cover _numerous_ times. What do you _expect_ me to think?"

"Getting along with him isn't that simple."

"The rest of us manage."

"Well bully for you! I _don't!_"

"We're fighting a war, Duo. This can't be about _you_."

He should've just punched me. That's how it felt. "I _know _it's not about _me_. My God, do you think I'm an idiot!? I _try_ to get along with him. He doesn't want to get along! If you have such a problem with it, _you_ talk to him about it." I turn to my textbook.

"Duo-"

"I'm done talking to you." And I am. I'm sick of people acting like there is something wrong with _me_. Though I admit I am sometimes, I'm not _always _in the wrong! I _do_ know what I'm talking about.

And wouldn't he like to know Heero's oh-so-high opinion of _him_.

"Duo-"

"Will."

"Whatever!"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm done. Besides, it's apparent you don't get what's going on," I grumble.

"Then tell me!"

"You wouldn't understand."

"You always say that when you don't want to talk about something. Stop running away!"

"I'm not-!"

"Do you boys need help with something?"

The two of us look up to see the instructor- Richter, I think- glaring us over a pair of rectangle glasses.

I smile. "No, I think we've got it."

He eyes Quatre and me and then proceeds on down the line. I watch him leave, a short, thin man with salt-n-pepper hair. He looks as though he'd rather be nose deep in the latest scientific discoveries than teaching about those made ten years prior to students who don't even give a flying fart in space. I don't blame him. I'd rather learn about the latest discoveries myself.

I flip the pages in the textbook.

Photons versus waves. I know.

Roy G Biv. I know.

Various elements' spectral patterns. I know, I know, I already fucking know!

I can feel my mind going numb. I hate this. I hate resorting to this. Infiltrating schools. Posing as a student in classes beneath my level. For once, just _once_, I'd like to be in a class that really challenges me.

I must've spaced out for the rest of class because the next thing I know, Quatre is prodding my shoulder, insisting it's time for the next class. From the stares and giggles I receive as I get to my feet, I assume I've solidified my status as good-looking slacker. Again.

I wink in the direction of a couple students, a nice combination of girls and guys so neither knows who I'm actually winking at. I always find that amusing.

Next is a general psychology class.

More fun.

I can hardly wait.

----

Psychology proved to be more interesting except for the fact that _this_ was a class I share with Heero. One of three, in fact. What was he doing in Psychology? Maybe it will be good for him. He has no idea how to handle people. No… never mind. It will just give him another tool to look down on me with. Now he'll have the medical terminology for all the issues he thinks I have.

Great. Just great.

What's even more wonderful is a partnered research project on a ground breaking (and mostly centuries old) psychological experiment. And guess whom I was saddled with.

"Give me the book."

I turn the page, scanning for information. Classes are over for the day and Heero wanted to start this project immediately. My head is starting to hurt from all the spacing out I did. "I'm looking through it. There are other books for you to look through." I gesture to the stack on the table. "Try those."

"Give. Me. The. Book."

"I said I was looking through it, man. Hold your horses. The information is coming."

"You're going at it too slowly."

"Well that's just too bad, isn't it? We can't all be demon speed-readers like you. _GIVE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!_" He had wrenched the book from my hands.

The librarian looks at us, appalled, and hisses for us to "be quiet, people are studying."

Several students stop to stare at us. Brilliant.

Heero flips through a few more pages and starts scribbling down some notes. Scowling, I grab another book and attempt to bury myself in it. Experiments, huh? I'd like to experiment on Heero. Experimentally kick his ass! I'm literally seething. I hate him. I hate him. I _hate him!_

"Ouch!" I grip my now throbbing head. Heero holds the offending textbook in his hand. "What did you do that for?" I hiss.

"You weren't listening."

"Oh, so you bludgeon people who don't listen to you, is that it?"

"You'll survive. What notes did you gather?"

I snort at him.

"What notes did you gather?" he repeats in that 'talking-to-a-slow-child' voice.

I shove my tablet of paper at him. He leaves me alone for a blessed moment as he reads over my notes.

"I can't use this. It's nonsense, completely unrelated to the assignment. And I can hardly read it."

"Well excuse me. Do the project by yourself if you're so brilliant. And if you remember, we aren't actual students here. We aren't _required_ to do anything!" I hiss.

He Death-Glares at me. "We must maintain our cover. And you are going to pull your weight."

"Then stop your goddamn complaining!" I yell.

The librarian storms over. "I am going to have to ask you boys to leave!" she whispers shrilly. "Honestly!"

I stand abruptly, knocking back the chair I was sitting in. "Fine." I shove my crap into my bag without care. "Fine. Fuck you all." Flinging my bag over my shoulder, I storm from the library.

"Hi Will."

"Hey, Will!"

"'Sup, man?"

"Will!"

I wave when I hear my name, paying no attention to who I wave at.

I pass Trowa in the hall, where he makes brief eye contact with me. He wants to tell me something. He slows his stride just a fraction as he passes me. "Meeting. Wufei's. 2200 hours," he says out of the corner of his mouth. His lips barely move. I don't know how he does it.

I nod slightly to let him know I've heard and we pass. No obvious contact made.

A hand suddenly grabs my arm and it takes all my self-control and then some to keep from breaking that person's arm. As it is, my head jerks around in surprise to see my assailant is a busty redhead with a pretty face. Heather Something-or-other, I think. She's in my Psych class. I only know this because she kept trying to flirt with me.

"Hey Will. Something wrong?"

I shake my head. "Just problems with my project partner." Understatement of the year.

"Oh, that's too bad. Listen, I was wondering…" _Now_ we get to the reason she stopped me. You know the Welcome Back dance coming up next week?"

No. But I do now. "Sure."

"Want to go with me?"

Sure, why not? And I tell her this.

Heather Something-or-other beams. "Really?"

"Sure."

"Fantastic! I'll see you then!" And she dashes off to tell her flaky friends.

A dance, huh? Next week? I hope to God someone spikes the punch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unstable**

_AN: snowdragon- Well, you're going to have to wait a while for the dance! But, with what I have in mind (and I hope it will transpire- sometimes the muse puts in her two-cents), I hope it will be worth the wait. –grin-_

_SeYa- thank you too, for your wonderful review. I'm so flattered that you enjoyed the story so much!_

**Chapter 7:**

9 p.m. has come and gone by the time I return to the room The Psycho and I share. I now have a splitting headache and an in depth social history of nearly every "worthwhile" student in North Bay Academy, courtesy of some blond chick named Nina and her friends Lars, Sean, and Miffy. Yes. Miffy is the second girl's real name. Poor, poor thing.

And Miffy was her name-o.

Heh… I'll have to remember that one.

All I want to do is get through my _homework_, have this meeting with the guys, and go to bed. I'll be out by the time my head hits the pillow. Communicating with Heero is pretty much out of the question.

So imagine how disappointed I am when I walk into the room and find him on the floor with a number of books and papers spread out before him.

He looks up at me flatly. "There you are."

Uh… _yeah_. "Here I am," I agree, closing the door behind me.

That is my second mistake. My first one was returning in the first place.

"Fine time for you to waltz right in."

"I wasn't aware I had a curfew."

"You think that's funny?"

"I'm not laughing."

After scrutinizing me, he gestures out to the pile before him. "Here. Get to work. I'm not going to do this ridiculous project by myself."

I roll my eyes. "Are you _still_ going on about that stupid project!? My God, we don't have to finish it today!"

"The sooner it is completed, the sooner we can stop working with one another."

Good point. I sit across from him and snatch a book out of the pile. "Fine. What do you have?"

He gestures absently to a stack of papers on my left. "It's all there. You can read."

"Oh, I can? Are you admitting I can actually do something?"

His eyes narrow on me. "I would hope you could do such a simple task. But if it is too difficult for you-"

"Stop being such an ass," I snap.

"It's your fault."

"_My_ fault? How is this my fault!? _You_'re at fault! Every goddamn word out of your mouth is more caustic than the next! I'm not made of steel, like _some_ people! You know, I don't think you are even _capable _of being nice!"

"I am fully capable of being nice." He gives me an icy glare. "When the situation merits."

"Oh, so I'm not worth your precious effort? Thanks for the update. I'll be sure to log _that_ away in my memory," I snarl. My God…I'm not weepy, but I want to cry tears of frustration. I hate him. I fucking hate him.

"Now who's being an ass?" he snaps. "Besides, it didn't bother you before."

I stand up, throwing the handful of papers aside. Project be damned. I can't work with him. "It _always_ bothered me, you asshole! And maybe you haven't noticed, but it bothers a _lot_ of people! But _no_, Mr. Bullets-for-Brains is too caught up in himself to care about anyone else. He's _far_ more _important_ than the everyday man-"

"Shut up."

I give him a feral grin. "Can't take the truth? It hurts, maybe? Well someone had to tell you. You're an egotistical-"

"I said shut up!" Heero's on his feet now. Crossing the mess of our project with surprising speed, he shoves me across the room. I stumble back, hitting the wall with a loud thump.

Oh no he didn't. Oh _no_ he didn't. Regaining my balance, I snarl, launching myself at him. I'm on his back, locking my arms around his neck. "_I hate you, you fucker!_" I yell as he tries to dislodge me. I am like an animal. With another snarl, I sink my teeth into his shoulder.

I can fight dirty, baby.

He yells in pain.

Victory!

Then he grabs my arms and flips me over his shoulder. Lifelessly, I skid across the floor. But not for long. Wiping my nose- that had somehow become bloodied in the process- I get stagger to my feet.

I hate him.

I hate him.

I'm going to kill him.

_I hate him!_

I'll make him pay!

My head snaps to the side when he punches me hard across the face. I see stars for a moment. But not for long. I'm intent on riling him up. "Selfish bastard!" I taunt.

"Shut _up!_"

"Arrogant dick!"

He swings at me. He's getting angry. I'm making him angry!

Crouching, I spring towards him again, slamming into his chest. We stumble backwards, falling end over end, rolling straight into the edge of my bed. It hurts. _Christ_, it hurts. I grab his throat, banging his head on the ground.

"Can't take the truth, can you Heero?" I yell. "Truth hurts, doesn't it Heero?" I give a strangled gasp when he thrusts his knee straight into my groin.

Son of a _bitch!_

I whimper in pain, releasing my grip on him.

He fights dirty too.

Throwing me off of him, he latches an arm around my neck, pulling hard. Trying to break it. Or strangle me. Both seem to be working at the moment. "Shut up! You will shut up!"

And I _have,_ dammit!

Gagging, I claw at his arm. He's not going to win! My feet flail and I manage to thrust my heel into his shins, forcing his grip to loosen. But he bends steel for God's sake. The grip is still nothing I could escape from.

Suddenly, my entire body is wrenched from his. I fall to my hands and knees, gasping open-mouthed for air. My neck is tingling and I think he strained my neck.

"What is going on!?" a familiar voice thunders in a not-so-familiar way.

I squint over my shoulder to see Quatre positively seething. Heero is being restrained by Wufei. Trowa's closest to me, clearly going to restrain me if necessary.

What a sight this must be.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I wheeze, rubbing my neck. If that doesn't bruise, it'll be a miracle worth calling the Vatican over.

Trowa hands me a baggie of ice, which I immediately apply to my cheek. Convenient of him to bring it along

"Preventing you two from murdering each other, it looks like," Quatre says in an insanely controlled voice. I've never seen Quatre flip out before, though I recall hearing about it once. Kind of scary to witness, really. "We call a meeting to coordinate plans for this mission, and you two act like this?!"

Across from me, Heero wrenches out of Wufei's grasp and brushes some imaginary dust off his clothes.

"Sorry," I mutter, feeling not very sorry at all. Heero, I notice, doesn't say anything. The jerk.

"We'll talk about this later," Quatre says severely.

"Sure." Like hell we will.

"Since we're all in here, we might as well just start the meeting. Location doesn't matter that much," Trowa says finally

That comment seems to ease the tension in the room somewhat.

"We won't be able to plan for long tonight. I don't want this getting too suspicious, so right now we'll just cover some of the basics." Quatre grabs the chair from my desk and settles into it. This is really where he's in his element, with the battle planning and all. I really admire that about him. I settle onto the floor next to Trowa, Wufei leans against the wall, and Super Bastard takes the other chair. "First, we need to know what sort of supplies everyone managed to smuggle in. Everyone except Trowa has their Gundams, correct?"

We all nod.

"What's wrong with Trowa's Gundam?" I ask.

"Does it matter?" Heero mutters from across the room.

"I'm just asking. I can't be curious?"

"It's not essential to this meeting."

"Maybe it is."

"Ridiculous," he scoffs.

I scowl at him. "You want to fight?"

"Will you two _knock it off_!" Quatre hisses.

We both fall silent.

"Repairs," Trowa says, glancing between us with a raised brow. "Depending on when we launch our attack, I might be able to get it here in time."

Quatre nods, glaring – yes, _glaring!_- at everyone in turn. "Okay, so we have four Gundams. Five if we are lucky. What else?"

We each took turns listing off various weapons and such we brought along. Guns, knives, detonators, tear gas- that one is Wufei's.

"Oh! And I pulled up a copy of the blueprints." I went to my armoire and pulled out a roll of paper. The guys crouch around as I spread it open on the floor. I frown, turning it back and forth, trying to figure out which way is up- figuratively, you know. With a snort, Heero yanks it from me- goddamn, he's awfully grabby today, isn't he?-, twists it around, and slams it between us once more.

"There. Don't touch it."

I scowl. He deserves to be shot. Repeatedly. Again.

I can see the other three exchanging glances over our heads.

"So… let's see… A.C. 04… This school is _old_," Quatre muses.

"This print is also inaccurate."

I glare at Heero. "And how would you know?"

He points to a hallway and a room on the paper. "This doesn't exist anymore."

"Again, how would you know?"

And who would've guessed? Heero has his _own_ blueprint. Of course. Why wouldn't he? Well why didn't he say anything before!?

He unrolls his blueprint over mine. Jabbing his finger onto the paper, he points out where the hall and room should've been. Smug bastard.

I glance at the date. A.C. 50. "This print is 46 years later. Has it ever occurred to you that they may have just adjusted the blueprint?"

"Yes. And has it occurred to you that people _do_ make changes to a building?"

"Well ex_cuse_ me. But that doesn't make mine theory wrong! This very well could be accurate and if you had half a conscience, you'd admit it! Besides, yours has extra rooms as well."

"It's called add-ons."

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock."

"Heero! Duo!"

Wufei and Trowa smack Heero and me over the head, respectively. Quatre, it seems, will silence us by almost any means necessary.

"I swear if you don't stop this childish fighting right now, I will personally throw you out in front of the gunfire we will be facing with only a pocketknife to defend yourself!"

I rest my case.

Wufei looks a little stunned by his declaration. Trowa, on the other hand, had been there when Quatre had last when mad and seems to find this quite ordinary. I'd like to see him get his hands on Heero long enough to go through with his threat. Hell, I'd help if he promised I'd still have all my teeth left for them to identify my body by when we were through.

Things settle down long enough for Quatre to pass out orders. Wufei and Trowa are going to monitor operations at the base nearby. Quatre will see what he can do about contacting potential backup, should we need it. Heero is to hack into the base's computers and see if he can pull up anything, timetables, extra blueprints, et cetera. As for me…

"Duo, you should check out this school. See if those halls on your blueprint still exist… and what is right about your copy versus Heero's. And find out if there is anything _else_ they left off either one."

I nod, giving him a snappy salute. "Roger."

Quatre glances at the expensive, yet modest, watch on his wrist. "I think that will be it for tonight. We wasted too much time with you guys fighting." He gives Heero and me a pointed look.

I have the decency to feel sheepish. We have a mission to complete. And a war to end. Our differences seem petty when compared. Of course it's easy to tell myself that when I'm not looking at _Bullets-for-Brains_. BFB. Also short for Big-Fucking-Bastard. Heh heh… okay, I'll stop.

I mutter another apology to Quatre. It's not _his_ fault, after all.

"And if you're going to fight, keep it down." Trowa pointed to the floor again. "My roommate gets a little concerned. Nosy little snipe that he is."

"Right. Right. I get it."

Finally, they disperse and I find myself alone with Heero once again. I am filled with the sudden need to call them back again. I can't stand this. I can't stand being alone with him anymore.

Heero starts picking up the pieces of our crumpled "group" project. I kneel to help.

"I've got it," he snaps.

I glare at his back. "Whatever."

Why is it like this? Why did it turn out like this? '_You know the answer_,' says my subconscious. '_You let yourself get carried away. You let yourself get too involved._'

Shut up, you bastard!

I yank open the drawers in my armoire and haul out a pair of flannel pants and a ratty black t-shirt. "I'm getting ready for bed."

"I don't require an update. Do as you will."

I scowl. Turning on my heel, I stalk into the bathroom, grabbing my toothbrush as I go.

He is the most cruel and infuriating person I've met. And I've met plenty who were both. I squeeze a copious amount of toothpaste onto my brush. How could I… how could he… What is wrong with me? Angry now, and almost to the point of being enraged, I spit the paste into the sink. Grabbing that bit of skin between my wrist and thumb, I pinch, twisting hard enough to wring a squeak out of me.

I can't stand this anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unstable**

_snowdragon- I hope the nature of their psychotic relationship (that will eventually be revealed… some time… some day… -laughs-) won't disappoint!_

_AN: I didn't quite get out as much as I intended to in this chapter… but I had to stop here because there is a lot of figuring out I have to do before I can continue! Enjoy!!_

**Chapter 8:**

His hands push over my skin. His fingers are strong. So strong. Rough with calluses.

Heaven.

Every nerve sings when he touches me.

I grab his hands, pushing them further.

Yes…

There.

Oh holy _shit…!_

It hurts. But not for long. His chest is strong against my back. Warm. He holds me flush against him because I can't any longer.

He murmurs something in my ear, against my sweaty skin. A request. I think. I don't know. Maybe. Oh God yes… Christ, I'll do whatever he wants if he just keeps doing this.

Anything…

My head drops against his shoulder and I gasp. Sweat trickles into my already soaked hair. I don't even care.

Just… don't…

Oh…

… _Fuck!_

My fingers clutch his and I keen.

"_Heero!_"

With a violent jolt, I'm sitting upright, gasping for air. The room is dark. I can just make out the sound of Heero breathing on the other side of the room.

Asleep.

Sweat drips down my back and my flannel bottoms are an unfortunate, sticky mess. With an uncontrolled whimper, I stagger out of bed and make a mad rush for the bathroom. I nearly knock my leg off, running into the corner of my desk. Once again.

But I don't care. The pain makes it go away. And I want nothing more than for it to go away. I hobble onwards.

Bathroom.

Light.

Door.

Locked.

Safe.

I lean against the door, gasping heavily. Tears are burning at the corner of my eyes.

_No!_

With an angry growl, I wrestle out of my pants and boxers, nearly falling over as I do so. I fling open the shower door, cranking the water on as high as it will go and I crawl onto the floor inside. Make that feeling go away.

I sit on the cold tile floor, pulling my knees to my chest. I let the stinging spray hit me, drenching my t-shirt that, until now, I'd forgotten I'd been wearing.

Oh well…

My braid, soaked now, rests heavily on my back. Grabbing it, I twine and untwine it 'round my hands. A silly, stupid, stupid-stupid habit.

A dream. Just a dream.

No.

Nightmare.

Memories set out to fool me.

I yank my hair hard. And it is bad. I don't normally pull it.

Fool. That's what I am. What's it he calls me? Baka? That's idiot, right? In Japanese? Fool? Dummy? Ass? Take your pick. Whatever the true definition, they are all me.

With a scowl, I yank my hair again.

It's not working. That feeling is still there.

I shouldn't feel this. I should be over it. But my subconscious is intent on reminding me. Refreshing that feeling. And I want to hate him more.

Go away! I can't stand this anymore!

I pinch my wrist again, digging my nails into the flesh. It's going to bruise tomorrow. It's going to be ugly. But I don't want this anymore. I want it to go away.

You hear me?!

_GO AWAY!_

I don't know how long I sit there, pinching the hell out of my wrist, but the water eventually starts to cool off. Except for the water on my face. How is it still warm…

No… Oh my God, why me?!

Choking back a strangled noise (it's not a sob, it's _not_ a sob if you don't admit it!), I drop my head onto my knees and wish to get swallowed up by a gaping hole in the ground. My nose is stopped up, I can't _breathe_… I'm positively humiliated and no one can even see me.

There is a knock on the door.

"Duo?" Quatre? "Duo, I'm coming in there."

I sniffle loudly. "Don't worry, Quat," I say with false cheer. God that sounded horrible. I'm cold… but I'll live. What is he doing out there anyway?

"I said I'm coming in. You've been in there over two hours already! Classes have already started."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" If only I could stand up. I'm shivering. Why am I shivering. Damn, it's so cold…!

I hear him fiddling with the doorknob and seconds later he's in the bathroom with Wufei at his heels. Oh God… not _two_ of them! Quatre was the understanding one, usually. But I worked too hard to earn Wufei's respect for him to see me… like _this!_

"Wufei, get a couple of towels," Quatre ordered, opening the shower and turning off the spray. It seems even colder now that the water isn't hitting me any longer. I start to shiver. He reaches down and grabs both my arms. "Duo, you're _freezing!_"

"I'll b-be f-f-fine," I chatter. And I will be if they'd just go away.

He drags me out of the shower and, with Wufei's help, manages to sit me on the toilet.

"Wring out his hair. I'll dry the rest of him off. What were you trying to do!?" he yells at me, hauling my soaked shirt over my head. And he is not a yeller. Man, he _must _be mad. "Give yourself hypothermia!?"

Wufei grabs my braid and twists it round into a knot. I hear the water splashing onto the floor.

"Ouch! D-don't pull so h-h-hard!"

Quatre wraps a thick towel around my shoulders and gives me a vigorous rubdown. It must be one of Wufei's, because I don't own anything like this.

I sniffle loudly. My nose is running like a faucet. I grab the edges of the towel from Quatre and wrap it around myself. "I can finish, thanks," I finally say as I regain the feeling in my limbs.

He glances at Wufei. "I think I can take it from here. You can go to class now, if you want. Thanks for letting me in."

He nods. Then looks at me. I can't meet his gaze. I feel completely ashamed. "Don't do this… Just… feel better, Maxwell." Then he's gone. I sense he wanted to say more. Berate me for my idiocy. I don't know why he spares me from his rant. I'd welcome it from that penetrating stare Quatre is currently giving me.

I sniffle again, feeling awkward. "So uh… where's the Bastard?"

"He has a name, Duo."

"Your point? You know who I'm talking about, so why does it matter?"

He sighs in exasperation. "Probably in class. Like _we_ should be."

I groan, pushing my fingers into my wet hair. "I'm sorry… Why are you here anyway?"

With a wry smirk, he crouches down in front of me. I pull my towel a bit tighter around me. After that freak dream- no, _nightmare_-, I don't think I have the mental stamina for anything. Mind, I'm not attracted to Quat and as far as I know he's not to _me_, but hey… we _are _human.

"I woke up at four in the morning as if someone gave me an injection of pure emotional trauma. Coming straight from you. I didn't know it at first. It scared the crap out of me and I ended up startling my roommate-"

"He's Hit-and-Run, isn't he?"

He gives me a look and I shut up. "I want an explanation. Now."

"Don't worry about it, Quat."

"I'm not letting you out of this bathroom until you tell me what is going on."

I glare at him. "What's to tell?"

"Plenty! Something must've bothered you so badly that it woke _me_ up. Me, when my room is completely at the other side of the hall!"

"It was just a nightmare."

"It's _not_ just a nightmare, Duo. And you know it."

Standing, I shove past him. "I don't have to put up with this." I nearly fall flat on my back when I feel that my braid does not follow. "You just _pulled my hair!_"

He straightens, giving me a glare of his own. "Yes, I did. I'm not going to let you run away! I told you I'm not letting you out of here until you tell me what is going on!"

"It's none of your business, Quatre!" My God… for someone who was sensitive to other people's feelings, he is extremely invasive. I've humiliated myself already today. Isn't _once_ enough?!

Wrenching my hair from his hands, I stalk from the bathroom. Unfortunately, Quatre is hot on my heels. Why won't he leave me alone? I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to tell him. Why doesn't he understand this? I thought he was the sensitive one of us pilots!

"It can't be good for you, keeping everything inside like this. Talk to me."

"No. You're not a parent or any sort of guardian to me. I feel no obligation to tell you anything. I am not _required _to tell you anything." I rifle through my drawers, pulling out a pair of boxers and a slightly unkempt pair of navy slacks. I desperately wish that this was a public school instead. Then I would be far away from all of them!

"No, but I _am_ a friend. And friends trust each other enough to lean on one another once in awhile! You can't go through your life alone, you know!"

"I'm doing a perfectly fine job of it, thank you," I snap. Now comes the shirt. Next, the tie.

He sighs an exasperated sigh, as if I've done something annoying and he's conceding to my obnoxiousness. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting ready for class, what does it look like?" I stuff my shirttails into my pants. "We _are_ students after all. Might as well uphold the role." There are my shoes. So where's the stupid jacket? And my socks? Socks… Socks… Where are my fucking socks!?

"Your face is bruised even worse today than it was yesterday. How are you going to explain that away?"

"I'll find a way. Where are my _socks!?_"

"Stop avoiding the subject-" Quatre cut himself off with a gasp. "It's related to Heero, isn't it?"

"Shut up."

"Your problem is with Heero, isn't it?"

"I said shut up! And where are my socks?!"

He held them out to me. "Duo-"

How did he find them?

"What part of 'shut up' _don't_ you understand, blondie?" I snap, yanking the socks onto my feet. Why won't he just leave me _alone?_ My vision is getting blurry with unnatural speed. I blink hastily to clear my eyes.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because it's none of your business. Why won't _you_ leave me alone?" I shove my feet into the shoes and grab my books. "Now get out of my way." I grab my hair as I pass him so he won't pull it again.

"Duo!" he snaps. He is standing in my way. He is literally standing in my way! Who made him so pushy anyway?!

Fine. He wants an answer? "Oh, you know, Heero and I were just screwing each other's brains out for a while and eventually got into a spat about who's on top. He's just _so_ dominant, you know?" There. I wish I had gum to snap at the end of my rant. He could put that in his pipe and smoke it. Let him make of it what he will.

"You think this is funny?"

How many times will I be asked this? Does it _look_ like I think this is funny? "Yeah. A fucking riot." And I storm from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Unstable**

_AN: How long can I stretch this out before I explain what happened? Apparently very long… -sheepish grin- just having problems getting it figured out… but this chapter was also pretty intense to write, so I figured I'd not kill everyone off with my massive "angst", if you would call it that._

**Chapter 9:**

"Oh my God Will! What happened to your face?!" a girl shrieked when I walked into Psychology.

A busty redhead runs over to me and I have to wrack my brain to remember her name. I'd been through so much in just the past evening alone that I can't remember her name on sight. Which is really unfortunate since I'm usually so good with names and I believe I agreed to go to some damned dance with her. Elena… no… Ellen… not quite. Helen… getting warmer… Heather…? _Heather!_

"Morning, Heather," I say with a smile, forcing the morning's unpleasantness into the back of my mind. I am just grateful I missed Astronomy so I can avoid Quatre's prying questions until lunch. And maybe I'll escape _that_ by skipping lunch altogether.

"Your face, your face, what happened?!" She grabs my face and prods it with her fingers. I wince. It hurts. My God woman, back off! I don't like being touched by strangers!

From his desk in opposite corner of the room Heero is watching like a hawk, waiting for my response. Waiting for me to screw up I guess.

Well, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction.

I push her hands away.

"Oh my God and the bruises on your wrist!?"

I do wish she'd keep her voice down.

"I just got a little clumsy, that's all." Which is true… if I had been watching myself, in control of myself, I wouldn't have gotten in that fight with Bullets-for-Brains. And I wouldn't have had that dream. And I wouldn't have had my hellish morning. You know, verbal language is fantastic. I love how you can twist words and make someone think that you're saying something else without actually lying. It requires a little thought, but in the end it makes my job so much easier.

It takes me a moment to realize I've been rubbing my wrist. Frowning, I stop.

"Aw, poor baby…"

Don't call me baby, girlie.

She studies me thoughtfully. "You look like you're my color. You could probably cover up the bruises with some make up."

Is she serious? And avoid any more stupid questions about my bruised face? Hell yes. "Okay." Sign me up for the next makeover.

She blinks. "Seriously?"

"If you've got it. Make me up." I grin.

Apparently a lot of girls at North Bay think it's "totally hot" that a guy would wear makeup voluntarily. Also apparently Heather can't keep her fat mouth shut. All I have is some cold goopy crap and powder on my nose and across my jaw and yet I keep getting dopey stares and flirty giggles in class and in the halls. Some guys are rather disturbed by it, others are intrigued, and others think I'm just being the typical class clown and comment on how great it is.

I'm heading to my Phys Ed class now, a class I share with Wufei and Trowa. I feel my entire body tense when I walk into the locker room. Wufei saw me at the same weak point that Quatre did. Is he going to pester me too?

But he just nods at me as he changes into the gray shirt and black shorts that is our PE uniform (can you believe it? We have uniforms for _this_ too!). I am extremely grateful for his lack of invasiveness. I'll have to make it up to him some day.

Cookies, anyone? I promise they're only partially burned.

"How's your day been, Hec?" I ask, opening my locker, which, obviously, is near Trowa's.

"Hector. Fine. And yours?"

"Survivable." And that's it. It's nice not to fight. Not to dodge questions. Just to greet one another and go about our business.

When the class gathers in the gym, the instructor- a fat man who shouldn't be calling himself a PE instructor in the _first_ place- explains the rules of flag football.

Flag… football.

I groan. This is a game for sissies. I want _real_ American football. Where you slam into each other and grind each other's faces in the mud and kick each other in the shins and that's okay! Or is that rugby? Either one will work. I need something to get my aggression out. But _no_. We're playing flag football. Where you yank a silly little flag off of someone's hip instead. I guess this is mainly because there are girls in the class. And you just don't tackle most girls and grind their faces into the mud. I give kudos to the ones who will do it.

The instructor divides us up into two teams. Trowa and I are on the yellow team and Wufei is on the red team with… what? Hit-and-Run? Since when was he in my class?

Hit-and-Run glares at me. I sneer. You remember me too, eh pal?

"Oh, you're going down, buddy," I grumble, rubbing my hands together.

"What?" Trowa mutters at my side.

"Nothing."

"You missed lunch."

Of course they'd notice. Damn observant, all of them. I cringe. "I had things to do." Like avoiding Quatre.

"We're having another meeting. In my room. 106 A. After classes. Be there this time."

"All right already," I grumble. I'll be there if I don't have to see Heero's face beforehand.

The whistle blows.

And it is the worst game of flag football I've ever played. Most of the guys are into it decently enough, but half the girls run screaming every time the ball is throw in their general direction. And it doesn't help that, when I run to de-flag them, they giggle and only give a half-hearted attempt to dodge me just so I can grab the flag and they can giggle even more. If you're going to play, play right!

Naturally, by the end of class, I think I'm even more pissed off than I was before. Hit-and-Run apparently thought that flag football meant 'tackle Duo relentlessly'. I don't know what I did to earn that punk's animosity, but he's earned mine ten-fold. In fact, I'm pretty damn close to strapping him to the foot of Deathscythe and just walking. That gruesome image, and the fact that I probably never _will_ do such a thing, actually cheers me up as I head to the showers.

A shoulder slams into mine and comes extremely close to knocking me over. Again. My God, what is it with people trying to push me over and punch my face in and just make my time at this school a fucking misery? I glare at my assailant.

Hit-and-Run.

I should've known. He's not going to get away with just running into me again.

Reaching out, I shove him back. See how _he_ likes being slammed into and shoved around! "Watch where you're going next time, asshole," I snap.

He simply glares at me with that creepy pale-eyed stare of his. I shiver involuntarily. Creepy, creepy kid.

"You doing okay, O'Sullivan?" Wufei grumbles at me. He gives me a warning glance.

I know I know. Hold my temper in check. Got it. I will if everyone else does. "Yes. Fine." I glare at H-and-R's back. "Just fine."

----

I knock on the door to 106 A about fifteen minutes after Government, and classes in general, adjourned for the day- I still have my bag slung over my shoulder. I am determined to not get yelled at this time. If you couldn't tell. And avoid as much Heero-contact as possible. Killing two birds with one stone, if you will.

The door opens and Trowa jerks his head for me to enter. I slip by him and drop my bag next to the nearest chair. Quatre is sitting across from me, thumbing through one of Trowa's textbooks- I can tell, because it's Biology. Wufei is fiddling with the end of his tie. Now that is odd. Wufei doesn't fiddle. It almost makes me laugh. If this were any other group of people, we would just be normal kids hanging out. As it is, we're not. I frown when I notice Heero's not present. No way! I beat the Perfect Bastard to a meeting?! That's unheard of!

I smirk.

Not so perfect _now_, are we?

"Where's your roommate?" I ask, glancing around.

Trowa shrugs. "Tennis match, I think. In the next town over."

"Ah."

"Okay," says Quatre, setting the book aside. He sighs and squares his shoulders. He looks nervous. "I guess we ought to start."

I blink. "But Heero's not here."

"He's… not coming." There is a certain delicacy in the way he says it. And is it just me, or is he avoiding eye contact with me?

I frown. Something is up. Something is _definitely_ up. I narrow my eyes, glancing at the other three. "All right… what's going on?" My instincts are telling me to get my ass away from them.

I should really listen to my instincts more often.

"Duo, we need to talk to you," Quatre finally says.

Wufei cleared his throat loudly.

"Well, I do." He gives Wufei and Trowa a couple of stern looks. "They do too."

I back up a step. And another. If I was a dog, I swear to God my hackles would be raised. No fucking lie. I know what this is about. And I will have none of it. "No way. No. Way. I already told you this was none of your business, Quatre!" I snap.

I never thought they'd hit so low as to actually trick me into attending a non-existent meeting and corner me. And I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for it. But what would I have been able to base any hesitation off of? They've never _done_ this before!

"Duo. You and Heero are very obviously having a problem." Quatre is speaking very carefully. As if not to set me off on some wild and moody tangent. Well too fucking late for _that,_ buddy! "We need to get to the bottom of this."

I'm on the verge of tears. My God, how could they _do_ this to me!? "Why don't you have Heero here too then? There are _two_ parts to every 'problem', if that's what you can call it!" I hiss. My voice is going shrilly. Oh my God, oh my _God!_ This can't really be _happening!_

"Well, if you want the truth-"

"Yeah, the truth might be nice for once." I glare at them, raking the back of my hand across my eyes hastily to drive away the impending moisture.

He glares at me in return.

"If you want the truth, _you're_ less likely to kill us all," Trowa replied stoically.

I give a sarcastic laugh. If this was anyone else, it would truly be funny. I would be laughing my ass off. Me. Less likely to kill them all. Of course. Turning on my heel, I stalk towards the door.

Apparently they are prepared for this. For I suddenly find myself body-slammed against the very door I'm trying to exit. The side of my face is flattened against the wood. Trowa's fast and he knocked the wind out of me. I swear I'm going to pass out. I can't imagine how that sounded from the opposite side of the door. I try to wrench away from him but I can hardly breathe. I don't have the strength. But still, I try to fight. If even a millimeter of flesh comes into view, I swear I'll bite.

"Let me go! Let. _Me. GO!_" I finally scream, just managing to draw in a mangled breath.

Trowa grabs one arm. Wufei must think it's high time for him to start helping, because he grabs the other, and together they wrestle me to the ground. Christ, they'll stop at nothing!

I then find my hands pinned behind my head and Trowa sits on my back, holding me there. I struggle like mad to get away. To get out of this room and as far away from these prying madmen as I possibly can! But all my efforts are in vain. Gasping for air is about all I can do.

Quatre crouches in front of me, looking quite upset for someone who isn't getting beaten to the ground by his own comrades. "Listen, Duo… I didn't want to resort to this. But you have to stop running away! The only way you're going to fix anything is by bleeding your poisons out. And that means talking to us!"

"And you'd know all about that, eh!?"

He sighs and rubs his temple with one hand. "Look, you have us really worried. We're you're friends. We can't help it. Duo, I'm really sorry about this-"

"You're not sorry!" I yell, more into the ground than at him, considering most of my face is shoved there. I fight against Trowa again. When did he get so strong? "You're not sorry and you're not my friends! If you were my friends you wouldn't have done this in the first place!" I'm gasping now. My eyes are stinging. "If you were sorry… if you were sorry, you'd mind your own business!" I am choking on the words.

I'm fighting a losing battle.

Out of strength, I drop my head onto the floor, gasping.

"We're trying to help-"

"You'd help by leaving me alone!"

My breath is coming in even shorter gasps and there is heavy pressure behind my eyes. Not here. Please _not_ here! Not in front of _them_. Then they would _really_ think something is wrong.

I don't want them to see me like this!

Strong, wonderful hands.

Even stronger and more wonderful body…

This hurts! I don't want to think about this! Make it go away!

I hear the sound of a choked sob and it takes me a moment to realize that it is me.

No, no, _no_…!

Quatre stumbles back with a moan of agony, clutching his chest. Trowa says something and Wufei takes Quatre's place, crouching before me. Not Wufei. _Please_ not Wufei…

The pressure builds.

"Though I don't agree with the methods, Winner makes a good point. We are going to fail here if you can't get through your drama with Yuy."

The humiliation is complete… I want to die. If I died now, it wouldn't be soon enough. So what do I do?

With a whimper, I start to cry. Cry like a baby. Like I've never cried before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Unstable**

_You know I made it through nine and a half chapters before I figured out what Duo's confession was going to be? Eegad._

_Oh…in chapter 9, with Duo ponders about how Wufei and Trowa managed to score single rooms. Trowa, in fact, has a roommate, as mentioned in chapter 7. The correction has been made._

**Chapter 10:**

I don't cry. I _don't_ cry…

Well, obviously I do. But I mean that I don't like it. I hate it. It's humiliating. And then to do it in front of people whom, for the most part, I respect!? And I thought my life couldn't get any lower.

I want to pull my arms over my head and curl up in a ball and disappear. I'm sure no one would miss one loudmouth Gundam pilot.

Trowa still has me pinned and it makes me feel like a criminal. You know, like those drunk drivers or druggies that they bust on the cop shows and they have to tackle and pin the guy to the ground while they arrest him and read him his Miranda rights. Only they're usually not bawling their eyes out. Sometimes they swear.

Which I promptly start.

"Get off me you fucker! Let go of me _now!_" My nose is stuffy and there are still tears falling freely down my face, so it doesn't sound as angry as I want. And I can't even stop now that I've started.

The day just keeps getting better and better.

Trowa digs a knee into the middle of my spine and _fuck_ it hurts! "Not until you talk."

I yelp, squirming to get away from him. It feels like I'm being interrogated by OZ all over again. And I don't mean that as a compliment. "I have nothing to say to you bastards!"

Quatre is crouching before me again. "Duo," he says in a tone that _reeks_ with sympathy, "I know it hurts. But you have to talk to us. We honestly just want to help." He reaches down to push my hair out of my face.

I glower at him. "You touch me and I'll bite you in a second!"

He retracts his hand and I groan as Trowa shoves my head onto the ground, face first.

"Trowa, he's not a criminal," he finally says in a subdued tone.

"This is the only way to control him. You've tried talking to him. That didn't work."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not even here!"

"Maxwell, you are a coward and I am ashamed to say I even know you," Wufei says coldly.

I think that hurts more than Trowa grinding my face into the linoleum. Wufei really knows how to lash out in just the right way. Falling slack against the floor once more, I gasp and choke back sobs, trying to regain myself. And failing miserably.

I feel a hand thread through the top of my hair and I don't even make an effort to snap. I know that, as demented as this all is, how invasive they're all being, they mean well. But it's the principle of the matter. When a person says 'butt out', they typically mean it. And _I_ mean it. I don't want to have to think on it. I don't want this story on their minds when they see me. Maybe I'm overreacting but I want those memories buried forever until I can forget them and go about my life without that painful shadow hovering over my soul.

"We're not going to let you go until you tell me what happened."

I sniffle. "Quatre please-"

"No Duo. End this fighting, okay? If you want us to understand why you two don't get along, you're going to have to make us understand by _talking_ to us. Telling us what happened. Regardless of your current… erm… position, we're not out to get you. Trowa, ease up okay?"

Finally, Trowa's knees stop digging into my spine.

I give up. I give up completely. With much effort not to choke out another embarrassing sob, I open my mouth to talk. And all that comes out is a half-hearted "nng…"

"Duo…"

Fingers thread through the top of my hair again- Quatre's, I guess. I don't normally like people touching my hair- I consider it very personal and anyone should feel honored should I let them touch it- but I'm too tired to put up a fight. And it's Quatre. Apparently he can get away with anything.

Trowa squeezes my shoulders. Though I don't know if this is an act of kindness, or an attempt to literally squeeze an answer from me.

I sniffle again. Then sigh tremendously. If I can just get this over with, they'll leave me alone, right? "I guess… you could say… Heero… Ah… I… we… were lovers."

There is silence. A long, stifling silence. I can only guess what their thinking. Quatre: oh… Trowa: well… nothing because I doubt he cares. Wufei: I'm surrounded by lunatics.

And then…

"Dammit, Duo! Not this again! I thought you were going to tell us the truth."

I wrench my hands from Trowa's loosened grip and slap them hard on the floor. The sting that shoots through them clears my head for a moment. "It _is_ the truth!" I yell. "You think I would make something as demented as this up!? Christ, I thought you knew me better!"

More silence follows. I'm shaking now. I clench my hands into tight fists- I can feel my stubby nails digging into my palms. So it's come to this. I clench harder.

Whether or not Quatre actually recovered from this admission, he is the first to speak once more. "All right… Lovers." He still sounds as though he doesn't quite believe me. Thanks a lot. "But that still doesn't explain why you guys fight so terribly."

"It explains everything!" I reply, getting hysterical again. I just can't stop myself. It's a touchy subject, I guess. Heero. Me. Lovers. At one point. Maybe. If you want to call it that. My chest tightens. It makes me want to laugh. Not a pleasant laugh either.

"Duo. Stop this."

Just let me go! "We were… we were… I don't know what we were! Maybe not lovers. I thought we were. But I don't know. Maybe just sex buddies. Mission-partners with benefits. Ask him! He's the end-all be-all know-it-all!"

"_Duo!_"

I fall silent again until I am certain I won't start shrieking again. Well… almost certain… thirty percent? "You know… Heero… doesn't share well. Just a… head's up in case you ever want something that's his." I choke out a laugh. This would be funny if it was anyone else… The plot of some vapid romantic comedy or something. Of course… knowing how it feels, I don't know if I could laugh if it was a movie plot. "He can be quite selfish. Even if he hasn't claimed something as his. He'll give a lot of himself. But don't _take_ what's his. Goes psycho. He's not Bullets-for-Brains for nothing…"

I hate him. I hate him. God, I just want to _die_.

Quatre's fingers continue to rake through my hair. "Go on," he says when I don't continue.

This is exhausting. I don't want to do this anymore. I really don't. But it will get them off my back, maybe? Hopefully? I force myself to continue. "Well… he basically says I've been screwing around behind his back. I know. Heero, right? Saying something like that? Letting something like that affect him."

"Duo…"

"I didn't, okay, if that's what you're thinking." I snap. I know that tone of voice. That 'we think you are a cheap, lying loser and we just want you to finally admit it' tone.

Then I sniffle and repress a shudder. Just bury me now… Get me away from their prying eyes. "Christ, I have _some _morals, you know. But he made me so… so _mad_. So I didn't deny it." I didn't like being called the things he called me. Hateful things. He can be mean when he wants to be. Boy can he be mean. And I can't help but think… how dare he. Or any of them for that matter. They all think they know me. Excuse me while I gag. They don't even try. They ask for the truth and they don't believe me when I give it. And when have I given anyone reason to doubt me? Being upfront is one of my trademarks.

This is why I didn't want to tell them. All this anger and hate and hurt… it won't go away. They just won't let it go away…

"It sounds so stupid in retrospect," I mutter. I _know_ it's stupid. I feel foolish even feeling this way. Not for the first time I wish I was emotionless. Completely and utterly emotionless. I feel tears burn yet again. Not again. _God_. Not again…

"Well…" Quatre begins.

This is it. The defining moment. What they think. Will I have been right?

"I… don't know." He sounds skeptical. Great. He still thinks I'm lying! He says he can feel other peoples' strong emotions but he can't feel that I'm being honest!? What does it take with these people? If I lied about _anything_ at all why would I choose _this _to be it?! "I still don't see how this causes such violent arguments between the two of you."

Of course not. This is why I didn't want to tell them! I _knew_ they wouldn't understand!

Trowa doesn't say anything, as I expected, but I sense he's thinking hard about what I just disclosed. Whether or not he believes me, I don't know…

"You're saying Yuy is homosexual?" Wufei, too, sounds skeptical. God, it sounds funny when it's put in words.

That's it. "No, I'm saying he's probably just a horny bastard. If you guys are going to be like this, then fine. _Fine_. Let me go. I told you the truth and you don't believe me… I told you that you wouldn't understand and, what do you know, you don't! I don't know what it's going to take with you jerks, but screw you! I don't have to sit around and wait for you to believe me. Now Trowa _get off my back and let me go!_"

There is more silence as Trowa finally gets off me. Standing, I brush some of the wrinkles out of my clothes and glare hatefully at the three of them. The all look at me so innocently. Innocent my ass! "The next time you have a meeting like this, leave me out of it," I mutter, stalking out the door and slamming it forcefully behind me.

I seethe as I stalk down the hallway and out of the dormitory altogether. It is a brilliant day outside, sunny, slightly breezy, with that hint of chill that tells you fall is just around the corner. The sort of day I normally love. And the sort of day that is a mockery of what is going on inside me. I won't have it.

I can't believe them. I can't _believe_ them! First they trap me under false pretenses of a meeting. Then they force a confession out of me that, to be frank, is none of their goddamn business.

"Will!"

_Then_ they act like I'm lying when I tell them!

"Will!"

What kind of people _do_ that!?

"Hey Will?"

"_WHAT?_" I roar, whirling around to face the one who is pestering me. The red-head- Heather, that's right- is staring at me, wide-eyed. Her mouth forms a small 'oh' of surprise.

Not good… With a deep breath, I force up a smile. "I mean um… hey…" I continue walking and she falls in step beside me.

She gives me a critical look. "Are… you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Just frustrated."

"Ohh… poor baby."

Again with the 'baby' bullshit! I'm not your baby, woman! "What can I do for you?"

We enter the Commons, a indoor/outdoor area where kids of this school usually hang out if they can't drive or get a ride somewhere else. Heero is here… doing whatever it is he does when he's alone. Masturbate, maybe? I can't, for the life of me, fathom what he's doing surrounded by all these people who could later identify him in a police line-up but after all that crap I had to deal with from Quatre and the others I feel uncomfortable being in the same room with him.

"Lars!" she exclaims, grabbing my arm by the elbow and dragging me over. To the table right next to Heero's. Brilliant. Just fucking brilliant. Damn girls and their single-mindedness at the most inconvenient times!!

"Hey! It's Will!"

Smiles all around and all that shit. I can feel Heero's glare burning into the back of my head. I want to leave! But I won't. I can be strong… But Christ, Heather still hasn't told me what the fuck she wants!

"So, Heather, did you have something you wanted to talk about?" Again, my instincts are screaming at me to run. And again I ignore them. He can't win. I can't let him win. I know I'm going to regret sticking around…

"Oh _right_," she says in a long, drawn out way.

Is this National 'Sic the Universe on Duo' Day?

She pulls at a long strand of red hair. If she had gum, I imagine she'd be snapping it. "Well, I was just wondering when you wanted to meet for the dance. If we're going to have dinner beforehand. That sort of thing." Her lashes flutter. She's flirting with me. Or trying. What is it that makes these people latch onto me like parasites?

Oh God. Dinner? My stomach rumbles at the thought and I remember that lunch I missed… "Oh… dinner… sure." There is a loud scraping of a chair over the noise of other students talking, laughing, etc… I glance over my shoulder to see Heero giving me a severe once-over before walking off. That 'you're blowing the mission' vibe coming off of him. I think. He's so hard to read. It could be an 'I have to take a dump' vibe.

What's _his_ problem?

And why do I want to run after him to explain?

I don't owe him anything. Nothing at all.

Damned feelings. Damned awful feelings.

Heather makes an impatient noise and shoves her way in front of me, frowning. "You don't sound too enthusiastic…"

"What? Oh… I just have a lot on my mind." Notice how I didn't deny my lack of enthusiasm. I offer her a winning smile. "Dinner sounds fine." And I pull out a chair and sit amidst her flaky friends.

_He_ can go to Hell for all I care.

----

_snowdragon- I think once I get to the… er… actual plot –sheepish laugh- that will be even more surprising. At least, I hope._

_rynn- aww, thank you so much for your comment! I hope you continue to find this story to your liking!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Unstable**

_AN: I have to thank darkrevenge (the one who requested this story!) for all his endless tidbits of ideas for this chapter especially and the entire story on a whole. This chapter probably wouldn't be complete without my badgering him… -sheepish grin-_

**Chapter 11:**  
I manage to ditch Heather and her friends by saying I have some homework to finish. Which I do. Of varying kinds. With a casual glance over my shoulder, I slip into the nearest men's bathroom. Empty. Good. I enter a stall and, locking the door behind me, pull _my_ copy of the school's blueprints out of my bag. Best memorize this quickly.

This I can do. No drama. No pressure. Just do a little snooping.

All right. Head left down the main hall. After three doors on the right, head into a secondary hallway. There is an intersection of halls about halfway down… turn left. And that is where Heero's and my blueprints differ. Mine says there is a door at the very end of that left hall. This door leads into another hallway that eventually ends in a large square room. I think there are stairs. A cellar, perhaps? Regardless, this merits my investigation. And no, I don't just want to prove the Bastard God wrong…

Commit to memory… got it. Rolling up the prints, I stow them in my bag and slip out of the bathroom, easy as you please. Now the trick is getting around without garnering any notice. I don't know why people are drawn to me. Everywhere I go… It must be the hair… It _is_ very nice hair. No split ends, a luxurious coppery color…

Is it _really_ obvious that I'm obsessed with it?

Glancing around casually I turn left, meandering along my way. No need to look hurried. Classes are over and I've nowhere to be. And I certainly don't want to return to my dorm _ohh_… anytime this _millennium_.

It's a wonder I'm even doing this. After that confession-under-assault with the other three, I should be tempted to say "Screw it. It's your problem now" and just walk out on them. Frankly, I _am_ tempted to do so, but I know my conscience wouldn't stand for it. Damn my conscience and that aggravating little voice that goes with it!

Third door… third door… third… door… There we go. And there is the hall. Glancing around again, I slip down the secondary hallway. This one is empty. I have to be careful. While this is not a hall I am banned from (Eileen Tait showed it to me on her First Day Student's Grand Tour), I still need to be careful. Most students don't aimlessly wander a school by themselves. Considering it's only my third day at this establishment, I can probably still claim getting lost, but I'd rather avoid confrontation all together if possible.

Intersection… and turn left. Now I know Eileen didn't take me down this far. I try to remember what she said but I think by this time I stopped listening to her. The hall is fairly dark down this way and it feels cooler. Yes… this probably leads to a cellar. But why take a cellar off a blueprint? I grin to myself. Clearly that would be preposterous. So I was right! This hall and extra room _are_ at this school! Eat _that_, Heero _Yuy_.

I've reached the end of the hallway and all that's here is _wall!?_ No! Where the fuck is the door!? I was right! It's not fair. I was _right,_ I _swear!_ I run my fingers along the wall, searching for a seam, a hidden door, _anything_. And I find nothing. Groaning in frustration, I slump against the wall.

I hear a slam and the distant clacking of heels heading in this general direction. Swearing under my breath, I crouch down, trying to shove as much of myself into the corner as humanly possible, praying that whoever is heading this way doesn't look down this hallway. Or head down it, for that matter.

Shinigami is with me at the moment because Eileen Tait clacks by without even casting a glance in my direction. She appears to be on the phone.

"… No, I said you can't do that yet! It's too soon! …" There is another slam and she is gone.

I breathe a sigh of relief, getting to my feet. It's time for me to go. This little will probably be best taken care of at night. I just need to secure me a copy of the school's main key so I can break in… Fabulous.

I creep along the wall and slip out of the passage, going the way I came. Getting a key should be easy enough, right?

My stomach growls. Okay, okay. Investigate later. First, time to eat.

----

In the Cafeteria, I want to sit alone. The Others (meaning Trowa, Quat, and Wufei, in case it wasn't obvious) get the hint right away and they mingle with different students- Trowa with Wufei and a hot brunette with amazing arms and Quat with H-and-R and a couple other less descript people. Heero, I can't fail to notice, is nowhere to be seen.

So… if The Others can sense my 'Stay Away' vibes, why can't anyone else? I've got six or more of my classmates at my table already and I've just sat down. I would've thought the body language alone would've kept anyone away.

Apparently not. Here hunched shoulders and a brooding glare must mean 'come join the party'.

I want to yell at them to get out of my sight. To just leave me the hell alone. But that would come off as Prima Donna Bitch. And unfortunately, I can't afford that right now. The role I'm playing would be obsessed with establishing 'future contacts' if you will. Not scaring them off. Besides, schools can be a veritable gold mine of information. If you're willing to weed through all the crap you'll unearth.

So I eat and I laugh and I endure their gossip about Jenn's new car, or Ken's most recent DUI, or what Daddy is doing with Nurse So-and-So behind Mommy's back.

Why don't they tell me what Daddy is _really_ doing. Like staging an attack on such-and-such date at such-and-such location at morning, noon, night…

I guess _that's_ just a bit too much to hope for.

Hastily, I finish my meal. I even forgo dessert. And I _love_ desserts. That's how eager I am to get away from the whole lot of them. And… despite the fact that I don't want to return to the dorm, I _am_ tired of lugging my bag around with me. And I _do_ have homework. And where is the best place to get away from _everyone_… excluding Heero, unfortunately? The room.

Oh! Perhaps I can break into Wufei's room. Or kick him out. Or lock him in a cage with a hundred starving, rabid ferrets… Vengeance is sweet, is it not?

Maybe I can just hope Heero's gone. In the library working on that fucking project again. As if that's more important than the mission. Or even doing his half of the mission… I'm getting off track.

Time to do my homework, then dream up a way to get the school's master key… then tuck in for a nice…

Damn. When I enter the room, I'm staring at the back of Heero's head. Who is writing something by hand. It's always a shock to see him doing something off the laptop.

Lifting my head high, I stalk across the room as he turns to face me. Trying to appear a lot more casual than I feel. I really feel about ready to burst out of my own skin. I feel guilty, as though telling (well, being forced to confess, anyway) The Others about my past pseudo-relationship with Heero was a very wrong thing to do and he knew about it.

"Where were you?" he asks flatly.

"Fraternizing with the enemy, of course," is my automatic response.

He scoffs in irritation. "Could you, for once in your life, be straight with me?"

"Sorry. But you know I prefer guys." Come on… you have to admit he was asking for it.

The next look he gives me is positively venomous. I smile innocently.

"And what about that… that redhead?" he finally snaps.

I arch a brow. "Yeah? What of it?"

"She looked distinctly non-male to me."

"Again, _yeah?_ Is there a point to all this?" I demand. "It's sarcasm, you asshole. And it's none of your business."

He turns away from me. So he's just going back to work again? Ignore me like usual? Great. That's wonderful. I hate you, you bastard!

"I hope you haven't gotten a disease. Despite your idiocy, we can't afford to lose a pilot."

Did he just… Oh no he did _not_ just… Oh my fucking God he _DID!_ I am so pissed off I can't even think straight. How _dare _he say that! That is it. That is fucking _it!_ With a feral yell, I shove him out of his chair with all my might. How dare he! How goddamn fucking _dare_ he!

Like just a day or so before, he knocks his chin on the desk on his way to the ground. Unfortunately for me he doesn't bite through his tongue and save me the effort of dealing with him the remainder of this mission.

I hit the floor with a crash when he kicks my feet out from under me. God, he's quick. But what did I expect? I roll out of the way when he makes a grab for my arm. Instead, he grabs my hair and almost scalps me. Damn him! Leave my hair out of this!

"Let go!" I yell, seizing the back of my head, where the braid starts. Today is not my day with my comrades. And mortal enemy, if you exclude OZ.

He drops my hair and I get to my feet. Unfortunately, he does the same. We circle each other, glaring. But this time it's like a dogfight. Whoever backs down concedes that the other is alpha male. And pretty much gets his ass chewed. I _don't_ want to concede. I _don't_ want him to win.

The tension is mounting. You can almost _hear_ it crackling around us. Any moment he's going to go mental and snap my neck, I can _feel_ it.

With a snarl, I shove him back. "Why can't you just leave me _alone?!_"

"I'm not the one who starts all these fights," he snaps.

Oh what a crock! Blaming it all on _me!?_ I'm not the only one at fault here, bucko! "That's bullshit. Bullshit, bullshit, _bullshit!_" Each time I say it, I shove him harder than the previous time.

With a growl, Heero shoves back. I push again. He returns it. And the shoving match escalates when he deals a glancing blow off my shoulder. I tag him back with a right hook to the jaw, but it ends up hurting me as well when I feel my knuckles pop.

Jesus Christ! Is he _made_ of Gundanium alloy?!

We grapple again, tangling ourselves into a lock, heads butted against one another, trying to drag the other down. A second fight for dominance. He pushes down on my shoulders. My knees are caving. No! With a yell, I thrust my head into his nose and he shouts, releasing his grip on me.

Yeah baby!

I have barely enough time to straighten when he grabs a fistful of my hair and, yanking me around, he hooks his arm around my neck.

I gag.

When all else fails, apparently he resorts to strangulation. I dig my fingers into his arm, trying to pull him away so I can breathe.

"Give up, Maxwell. You can't beat me," Heero snarls.

"I… will," I manage to gasp. "I'll… beat you!"

He snorts and tightens his grip, apparently unconvinced. I'm starting to see spots. If he'd loosen his grip just a fraction… "I said give up!"

"No!"

The bathroom door slams open and bounces off the wall. Somehow, between all the strangulation, I manage to start. Wufei stalks in. "You fools are driving me mad! Don't you think that there are people trying to _work_ around here!? You _will _cease this idiocy immediately or I swear upon my wife's grave that I will taser both your pathetic asses!" he roars.

I blink. Wufei had a wife? When? _How?_ Who would want to marry _him?_

Apparently, the new information surprises Heero as well because his vise-like grip on my neck loosens.

I feel a wicked plot forming. Heero Yuy's first downfall at the hands of Duo Maxwell… You see… not all of his body is potentially Gundanium alloy…

And I should know…

Before any further action can be taken, I whirl on my heel and slam my knee straight up into his crotch. His eyes bulge and he sinks in on himself, groaning. Okay… truthfully… it is more of a squeaky sound.

From the corner of my eye I can see Wufei staring at me in shock. But I ignore him.

I glare at Heero as he sinks to the ground, his face turning white, then red. And I am overcome with triumph over him for once in my life. Payback's a bitch, isn't it?

----

_snowdragon- Aww, I'm sorry I confused you! I'm trying to develop this story slowly (perhaps too slowly –sheepish- the actual "curse" that the summary mentioned was supposed to start in chapter 9… -laughs-) Regardless, I hope you are still enjoying it!!_

_rynn- I hope this chapter was worth the wait! _


	12. Chapter 12

**Unstable**

_AN: This chapter was so frustrating to get right (rewritten THREE times!) that I can't even come up with a more coherent AN…This is also, thus far, the longest chapter in this story. Woot!_

**Chapter 12:**

It's the halfway through my second week at NBA. Heero and I haven't spoken much since my 'kneeing incident' (as I've come to refer to it as), which is just as well. Unfortunately… my wrists are more bruised than ever. I leave my sleeves rolled down, which is really irritating since I like them pushed up around my elbows. Anything other than a watch around my wrist irritates the hell out of me. But it keeps people from asking questions that I don't think are anyone's business. And I've had enough invasive questions asked of me to last me a lifetime.

Over the weekend I managed to score the school's master key (not easy, let me tell you- I was almost caught) and I had a copy of it made before the night was over. I had already spent Sunday, Monday, _and _Wednesday night searching that corridor, determined to prove I was right.

No luck so far.

Now it's Thursday morning, halfway through Psychology, and I'm dead tired. One guess as to why. Unfortunately, I still need to make some headway on the school's layout…

The good news is the bruises on my face and other parts of my body are healing nicely, so I can stop borrowing Heather's makeup. And I'm just not in the mood for her right now. But now she won't stop badgering me about that damned dance this coming weekend. As if I can possibly miss this most important event of my life. Until the next dance comes along.

Excuse me. I'm going to go barf my breakfast bar into the nearest trash receptacle.

Don't get me wrong. She's a fairly nice girl. Pretty enough. And she could probably out-talk me, which is saying something. She's… ah… just not my type. And, as shallow as it sounds, I _do _have a type. The not-so-female type…

But I digress.

Currently, however, she is yammering about her project with her partner… Miffy! … And Miffy was her name-o! Damn, that's just too easy…

Anyway, back on track now… Yes. It's presentation day in Psychology. And guess what! Heero and I are supposed to present tomorrow. Don't know how _that_ is going to work out… I can't even imagine Bullets-For-Brains giving a presentation. His vocal chords might implode. Damn… Knowing that I'm such a talkative guy, I'll probably be the one to make the actual presentation. Double damn… I guess I have a speech to plan as well. My to-do list just keeps on growing.

This school thing is just getting better and better. Next time I talk to the doctors, I'm demanding the right to go to a public school. _There_ it will be okay if I slack off. Not desired, necessarily, but not a huge surprise either. That way I can concentrate on important things. Like finishing the mission…

With a sigh, I fiddled with the end of my braid, staring absently at the blackboard. I still need to investigate the school further _and _determine whether NBNB's (North Bay Naval Base, if it wasn't obvious… I shall call it Nub-Nub)… blueprints are accurate as well. But I'm so stuck on proving Heero wrong. And the fact that I realize this yet I continue to investigate that hallway is pretty pathetic. And the fact that I _know_ it's pathetic is even more… er… pathetic. The circle is endless, you see.

Tonight, however, I will do a complete search. I will ignore that hallway until _afterwards_. You know, so I can actually make _some_ progress that I can share with the guys at the meeting tomorrow. (And I know this is a _real _meeting, because I pretty much threatened to flatten The Others with Deathscythe if they planned another ambush on me and Quatre promised to Allah that it wasn't.) Anyway, having a plan, I smile to myself, quite satisfied now.

The dismissal bell chimes as Miffy puts the finishing touches on her project and her voice is drowned lost in the scraping of chairs as people shove away from their desks and head out the door. The teacher is helplessly shouting about some reading assignment over the noise and no one pays attention. I have to laugh. No matter where I go, students are almost always the same in this aspect.

Despite my head start from the classroom (I was one of the first to haul ass out of there, I admit), Heather manages to catch up with me. Christ, this girl is fast. Was she a _racehorse_ in her former life?

"Will, we didn't get to talk much in class!"

"I know." Classes aren't for _talking_, dummy. I should know. I chuckle at the thought, though she doesn't know that, shoving my sleeves up to my elbows. Christ, these cuffs are so irritating! "Damn those presentations, right?"

She laughs girlishly. Well, no shit. She _is _a girl, right? "Er… can I _ask_ you something?" she says in that coy-yet-drawn-out way of hers.

As I said before I am not really in the mood to talk with her. Mercifully, my next classroom is in sight. And she's not in it. _Yes!_ I wrinkle my nose, scratching the back of my head lazily. "It can wait, right?"

She's staring at something that is over the general vicinity of my face and she frowns. I quirk a brow.

"Something wrong?"

"Your arm…"

My arm? I glance up at the limb in question. I see them. Ugly, ugly bruises. Mother-fucking shit. With a forced smile, I shake the sleeve back into place. Dammit! How could I have forgotten?!

"Ah… Heh… It's nothing. Really. I'm a restless sleeper. Banging things around in my sleep, you know? Talk to you later?" Listen to me babble like some lunatic. _God!_ How could I have been so _careless!?_

"I… er… sure…"

"Great. Later then." And I duck into the classroom. Only to be assaulted by more calls for attention.

Time for my _happy_ face!

I think my face is starting to cramp up from all my joy.

----

The tension is so thick in the dorm that I could probably cut it with a knife and serve it for dinner. And the big problem is, I have no excuse to leave. I have nowhere to be. It is still too early in the evening to be making my rounds investigating the school. All my homework is complete. And, unlike me, my peers are probably just starting what assignments they have due tomorrow so visiting with _them_ will have to wait.

Can you believe I've already come up with a mental outline of the presentation I have to give tomorrow as well? Well, I say _outline _because I never actually make a written preparation for a 'speech'. I always sound robotic when I read from cards. So it's better if I just go in with a general idea of what I want to say. And anyway… I can think on my feet better than anyone I know. I'm not being conceited. It's just the way it is.

Bullets-For-Brains is pouring over some notes. Very carefully, it seems, because he hardly turns a page. I know because I have discovered I have suddenly developed this irritating habit of glancing at him every 20.3 seconds. Every once in awhile, I feel the piercing heat of his glare, but every time I look, he's still going through his notes.

Maybe I'm just imagining things. It's entirely possible. He has me paranoid enough.

I'd give anything for a distraction right now…

Imagine my surprise when there is a knock at our door. Someone must be looking out for me.

Heero and I glance at one another. He makes no effort to move.

"Oh, let _me_," I grumble, tossing the book I was trying to read aside and clambering to my feet. Was he _always_ this lazy?

Across the floor I stalk, muttering about his general rudeness and cursing his mother, father, every-other-human-that-might-exist-in-his-gene-pool. When I open the door, however, I am stunned silent. Is Heather _stalking_ me? I don't recall giving her my room number and isn't her dorm across the lawn anyway?

Regardless, I smile. "Evening."

"Hi."

There is a long pause. I shift my weight. "What'd you need?"

"Oh! Uh… I was just going into town to pick up a few things for this weekend…" She shifts a black and red purse from one shoulder to the next. "And uh… I noticed you hadn't been out to… pick up anything."

God, she's an awful liar.

If she asks me about those bruises again, I'm going to have to find a location to hide her body.

"I actually brought a suit with me." That's me. Always the Boy Scout. Heh. Me. A Boy Scout. Can you imagine me in those dorky shorts and knee-high socks with the tassels? Anyway, it's been my experience that schools frequently have these silly Welcome-Back dances. And I am just as frequently invited for some reason. But sometimes they're fun, so I don't usually mind. They remind me of what life might be like if I wasn't some ass-kicking-terrorist-in-the-name-of-the-colonies-who-don't-even-like-us.

"Oh…"

"But sure, I'll go if you want me too. Why not? It sounds fun." Anything to get me away from Super Bastard. Speaking of which… I glance over my shoulder, trying to gauge his reaction. He's simply staring at me. Expressionless. I'm not sure whether he's just spacing out or not. I'd say not, because… come on… _Heero?_ Space out? But how would I know?

Heather cranes her head around my shoulder. "Oh! Hi! You must be Will's roomie… Stephen right?"

Apparently he's not spacing out because he shifts his flat stare to her. And says nothing. It's almost funny. She glances at me and then at him again. Yes, girly. You _should_ be afraid of him. He won't hesitate to kill you. Unless, of course, you're Relena Darlian/Peacecraft… but then it's kind of hard to get away with killing the Queen of the World.

"Don't mind him," I say, snagging a hooded sweatshirt off my chair. "He's anti-social. Possibly a mute as well. Shall we?" I feel the heat of Heero's glare burning a hole into the back of my head. Time to get out now while I still have all body parts attached. Hastily, I click the door shut behind me and she leads the way.

We spend most of the evening shopping. Which actually consists of Heather shopping (and _man_, can this woman shop!) and me poking around at things I could never afford on the best of days. A few times I have to stuff my hands in my pockets to keep from taking advantage of the five-finger discount. Bad habits die hard, I guess.

_Kind of like other _bad _habits?_ says that nasty little voice in my head.

Shut up you stupid, evil, _vile _creature you!

The voice laughs at me and mocks me more.

_You still have other bad habits, don't you Duo? You still cling to those bad habits. Don't you?_

_Don't you?_

Shut _up_!

I pinch my wrist hard and the pain lances through my arm, up into my brain, silencing that foul voice.

"What do you think of this, Will?" Heather asks. She sounds so distant.

I shake the fog out of my head. "Uh… great. I like it." I don't even look at it. It could be a machete. It could be a thong. It could be check for a million dollars with my name on it. And I couldn't care less.

_Some_ people might think I'd care. _Some_ people think I whore myself out for this kind of 'fun'.

_Bad habits._

Shut up, you shithead!

Goddamn him, I can't believe him! I pinch my skin again. The nerve. Pain. The absolute _gall!_ It's not going away! I pinch harder. Me! A… a…

God, I feel like I'm suffocating. I can't see, I can't breathe, I just want to slip into a dreamless sleep and never wake up.

Make him _go away!_

"Will!"

With a yelp, I release the grip on my wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Er… itch…" I grunt.

That's right. The proverbial itch I can't scratch. The thorn in my side. The eyelash in my eye…

"Okay…" She doesn't look like she quite believes me, but I offer no other explanation so she has to accept it. She shrugs slightly. Thank _GOD_ she doesn't pester me further. "One last thing and then we can get something to eat, 'kay?"

Food. Man I want food right now… a big, greasy plate of French fries, the best food in the world next to spaghetti- my most favorite food in the entire world.

She holds up two sets of earrings. "Which do you think looks better? The robin's egg blue or the aqua?"

----

Well… I never did get my French fries. After I solved the earring debate (they looked the same to me… I chose aqua because it came first in the alphabet), we ran into Miffy and some of Heather's other flaky friends who dragged the two of us to some nightclub or other where you can get in if you have enough money and the bartender conveniently forgets to card you if you show a little leg. Or in Heather's case, cleavage.

I, myself, don't drink. I don't hold my liquor well so I don't like getting plastered when I'm expected to be even the _slightest_ bit coherent in the morning. Heather, on the other hand, either could care less or has an amazing ability to resist a hangover. She drinks like a fish and by the time we _finally_ leave (after two a.m.), I'm practically carrying her home because I can't afford a taxi and, as loopy as she is, I don't feel right digging through her purse. There are just some things about a girl a man is better off not knowing.

When we finally return to the dorms, it's close to three. I dump her off in the care of her R.A.- a very angry looking woman who doesn't seem to believe me when I tell her that Heather just doesn't feel well- and I head back to my own dorm. I really should poke around the school. Timing is perfect. And it's amazing, the freedoms we get- I didn't even get reprimanded for being out late!- but I'm too tired to do anything other than brush my teeth and pass out in bed. Hopefully Heero is asleep so I can do just that. I am not in the mood to deal with him after several hours of Heather and her Happy Helpers.

When I open the door, I hear the '_thwack!'_ of a knife hitting the wall next to my head. I barely refrain from jumping. Apparently, he isn't asleep. Did he intend for the knife to hit its mark? If he knew it was me, I hope not…

Taking a deep breath, I turn and pry the blade from the wall. This was very stupid for him to do. It's going to be a pain to cover that mark on the wall. Honestly… and he called _me_ 'baka'?

"I didn't know you threw knives. I thought that was that circus girl's job. Cathy something-or-other."

"Where were you?" he demands.

I exhale loudly. "This again? I was out."

"It's three in the morning. What the hell do people do at three in the morning?"

"Uh, lots of people sleep. Other people go out. I'm one of those other people, apparently. And since when did I have to check in with _you?_ I have my own life you know."

Getting out of his chair, he stalks over and before I can run away he grabs a handful of my clothes. Holy crap, he's _smelling _them! What a creep! "You smell like smoke and alcohol. You went to a bar," he growls. "Or a club. Or something equally asinine!"

"Whatever, just get off me!"

He gives me a hard shake. "You could have been completing your half of the mission. But no. Duo Maxwell is _above_ the mission. He goes out and gets drunk, probably spouting off all our secrets to random strangers. Should I inform the others that we need to leave?" He shoves me away from him with a look of disgust. "How stupid _are_ you!? I don't know if it's _occurred_ to you yet, but the longer we're here, the likelier we'll be caught!"

"I've thought of that, _hello!_ Man, for being the 'perfect soldier' you can't even get your facts straight before you start making ridiculous accusations!" I snap. I wave my hand around. "Start pointing some fingers at _yourself_ once in a while, dumbass!"

He Death-Glares at me. "Well if you would stop horsing around-"

I glare right back, though I'm sure it's not as potent. "I'm not horsing around! I'm trying to have a normal life! Life doesn't revolve around the mission, Heero!"

"So having a normal life means dicking around with random _strangers_ while this godforsaken planet takes itself and the colonies to _hell?!_"

Did he just say 'dicking _around_'!? "What the fuck do you think I _am!?_"

He lets his glare speak for him.

I shove him back. "Stop talking like you know it all! You don't know anything, you heartless bastard!" If he knew anything… if he knew _anything_… I screw up my face. _Not_ now. "I'm not the traitor here!"

My head snaps to the side. I think he knocked a couple teeth out. I certainly taste blood. Somehow, I manage a wicked grin. "Don't like hearing that? Eh? Traitor!"

"I'm not the traitor here!" he snarls, prepping to punch me once more.

I tackle him to the floor before he can land the blow. "What are you going to do? Bash my head in 'til I say something you like!?"

He pushes me off of him and I roll across the floor like a rag doll. I get to my feet to tackle him again, but he's ready for me this time. He rolls with the strike and ends up shoving me to the ground instead. My chin scrapes against the linoleum. Ouch… that will mark.

With a snarl, I lash my foot out at him. He jumps out of the way, right into the corner of his desk. I'm satisfied to see him grimace and sink into his hip a little. I lunge for him but at the last second he grabs a fistful of my hair and yanks hard. I fall to my knees, gasping open-mouthed like a fish out of water.

"Once again, Heero. Once again," I wheeze. This will be what… Heero: 3,473, Duo: 1. I beckon for him to come closer. He doesn't look like he trusts me, but he lowers his head slightly anyway. I love that about him. "What do you do with yourself, Heero?" I whisper. "Slay puppies in your spare time?"

All my breath leaves me in a great 'whoosh!' when he knees me in the gut. He releases his iron grip on my hair and I crumple to the ground with a whimper. Defeated once again.

----

There is a lot of shouting going on. I have no idea what's being said. I am asleep, yet aware of my surroundings. Ugh… that obnoxious _half_ sleep, where you're kind of floating in limbo. I hate that! When I'm asleep I want to _sleep_. Is that so difficult a thing to accomplish?

My body is shaken roughly. God, just leave me _alone_. I'm _so_ tired!

"What did you _do!?_" a voice bellows.

Odd… I am familiar with that voice…

Another shake and a slap follows. "What the hell did you _do, Maxwell!?_"

That is _not _the voice of a happy camper… I groan. "I'm up… I'm up." That doesn't sound like me at all… I wonder if I'm getting sick. Great. Prove Heero right and get sick hanging out with Heather.

Slowly, I crack open one eye, then the other. And I freeze. My very own face is glaring back at me.

----

_snowdragon- Hmm… are you surprised? Lol –sheepish- This is the part that has me most worried… now that we've come to the curse… lol_

_rynn- -laughs- a lot of people think Heero deserves it! I just _had _to give poor Duo a victory over him for once… -grin- Thank you for the review!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Unstable**

_AN: Sorry for the wait! This chapter was trying stubbornly to stay stuck in the furthest recesses of my mind (aka writer's block, oh NO!) and I have been unpleasantly sick for the past several days so it's been really hard for me to concentrate. But, for your reading pleasure- it's pretty long for what I usually turn out for these stories._

**Chapter 13:**

"Whoa… Freaky dream…" I frown, clearing my throat. This _really_ doesn't sound like me.

"This isn't a dream, baka! What did you do?!" my face yells at me. Why is my face yelling at me? Well, my voice, to be exact. The voice that is a part of my face. That is apparently not a part of me… If this _isn't_ a dream, then what the hell is going on?

"What are you talking about? Who are you? What's going on?" I scramble to a seated position and then glance across the room. Why am I in Heero's bed? I glance down. These aren't my arms. And… I _don't _own comfortable navy lounge pants that are clearly old but have been taken care of so meticulously that they could be new. There is also an unfamiliar draft against my bare back which shouldn't be bare in the first place. Feeling a bubble of panic well in my chest, I grab the back of my head.

"Where the hell is my _hair!?_" I shriek.

Hey, I just woke up. And all my hair is gone. I think I'm entitled to a little shrieking.

My body stalks off without me (my hair is attached to it, though I'm not sure if I am relieved or disturbed), grabs the small mirror off my desk and thrusts it under my nose. Heero's brooding mug glares back at me through the reflection.

With a cry of surprise, I topple off the bed in a tangled heap. Standing abruptly, I kick the blankets away and snatch the mirror from my body. Screwing up my face, I peek at the reflection again. And cringe. Still Heero.

"Who are you?" I demand, albeit a bit shrill, looking at what appears to be my clone. Or… well, body thief.

"Heero, who else? Baka…"

Can't deny _that_ attitude. "Fine, Mr. I'm-so-brilliant. What happened then?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," he snaps. "_You_ would help if you told me what you did!"

"Me? _Me?!_ You- This- _I _didn't do anything!" I sputter.

His eyes (my eyes?) are wide and manic and he looks crazy. Christ, I hope I don't really look like that when I'm angry. "Clearly you must have done _something_ or neither of us would be _in_ this state!"

"I didn't do anything!" I protest again, flinging the mirror onto Heero's bed. My God, isn't he _listening?_ "Explain to me how I could have done this when _I didn't even know this sort of thing was possible!!_ When I am _clearly_ as horrified as you are!"

He starts ranting in Japanese, so quickly that, though I am familiar with the language, the only word I can pick out is 'baka', which he is using with irritating regularity.

"Care to pass that by me one more time?" I snarl.

"No." With a frustrated growl, Heero plops down on my chair, then yelps and pulls my braid off the seat. "How do you sit with this damned thing in the way?"

"I move it, stupid." Besides… I thought you liked my hair… Hastily, I shake that out of my (er… Heero's?) head and plop back down on the bed.

"Off my bed," he orders automatically.

I gesture to my face and body. "Apparently, it's mine," I reply, feeling a bit smug despite the situation. Even though this is in _no way_ my fault, I feel as though I've finally beaten him. Of course, I'm also trapped in a body that isn't mine so I don't know how much of a victory I should be celebrating…

"Well… give me those pants back then."

And he says _I'm _the one who starts all the arguments? He must really be grasping for straws today…

I glower at him. "As soon as you give me back my body, I will."

"Trust me, if I knew how, I would."

"You think this is a picnic for me?"

"Probably, since it's _your_ fault-"

"I told you this is _not_ my fault!" I screech.

We just sit and glare at each other for about five minutes.

Finally, I stand. I can't stand sitting and glaring any longer. Tucking my arms firmly over my chest, I stalk for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Heero the Body-Thief barks.

"To take a shower, asshole, what else? Maybe I can wash away this Essence of Heero," I snap, seizing the doorknob.

He scowls at me.

I turn the knob. Locked. _LOCKED!?_ With a frustrated groan, I slam my fist against the door. "_Jason!_" I yell, assuming Wufei a. is taking a shower or b. forgot to unlock the door. "Your time is up!" I think I hear a snort but there is no further action taken. Damn him. I told him his time was up! I pound my fist on the door once again. "Move it or lose it, Jason!"

I hear the snap of the lock and the door is thrown open. Before me stands Wufei, eyes blazing, hair and body dripping wet. If I weren't so pissed off, I'd have to admit he looked pretty delicious. And that's saying something, considering I don't generally find him attractive.

Maybe Heero does? I'll have to ask him… Well, assuming he can refrain from bashing my face in for like… two seconds.

"You need to calm the fuck down, Yuy," he hisses. Wufei, that is.

"Don't call me Yuy!" I yelp. How _dare_ he! Confuse _me…_with _Heero!?_

He gives me a puzzled look.

"He means call him Stephen. Or Kishi. Duh."

I blink. Since when did Heero say 'duh'? Glancing over my shoulder, I meet my own eyes glaring at me. Oh… Right. Since the bastard took over my body.

… _Oh_…

I guess I ought to thank him. 'Fei would probably try to lock me up if I told him I am really Duo… "Exactly. _Chang_." Then I wonder if he noticed me calling him Jason earlier, instead of Wong… like Heero would call him.

I hope he didn't.

God, this is so confusing.

Wufei gives me a hard look. "Right. As I said, calm the fuck down _Kishi_. You'll get the bathroom when I'm done."

"Well, the sooner I can get away from _him-_" I jerk my head towards He-who-stole-my-body, "-the better."

"Well, this is no picnic for me, either!"

Apparently, the bastard is a phrase-thief too. Well hey, if he can't think of what I would say in a situation, recycle old phrases- that always works. Of course, I could always spout of how I wanted to kill him. I always wanted to say that with the proper Heero Yuy Death Glare. Maybe now I can. I've got the proper Heero Yuy body… Aaah…. I'm getting off track.

"_You_ shut up, Maxwell," I retort.

That was actually pretty easy… No wonder it just seems to _roll_ off Heero's tongue.

Wufei rolls his eyes. "Enough. If I hear a peep out of either of you the rest of this morning, I will gut the both of you- and don't think I won't, Yuy," he hisses, thrusting his finger in my chest, before slamming the bathroom door behind him.

"That went well," I mutter.

"Fool," Heero growls behind me.

"Oy, you start an argument and I'll point all fingers at you, man. Who's 'Fei going to believe? Bullets-For-Brains or Duo, the loud-mouthed baka?" I ask, stealing one of his few names for me.

He simply scowled at me before turning his back to me.

There aren't many places to avoid each other in a dorm room.

Oh _yay_.

Lucky for me…

----

As it might have been obvious, my morning did not start out very well. It didn't get much better as it continued either. I could hardly shower, knowing that I was in _his_ body. I stood in the spray fully dressed- well, in those lounge pants, anyway- much to Super Bastard's chagrin. And to my own, as I used too much shampoo for his hair (normally just enough for my _own_ hair) and had to spend ten minutes simply rinsing it out.

Now my Heero-hair is very floppy and shiny and a little slippery. That's what moisture-rich shampoo will get you I guess. It's great for long, thick hair like mine. However, it's not so great for short, wild hair like Heero's. I nearly laugh when I think of what he'd look like if I used volumizing shampoo instead. Can we say poodle, anyone?

Heero's first class is Government. His instructor is different than mine. I like mine better. He's an old German guy who calls us all 'wabbits'… Heero's teacher looks about as severe as Heero himself. Alas, it would've looked really strange to have me walk into my own classes, considering I look like the Bastard King.

It wasn't easy getting that through his head. He seemed rather content to trap me in the dorm with him until we could figure out how to switch back. Considering I can't even begin to fathom how this switch happened in the first place, I ducked around him, dashed through the bathroom and out Wufei's door, shouting my reasoning behind me. Good thing Wufei had already left for class. I'd hate to see the look on his face if he saw Heero 'going crazy'.

Wait, scratch that. I'd _love _to see it. It'd be a fucking riot!

Anyway, the Government class proves to be extremely boring. Heather and Lars are in this class, and at first, I find it odd that they ignore me. Then I remember that I'm _Stephen Kishi_ now. Of course they wouldn't talk to me. He doesn't talk to them.

Though it's relief from my peers' constant attention, it's awkward playing the silent one. I have to constantly stop and think about what _he_ would do in this or that situation. And the only real experience I have with him is fighting, death threats, and silence. Well… I've had sexual experience with him too, but I don't think that will qualify as an appropriate solution to my problem.

My subconscious leers at me.

Shut up, Creepy McCreepington.

Christ… Surely there is more to him than _that_.

Wait.

No.

This is BFB (Big-Fucking-Bastard, Bullets-For-Brains, Big-Fat-Butthole, take your pick) we're talking about. Of _course_ there isn't more to him.

Silly Duo.

So Government comes and goes without a hitch. I head down the hall in complete and utter silence for my Psych class. There is a little thought niggling in the back of my mind though and I can't pin it down. I've forgotten something. I _know_ I've forgotten something. I just can't place my finger on what it is…

Talk is buzzing as normal before Psych starts. Again, I go relatively ignored.

This is so _weird!_

I glance around the classroom casually, getting a slight case of the willies when I see _my head_ across the room. I don't think I can get used to that. I am _really_ hoping I don't have to get used to it.

And then I see it. What I've forgotten. On the board, scrawled in black marker: Presentations Today: Kishi/O'Sullivan, Patricks/Fagan.

Class presentations.

I smirk wickedly.

We were assigned "jobs" in this project. Heero took on the role of 'head' researcher and wrote the entire report. But that's just because he was being a bastard. I took the role of being the speaker.

Oh, how I look forward to Heero being put on the spot!

With a smug grin, I toss my bag onto Heero's actual desk and lean over mine, where he's sitting. "Ready, partner?" I hiss.

He gives me an 'I hope you shrivel up and _die_' look that is awfully creepy on my face. And again, I find myself hoping that I don't look like that when I offer my own version of said look.

The warning bell chimes and our instructor, Ms. Greinharmer (I've no idea what origin it is but I _so_ love her surname) motions for us to sit down and shut up.

"All right, I'll take attendance and we'll get on with our presentations. Mr. Kishi, Mr. O'Sullivan, I hope you're ready." And she smiles at us.

She's a cute little thing, with a small childish voice. She reminds me of someone else's cute baby sister. I say someone else's because most people can't stand their own siblings. And when she talks you just want to smile. Why can't _other_ people be like that?

Heero frowns, giving me a hard look. It seems then that he understands that he is the one who gets to give the speech. Tough luck, he had to do all the work. Poor, poor, _poor _baby! I give him my sweetest smile and he draws back in revulsion.

"Don't smile like that in my body," he growls under his breath.

"I can't help it. It's just so _good_ to be me… well, you." I smirk. "Oh, and good luck with the speech."

He thrusts his hand at me sharply. "Hand it over."

"What?"

"Your speech, baka."

"Don't speak in Japanese in my body."

"Shut up. You're simply being an ass now. Hand it over."

"I can't."

His eyes narrow. "Why not?"

This is so fucking great! And I really, truly, honestly mean it. "I don't write down my speeches."

"I swear that when I get my body back I will kill you," he hisses. "You did this on purpose!"

"Oh, yeah. That's right. I hatched a diabolical plan to switch our bodies and intentionally forgot to write down my speech just for you to make an ass of yourself."

He regards me coldly. "So you admit it."

My.

Fucking.

God.

Is he for _real?!_ He looks mad as hell. I'm pretty sure if we weren't in class, his fist would be in my face thrice over by now.

"Oy-fucking-vey. It's _sarcasm_. This is a stupid classroom presentation- and if you remember, we aren't even real students. If I wanted you to make an ass out of yourself, I'd be a lot more creative than that! Get a grip, Yuy!"

"It's Kishi- I mean O'Sullivan!"

"Mr. O'Sullivan. Mr. Kishi? Are you ready?" Ms. Greinharmer smiles and wrinkles her nose, looking a little puzzled.

God, I hope she didn't actually hear our argument…

"Of course," I reply.

Shit…

Heero kicks me hard in the shin.

Love you too, buddy.

_So you admit it again?_

Shut _up_ you stupid little voice! That was sarcasm, in case you missed it!

My body is heading down towards the front of the classroom, so I have nothing left to do but follow it.

Heero has the paper in his hand and he stands behind the podium, as if he's some presidential candidate prepping for a debate. I can see his eyes combing the paper methodically and my joy fades a little. Don't tell me…

"You can start any time," Ms. Greinharmer prompts Heero gently.

He gives her a curt nod that is unlike anything _I _would do, and proceeds to speak in a flat tone that is very much Heero Yuy and thusly very much _not_ me.

"Over the centuries, Pavlov's famed 'salivating dog' experiment has been recreated with varying degrees of success…"

Through sheer luck, I manage to keep my jaw from falling straight through the polished wood floor.

I fucking hate him.

----

_snowdragon- -laughs- your review cracked me up! Yes… -shifty eyes- I am enjoying omnipotence… for the most part. –grin- Sometimes the characters try to take up a mind of their own. I have to put them in their place. And I hope you're feeling better now! I'm feeling a little ill myself, so I can sympathize!_

_rynn- -grin- I think your question is answered now!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Unstable**

**Chapter 14:**

For him being the epitome of silence, I don't know how Heero manages to pull a speech out of his ass like that. I usually have to put _some _thought into a speech the day before, get general ideas sorted out in my head, that sort of thing. Apparently, _he_ doesn't. And it pisses me off! I guess "The Perfect Soldier" wins again.

Isn't it obvious why I hate him? He _always_ comes out on top. No matter what shit this war throws at him, I've never seen him make a mistake. Well, excluding the whole 01-killed-all-of-the-pascifist-leaders thing. But really… Apart from Wufei, we were _all_ tricked by that scam so it doesn't count.

Ms. Greinharmer smiles and thanks us for a wonderful presentation and we sit as "Patricks and Fagan" take the floor.

I ignore Heero completely, glancing briefly at a copy of his class schedule so I know what class to hit next. Biology. Christ. I'd much rather be in my Art class. We're working with clay in that class for the next… month or whatever. Not that I'll be here for that long anyway but… Beating the shit out of clay is a good way to get out your frustrations. Hmm… Maybe it'll be good for Heero The Body Thief. Beat clay instead of me.

"That was a really good speech, Will," I hear Heather whisper.

I glance out of the corner of my eye at Super Bastard and barely refrain a smirk. Even in my body, his left eye does that irritated twitch it does when he's around strangers, a warning that whoever is bothering him better leave him the hell alone. Really unfortunate that Heather doesn't know this.

So, naturally, I reach over and prod his arm. "She's talking to _you_, Will."

She gives me a stunned look. As if she can't believe that Heero's face is capable of talking. I smile. She looks even more stunned. I'm so close to _giggling_ that it's not even funny.

"Yes I know, _Stephen_. Thank you," he grinds out, glowering at me.

"You're quite welcome." God, it's so hard not to grin at his misfortune!

"Anyway," Heather flips her hair, "about the dance this weekend-" She reaches out to touch him.

Ooh… bad move there, girlie. Even _I_ don't like being touched by relative strangers. Surely, though, he will handle it with grace.

"Could you _please_ keep to yourself? I'm trying to listen to the presentation," he snaps at her in a frosty tone.

Ouch. Okay, apparently not.

How dare he blow my cover of overall nice guy! That's how I wheedle information out of the sods that are oddly drawn to me in the first place! Dumbass…

Heh.

Well, two can play at that game.

"Don't mind him," I tell her. "He was up all night." I punctuate that statement with a saucy wink. Let her make of it what she will. The stare she gives me is priceless.

With a smug expression, I face forward again. Feeling the baking heat of Heero's glare at the side of my head, I make certain to keep my eyes focused upon Patricks and Fagan's presentation the rest of the class. I know I earned another kick in the ass from him, but it was worth it.

I discreetly pack up early and bolt the second the dismissal bell chimes. No way in _hell_ I'm sticking around to get my ass chewed by Heero in front of everyone.

_Well, that all depends on what kind of ass-chewing he has in m-_

Shut up you stupid voice!

----

I manage to make it through the rest of the day without further incident, avoiding Heero and The Others as best I can when I have classes with them. I did, however, scare the crap out of Trowa by laughing out loud during the Bio instructor's lecture. Lunchtime, I avoided everyone by auditioning for the winter musical (this is going to be hysterical!). And Quatre kept staring oddly at me during Heero's Phys. Ed. class at the end of the day. But I'm not sure if that had anything to do with his hypersensitivity to what goes on around him or if I just had snot bulging out of my nose.

All in all, I am pretty pleased with myself as I head to the dorm. If Heero thinks he's going to get away with being a bastard in my body he has another thing coming.

Anyway, dinnertime was the only time I kept out of trouble by holing up in the library. I didn't want to exhaust all of my ideas so soon.

And now… it's meeting time. Where we pilots will discuss the progress we've made on our reconnaissance assignments and plan ahead from there, I guess.

I frown. Shit. I haven't gotten much done on my part. I've been too busy fighting with The Bastard King. And what's worse is everyone is going to wonder why Heero has done all _my_ work.

I don't even know if Heero's started his 'job' at all.

Shit, shit, shit.

Maybe I can talk to him before The Others arrive?

Hah! Who am I kidding? _Me?_ Talk to _him_? It's been proven a hundred- no, a _thousand_ times over that we are incapable of being in the same room without wanting to tear each other's eyes out. Well, one of us has to be the man. If we don't want The Others finding out about our current… ah… condition… we're going to have to talk. I will smash away my pride and talk to him. I inhale deeply as I push open the door. And then I promptly choke on that breath.

It appears The Others have arrived earlier than I thought.

A hand seizes my arm and drags me inside and shuts the door behind me. "Yuy, are you alright?" I think it's Trowa. I'm too busy choking to be certain.

"Yeah," I sputter, waving him off. "I'm fine." I just have to remember how to breathe. Heero is perched in my chair, looking as mad as a bull that had been stabbed and now wants revenge. God, can't he chill out for one second?! He's going to let them know _everything_ acting like that!

I just want my body back. Is that so difficult?

"I need to talk to Hee- Duo. Duo. I need to talk to him."

I could kick myself. Dumbass!

Clearly, Heero could kick me too by the look he gives me. "You can say it in front of everyone, Heero."

Of course there is _no _slip of the tongue from Mr. Perfect McBastard. _He's_ so goddamned fucking perfect…

"No, I _really_ need to talk to you," I say through gritted teeth. "Alone." He is going to listen to me. He has to. Surely he understands that I wouldn't ask to talk to him alone on a normal basis.

"Talk here."

I glare at him. "Stop being such a stubborn ass!"

"That's what I am. You can't go asking me to change just for you, Heero," he says with a smirk. Why do I get the feeling he's been _dying _to say this? "So talk now or shut up."

I hate him. I hate him. IhatehimIhatehimIhatehim! How dare he!? "At least _you're_ not a tight-ass like _me_," I snarl.

"Yes. Heaven forbid we get anything _done_. I say we all just screw around like incompetent fools and whore ourselves off to the student body. That's all _I'm _good at anyway!" he growls.

Forget The Others. I don't care what they find out. He is going to pay! "I'll show you incompetent whore, you fucker!" I scream, lunging for him. Trowa and Quatre jump in the way to restrain me. Wufei grabs Heero, who's lunged out of my chair at the same time.

"Heero! Calm down!" Quatre yelps.

"Let me go. I swear I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him!" I scream.

Heero knocks Wufei aside and dives at me again.

"Duo, stop it!"

Trowa lets go of me and crashes into Heero mid-dive. With a snarl, I shove Quatre out of my way and leap into the fray, intent on pulling Heero's goddamn head from his goddamn neck. After several minutes of clawing and biting and kicking, Trowa manages to propel me away from Heero.

"I'll kill you!" I snarl at him. My nose is dripping blood. "So help me God I'm going to kill you!"

"Knock it off!" Quatre yells hoarsely. "Knock it off this instant! No one is going to kill anyone!" He glares at both of us and looks positively livid. It's so creepy to see him like that. "_Clearly_, things haven't changed."

"No shit," I mutter. I don't know what sort of change he is expecting. Heero is still a hateful bastard, even in my body.

"What was that?!"

I simply grunt.

He gives me one final look before thumping his hands hard on his hips. "We are going to have a civil meeting. We are _not_ here for you two to duke each other's brains out. We're here for one reason and one reason only. It's about time you got your fat heads around that! Stop being so ridiculous and do your job!" He exhales forcefully and glares at us again.

I don't know about Heero, but he certainly makes _me _feel like an ass.

"Heero, you sit there. Duo, over here. Don't look at one another, don't talk to one another, don't even _think_ about one another- do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Yes."

Quatre snorts. "Good." He, Trowa, and Wufei sit between us. I guess to stop us if we decide to break Quat's rules.

Good luck with _that_.

"Now… we'll first discuss what we've found out. Duo, you first."

"Well-"

"Yuy, _shut up!_" Trowa barks.

I want to scream "I'm not Heero!" but instead I bite my tongue. This isn't fair. This _really_ isn't fair.

Quatre sighs loudly. "Fine, if he wants to talk so badly… Heero, what did you find?

I work my jaw a few times to where I'm certain I look like a fish out of water. I didn't expect to be put on the spot like this… What _did_ Heero find? Across the room, he is giving me a warning glare.

Don't you dare look at me that way. You won't like the results,

Staring straight at him, I reply flatly, "I haven't found anything. I've yet to get started."

Heero's eyes bulge. Well, mine physically, but you know what I'm talking about… Guess I'd better start making amends with all my enemies now because I'm going to be dead in the morning. But it is worth it to see the expression on his and everyone else's faces.

"You… haven't started?" Quatre asks, arching a brow. As though he can't believe it.

"What the fuck are you waiting for, Yuy?" Wufei hisses.

I shrug. "The right moment."

"When the hell will that be?"

"It will be when it will be, Chang. You know me. I'm infallible."

"That's enough, Heero," Quatre snaps. He then shakes his head. "You will start tonight. That's final." Then he turns to Heero, looking not at all hopeful. "And what have _you_ found out, Duo?"

"I haven't started either."

"What!?"

"You know me. Just playing around. Who _cares_ if we're found out? I'm having the time of my life. That's all that matters."

Every dig I make, he has one to match me. God, I want to beat him once and for all!

Trowa gets to his feet. "That's it. I've had it with you two. I don't know about you guys-" He glances at Quat and 'Fei. "-but I say take them off the mission."

"What? No!" I yelp, jumping to my feet. I didn't want _this_ to happen! I just… I just… "No!"

"For good," Wufei mutters.

"Well, at least until they straighten out," Quatre amends.

"You can't do that!"

He gives me a cool look. "We can, we will, and we are." He gets to his feet and jerks his head towards Wufei's room. "Come on guys. We'll continue in there. Good night, Will. Stephen." And he walks out of the room with Trowa and Wufei on his heels.

----

_rynn- I think Duo would agree on the whole Wring Heero's Neck thing. –grin- As for when he will realize he's being an ass? He will eventually… -laughs-_

_snowdragon- I'm so flattered that you enjoyed the chapter so much! It was a pain to write, so I'm glad it didn't turn out terribly. And yes, we omnipotent beings get ill from time to time. We just take longer to recover. –grin-_

_caitlyn- Well thank you!!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Unstable**

**Chapter 15:**

There is silence between Heero and myself when The Others exit our room. Of all the things they could have done, kicking us off the mission is the last thing I expected. What I expected even less is the fact that Quatre went along with it. He's usually the most reasonable one among us.

Maybe we _are_ getting too difficult to work with…

Heero is glaring at me once again. Wait. Change that maybe to a definitely. I screw up my face at him. "Don't you _dare_ say this is my fault."

"Well, since you already realize it, I've no need."

What a jerk! "I swear I'm going to pound your face in."

"I'd like to see you try."

With a snort, I hiss: "Considering I'm in _your_ body, I think I very well _can!_"

"Again, I'd like to see you try. My body you may have, but you don't have my brain. Or my reflexes."

"I hate you. I really, truly, fucking hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

We glare at one another again and, once more, I feel like it's territorial. I don't want to look away. I can't…

I can't stand it. My eyes dart to the wall. Hey… the wall in this dorm is really _quite _fascinating. It's very… flat… and faded blue… Oh, there's the crack where Heero tried to throw a knife through my skull but hit the wall instead. Was that _really_ just last night? It seems like such a long time ago. Ah, memories…

I hear rustling behind me and I glance over my shoulder. Heero is donning a jacket- his. It looks enormous on my body. I am really that much smaller than him? I don't remember being that way. Despite the fact that I'm in _his_ body, I feel terribly self-conscious about my own.

"Where are you going?" I ask crisply. I can't help it… I'm a naturally curious person. Besides… where in hell could he possibly go? As far as I have discovered, he has no friends.

"Out."

Oh, _really?_ I _never_ would've guessed. The jacket is no sign at _all_.

I roll my eyes. "No shit, Super Bastard."

"Aren't you too old to be name-calling?" he retorts.

"No. And neither are you, apparently." I am, of course, referring to the incompetent whore bits of our argument just a few minutes prior.

Now he's stuffing my hair down the back of his jacket and donning a hat. Ignoring my last comment. And _now_ my curiosity is really starting to get the best of me. So I ask again.

"I'm going to do my portion of this recon. I have some things I still need to check out," he finally says.

"But we got kicked off the mission…"

He gives me a look as if to say 'your point?'

I grit my teeth, agitated. But I don't want to start a fight. Not again. Not right now…

God I want to really kick his ass. Just once.

"Do you have any contact lenses? Colored ones."

I blink. "No… why?"

A look of irritation crosses his face. I don't know why. I've never worn contacts before. He knows this. "Do you realize how easy you are to mark? How many males our age have this rope of long hair and violet eyes? How many people have violet eyes to begin with?" he scoffs. As if this should have occurred to me. And it _has_, thankyouverymuch. But I have more important things to worry about than my 'markability'. Like oh… not getting physically caught. Silly stuff like that.

"Well, I'm not cutting my hair. And I can't help my eye color. I was _born_ like that, Bullets. _You're_ just going to have to get over it."

He doesn't respond. He throws a previously packed bag over his shoulder and reaches under his pillow (not mine) for his gun. That surprises me. I was certain that, for how goddamn perfect he is at being me, he'd grab my gun instead. I'm glad he doesn't though… I'm a little possessive of it. Then he heads for the door. "If you're wise, you'll head out to do your part too."

"What good will it do? They aren't going to talk to us, even if we do it."

He shrugs. "I am a crucial member of this…" He gestures around sharply, as if he doesn't know the word.

"Team?" Figures he wouldn't know.

He ignores me. "They cannot abandon my experience for long. And they don't have the time to gather _your_ information, so you could prove useful that way."

I scowl. Nice insult there packed into a couple of neat little sentences. Then I smirk. "Yeah, maybe you have your _mind_, but I'm you visually, baby." I gesture to the body that is currently 'mine'. "Who are they going to believe?"

With a glare, he mutters something under his breath and slams the door on his way out.

Hah! Score one for Duo!

Unfortunately, I'm at a loss as to what to do next. I want to stay behind to spite him. But if I do that, then I will just be proving him right- that I'm nothing but a lazy goof-off. (Or incompetent whore. Take your pick. And excuse me while I take five to mentally strangle him.) Yet I don't really want to listen to him either. That certainly would piss him off in a way he couldn't counter… Damn. It's a no-win situation here.

Fine.

With an angry snort, I get to my feet and grab my bag with the blueprints. Everyone is going to be busy with his or her after-dinner bullshit anyway. And I never _did_ like sitting around, waiting for the world to come at me. Donning one of Heero's black sweatshirt (my own shirts are too long in the arms and too snug in the shoulders for his stupid Heero-body), I cram my feet into a pair of black Heero-shoes and tug a black Heero-hat over my Heero-hair. There. One bona fide Heero Yuy ready for sneaking around the school.

And for the hundredth time I wish I was on this mission alone. With that fine thought, I'm out the door. Where I promptly run into a squishy object.

I glance up. And glare. Quat's good old roommate Hit-and-Run. This punk is _everywhere_. "What is _with_ you always running into me?" I snap.

H-and-R stares at me with his creepy eyes. I resist the urge to shudder. "What are you talking about?" he finally asks.

"Exactly what I sai-" I drift off. Of course he probably hasn't been running into _this_ body.

I'm going insane. I _must_ be for any of this to make sense.

I clear my throat awkwardly. "Never mind," I mutter. He scrutinizes me with a quirked brow.

_You saw nothing. You _heard _nothing. This was _all _just a dream! _Unfortunately, he doesn't take my subconscious' persuasion. Fighting back a blush, I push past him with a brief 'excuse me' and head on my way.

Despite any thrill I might get out of making Heero seem like a psychopath, these mistakes of mine are not good.

Way to go, Super Genius. You've done it again.

----

I've investigated the outskirts of NBA. Made note of any possible exits we could use if we had to make a quick escape and the quickest possible outside route to Nub-Nub (North Bay Naval Base, if there was _really_ any question…) without attracting attention. It took maybe an hour to complete. I'm pretty quick, you know? Unfortunately, with the school's layout, we'd have to take quite a roundabout way if we really had to make a quick escape.

I hope the guys are ready to run like hell!

Anyway… getting back on track.

Now I'm back inside the school, checking out that dead-end hallway once again, pondering the disappearing room. My gut tells me that I am right. That this hall is important. And that Heero is oh-so-wrong.

That last bit is the most important part.

Of course, then my stomach growls at me. So maybe I'm just hungry.

Shushing my stupid stomach- or… er… Heero's stomach (Hmm… do I have his innards too? Creepy thought, there)-, I run my fingers along the wall. Searching for God knows what. That's when I find it. A seam!

"Victory!" I hiss, running my fingers down the length of it. It's barely perceptible, but I can feel the tiny break in the wood paneling.

I can barely refrain from dancing in place. I was right. I was so right!

And suddenly my back is pressed against a cool, rough wall, foot poised to take a step. Down my foot unexpectedly goes into a patch of wet grass. So naturally I slip on it. The world flips over and I find myself staring at a starry sky. The wind knocked clear out of me.

What the fuck?

I greedily suck in several gulps of air.

How did I get outside?

I just found proof that I was right all along! How did I end up here!? Where _is_ here!?

What the _fuck_ is going on!?

Something hard is pressing into my spine. With a grunt I sit up and grab at my neck. Hair. Lots of hair. In a braid. I start, drawing my hand away hastily. Grass… Sky… braided hair…

No… way… It can't be true.

But I smell Heero's faint scent on _his_ jacket. The jacket that is huge on me. That is huge right now.

I reach back and grab a fistful of my hair again, pulling it out from beneath the jacket. Holy shit! _My_ hair! _Mine!_ I let out a whoop of joy.

"Duo Maxwell's back!"

----

_snowdragon- That is the difficult thing about first person, you don't get into the other characters' heads, even though you want to! I was debating making the chapters alternating points of view, but I think that would take even longer. And thank you for the wonderful review! I can't wait to see where it goes either! –laughs-_

_rynn- -grins- And to think I'm just getting started…! Thank you for the review!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Unstable**

_AN: I apologize... this chapter is pretty short... but I had to end it where I did. I'm so cruel... -grin-_**  
**

**Chapter 16:**

It feels so good to be back in my own body, in my own clothes, in Heero's jacket-

… Ahh… Heh…

Scratch that last bit.

However I _am _confused. How did I end up back in my own body? Not that I'm going to argue. Going to the bathroom with the knowledge that I was in Heero's body _was _pretty awkward. But still…

Does that mean Heero's back in his own body? I guess so, since I now have mine… Great. I didn't even get to beat the crap out of him. But I guess that is a good thing. If I had to come back to my own body after whaling on him, I'd probably be pretty miserable. And knowing my luck, I would've switched back halfway through anyway…

After gathering my bearings, I slip across the base grounds in the general direction of NBA. I have to be careful. I think I may have set off a few security guards with my joyous discovery that I had been returned to my own body.

However, my caution didn't stop me from singing Christmas carols edited with my own lyrics the second I was far enough away from any immediate danger.

Hey, they'd be happy too if they were returned to their own bodies.

"It's the most wonderful time of my life. Though the day had been hell, I'm back in my body and everything's right…"

And so on and so forth.

Needless to say I'm in a very good mood as I head into the dormitory with a vague flick of my hand in the old RA's general direction. I don't think he notices me. Either way, he doesn't react.

I add a little fancy tap step to my song as I head up the stairs. "It's the most wonderful time of my _liiife_…"

I push into my room. Heero is already there, glaring daggers at me when I enter.

"What happened?" he demands before I can take another breath. "One minute I am at the base. The next I'm staring at a wall."

I shrug, crossing the room. "The hell if I know." I smirk when he gives me a disbelieving look. Still think I had something to do with it? "I'm just glad to have my own body back. Tell me, how'd you like hanging out with Heather?"

"She is all over you," he growls.

"What can I say? This body is desirable." I wiggle my hips.

If looks could kill I'd be dead right now. With another smirk, I start to sing again. "It's the most wonderful time of my liiiife," I drag it out, just for the sake of being annoying.

"Stop that yowling."

I sway back and forth, twirling his stupid jacket over my head. "Though the day had been hell, I'm back in my body, and everything's riiiight-"

"Shut up, Maxwell." He catches the jacket when I toss it. I turn and rifle through my belongings to make sure he hasn't moved (or ruined) anything.

"It's the most wonderful time of my life. I'm no longer Heero who is a big zero and that is just fiiiine! It's the most wonderful time-" With a yelp, I'm shoved head first into my armoire.

And there goes my happy mood.

I yelp when my head smacks the back of the armoire. "What was that for, you fucker!?"

"You asked for it," he grumbles.

"Oh? So I said 'Heero, sweetheart, shove me into an armoire; I'm feeling _masochistic_ today'?!" The sarcasm in my tone is so thick that even Mr. Observant-in-all-things-except-me can't miss it.

His lip curls in a most hateful way. But he doesn't say or do anything else.

So I press on. "So baby, how about you do it again? It's totally hot! Would you do it if I asked again? Since _apparently_ I asked once before!?" I push him back.

I can tell he's fighting to remain in control of himself. Heh. Don't hold your breath.

"Come on. What are you waiting for?" I push him again, sneering. "Saving all your energy for puppy slaying, eh?"

My head snaps to the side and my cheek is throbbing. The pain burns up to my eye and blood pools in my mouth. I spit in a nearby trashcan. God, he got me good this time… Still, I give him a feral grin. "Didn't like that, eh?" I push him and he hits me again, this time in the stomach.

I nearly puke when his fist drives up into my diaphragm. As it is, I crumple to my knees. But I'm not finished. With a yell, I dive for his ankles, dragging him down with me. He scrambles to get to his feet again, but I latch onto his back, sinking my teeth into the juncture between his neck and shoulder like some kind of rabid animal. He shouts and his head smacks against mine, making me see stars before he flips me over his shoulder. I hit the ground with impressive force. I barely manage to roll out of the way when his foot lashes out to kick me. But he's on me in a flash, grinding my face into the linoleum. What is with people doing that to me!?

"Do you give up?" he snarls.

"No! I won't give in to you!" I struggle to get up, but that only makes him press my head to the ground even more firmly. I yelp.

"Again, do you give up?!"

"Never! I hate you!"

_BamBamBAM!_

The room falls silent, except for our heavy breathing.

"What was that?" I manage to choke out.

Heero gives me one final shove and climbs off my back. He Death-Glares at the ground. As if it did something to him.

I push myself up, stretching, working some feeling back into my back, my neck, my poor face. I frown. Pain lances through my jaw. God, it hurt that time. It really hurt. Heh… I guess I really got my digs into him this time.

Heero is still glaring at the floor.

"Did it do something to you?" I snap, staggering to my feet.

"It's Barton."

"What?"

"Below us. He is the one who did the banging." He stomps three times as hard as he can.

He looks like an idiot doing that. "Going to communicate in Morse code now, are we?" I scoff.

"No, baka. I'm proving a point," he mutters. Below us, there is another '_BamBamBam_!' He nods in satisfaction.

"Oh wow. So your point is made. Who the fuck cares?"

He glares at me. "I care. I was thrown off this mission because of you."

"Because of me?! Hey, it takes two to duke it out, dumbass! I don't give these bruises to myself!"

Giving me a steely look, he stalks over. I'm actually a bit scared this time and I involuntarily step back when he grabs my arm. Shit! I didn't mean to do that! Damned body! Such a traitor, acting on its own!

"Oh? You don't? Then what are these, Maxwell?" He wrenches my sleeve up. Bruises. Ugly bruises. Some yellowing as they heal, others fresh and purple.

I grimace. With effort, I wrench my arm out of his grip and shake the sleeve back down. He saw… God, of _course_ he saw! He was in my body for fuck's sake! "Maybe you're just too rough?" I reply in a low voice, flashing a vicious smirk. Let him think what he will.

With a wordless snarl, he shoves me again. And without further reaction, breezes past me, out the door, slamming it behind him.

-----

Morning comes with no further incidents. I wake up in my own body and I'm partly convinced that the mad switch was just a dream. Anyway… So I'm still in my body. This is good. This makes me happy. I'd really hate for anyone to discover all the sudden bruises on my forearm…

Heero was basically impossible last night. He returned after an hour or so and didn't even acknowledge my existence the rest of the evening. I don't know whether this is a good thing or a bad thing. I hate when he treats me like I don't exist, but at least he's not knocking out my teeth I guess.

I just got out of the shower myself and twine my hair into a damp braid, ignoring Heero's mutterings about how 'it's about time' and 'how long do you need to primp?' as he disappears into the bathroom. Hey, I can play the ignoring bastard game too.

Looping my tie around my neck, I drop to my hands and knees, searching under the bed for my shoes. There is a loud crank and I hear the creaky sound of the water starting. Maybe I can get out of here before he emerges… Assuming I can find my damned shoes… where the fuck did those buggers go!?

Hot, stinging water hits my face. With a startled jerk, I bump into the cold shower wall and the shampoo bottle slips from my hands. And it's not my shampoo. Oh God… I rake my hands through wet hair. Short hair. I grab fistfuls of it and pull. Fuck, not again. I look down at a butt naked body that is not mine, yet in the place of mine. With body parts that are like mine, but clearly not mine…. So naturally… I scream the most girlish scream I've ever had the misfortune of screaming in my entire life.

----

_snowdragon- You're one smart cookie! –laughs- and yeah… who wouldn't like to 'do' Duo? But thank you so much for your wonderful comments! I really do appreciate them! And I'm so flattered you like the story so much!_

_rynn- -laughs- Thank you for the lovely comments! And yep, Duo's back. Though clearly not for long!_

_bryony- Thank you for the wonderful review! I'm glad you enjoy reading it! I really enjoy writing it! The funny thing is… it wasn't supposed to be a funny story at all, but that's exactly how it's turning out!! –laughs-_


	17. Chapter 17

**Unstable**

**Chapter 17:**

There is pounding coming from Wufei's door to the bathroom.

"Kishi, what the hell is going on!?"

"Nothing!" I squeak, hastily turning off the water. Why did this happen again!? I don't _want_ to be in Heero's body. And I certainly don't want him in mine!

Now there is pounding coming from our bathroom door. "Get out here! _NOW!_" Heero yells. In my voice. And it doesn't sound good.

"Um… no, I think I'll stay in here."

"Get out here or I will break the door down!"

I snort, hastily wrapping a towel around me. "I'd like to see you try considering you're in my-" I swear under my breath. Stupid stupid stupid! "I mean… considering your…. Er… injured… erm… injury is very… um… injured," I say stupidly, scrubbing another towel in my Heero-hair. I worry my lip… Heero's lip… er… whatever! I worry _a_ lip, hoping he didn't catch my near slip.

There is utter silence in our dorm.

Shit… Well, what did I expect? His injured injury is _injured?_ Come on, you can do better than that, man!

I wonder what Wufei would think if I made an escape through his room, perhaps robbing his armoire for clothes… He'd expect it from _me_, I think, in my own body. But he'd probably die of shock seeing Heero's body do it. I nearly laugh out loud at the thought.

Still, I'm tempted.

Tempted or no, however, I reach for the knob on our dorm side and pull it open. Immediately, Heero the Body Thief grabs my shoulders and hauls me into the room. I clutch the towel tightly around my waist, despite the fact that this is _his_ body and he's seen it all a hell of a lot more than I have.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I hiss.

"What did you do this time?" he snaps, not even bothering to acknowledge my question.

No. Go ahead. Ignore me. I don't mind at all.

I slap his hands away. "What are you talking about? For the hundredth time, I didn't do anything!"

"We are back in this state. You must have done _something_."

"I _didn't!_ My God, what does it take with you? An interrogation under truth serum? Besides, I don't know why _you're_ complaining. You didn't have to take two showers," I grumble, though really that's the least of my concerns. Shifting my weight, I move past him. "I think my soul is starting to wrinkle from all the steam."

"What soul?"

I stop mid-step and turn to face him. Excuse me? _Excuse_ me?!

I can't believe he just said that! I mean… I can. But I can't! I think even Quat would agree that that qualifies for a punch in the face. Which is what I do.

Of course, the thing about hitting Heero- even Heero in my body- is that he has this wicked fast knee-jerk reaction to merely the _threat _of being hit. So he dodges just in time, so my blow hits his shoulder instead. Quick as lightning, he drives his fist into my gut. I gag, dropping to my knees.

_Fuck_, that hurt!

How is this possible? _I'm_ in his stupid body. _I_ should be stronger than he is! Not to mention I didn't think he felt much of anything when it came to pain to _begin_ with…

Dammit! This is so unfair!

Super Bastard Body Thief stalks towards the door and opens it. "Get dressed. You have class in ten minutes," he says crisply, before slamming it behind him.

Taking a deep breath- and ignoring the pain that burns in my gut when I do so- I scream: "I fucking hate you!"

But I don't know if he hears me. He probably wouldn't care even if he did.

----

Attending Heero's classes for the second day in a row is going to drive me mad. I don't know how he managed to score some of the most boring/cruel/insane teachers on the planet, but he has them. In spades. Maybe it's karma? Payback really _is_ a bitch, right? Heh… I'd feel smug if I wasn't the one suffering in his place at the moment. Anyway, even though we share three of the same teachers Ms. Greinharmer is the only sane, interesting, and friendly one he has. The other two are just slightly wacky and/or delusional.

He's getting a bit better at playing me. I think. He's at least civil to Heather Something-or-other and her little friends, which might save my reputation as all-around decent person. So I guess I can protect his by being the all-around unsociable ass.

Not too hard. I'm not in the best of moods anyway.

Hmph. What soul _indeed_…

So I manage to make it through the day with very few hassles. I guess that's the perk of being one Heero Yuy. People leave you alone when you really just want to be left alone.

However, during my final Heero class- Phys Ed- Quatre keeps giving me odd looks as the demon they call a teacher has us run lap after lap around a quarter-mile track. It has me wondering whether or not Heero is actually pleasant to _him_- Quat, I mean. I feel irritated at the thought. After my fourth lap, he pulls up beside me.

"Something wrong?" he puffs. His cheeks are pink from exertion. That makes him look like a damned cherub or something. Of _course_ Heero must be nice to him. How can he _not_ be?

"Nothing you can help with."

We skirt past a few stragglers who have given up on running.

"Are you-"

"Just drop it, man."

"Well… man?"

I wince, cursing inwardly. "Duo's fault," I finally grind out.

"Are you two still not getting along?" He doesn't look very pleased at the thought.

"That's right." I jump over a large clump of orangey-red dirt. Clay, I guess.

"Listen-"

The Teacher from Hell blows his whistle (it's about damned time) and I veer off the track with a curt "Class is over."

Maybe you can say I'm avoiding him. Avoiding the issue. And _maybe_ you could say that I'm making Heero seem out of character. Since when does he avoid _anything?_ Since I became him, that's when. I do _not_ want to be subject to any more of Quat's delightful interrogations. Even if I'm in Heero's body. Let _Heero _have that joy when he's in his own body again. I all but sprint by The Teacher from Hell as he bellows how we 'babies aren't going to amount to anything' if we can't run faster.

Ain't that the truth.

----

"I want my body back," I mutter, folding my hands behind my hair. I feel no extra length of hair. Damn. It's getting late. And we haven't switched back. I don't know why it happened or how to instigate a switchback so I'm feeling increasingly irritated.

"You think I don't?" Bullets-For-Brains snaps.

"I wasn't talking to you, so piss the fuck off." I'm lying on the ground in Heero's stupid body, staring at the ceiling. Trying to will myself back into my own body. I'm beginning to miss it. And I've no doubt he noticed the new bruises. I'm just waiting for him to say anything about it.

All this waiting is driving me crazy.

There is silence. So much silence. That's driving me crazy too.

You know, it's really a wonder they don't have me in a straight jacket!

"What were you doing when we switched back?"

I yelp at the sudden, unexpected sound of Heero's voice and my head smacks on the floor. Wincing, I sit up, rubbing the knot and glaring at him. Damn him… "Why? Think I did something again?"

"Answer the question."

"I was doing what I came here for, jerk. Just like you."

"Nothing at all out of the ordinary?"

"I didn't _do_ anything for the thousandth time!" I screech.

"I'm just trying to figure out how we switched back in the first place!"

"Well I don't know how, so stop asking me!"

"Stop being so obstinate!"

I snort and fold my arms over my chest, glaring at him. I'll show _him_ obstinate. "Don't tell me what to do."

His lip curls slightly. "You're being this way on purpose."

I arch a brow at him. "And you can prove this how?"

"Your present attitude is proof enough."

I shrug. "Ooh, _that's_ convincing. Did you win a Nobel prize for that astute observation?" I feel childish, but I don't care. I'm entitled to it, I tell myself.

_You _are _doing this on purpose_.

Shut up!

Heero glowers at me. So I glower right back.

"Got a problem with me, bucko?" I hiss.

"As a matter of fact-"

"Well get over it!"

He stands abruptly. "Don't interrupt me."

I smirk, standing too. "I'd like to see you stop me."

Heero gives me an unreadable look. But he doesn't move.

I've won!

The unreadable look morphs to one of disgust and he stalks over to me. So maybe I didn't win… I can't help but flinch.

I really have to learn to control that.

And he slaps me.

I stagger back in shock, gripping my stinging Heero-cheek. "You… You _slapped_ me!" I yelp.

"You want me to bite you instead?" he snarls.

"When and where baby?" I reply without thinking. And then I promptly wince. Ooh… My subconscious snickers at me. Would you call that a Freudian slip? I don't know… I don't want to know…

Goddammit…

With a snort, he storms away from me, into the bathroom. Presumably to get ready for bed. Who knows? "Baka," he mutters, slamming the door behind him.

I sink onto my bed, rubbing my forearms vigorously, wishing with all my heart that to be back in my body this very moment. _It's_ not going to go away otherwise…

With a pathetic whimper, I roll onto my side and fling my blankets over my head.

----

Someone must hate me. Someone must _really_ hate me. Someone other than Super Bastard, I mean. I wake up and find myself staring at the ceiling over my bed. The significance? If I was back in my own body, I would've been staring at Heero's side of the ceiling. As he slept in his bed and I in mine. I thought that _surely_ by morning I'd have my body back…

Apparently not. _Apparently_ that's too much to ask for.

Damn. I don't want to spend my Saturday in the body of this bastard!

Speaking of which… Currently, the bastard is in the shower. The image of him touching and washing _my_ body suddenly arises, unbidden, in my mind. My Heero-body reacts in ways I don't want it to react. I squirm. Go away stupid unwanted thoughts! _This_ is what I've been trying to tell Heero. _This_ is why I shower with pants on!

_You're just scared_.

I'm not scared!

_Scared!_

Shut up, I'm not!

The bathroom door swings open and I'm saved from further mockery from my subconscious. Because that's when I notice the atrocious mess Heero's made in an attempt to braid my hair. Clearly, he lacks the dexterity required to braid hair on his own head. "What did you do to my hair!?"

"Braided it."

"You call _that _braiding? Get over here," I mutter. Honestly, how difficult is it for him to braid hair!? He could put up a fight, but he listens, pulling a chair over and sitting in front of me, swinging _my_ ratty braid over the back. I wince. My poor, poor, _poor_ hair.

With care and patience, I untangle the strands from the tie and themselves. "I don't know _why_ you even bothered to attempt this. _Clearly_ it's beyond your capabilities."

He merely grunts.

"Yeah thanks. I'll log _that_ away."

There is silence on his end, though I imagine he's giving the floor his famous Death-Glare. I bite back several snide comments I can possibly give him.

A few more twists… and I'm done. I snap the tie around the tail of the braid and push away from him. "There. Better."

He straightens. "Tonight, while everyone is at this… 'dance'-" he actually rabbit-ears the word! "-we will continue our mission."

No thank you? Talk about gratitude. I snort. Then I freeze. Dance. Tonight. Shit. "Well, we can't."

The look he gives me is positively poisonous. "Why not?"

I can barely fight a grin. "Because _you_ are going to that dance tonight. _You_ have a date. With Heather."

If I thought the look he gave me before was bad, this one is positively murderous. "I what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"I refuse to go."

I get to my feet. "You can't."

"Oh?"

"Right. Because I said I would go. And I don't break promises-"

"Oh really?" he sneers.

I shove him. "Yeah. Really." God I _hate_ him! "So you're going."

You know, if Heero really didn't want to go, he didn't have to. It would've taken him no effort to knock me up- I mean, _out_- knock me _out _(goddamn that Freud… I'm not female in the first place) and run off to do as he pleased. But 6:30 comes and here he is in my suit. I guess it didn't hurt that I told him her father was a high officer within the OZ organization.

I too am dressed and ready to go, mostly because I'd have nothing else to do for the rest of the evening otherwise. I mean I _could_ go check out that crack in the wall… crap, I completely forgot about that! I adjust my Heero tie in the mirror. It's red and really looks quite nice against his skin. Anyway… getting back on track… I _could_ continue my investigations, but Trowa, Quat, and even Wufei are going to this damned dance. I figure I may as well enjoy myself too.

Err…

Okay, you caught me. There is also no _way_ I'd pass up watching Heero trying to make small talk all evening with Heather, dancing with her, listening to her scads of flaky friends… I flash a grin at my Heero-reflection, which actually looks a bit creepy. But I can't help it. This is going to be _great!_

----

_snowdragon- Yep… this bodyswapping thing… they haven't seen the last of it. Clearly. –grin- And as to your questions on the bruises… all will be fully revealed in time (unfortunately a lot longer time than I anticipated, as this story is taking up a life of it's own!)_

_rynn- -grins- I thought the scream set the mood. Thank you!!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Unstable**

_Happy V-day, loves!_

**Chapter 18:**

I peer over the edge of the novel I'm reading. "Now, she's expecting you to go out to dinner beforehand," I tell Heero as he pulls on his shoes.

He gives me an irritated glance. "And why is she expecting this?"

I shrug. "Because she asked and I said okay?" My brows lift slightly. Honestly… he asks such stupid questions. Why _else_ would the girl be expecting anything?

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Clearly, he doesn't have a witty retort because he doesn't answer. I smirk. There is a knock at the door. My grin turns positively wicked when his face turns ashen. Oh happy day! "Have a nice time!" I chirp with overflowing glee as he heads for the door. In return he gives me a Death-Glare before storming out.

Humming to myself, I toss my book aside, fold my arms behind my head, and recline against my pillows. Life is good.

I'm busy entertaining the images of awkward silences, Heero's frequent Death-Glares that slip right over Heather's vapid head, the constant glancing at his watch, the giggling between her friends, and the forced conversations… so when there is an unexpected knock at my door at a quarter 'til eight, I yelp in surprise and nearly fall off the bed.

"Stephen, are you okay?" I hear the voice on the other side ask.

Quatre.

Shit.

I clear my throat. "Yes. Fine." Embarrassed and pissed off at myself, but fine. Squaring my shoulders, I head over to the door and open it. Beyond it stand Quat and Trowa, looking quite spiffy in their suits. Are they standing awfully close? And is that Quat casting discreet glances at Tall, Dark, and Silent?

It's about time! "You sly _dog!_" I grin, whacking Trowa's shoulder. Quat chuckles, turning a charming shade of pink, and Trowa simply raises a brow at me. I shrug.

"Where's Duo?" Quat finally asks.

"Will," Tro corrects him.

"I think we're safe enough. Even Thomas is at this dance." That's Hit-and-Run, for anyone who might have forgotten, including me. He looks at me, clearly suspicious. "Where is Duo?"

"Knocked him out and locked him in the closet," I reply, feeling quite chipper.

Now they both stare at me.

"Sarcasm, guys?"

Brows lift.

I refrain from wincing. "He's my roommate, what do you expect?"

"Not that," I think I hear Trowa mutter.

I can't laugh. I _can't _… _laugh!_ Then they really _will _think something is wrong with Heero… Not that there wasn't something wrong _already_, but I digress… I have to roll my lips together for several moments before I can continue. "Will is out with a girl from our class."

Quatre leans in, staring directly in my eyes, as if to catch me doing something wrong. "And… you're okay with this?"

More than okay, actually. I'm dying inside from hysterical laughter at the mere thought. But outwardly I shrug. I think I've scarred them enough for one evening. "It is his life. And things just drift over this girl's head. He could tell them he's a Gundam pilot and she probably wouldn't get it."

They stare at me a little more.

Stupid mouth that talks too much.

"Let's just get this over with." I close the door behind me and the three of us head down the hall.

Quat glances at me. "Us going to this function like normal kids is a rare opportunity, you know. You _could_ have some fun. It won't hurt."

"Oh no. I can't have fun. It's against my nature. I'm a bastard, remember."

He gives me a weird look. "Are you sure you're okay? You're acting… oddly."

Heero's probably going to kill me when he finds out all the personality butchering I've done in the past five minutes.

I frown. "I'm all right, so stop nagging."

Quat frowns and opens his mouth to say something, but Trowa squeezes his shoulder and he falls silent.

I avert my eyes. They look so sweet it's a wonder I haven't gone into diabetic shock. At first observation, you wouldn't think it, but they are just so perfect for each other it's disgusting.

I'm not jealous. Just agitated. Really agitated.

Dammit, I want to be in my own body right now…

Instead, I'm relegated to obsessively rubbing my Heero-wrists. The friction between skin and fabric is hot but it just doesn't work.

"What's wrong?" Quat finally asks as we cross the perfectly manicured lawn with a crowd of students to the gym, where the dance is going to be held. Apparently he can't keep away, despite the ever constant threat that Heero could snap his head off. And that I feel close to it.

"Hmm?" I look at him stupidly.

He points to my arms. "You keep rubbing your arms." He gives me a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"Didn't I say to stop nagging me?" I mutter.

His nostrils flare and he gives me an agitated huff. But his comments are once again silenced (or, in this case, muffled) by Tall, Dark, and Silent when he clamps his hand over Blondie's mouth.

"Not now." He gives me a caustic stare and hauls Quatre off before he can attempt to protest further.

Heaving an irritated sigh of my own, I ride the wave of students into the gym. It's dark inside, with maybe a dozen lights- strobe, spotlight, etc- and plenty of sparkle. In fact, it looks like the aftermath of a tinsel factory explosion… The music is loud but the students linger around the edges of the dance floor. No one wants to the first losers out. Normally, I would take the risk. But now is not normal. I'm in Heero's body. And I'm in a shitty mood after that little pseudo spat with Quatre. So I wend my way through the students to find a dark, sparkle free corner where I can sulk the night away. Or at least until I can mentally make fun of Heero when he shows up with Heather and her crowd.

It takes nearly fifteen minutes before the stupid students actually start to … you know… _dance_. I find myself a bottle of water (they reason that an open bowl of punch is too easy to spike, so bottled water and soda it is) and settle down to people watch.

Ten more minutes pass and here comes Quatre now, right on time… Probably to check on me. Or my sanity. I take a sip of my water and cap it resolutely. "Come on…" he tries to cajole. His hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead and his skin has the flush of someone really enjoying himself. Must be nice… I grind my teeth together and inhale deeply. He leans in. "Wufei has already found out some interesting information on the base just by listening to some of the students. The least you can do is talk to people…"

"I'm watching my peers. Observation is an important part of our… job," I say in what I think is a very Heero-esque manner.

This happens about two or three times before Trowa finally hauls Quat off for good. Apparently Tall, Dark, and Silent is a smooth mover on the dance floor. A couple times, I see them moving up against each other. And they look really good. Again… sweet enough to make you sick. But I'm happy for them. Even if I don't think they really deserve my 'happy-for-them' attitude after that forced confession last week… But once again I digress…

I don't know where Heather dragged Heero the Body Thief for dinner, but they don't show up until almost 9:00. Heather hangs off his arm like an enormous, babbling pet monkey. I smirk. Even from my position across the room, I can tell Heero is not at all happy.

My mood has just improved considerably.

I watch as he says something to her. Apparently, it's not very nice because she gives him a look. I hiss under my breath. Damn him… But she finally laughs and shoves his arm lightly before making a wild gesture towards the dance floor. He looks about ready to kill her, but she doesn't seem to notice.

He's not doing too well at being me, acting like that.

And here I thought everyone called him the Perfect Soldier. Not so perfect _now_, are we?

I settle down into a chair, content to enjoy the show.

Heero allows himself to be dragged onto the floor. I lean forward, arching a brow slightly. I've never actually seen him dance. This should prove interesting. The music is fast right now, so most of the students are thrashing around like they're on some sort of drug. Or being attacked by a flock killer pigeons. I smirk at the thought. Heero joins the crowd, but he moves as any guy might who didn't want to or didn't know how to dance. You know, the shifting of weight from one foot to the other, the slight bobbing of the knees. Of course, he is also making an attempt to stay as far away from Heather's thrashing limbs as possible, but he keeps getting shoved into her by other dancing students. Oh how uncomfortable he looks!

I open my water bottle and grin again as I take a sip. For once, someone up there really loves me.

This song ends and another passes and Heero says something to Heather. With a nod, she follows him off the floor. He glances over his shoulder and grimaces… I guess when he sees her there. Maybe he's reminded of Her Royal Stalkerness, Relena Darlian-Peacecraft? I don't know. I _do_ know that I nearly laugh but instead inhale my latest gulp of water, coughing and gasping desperately for air for nearly a minute.

A few wallflowers stare at me. I give them a sarcastic wave that scares them off and turn back to the show. Heero is gripping a water bottle, talking to Heather again and, by his expression, I can tell that whatever he's saying to her is curt and unfriendly. Brilliant.

_CRACK!_

My head snaps to the side.

"You are the rudest… most… -arrrgh!- prick I have ever met!" Heather is screaming. At _me_.

I give her a disoriented stare. My cheek is stinging. She… she _slapped me!_ Why did she slap me!? Her friends gather behind her and glare at me, waiting for my response. All I can offer is a stupid "Huh?"

She huffs in exasperation. "Is that all you have to say for yourself, Will!?"

Heero… I grit my teeth. "Excuse me." I push past her, ignoring her horrified gasp that I dared ignore her, and stalk in the general direction that Heero's body had been seated. Where _I_ had been seated until just recently, apparently!

And there he is, looking vaguely disoriented himself. But he straightens up when he sees me approach. It's all I can do to keep from punching his stupid face in. "What did you do!?" I hiss, clenching my hands into tight fists.

"What do you mean? I just suddenly found myself sitting here," he retorts.

"I don't mean this!" I gesture wildly to our bodies. "And we'll talk about this later," I add hastily, "I meant with _her!_" I thrust my finger in Heather's general direction. She and her friends are talking angrily amongst each other.

"She wasn't useful to me. I told her so."

Oh, so _that_ makes it _so_ much better! I'm itching to punch him. Hard. "Why did you do something like that? _I _wouldn't! And she was a perfect source of information," I snarl.

"No she isn't."

I grab the front of his jacket. "Don't you even say that. _You _just don't know how to talk to people, you dickhead." I give him a shake and shove him back. "So thanks for ruining _everything_."

We glare daggers at one another. And this is when Quat decides to return, with Trowa and 'Fei in tow. Before any major brawling breaks out, which I guess is a good thing.

"Are you two fighting again?" Quatre asks sternly.

"Ask _him_," I mutter, thrusting my finger in Heero's direction.

Blondie looks back and forth between the two of us, brow arched high. He looks positively bewildered. He gives me a final, penetrating glance and then shakes his head.

"Will, why don't you just go back to your… date or whatever she is."

"Well, I can't do that since _he_ ruined everything!" I thrust my finger at Super Bastard.

The Others give me a weird look.

"What is he talking about?" Trowa finally asked.

Heero glares at me, but there is something triumphant in his gaze. I know he's gotten the best of me once again. "I don't know. I've been here all evening."

I hate him. I hate him. I absolutely positively fucking goddamn hate him! With a final glare at him, I whirl on my heel and stalk off.

----

_snowdragon- -laughs- your review cracked me up! I'm so flattered you're enjoying the story so much! Thank you for the wonderful review._

_rynn- Yikes! Not the fire and pitchforks!! Well, I am updating a lot earlier this time, so I hope that keeps the fires smoldering in the fireplaces and the pitchforks in the barn, where they belong. –grin-_


	19. Chapter 19

**Unstable**

_AN: Just so everyone knows, I've been plotting with dark (aka, swapping plot developing ideas… -sheepish-) and this story is going to get far more dark/angsty/twisted/etc… as I had originally intended -meep!-. As I think I said in the first chapter, be prepared for anything. Because you're going to get it. That being said, enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 19:**

No one follows me out. Maybe no one cares. Or maybe they're all having a good laugh at my expense. Or _maybe_ (okay… hopefully) they are trying to bludgeon some sense into Heero. Who knows? I certainly don't… With a scowl, I grab the skin around my wrist and pinch hard. At least I'm back in my own body.

"Will!"

Okay… I stand corrected. Someone _did_ follow me out. I beat a hasty retreat across the lawn in an obvious attempt to avoid my follower. Unfortunately, said follower is not so easily deterred and a moment later, my shoulder is grabbed and I'm whirled around to face him. Quatre.

He studies my face worriedly. "What's wrong?" He glances over his shoulder briefly. "Talk to me."

I push him away. "Leave me the fuck alone."

Again, he's not easily deterred. I should remember that from his information assault last week. Well… if anything can be said about Quat, it's that he's a persistent son-of-a-bitch. He grabs my shoulders again and gives me a brief shake. "Talk to me," he repeats sternly.

And again, I push him back and force my way past him into the dormitory. The old DRA is dozing in his chair and doesn't even wake up when I storm through. Lucky old bastard. I take back my earlier comment. I _would_ rather look after a bunch of obnoxious teenaged boys than be stuck dealing with all of _this _shit.

"I told you to leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you, crazy!" I yell.

I think he mutters something along the lines of "I'm not the crazy one here," but I don't know. It could be "damn, I could use a beer"… Then again, Quat doesn't drink so it's probably _not_ that…

"Whatever."

He grabs my hand and yanks me back, only to gasp like some worried mother. "What in the- What happened to your arm?"

My arm… I glance back. Somehow… my sleeve rode up my forearm.

Shit.

Shit.

Motherfucking shit!

I try to wrench my arm away, but he tightens his grip. Blondie is a lot stronger than he looks. He stares at the bruises like they're some strange and worrisome growth and then looks at me.

"Did Heero do this?" he demands.

Finally, I free myself from his iron grip. "No."

"Duo…" he begins plaintively.

"Look Q, have I lied to you yet? Don't you think you've nosed around enough for one mission?" I snap before heading into my dorm room and slamming the door behind me.

I lean against the flimsy piece of wood, chewing my bottom lip. Obsessively, I rub my arms. Way to go Super Genius. My actions likely just made him even _more_ suspicious.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_

Quat pounds on the door. "Will… arrgh, open up!" I'm no empath, but even I can almost feel the frustration in his voice.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight," I finally say, depressing the lock. So stay out, bucko.

There is a loud sigh on the other side of the door. "This can't be helping," I hear him mutter.

No, it can't. However, it _would_ help if he left me alone.

"Goodnight," I repeat in a singsong tone, grabbing my sweats and t-shirt off the floor.

There is no response. Good. He's gone.

Mental note. Do _not_ accept any meeting invitations from that crazy kid for the next several days. With a groan, I loosen my tie and toss it and my shirt into a heap on the floor.

I hear the lock pop. Great. Super Bastard has returned. I am not in the mood to deal with him right now. I turn to snap off a mouthy comment but I end up choking on my words. Looks as though I was wrong in assuming Quat had given up. Well duh. How could I have expected otherwise? When this guy sinks his teeth into something, he doesn't let go for shit.

"I told you I was going to bed. Get out, you creep," I snap, thrusting my finger to the door.

He thumps his hands on his hips and gives me a look. Damn him. Damn that look too. It's like something a parent might give his child when he knows the kid did something wrong and the kid _knows_ he knows and the parent is trying to _stare_ the kid into confessing. "Duo, name calling is just a defense mechanism-"

"Oh, so you're _analyzing_ me now!?" I yelp. Who died and made _him_ my psychiatrist? "I said get out!"

He stubbornly stands his ground. Dumbass. "No. I'm trying to figure out what in the world is going on so we can get past it and get you two back! You shouldn't be acting like this anymore!"

"Why shouldn't we? I told you before we don't get along! I even told you the goddamned reason why!"

"Because I- I thought getting thrown off this mission would- I don't know, knock some sense into you!"

I glare at him and he glares right back, clearly not intimidated. So I snap again. "Get out!"

"No! Not until you talk to me like a normal person!"

Oh _that's_ rich, coming from the guy who likes to plan surprise information attacks on his comrades! "_Normal?_ Tell me, what the fuck _is_ normal!?"

"Certainly not all this yelling!"

"Get out!" I shove him and stalk off.

Not soon enough. Quatre's arms latch around me, clamping my arms to my sides, and I can feel his heels digging into the ground. Preventing me from going anywhere. Oh fuck… I panic. "Let go!" I squirm but he tightens his grip.

"You have to talk!"

"You call _this_ normal!?" I screech, fighting him. "And I don't have to do anything!"

"I know this seems extreme-"

Damn straight it does! I fight against him once more. Damn, he's strong. And why the fuck is he doing this!? Since when did Quatre become so _invasive!?_

"-but please… I'm trying to help."

"Help!? Help, my ass! Get off me!"

"Duo-"

"Get off me, you _sonofabitch!_" I finally break out of his grasp and stumble away from him and his infuriating persistence. Brushing an errant strand of hair out of my face, I straighten, intent on glaring at him. Instead, I find Heero standing right behind Quatre, glaring at the both of us. I swallow hard.

Goddamn…

"With all the chaos we've been causing amongst ourselves, this mission is already likely in jeopardy," he says in a low voice. "I'd suggest you either return to that dance or head back to your room, Winner."

He sounds so sane. I blink at him, breathing slowly. That's almost when he's the most bothersome.

Fortunately, even Quatre can't argue with that sort of logic. Of course, it doesn't help his cause that Heero is physically pushing him out the door. The door slams. He turns and glares at me.

"I could hear the two of you down the hall. Which means we can probably be heard just as far. If not farther. This feuding has to stop."

"I'll stop as soon as you do," I mutter, albeit childishly. "…Super Bastard."

He growls, clearly irked with me. Well yeah, he deserves it. "We are this close-" he holds his thumb and forefinger just millimeters apart, "-to blowing our cover. So I suggest you knock it off."

"Make me," I taunt.

"You know I will." He gives me a warning look. "What were you fighting with him about?"

"Nothing that concerns you," I snap, wrenching my t-shirt over my head finally. I just want to go to bed and forget this entire mission ever even started. I want to wake up in that crappy apartment, with its lukewarm water and ultra-silent neighbors. It's paradise compared to this Hell.

I scoff. "And anyway, talking about blowing cover- what the fuck was that with you telling Heather she was worthless?! _Hello!_" I thunk the side of my head. "I don't say bullshit like that! You made it sound like I'd just fuck around with anyone!" I can't help it. That really pissed me off! He doesn't even _know_…!

He shrugs. "Well, you do," is his curt reply.

I swear he deserves my foot up his ass. I abso-fucking-lutely hate him!

"How about you say that again?" I snarl, giving him a shove. He pushes and I push back. "Come on, tough guy! Scared?"

"Of you? You admitted it already, so why point out the obvious."

"I didn't admit anything, you fucker!" I yell. I clench my fist and move to hit him, but as usual, he strikes first, driving his fist into my gut. I nearly puke. I'm so close to it that I am left hoping that Heero's not wearing expensive shoes. Swallowing hard, I stagger back. He is watching me expectantly, waiting for me to give up.

Heh. Don't hold your breath, buddy. Charging like one mad-as-hell bull, I slam into him and we topple to the ground. I wallop the hell out of his jaw before hands grab my shoulders and pull me off him.

"Stop this right now the both of you!" Quatre. Again. God, doesn't he get the fucking hint!? Heero and I get to our feet as he glowers menacingly at the both of us. "No more of this!" He slashes his hand through the air. "No more!"

"Goddamn, when are _you_ going to stop?!" I snarl at him. "Haven't you interfered enough for one lifetime?!"

He looks extremely huffy now. "Well forgive me, but I'm worried about those bruises of yours!"

Shit. Goddamn Quat and his extra-large mouth. Hugging my arms tightly to my chest, I wildly glance at Heero. He is studying me. Well, studying in that 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' way of his. Damn. _Damn!_ Turning my gaze to Quatre again, I mutter, "It's none of your business."

"…Duo…" He looks between Heero and I.

Heero reaches out to grab my arms, but I dance back. No way, bucko. Why can't they all just leave me alone!?

"I said it's none of your business!" And with that, I storm into the bathroom, making certain to lock both doors before finding refuge in the damp shower. Tears burn behind my eyes and I just want to die.

----

I wake up this morning in better spirits than I was last night. Well, _after_ I realized that I was stuck in Heero's stupid body once again. Why does this keep happening!? This defies logic! And science and reason and reality and life as I know it…!

Anyway… back to my good mood. So what's the reason behind it all? I finally realized that I could make him do _anything_ I wanted and everyone would think he'd gone mad. And after that hideous display last night (the Heather is worthless because I'm a stupid whore bit, I recall), I plan to take full advantage of that.

With a wicked smirk, I root around in my duffel. It's in here somewhere. I _know_ it is… After that _last_ mission, I knew it would come in handy eventually. I just never guessed how. Now where are you, you stupid- ah hah! There you are!

Grinning even more wickedly, I pull it out and check it over, looking for any flaws I might need to fix. Yes. This will work nicely.

Heh heh…. Heero won't know what hit him.

----

_snowdragon- Aww, thank you for your wonderful review! And you have the right idea, paying attention to some of the smaller details. It's all going to come into major play soon (or… er… so I'm intending, anyway! –sheepish-) I hope I'll be able to include more details about it soon, but my dear Duo is proving adamant about doing this his way… -laughs-_

_rynn- Half price at the Home Depot? Well in that case, pitch-fork away! –grin- Anyway, thank you for the review!! I hope you enjoyed this one as well!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Unstable**

_AN: And to think… the last chapter I said this story was going to take a darker turn…This chapter is particularly…well, demented is the only word that fits. It's the most demented thing I've ever written! –laughs- Oh, and I have paid homage to Chicago, West Side Story, and Rent. In that order. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 20:**

It's a cotton dress. Green, with unholy polka dot print trim, a matching bow, and a cute little pleat at the bottom. There are enormous green flats to go with it, but I doubt I'll be able to pull them off because Heero wears a different sized shoe than I do.

Now _normally_ I don't get much joy in crossdressing. The doctors always assume I'm perfect for it because I look… what did G call it… effeminate? _Pshh._ Well, ex_cuse_ me if I was born with slim body and a penchant for long hair. Donning a dress, it's obvious I'm a guy unless I wear a padded bra and bags of flour on my hips… Oh Christ… I hope I don't look like a girl otherwise…

Anyway… getting back on subject… I snap the wrinkles out of the dress and hold the monstrosity up to admire. On a girl, it would be a fairly nice dress, I think. On Heero, however…

I grin wickedly. Taking a glance in the mirror, I flutter my lashes at my reflection, fluffing the back of my Heero-hair up. I have to laugh. I'm probably going to get thrashed, but this _is_ one of my more brilliant schemes. Pulling off my Heero-nightclothes, I then yank the dress over my head. The door slams at that moment, meaning Super Bastard as returned from whatever Hell he had been visiting.

Damn. Busted before I even got started…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting dressed," I reply cheerily. I glance at him over my shoulder. The look on his face (even though it's _mine_) is priceless. "So, mind buttoning me up?"

"Yes I do _mind_!" he yells, his eyes bulging. "Get out of that!"

I wiggle my rear in his direction. "Why? Does it make my butt look big?"

"Save your crossdressing for when you're in your own body! You're making me look like a fool!"

I strike a pose. "I don't know." I pat down the bodice. "It's a bit snug in the shoulders, but I think it's you." The glare he gives me makes me snicker. "Now come on. Button me up, big boy." I flutter my lashes at him enticingly. He looks positively horrified.

"I'd like to button _you _up," he growls, crossing the room. Grabbing the sleeves, he pulls down.

"Ooh. So you'd rather undress me? Kinky," I murmur. Of course, I regret it when I find myself unable to resist squirming as his fingers ghost across my skin. Not fair. This is so not fair.

"Shut up," he snaps, pulling on the dress more.

He's so close… God… not now… I haul the dress back up. "What? Got a problem with my winning fashion selection?" I reply, vying for control over myself with sarcasm.

"You'll be dead before you wear this monstrosity out in my body!" he hisses.

"Oh baby. You know your sadist talk turns me on."

He backhands me. Ouch… "Shut up!"

I hear a door open behind us. We glance over. Clearly intent on scolding us, Wufei ends up getting the surprise of his life. Heero's hands down my dress- although it looks like my hands down Heero's dress. He freezes in the entrance to the bathroom. His jaw is nearly scraping the ground as he stares at us.

"Morning," I say in a congenial way. I even offer a jaunty wave.

"Stop that, you ass," Heero hisses at me.

"Is that…" Wufei begins.

"Is this what?" I ask sweetly. "And scrape that jaw off the floor. You're not going to catch flies in here."

His jaw snaps shut. "That's not…"

"Yes? Come on. Spit it out."

"Yuy… why are you wearing a dress?"

I glance back at my rear and give it another little shake. "What? You think it makes my butt look big too?"

"That's it, you're dead," Heero snarls. He proceeds to wrestle me out of my dress.

Wufei merely sags against the wall, looking dumbfounded. I have bewildered and/or disturbed the great Wufei!! Yes! What a deal! Two for the price of one.

There is a sudden knock outside our door. We fall silent for a brief second. "Guys?"

Quatre. He must've known something like this would happen. He has this uncanny ability to second-guess me.

"Don't come in!" Wufei finally squawks, apparently trying (and failing) to regain his composure. "You are not going to like what you see."

"What? What's going on?" He sounds concerned. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Come on in, the door's open," I call, yelping when Heero makes a particularly fierce tug at the dress. With a grunt, I haul it back up.

"No, listen to Jason. _Stay out_," Heero snaps.

"Don't listen to him, he's such a silly- ow! You did that on purpose, you dickhead!"

"And I'll do it again if you don't knock this off!"

The door bangs open and Quatre storms in. Judging by his carelessly tousled hair and that hickey mostly hidden by the collar of his shirt, he got a bit lucky last night with Tall, Dark, and Silent. Lucky bastard…

In a similar manner to Wufei, he freezes and stares. Jaw on the floor and everything. "What… is Heero doing in a … Is-is that a dress?"

I can tell by the look on Heero's face that, despite the fact that I didn't make it out of our room in the dress, I succeeded in humiliating him just fine.

"Yes." I swish it around my hips. "I thought Kelly green was my color. And the cut is _so_ flattering-" Heero backhands me again and then literally knocks me over and shakes me out of the dress. I try to struggle, but this unexpected assault leaves me briefly immobile.

Quatre's brows knit together. "Er… Duo… maybe you should let him-"

"No. There is no way on Earth he is leaving this room like this," Heero grunts.

'Fei and Quat exchange glances as I climb to my feet, wincing from bruises I already feel forming.

"Well, you didn't have to get so violent about it. I would've let you borrow it," I finally say.

Heero backhands me for a third time.

"Stop it!" Quat snaps. "This instant! Heero, put that dress away. Both of you, get dressed! Don't talk to each other or look at one another again! Got it? If I have to break up one more fight, I swear I'll… do something so awful that I don't even know what it is yet!" Whirling on his heel, he then stalks from our room.

"Someone's a little mad we broke up nookie time," I mutter.

And the fourth time comes around. My ears are ringing by now and I have to make the effort to keep my eyes from crossing.

Wufei gives us both a disturbed look. "You heard the blond kid." Then he too leaves.

"Get dressed. And _not_ in that damned dress," Heero orders, stalking towards the bathroom.

"Quat said not to talk to me."

"I mean it." And the door clicks shut behind him

I glare at the bathroom as he starts his shower. If he thinks this is over, he is sadly mistaken. And I spend then next fifteen minutes dressing properly and plotting further. My scheme takes an even more extravagant turn and I grin more wickedly than ever, cackling slightly. Heh… Super Bastard's not going to know what bit him in the ass.

He will regret calling me a whore.

The shower creaks loudly, signaling that Heero's done. Hastily, I force down my grin. Don't want to give anything away too soon.

Heero emerges from the bathroom with my hair in a dripping, tangled mess.

"Hey Bullets, you're supposed to dry it," I call as he crosses the room.

He glares at me. "After that bullshit you pulled earlier perhaps I'll leave it this way."

"No you won't." I grab a fistful of the wet mass as he passes me and, yanking the towel from his hands, I push him down into a chair despite his angry, dog-like growls. "What are you, five?" I mutter, vigorously scrubbing the towel through _my_ hair, which is _not _on _my _head. I mean, it _is_ on my head but… oh forget it.

He is silent as I gently work my brush through the tangles. I envy his position at the moment. Though I'm hyper-possessive of my hair, I love having it brushed by someone else- assuming they are gentle with it, of course. God, that makes me feel like such a girl…

Anyway… Tangles gone, I then twist the damp strands into a neat braid and let it flop down his back.

He stands without a word and proceeds to get dressed. I pull a face at him. "Most people say thank you when someone has done them a favor."

"You haven't done me a favor. You simply did what you always do. Your hair just happened to be on my head this time."

"What's your point, jerkwad? You still could've said thank you."

"I am through listening to you," he says, straightening his tie.

"Nice I can be so easily discarded," I mutter.

"What?"

"I thought you said you were through listening to me."

He scowls at me before, turning and marching resolutely out the door.

I smirk. Revenge is so sweet.

----

I give Quatre a sunny wave as we enter the gym for our final class of the day. Remarkable how being in Heero's body makes it easier to be around Blondie. "How are things going with Hec? Got some lovin', I see." I point to the hickey on his neck.

His hand flies to his throat and he colors slightly, grinning. "Maybe…" His grin fades suddenly and he gives me a long hard look. "You're acting oddly ever since…" He fades off, chewing his lip.

"Ever since?"

"Er… for a while… What's wrong with you?"

I shrug. "Nothing a little invasive therapy can't fix."

He looks even more perplexed. "Ah… okay… So I didn't see you at lunch. Do anything interesting?"

Ahh… this is a brilliant question. Despite my usual reaction to him, I'm really happy he asked. Because the answer is going to surprise the crap out of him. "I got the male lead in this school's winter musical. I was talking with the instructor."

He stares at me. "The lead…"

"Yes."

"In… a musical…"

"Uh, yeah…" I pause, then nod. "Yeah, I think that's it. Getting into character, you know? Besides, they're doing my favorite musical. All about women and their cheating lovers. Kind of like someone else I know," I mutter. I figure I might as well retain a little of Heero's character so I don't scare Quatre _too_ badly. Hmph.

Quatre frowns deeply. "I don't think you have all the right information…"

Is he really planning on telling Heero? For once, I'm grateful I'm in his body. I'd hate to see Super Bastard's reaction to my telling The Others of his sexual preferences, however brief the experience might have been.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I sigh. "I'm fine."

"You're acting not at all like yourself."

"I know. You've pointed that out, thank you."

He huffs. "No wonder _Will_ always fights with you. You're impossible."

"I am, aren't I?"

He gives me an odd look but otherwise ignores the statement. I simply smile innocently and shrug.

"Come on you pansies! This isn't a beauty pageant! Move it!" yells the phys ed teacher from Hell.

Beauty pageant, hmm? I snicker. Quatre stares as he passes and nearly runs into another student.

----

I head down the hall towards the Commons. I probably look really creepy. My Heero-face is set in determination and I have a black, knee length trench coat on. Despite my plans, I feel sick. Several times, I've debated whether or not to go through with this. The image of Heero suffering abject humiliation is the only thing that spurs me onward. So onward I go.

Across the room, I spot my contact- a theatre student named Evan, whom I managed to wrangle into helping me with this charade during lunch. If there is anything that can be said about me, it's that when I have a plan, _nothing_ goes by half-assed. He looks a little scared when I approach. God, I just want to _laugh!_

"Got what I asked for?"

He nods.

I pass him a disc. "You know what to do."

Again, he nods. I whack him on the back, eliciting a squeak from him.

"Then let's do this!"

He dashes off to a hidden location in the commons.

Taking a deep breath, I head for the center table. Heero the Body Thief is parked in the furthest corner from me, half hidden behind a fake plant, nose in a book. Heh… not for long. Swallowing hard, I face the table again. No turning back now. Silently, I ask for Shinigami to watch over me before climbing onto the table. "Showtime," I mutter, dropping the trench coat to the ground.

I've donned the Kelly green monstrosity again but Heero hasn't noticed yet. Don't worry. With what I have planned, he can't _not_ notice.

Activity commences as normal in the Commons for a moment. Then someone whistles at me. I strike a pose. That's Evan's cue. The lights dim and a spotlight shines on me. I don't know how that little chump managed it, but I'm forever in his debt.

There are a few laughs and a second whistle. I shift into another dramatic pose. Evan's second cue. A musical medley streams over the PA speakers. I'm not the world's greatest dancer, so I just have to shit my way through some goofy moves.

"Yeah _baby!_" I hear someone yell. With a smirk, I wink.

And then…

I sing.

"The name on everybody's lips is gonna be… Roxie." I add a snappy (and crappy) hip movement as I strut along the table, praying the thing will hold my weight. This earns a few more laughs. "The lady raking in the chips is gonna be… Roxie."

Catcalls and shouts abound. God… I'm going to be killed. And expelled. Probably in that order. But Heero's going to take notice now.

"I'm gonna be a celebrity- that means somebody everyone knows!" Pose! "They're gonna recognize my eyes, my hair, my teeth, my boobs, my nose!" I run my hands over my chest as the music melts into another song. My gaze strays to the corner Heero had been sitting. He is no longer there. I scan my 'audience'… There he is! His Death Glare is unmistakable. I smirk and flutter my eyes at him. Ah shit, here he comes. I have to finish first! Hastily, I jump off the table and dance my way through the crowd in a direction opposite to his, still singing my heart out.

"I feel pretty…" I pet my hair. "Oh so pretty." Again. Laughs follow. Along with the heat of a glare I'm all too familiar with. I smirk. "I feel pretty and witty and bright! And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight…"

"Shake it!" someone else yells. So what do I do but comply?

"So take me out tonight!"

"We'll take you out tonight!" a group of girls squeal.

Heh. I bet you will. "Please take me _oooouuuuut_ tonight! I'll let you _make_ me… _ooooouuuuut_ tonight! Tonight! Tonight! _Tonight!_" I finish off with a fancy pose and the students around me cheer their damned heads off. Someone is yelling over the PA- probably Eileen Tait, going to bust my ass. But I can't hear her. I feel… exhilarated.

No wonder people perform live. They must get off on this shit…

And suddenly my arm is nearly wrenched out of my socket as I'm dragged from amidst the crowd. By Heero. Who is mad as fuck. (Well, that _was_ my aim after all…)

Goodbye world. It was great while it lasted.

----

_smouse- hahaha, yes, it was a cliffy! And the body shifts are meant to be confusing at this point in time. So if you're confused, I'm doing my job!! The only thing I can say is that it has everything to do with the title… which probably won't make much sense until the end or near the end –grin- Thank you for the review!!_

_snowdragon- Dark told me about your review to his story. Thank you so much! I'm very flattered!! –meep!- And thank you for your review for the last chapter! I hope you didn't have to wait so long for this one._

_rynn- -laughs- I hope this next chapter is worth waiting for! Thank you for the review!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Unstable**

_AN: It was pointed out to me that it's against site policy to respond to reviews within a story, of which I am aware. While I'm not sure how this applies to reviewers who don't leave me an email address or any other means to contact them (if anyone does know, tell me please!), I will no longer be replying to reviews within my stories. I'd rather avoid any account/story deletions and/or problems in the future! If you don't leave an address and would like to have me reply, or just to talk to me in general (can't say I'll be the most interesting individual out there!) you can IM me at fierywatersprite via AIM. So thank you so much in advance to any reviewers I don't reply to!_

**Chapter 21:**

I'm going to die but it was _so_ worth it. This is my thought as Heero drags me out of the Commons. The second we are free of an audience he yanks me around and thrusts me up against the wall.

"What was that!?" he hisses, grabbing my shoulders and giving me a shake. "What _the hell_ was that!?"

His hands are deliciously warm, even through the fabric of the dress. I shake my head hastily. Don't think of that, stupid! "What was what?" I reply coyly.

He shoves me up against the wall again, growling.

"Oh baby… not in front of everyone," I purr, arching against him. Regardless of the fact no one actually _is_ around, it has the desired effect. If I thought he was mad before, that's nothing compared to his reaction now. He clenches his fist.

I lean in and hiss: "You hit me now and the teachers are going to ask questions." I smirk when he unclenches his hand.

"What is your point?" he grumbles. "They're already going to ask questions about _this!_" He gives the dress a sharp tug. Yanking me right into him.

I draw in a sharp breath. I'd been this close before- even …er… closer, on occasion-, but I'd never been so _aware_ of it as I am now. I squirm. "Let go of me."

"No. I want an answer. What the _hell_ were you thinking?! Or weren't thinking!"

"I said let _go!_" I push but he doesn't heed my words or actions.

"This isn't some _game_, Maxwell."

That's when I ram my knee into his crotch. I can't believe I resort to this (again), considering I've been on the receiving end of such an attack often enough. An attack that hurts like nobody's business. Yet I do it. With pride. "Of course this isn't a game," I snarl as he releases his grip on me and sinks to his knees with a moan. "You see, when I say 'let go' I mean _let go!_"

"You are going to regret this…" he wheezes quite pathetically.

"Oh? How?" I marvel at his complete pathetic-ness. It's a state I rarely see him in. Okay… it's a state I've _never_ seen him in. So I soak it in as thoroughly as possible. This might never come around again. "You're the Perfect Soldier. You won't do anything to jeopardize your precious mission."

He staggers to his feet. "Oh, I can think of something." There is a gleam in his eyes. I haven't seen him look like that in a long time. He means it.

I frown as worry suddenly seizes my gut. When I camp up with this whole 'Heero-as-a-budding-musical-actress-in-a-snazzy-green-dress' scheme, I expected him to kick my ass or scream like crazy or some combination of the two. Not head down this warpath for revenge… I swallow hard. Only _now_ do I begin to doubt my decision to go through with this. Fine time for my conscience to step in, eh?!

_I do what I can._

Thanks a lot, jerkwad.

"Attention students. Will Stephen Kishi please report to Headmistress Tait's office?" a voice squawks over the PA system. In unison, our heads snap in the assumed direction of the voice. "Stephen Kishi to Headmistress Tait's office immediately. Thank you."

It's Heero's turn to smirk. "That would be you."

"I know," I snap. But God, I don't trust leaving him alone in my body…

"Go. And if you get me expelled from this location, you will _truly_ regret ever thinking about that dress."

"Don't threaten me."

"It's not a threat, it's a promise."

I watch as he storms down the hall. And I'm torn. Follow him and possibly get expelled for not listening to Eileen and thusly inviting an unpleasant side to Heero's wrath. Or go visit dear Eileen and return to some unimaginable nightmare…

Screw _Headmistress Tait_, I'm going to stop whatever it is he's planning. I sprint through the hall, across the lawn, in that God-awful dress. I catch a few catcalls. Any _other_ time I'd have this opportunity to further humiliate Bullets-for-Brains, I'd respond accordingly- flash a little leg, do some shameless flirting, etc- but now I ignore them. Heero's out for revenge. I _have_ to stop him before he does something horrid.

I don't see him. Christ, that bastard is fast!

Into the dorm, I dash. The old RA croaks some shit about 'no running in the building', but I ignore this as I take the steps two at a time. And I run straight into Hit-and-Run.

He glares at me. It's almost, but not quite, a Heero-Yuy quality Death Glare. Very fine attempt at it though.

Unfortunately for him, I am in no mood to play nice with him. "Out of my way!" I snap, shoving him aside.

"Chill out," he grumbles at me.

I will chill out when I stop whatever it is Heero is planning! "Screw you," I snap to H-and-R. Then I stumble into our room, yelling: "_STOP!_" without even knowing what Heero's up to. Regardless, I can guess it's bad.

I stare at the scene before me, which isn't much of a scene at all. In Super Bastard's hand is a pair of scissors. He gives me a blank look. "Stop what?" He coolly turns back to his scissors and slices a sheet of paper with one crisp '_snip_'.

My eyes narrow. "What are you doing with those?" I demand. Though I think I can guess…

He gives me a once over and I'm insanely aware of the fact that I am wearing a _dress_. Shit.

"What… these?"

"Heero…." I begin warningly. He is being stupid on purpose. Heero is _never_ stupid, on purpose or otherwise.

This is _so_ not good…

He glares at me. "I told you that you were going to regret this." He yanks at my braid, which is still on _his_ head.

My heart feels as though it takes a nosedive right around my belly. "You wouldn't dare…"

"You're purposefully wearing that dress after I told you not to."

My heart now pounds somewhere around my toes. My hands clench. He wouldn't…"You wouldn't _dare!_"

Pulling the tail around, he stares at me as he snips off an inch. An _INCH!!_ It's no longer three feet in length. Now it's only… two feet, eleven inches. That's thirty-five inches total. Maybe shorter, since I'm only guesstimating. Oh my _God_… My chest feels tight. My hair. My _hair!_

"You… you bastard!" I gasp.

"We are going to make a deal here-"

"You _sonofabitch! I'll kill you!!_" I scream, launching myself at him. I hear the scissors hit the floor as I tackle him. Good thing… I don't fancy the idea of pair of scissors sticking out of my eye. However, I fancy that pair of scissors sticking out of _his_ eye!

He dumps me on the floor. "We are going to make a deal-"

"Deal with _this!_" I scramble towards him and bite his ankle, growling. I'm so close to barking at him it's scary. Duo Maxwell- Gundam pilot by day, rabid dog by night.

With a shout, he shakes me off, almost kicking me in the mouth. I turn just in time and he ends up kicking me in the head instead. I see stars. Wait, no, that's just Heero glaring at me. Yikes! Swearing under my breath, I push across the floor. Not fast enough. He falls on me and pins me down, sitting on my back. Why does this feel so familiar? Oh yeah. Trowa pulled the same shit not so long ago.

"I'm going to tell you this for the third and final time. We are going to make a deal-"

"_Like hell!_" I scream. I wince when he grinds my face into the linoleum.

"I'm _talking_ so you will be _silent_. Here's the deal. Every time you pull a stunt like this in my body, I'm cutting off an inch of your hair."

"You _wouldn't!_"

"I have. I will. Or do you want me to prove it to you again?"

I whimper.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Heero-"

"I said _do we have a deal?_"

I try to dump him off my back but he has me held down pretty firmly. What's the point in being in Heero's body if I can't embarrass the shit out of him? But my hair… my _hair_… what thirty-five inches _remain_ anyway… The hair-cutting bastard! "Okay…" I finally concede.

"You swear?"

"I swear, _okay?!_" I yell. "Now get off me!"

And suddenly I'm climbing off of Heero's body. I sway in vague disorientation. On the ground, Heero is blinking rapidly. Heh… his eyes are crossed!

"We need to figure out why this is happening. And how to stop it," he mutters, clambering to his feet.

"Nice dress," I sneer, craning my neck around to view his ass. "And it's very flattering back there, despite what you'd have me believe."

"Shut. The hell. Up," he snaps, hauling the dress over his head. Having forgotten to unite the bow, it gets stuck around his shoulders. He gives an agitated grunt and tugs, to no avail.

I double over, hysterical. How can I not? Heero struggling- actually _struggling!_- to get out of a dress! His arms are flailing now. He suddenly bends over, stumbling backwards, and almost flips backwards over his bed when he hits it. I'm on my knees, _crying_ with mirth, pounding my fist onto the ground in an effort (however vain it is) to keep from laughing even harder.

"Instead of laughing you _could _help me!" he barks from somewhere within the dress.

"I don't know…" I giggle, wiping the moisture from my eyes. "This is pretty funny."

"I fail to see the humor in this."

"Try looking at it on my end," I muse.

"Maxwell…"

"Oh all right." Big baby. I give him a cheeky grin, though he can't see it. I imagine he knows I'm doing it however. "Don't get your panties in a wad, little girl," I chide. I snicker again. Oh Christ this is just _too_ easy!

"You wouldn't _dare_ say that if I wasn't in this predicament."

"You're right. Which is why I'm taking advantage now."

Getting to my feet, I smack aside his flailing arms and gingerly untie the bow (hey, this monstrosity cost a fortune! I don't want him to rip it- I may have to use it in the future… oh… damn… I can't believe I'm even thinking that). Just as gently, I ease him out of it. He hisses when one of the buttons snags his hair. I bite my lip hard to prevent another bout of laughter but it just comes out with an extra snort on top.

Heero glares at me before stalking over to his armoire and yanking on some _real_ clothes. "I am going to attempt to rectify this situation with the headmistress. You stay out of trouble for once."

"Yes Daddy," I grumble, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not kidding."

Of course he isn't. Heero? Kid? Surely you jest! I give him a mock salute and turn away. "Have fun 'rectifying' your situation," I mutter. My good mood is pretty much kaput.

The door slams. Discreetly, I glance over my shoulder. He's gone. I grab the tail of my braid and stare at the stub just beyond the tie. I can't believe he really cut my hair. Over a dress! I scowl, running my thumb over the top of the stub. Even when I trim it, I don't cut off _that_ much! Now it's going to be uneven when I unbraid it… an uneven thirty-five inches… all over a dress! A _dress!_ My _hair _pays the price! You just don't mess with the sanctity of a man's hair. Especially _this_ man's!

There is a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I bark.

In walks Quatre and Trowa… with H-and-R on his heels.

"Can I help you?" I ask crisply, though I glare specifically at H-and-R.

"We're looking for Kishi," Trowa replies, casting a glance at Quat, then at H-and-R, who has taken the liberty of poking around our dorm.

"Uh, can I help you?" I repeat, walking over and grabbing the dress that had been left in a pile on the floor from his snooping little hands.

He gives me a long, cool stare. I squirm under the intensity. God, this kid is weird. "No, I think I've found everything I needed." And just like that, he turns on his heel and disappears from the room.

I arch my brow, glancing at Quat and Tro. "What the hell was that?"

"Er…" Quat begins.

"Where is _Kishi_?" Tro asks.

He's quite outspoken today, isn't he? "Headmaster's."

"Did you see…" Quat gestures to the dress in my hands.

I grin. "No, I didn't quite _see_ it."

He gives me a weird look. Perhaps he noticed my emphasis.

"He's a surprisingly impressive vocalist," Tro comments, off-handedly, plucking the dress from my hands and holding it out on one finger as if it might bite him.

Quat and I stare at him. I try my best not to laugh. Wouldn't Super Bastard _love_ to hear this?

Trowa glances at the two of us with an arched brow. "Hmm?"

Quatre just looks appalled. He snags the dress from him and shoves it back in my hands. "I can't believe you! Something is seriously _wrong_ here and you … you make _jokes!_" He glares at him.

That was a joke? It didn't sound like one to me. Trowa frowns.

"I wasn't joking," he says flatly.

I choke on a laugh.

Quatre scowls. Clearly, Blondie is quite angry today. He seizes Tall, Dark, and Silent's arm. "Come on, we need to talk to Thomas. And then find Heero. Duo, put that awful thing away." And out the door they go. Heh. I know who wears the pants in _that_ relationship.

I'd love to see them get into a fight. The outcome would be quite interesting.

Plopping down on my bed, I heave a great sigh. No one's around to hear, so it's safe. I'm left alone with just my own thoughts to entertain me. Not a safe place for me. Heh. I made a funny…

I pull my knees to my chest, leaning against the wall. Heero didn't respond how I had expected him to.

_How you _wanted _him to_.

No. Expected. _Expected._ Who _wants _his or her face pounded in? Silly, stupid little voice.

Maybe this switching bullshit is affecting him. Maybe it's affecting _me._ It must be if the little voice of my subconscious is telling me I _want_ Heero to react.

Of course not.

I find a patch of skin on my arm.

Of course not.

I twist hard.

I just want things back to normal.


	22. Chapter 22

**Unstable**

_AN: The start of my promised unpleasantness ahead._

**Chapter 22:**

It's dark. Hazy. No… smoky. I know it's smoke because it burns my eyes. The stale odor of expired cigarettes makes me want to sneeze. I don't like this place, but he said it was all right.

If it's all right, where is he?

Why did he leave me here?

Arms are suddenly around me. Fingers push under my shirt, drag over my skin. I glance over my shoulder. It's not him… Lips press against my skin but they're not his! I panic, shaking my head. My vision blurs, then clears. Wait. It's him. Safe. I chose this. I want this. It's not smoky here. Delusional. I must be delusional. Flashbacks, or something.

Christ, I'm so tense tonight.

Thick, grimy hands pull away my clothing. I shudder. How could he talk me _into_ this? Oh God I can't do this!

Stop!

Wait…

Not grimy hands. Clean hands, a little callused… elegant hands. Perfect hands. Drifting over my skin. I chose this. I want this. Why am I so scared?

I'm _not_ scared! I'm Shinigami! Shinigami is never scared!

What is Shinigami? I don't even _know_ that word! Is it food? Is it even English? I don't think so. It's strange, unknown… "I can't do this, Solo." I can't. I don't want to. "Solo!" This isn't worth it! Why did he tell me it was safe here! I'm going to shake clean out of my skin.

"Who?"

Heero…

"Don't hurt me…" I plead. I don't know if he hears me. I bite my lip hard enough to bleed, trying not to cry out.

I jerk awake with a shout. Blood is pooling in my mouth. I practically fall out of bed as I lurch for the bathroom. Thank God Wufei's nowhere around. I drop to my knees before the toilet, spitting the blood into the bowl. It seems I nearly bit right through my lip. My skin is crawling, as if someone drenched me in thousands of little ants. I scrub my hands over my skin.

Make that horrible feeling go away!

Gripping the bowl, my shoulders heave forward and I pay homage to the porcelain gods. Apparently I've neglected their worship, for I heave until my stomach is empty. Then I heave a little more.

Maybe I offend these porcelain gods by claiming my own godliness as Shinigami. Heh. Comedian Duo Maxwell is in the house…

I groan, slumping over the toilet. Humor just makes me even queasier.

I shudder again, feeling that creepy-crawly sensation racing over my skin a second time. I feel dirty. I want out of my skin.

Sick dream. A sick, sick dream. Sick nightmare.

Sick memories.

I heave once more before finally sinking onto the floor against the wall. So dizzy…

Convinced I will no longer puke my guts up, I stagger to my feet, flush my "offerings" down the toilet, and slouch over to the sink, turning the water on to rinse out my mouth.

Today went from highly entertaining to the worst day of my life in probably the span of an hour.

Grimy hands… Heero's hands… I shudder a third time. Neither is welcome right now. My stomach rolls again, threatening to make another offering to the porcelain gods.

I stare at my reflection in the pathetic little mirror. I look like some addict going through severe withdrawal. Sniffling pathetically, I lean forward to splash the cold water on my hot face. Then I reach back and pull the tie off my braid, unraveling the strands. I can't stand being in the bathroom any longer so head into the dorm as I finger-comb the tangles out. Wandering over to my desk, I take a look at the ends of my hair in the little mirror sitting on top. I can't refrain from scowling. I was _right_. Uneven chunks. Bastard. How am I supposed to fix this? Besides trimming off _more_ hair?!

Maybe this was his plan…

That _bastard!_

Grumbling under my breath, I grab the scissors off the ground. The tuft the Big Fucking Bastard clipped from my hair is still in a scattered pile on the ground. Crouching, I feel a sense of great loss as I scoop it up and toss it in his wastebasket. It was my hair and he cut it…

Then I head back for the bathroom, to soak the ends of my hair in water so I can set to trimming this mess he made. I avoid looking at the toilet I recently made such nice friends with, avoiding also the unpleasant feeling that went along with it.

Focus on the hair.

If he thinks this is over, he has another thing coming.

The door in our room clicks shut. It's about time Super Bastard returned. I snip off as little hair as possible as I finish my work. A head pokes into the bathroom. Heero's, naturally.

He stares. For a long time.

"Can I yelp you?" I grumble.

"You don't look well."

"How nice of you to care." My sarcasm is hard to miss. "I'm perfectly fine right now." Snip. "Pissed off," snip, "but you know that feeling, don't you?"

"What are you doing?" he demands, ignoring my question. Yeah. Thanks for that, pal.

"Making love to your scissors," I reply evenly, making one final cut. He has eyes. He can see what I'm doing. It's pretty damned obvious, if you ask me.

"I'm not amused."

"You're never amused" is my lofty response as I set to twining my hair into its usual braid.

He doesn't reply. After all, what can he say to that? It's true! I smirk to myself as I grab a towel to clean up my mess.

"How did you date go with Eileen Tait?" I ask, unable to refrain from grinning.

"I am still not amused."

"I didn't ask that."

He heaves an aggravated sigh. "Well I barely managed to keep from getting expelled, no thanks to you."

"Why Heero, that's the nicest thing you've said all day."

He glares at me.

"I know. You're not amused," I mimic in a haughty, nasally voice.

He stalks out of the bathroom without word. I head out of the bathroom and pause in the doorway, watching him pace like a madman. Something is seriously up. His head keeps making this funny twitching motion. I wonder how he can stand whatever it is going through his stupid Heero-head. Finally, he turns. "And what the hell is this about me being in a musical!?"

I roll my lips together, fighting a snicker, and I sink back into the bathroom. Of course, that doesn't stop him. He charges on in like the enraged bull he is. "I asked you a question," he hisses.

I shrug. "You're a marvelous singer, what can I say? Even Trowa thought so."

He gives me a hard stare and then growls, stalking from the bathroom again. I blink. What is going on? Embarrassingly hesitant, I follow. What am I afraid of? I can hold my own pretty well against him, if he decides to snap.

The weird thing is that he _hasn't_ snapped yet… I'm tempted to ask who he is and what he did with Heero's body.

He's pacing again. His shoulders are tight, like he's straining against something. Probably some mental conundrum that only _he_ could get himself into. When he turns in his round of pacing and spots me. "Don't even speak to me," he grumbles. He looks mad as fuck. Though I don't know what I did now. Besides being a mouthy smartass, I mean. But really, how can he expect differently from me? Still… I don't like that accusatory tone of his.

"I wasn't going to _say_ anything!" I protest.

"See to it that you don't."

"What are you, my _mother_!?" I stalk over, standing in his way. See how he likes _that!_

"Get out of my way, Maxwell," he growls between his teeth.

I look up and give him a wicked grin. "And if I don't? What are you going to do then, Bullets?" God, why is he taller than me!? It's not fair!

"You are speaking to me," he says in his 'I'm-in-control-of-my-anger' voice. We'll see how long _that_ lasts. "Get out of my way."

"Uh, how about _no_. What would you do if I said that?" Then I push him. I'm just asking to be hit, I know. Begging for it. _Gagging _for it. So imagine my surprise when he simply shoves me out of the way and marches around me. Oh _no_ he did not…

"Hey buddy, I asked you a question."

"I am not required to answer you." And he keeps pacing. His shoulders grow tenser and his head twitches a little more.

What the fuck is going on here? What is he fighting against? He never had a problem retaliating before.

I glower at him. "Oh, but I am?"

"Considering your knack for causing problems, yes."

"Bull-fucking-shit!"

He ignores me.

Growling, I stalk over and shove him again. I hate it when he ignores me. He can't just ignore me! That's not how it works! What the _fuck_ is wrong with him!? Why is he just _taking_ it? "Come on man, hit me." No response, though he does twitch again. I frown. Why isn't he reacting? And why am I trying so hard to get him to in the first place? "Are you scared? Is the great Yuy a chicken?" I push again. "Why don't you hit me, Bullets? Huh? You're _that _scared I'll take you down?" I taunt.

With a snarl, his hand curls into a fist. Heh. Reaction time. I ready myself. Then he shoves me out of his way a second time and stalks from the dorm, slamming the door behind him.

I stare at the door. There is a weird feeling in my chest. A tight feeling. Panic. I sink to my knees, gripping my head. Feeling ready to pull out my hair. First the dream. Now this? My God, why isn't anything making sense anymore?

I pull back my sleeve and bite my arm, trying to keep from screaming in terror. I'm scared.

Oh _God _I'm so scared! And I can't be scared. I'm not supposed to- I'm not allowed!

I hunch over, cradling my arm to my chest. Trying to make it go away. Focusing on the pain… A jolt shoots up my arm. Better… no, not better. Not at all. This nonsense is… it's freaking me out! And I don't why!

There is a knock on the door. I choke back a startled gasp and get to my feet. Who would visit me now? It's close to ten. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to force myself to calm down, I get to my feet and open the door.

It's Trowa.

"What do you want?" I ask tiredly. I'm not in the mood for dealing with anyone right now. Particularly not The Others.

"You look bad."

"So? What do you want?"

"We need to talk," he says.

I can barely get out a puzzled 'What?' when he grabs a fistful of my hair and drags me out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**Unstable**

**Chapter 23:**

"What the _hell?_ Man, let me go!" I yelp as Trowa drags me- by my _hair_- down the hall, towards Quatre's room. "I said let go!"

Quat pokes his head out of his room and looks at Trowa in dismay. "I said _ask_ him to come."

"We both know he wouldn't have," he replies flatly, dragging me into the room.

"This is a serious and delicate matter," he chides, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't want you to have made it worse." He gives Tro a look as he releases his grip on my hair. Trowa just shrugs. Nice for _him_. He's not the one being manhandled!

And there they are. The Others, in the room. With me. Wufei is oddly poised near the window while Trowa closes the door behind him and leans against it.

"What the fuck is going on?" I demand, glancing warily at all three of them.

"Duo… we need to talk to you," Quatre says delicately.

I stare at him. _Now_ I see his game. I can barely refrain from growling. I can't believe he's doing this again! Didn't he work enough out of me before? What else could he possibly _want!?_ "What about? You already know all about me you're _supposed_ to, and some you _aren't!_ Don't you think you've done _enough _damage?" I glance at Wufei and Trowa's positioning again, and _now_ I understand. They're preventing me from escaping. But why? Last time they just knocked me to the ground. My spine twinges in the memory of Tall, Dark, and Bastardly digging his knee into my spine. Why the caution now? They don't think I'm man enough to handle it?!

"Duo…" Quatre approaches me and, before I can register his movement, grabs my arm before I can shy away. I tug, but his hold is firm. "We need to talk. About _this_." And he pushes my sleeve up my arm, to about my elbow.

Shit… The blue-black of fresh bruises. And greenish-yellow of healing wounds… My teeth marks from not ten minutes earlier… All for him to see. For _all _of them to see. Shame hits me like a load and I pull at his grip. "Let go."

Surprisingly, he lets go. Only to grab my other arm and expose the bruising on that one too. "Duo, where are these bruises coming from?" he asks softly.

"It's none of your business!" I snap, trying to wrench out of his grip. I'm horrified to see I can't break it. When did he get so strong? Was he _always_ this way? "Now let go!"

He doesn't this time. His fingers trace around my wrist, where the bruising is darkest. It makes me squirm in discomfort. Christ, and I thought I did a pretty good job hiding this bullshit from him! From all of them. Why does he know _everything?!_

The panic I was feeling before returns. "Let go. Let go _now_." I push at the hand gripping my arm, but he just catches my other arm and holds me fast.

He gives me a frightened look, but it doesn't look like his own. If that even makes sense. I just want him to leave me alone! "Duo, it's okay!" he squeaks out, before clearing his throat, shaking his head… "Please, calm down. You're safe here. We're trying to help you."

That just makes it worse. My chest feels tight and I can't breath. I want out! "No you aren't. You aren't, let me go!"

"We are! Please, try to understand this!"

"What do you sick bastards _want_ from me!?"

Quatre takes a deep breath. "We're worried about you. I'm _scared_. Something is seriously wrong. We want to help. Tell me where those marks are coming from- I want to protect you!"

Tears are falling down my face. This humiliation can't get any worse. "Bullshit! That's bullshit! Protection from _what?! _I don't _need _protection!" I scream. "Except from _you!_"

"Duo-"

"It's none of your goddamned business!"

He drops one arm and reaches out to my face- to wipe away my stupid tears or some shit like that. Two-faced sonofabitch! Wrenching at my arm, I finally manage to break his grip and I stalk towards his bathroom. "Just leave me the fuck alone!"

"Don't!" His arms latch around my middle and he hugs me tightly from behind. "Please, I need to know-"

"Why? Because you're a nosy little prick?" I snarl, forgetting my stupid tears. Letting them just… fall. Who the fuck cares? _They_ apparently don't. So why should I? "Let me go Quatre or I swear on my life I will stab you in your sleep!"

"No, I- _ouch!_" he yelps when my elbow flies right upside his head. I don't apologize. I'm not sorry. Goddamned bastard _deserves _it. When I elbow him in the head again, Trowa grabs my arm and wrenches it behind my back. I yelp when the pain jolts all the way through my shoulder. Christ! That _hurt!_ They are crazy. All of them!

"No! You're just going to make the situation worse!"  
"Yeah," I snarl, glowering at Trowa. "Listen to your girlfriend-" That's when I get slapped. By _Quatre._ Who looks a little stunned that he did it in the first place. Hell, _I'm_ stunned.

He inhales sharply. "We… I… Okay, this is not going how I planned."

"How you planned, eh? Did you think I would just open up and tell you whatever the hell it is you want to know!? Like _this?!_ I don't know where you learned your interrogation skills, but this gets _nothing_ from me, got it? You will _never_ get anything from me!"

He opens his mouth to protest, but I won't hear it. "No. _No._ Just back the fuck _off_. My life is none of your business. I don't need any of your stupid protection. And I don't need any of _this!_" With that, I wrench out of his grasp once again and I stalk into the bathroom. There is a door on the other side. My way out. I hope that Quatre's poor neighbor isn't about. If he is, he's about to be stunned. I plow into the neighboring room without so much as an 'excuse me', but no one is there anyway. I guess that's better for us, since we've all been screaming each other's real names.

I give a sudden shout when I'm suddenly swept off the ground and flung carelessly over a shoulder as if I am a sack of grain.

"Trowa, _don't!_ You're just going to make it worse!" Quatre yelps.

I don't know what Trowa's making worse besides pissing me off, but I kick and flail, hoping I'll get in a good hit. "Put me down, you fucker!

So he obliges me and puts me down. If that's what you can call dumping me on the floor in a heap. I draw in a strangled gasp of air and now my shoulder hurts. They're lunatics. All of them. I'm getting out of here and far away from them. If this is how my supposed allies treat me, I will fight this goddamned war on my _own_.

Screw this mission. I'm not on it anymore _anyway. _

I make a mad scramble for the unprotected door and all my breath leaves me a second time when Trowa flattens me to the ground.

"Get off me! Get off me and I swear I'll kill you!" Yes, I did mean the 'and'. There is no way they are going to get away with this. My business is mine and mine alone!

"Trowa!" Quatre yells, sounding quite pissed off now. Like he has any fucking _right!_ Moments later, Tall, Dark, and Bastardly's weight is gone. I roll onto my back to see Quatre hissing angrily at Trowa, who seems to listen intently, then shrugs and nods.

"Maxwell, this would be over if you would listen to what Winner had to say," Wufei finally says.

I glare in his direction- still by the window. I don't know why he's there. I'm not going to jump out of a two-story window… yet. Right now, I'd rather shove him through it. "Shut your fucking mouth, Wufei. I'm not mad at you right now so don't make me hate you too," I snarl.

He shrugs. "I do not care if you hate me. I just want this mission finished. And Winner believes that getting you to talk will help. So talk."

"_About what!?_" I scream, feeling that trapped sensation again. I hunch over my knees, gripping my head. "Why can't you leave me _alone!?_"

I feel a hand settle between my shoulder blades. "I told you… we're worried about you." Quatre. Damn him. Pretending he's _so_ sympathetic.

"About _what?_" I snap, trying harder just to fold into myself and disappear. Vanish right off the face of this stupid Earth. _Then_ they couldn't stop me. "Perhaps you should be worrying about _yourselves_ right now."

He sighs, taking my threat in stride and ignoring it. "I'm worried about you… and… Heero," he says haltingly.

I stiffen. "I already told you all about that. What more could you _possibly_ want to know? You didn't understand what I told you before, why would you understand any of it _now!?_" They are nosier and more gossipy than a pack of girls, I swear to God…

"Duo… This is hard to ask." It's obvious he's delicately skirting the subject. That alone makes me suspicious. Well, even more suspicious than I was. "I don't want to believe it, but considering the circumstances…" He's not making any sense. I curl up tighter. Come on! Vanish! Vanish, dumbass!

It's not working.

_And you thought it would?_

"I just want you to know, that we're here for you. Okay? You're safe, all right? It's okay to be honest. We won't think any less of you."

"What the hell are you rambling about?"

There is a pause. Then he pries one arm away from me and I can feel his fingers smoothing over my wrist. "Did… Heero rape you?"

I stiffen further and choke on a breath I had been taking. "Did he… what?"

I can feel Quatre settle down beside me. Gently, he draws circles on my back with his palm. "Did he… force himself onto you?"

Oh God… oh _God_… is _that_ what they came up with? Is _that_ what they… "I know rape means, dumbass-"

"Duo…"

It's almost funny. I almost want to laugh. Why do they even want to know? What business would it be of theirs? Quatre stops rubbing my back briefly and says my name questioningly.

I hate them. I hate them and their nosy ways. "You can't rape the willing," I finally mutter.

"Duo…" Quatre says in that defeated way of his, where he doesn't believe you're being honest with him.

I bristle.

He starts again on his spiel that I'm safe here and other such bullshit. He doesn't believe me. I can't believe this. I start feeling sick with anger. How dare he?

I snap my head up, glaring daggers at him. "Heero. Didn't. Rape. Me."

He sighs and exchanges a look with the remaining Others.

_Why_ doesn't he believe me? When did I ever give _any_ of them reason to doubt me!?

"I told you that you wouldn't understand. Any time we were together, _I_ wanted it. I had my hands down his dress, for fuck's sake!" Which isn't exactly how it happened, but that's how it looked. Anyway, I made it clear to Heero when I would accept his advances. He _got_ that. There was a mutual understanding between us for a while. Quatre is _not_ me _or_ Heero. I don't expect him to get any of this. He's too hardheaded.

And I always thought he was the most open minded of us all.

"What about your bruises? On your arms, around your wrists. Or when I found you freezing in the shower in sheer _terror?_ I've felt so many things… You're right, I _don't _understand. Explain those things to me, Duo."

My eyes feel tight and hot. Oh my God… I can't. I can't. "I can't." I try to stop them, but my effort is in vain. Tears spill down my face with no disregard to what I want. "I can't. I can't. You just have to believe me. He never raped me!"

He doesn't respond right away.

"It wasn't him, all right!?"

"Duo?"

I wrench my arm away from him, digging my nails into my skin.

"_Duo!_"

I stagger clumsily to my feet. "I'm through with you fuckers! Just let me _go!_" And I suddenly find myself bellowing at a shelf full of books. I stumble backwards into a shelf behind me, completely disoriented. Where am I? Where the hell…? I glance down. These pants… they aren't my pants. And these aren't my shoes. I shove my hands through my hair. Short hair.

Oh.

Fuck.

I tear out of the library, ignoring the hisses for me to be quiet. Oh my God oh my god ohmygodohmygodohmygod… I'm so dead. If I am here then Heero is _there_ and _ohmyGOD_ he's going to fucking _kill_ me!


	24. Chapter 24

**Unstable**

**Chapter 24:**

I tear out of the library, down the halls of the school, across the green, to the dormitory. It takes so long I've no doubt he knows exactly what it was The Others tried to force out of me.

Maybe I can make it to our dorm, throw a few items in my duffel, and escape before he comes in search of me? I hear Iceland is nice this time of year. I hope beyond all possible hope as I dash into the dormitory.

"No running through the halls," croaks the poor old RA when I fly past him.

"Right! Later!" I shout, as I all but sprint up the stairs.

206A. 206A. I throw open the door and skid to a halt. His face is still a bit splotchy from all my tears, but there he stands: one _very_ pissed off Heero. Even in my body, you can _tell_ it's him. The Death Glare is unmistakable. I stand there, basically hanging on the doorknob, gasping desperately for air. I can't help but stare, entranced, as he glares at me. I seem to have frozen in my tracks despite the fact his glare is hot enough to melt my skin off.

"Um… hey!" I say with false cheer.

Grabbing a fistful of my shirt, he hauls me into our room, slamming the door behind me.

"Oh baby, you should've warned me. I'm not dressed for the occasion," I crack.

"Shut up! Just… shut up!" He releases me with a shove and proceeds to stalk around the room. If he was a dragon, I swear he'd be breathing fire right now. He's muttering under his breath in Japanese. I think. Once, he pulls at a fistful of my hair on his stupid Heero head.

"Hey, watch it! That's _my_ hair, jerkwad."

He shoots me a loaded Death Glare and I fall silent again. Then he resumes his pacing. I take a step back towards the door he so unceremoniously pulled me through. "Um… how about I leave you alone?" For good. Iceland, here I come.

Heero whirls forcefully towards me, barely ignoring the braid that smacks him around the middle. "What did you tell Winner?"

"You know, a shower sounds _really_ nice right now…" I inch towards the bathroom. Maybe I can make a break for it through Wufei's room.

Apparently sensing what I'm up to, he grabs my arm and pulls me back. "_What did you tell Winner!?_" he thunders.

"Stop yelling at me! And let me go!"

"I asked you a question!"

"_You _ended up there, didn't you?! You're smart enough to put two and two together! I would think you'd know by _now!_"

"I want to hear it from _you,_ Maxwell!"

"Call me by my name, Heero! It's _Duo_, in case you've forgotten!"

"I'm not having that argument with you right now. I want an answer!"

I try to wrench free of his grip, but even in my body he's still strong as fuck. This is not fair. _I_ have the body. _I_ should be stronger! "Let go, Heero!"

"No." His grip tightens, if that's possible. "Winner talks of our past as if he knows what's going on. He asked about your marks. And… about you being-"

"That's enough!"

By the look on his face, he _clearly_ doesn't like being told _anything_ is enough when he's talking. "What the hell is going on here?!"

God, I'd rather have him screaming at me because I am The Supreme Idiot. This isn't Heero. This _isn't _Heero! I wrench at my arm again, not caring if I pull my arm out of its socket. I want to get away! "What, did Quatre enlist you in his probing army of nosy bastards!?" I rage. "First- _First_ they try to force information from me like I'm some criminal. And now _you_ join in!?"

He opens his mouth to speak.

"Don't you think you've tormented me enough!"

"All I've done was ask for answers!" he snaps.

"Yeah, well you're not my keeper!" I snarl, stumbling back when he releases my arm unexpectedly. "I don't have to answer to you or _anyone_ so back the fuck off!"

"Maxwell-"

"No! I didn't do anything to you bastards, why can't you just leave me the fuck alone!?" I rub my Heero-arms obsessively. Goddammit, I can't take this bullshit anymore! Why can't they just butt out of my life!? With a groan, I stumble back towards the bathroom.

"Don't walk away from me." There is some sort of understanding in his eyes, around all that anger. Understanding of what, I've no idea. Me? Pardon me while I scoff.

"Kiss my ass!" I snarl, slamming the door behind me. I stumble blindly for the shower, turn it on full blast, and collapse onto the tiled floor, fully dressed, as the day catches up with me. With a strangled breath, I burst into tears, curling on the floor under the spray. Like some pathetic little child. I just want to die.

I'm Duo Maxwell. I run, hide, never lie, all that shit. That last one is the most important. _Never lie_. They've known me off and on for probably a year and a half now. What did I ever do to make them not trust me? To meddle in my business?! We all have secrets! You don't see Quatre spilling his guts to us all, or Trowa trying to wrestle information about a supposed wife from Wufei! Why me?! What did I ever do to them?!

I don't know how much time passes, maybe just five or six minutes. Maybe fifteen or twenty. Either way, the water is still hot and I'm starting to prune under these soaked Heero-clothes. But I finally make an attempt to get a grip on myself. I'm not going to get anyone off my back if I don't stop having these pathetic spaz-outs. I dig the heels of my palms in my eyes, taking a deep breath.

Okay man. Clear your head.

Calm down.

My head whips around when I hear the sound of the bathroom door opening, then closing. I find myself staring at the fog-and-water blurred image of me just beyond the shower door, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"What are you doing? I could have been naked!" I hiss.

"I've seen you before. Besides, that's my body."

I scowl. Point taken. And then I squirm in discomfort. He's in _my_ body. _Mine!_

_Get a grip, dumbass!_

I look away hastily. "Well? What do you want?" I snap in a desperate attempt to mask… something. Everything.

"Why… why are you in the shower with clothes on?" He arches a brow.

"I thought I'd save time, you know? Why do laundry when you can just wash it while you wear it?" My tone is sarcastically chipper, like a cheesy television advertisement. Besides, knowing that I'm touching _his_ body more than I have to, even though I'm in it, makes me light-headed.

The look he gives me tells me that he is not amused. He is _never_ amused. If Heero ever _were_ amused, the world would stop dead in its rotation. Chaos would ensue. And we'd all go hurtling into the sun… Sounds kind of enticing right now.

"Ever thought of being amused, Bullets?"

"… What?"

Of course he'd be confused. That was out of the blue, even for me. "Nothing… Just get out, okay?" I mutter, feeling oddly weary.

He shifts his weight and glances around the steamy bathroom before settling his heavy gaze on me. I can't help but squirm again. "I was… concerned."

"I am… a robot," I mock in the same tone he used.

He glares at me.

I get to my feet and stagger out of the shower. Now that I'm in Heero's body, I am, for once, actually taller than him. He sizes me up when I stalk over. "I don't want your pity, get out!"

He doesn't seem keen on listening.

I shove him so he bounces back off the wall. With a growl, he shoves me back. Within seconds we're in a heap on the ground. Through our grappling, I bite his shoulder and he knees me in the head. On our feet just as fast, I lunge at him. He pushes at the same instant, causing me to flail backwards and hit my head on the sink while he topples over the toilet and gets stuck in a taco of limbs and my hair.

"What is going _ON!?_" I hear Wufei shout. I need to start locking the damned door. Climbing to my feet, I see him giving me an angry glare. Like he has any right to be angry! Time for some payback. With a snarl, I punch him square in the face.

----

Heero and I ignored each other for the rest of the night and we ended up going to bed early. I hate the silent treatment. It makes me feel like I'm five or something. But then, I didn't want to talk to him (and still don't) and apparently he didn't wish to speak to me either. Unfortunately, in bed as I am, sleep eludes me. Maybe it's a result of that nap I took earlier, despite how disturbing it was. I stare at the ceiling, trying to banish all thought from my mind. Trying to forget the whole dress incident (which seemed a lot funnier until the rest of the day decided to happen), the dream, the information assault, punching Wufei's lights out which felt _really_ good…

My cheek throbs painfully. Okay… maybe I won't be forgetting that last one any time soon. Wufei clocked me good… I crack my jaw and wince. Really good.

I guess 'Fei doesn't like being punched in the face. He should remember that next time he joins Trowa and Quatre on an information attack against me.

I flop around in my bed in a desperate and vain attempt to get comfortable. How can I be comfortable when _he_ is sleeping in the bed just a few feet away from me? With an irritated groan, I snap my gaze in his direction, though I can't see his face through the moonlight. Why do I want to see his face? He's Mr. Perfecto. Nothing will change. Nothing will show. And by all accounts, he's likely asleep anyway. I flop around again, this time with my back towards him. I don't need to look at him. Who needs to look? He's the Bastard God, after all.

I close my eyes, trying to force sleep to come, since it won't fall upon me willingly. I even resort to counting sheep. Then my mind wanders to sheep herding, whether they still worry about wolves and such. No, no… don't let your mind go where it pleases, idiot! I'm trying to sleep here! Sheep. Sheep… one sheep… two sheep… three sheep…

Suddenly, I feel as though I'm being watched. I freeze in my sheep counting and the poor creature is trapped mid-leap in my mind. It takes me a moment to relax and let it come down on the other side of the fence. Four sheep… five sheep… There it is again! Sheep number six bleats at me angrily when I roll promptly onto my back to look in Heero's direction again. No movement. No sign that he is even _alive_, let alone awake.

Paranoid. I'm just paranoid.

_Stupid, stupid Duo_.

I roll back onto my side, staring wide-eyed at the wall, sheep number six all but forgotten.

I'm never going to sleep now.

Morning doesn't come soon enough. I feel as though I've barely fallen asleep when Heero's alarm screams at me to wake up. With a groan, I lift my heavy, aching head from my pillow and glare blearily at red numbers. 7:00 a.m.- wait… 7:01. Groaning again, I drop my head back down and burrow further beneath my blankets.

"Get up," I hear my voice demand at me.

Damn Heero.

I make an incoherent noise and even further beneath the blankets, if that's possible. Then I snarl when he smacks me. "Lemme alone! 'm tired!" How can he even be _awake_ at this God-awful hour. Oh wait. _He_ slept!

"Get up. We are going to talk to Winner."

"What!?" I yelp, sitting up abruptly. Fully awake _now_. When did _this _get decided!?


	25. Chapter 25

**Unstable**

**Chapter 25:**

"I am _not_ talking to Quatre!" I snarl when Heero tells me his news once again. "I don't owe him anything!"

Heero gives me a look. "Not about _you_. Stop wallowing in your vanity," he says in a flat tone.

I sputter stupidly. Vain? _ME!?_ Well excuse _me_ if I have every reason to be wary of… of _Curious Quatre! _He's mentally assaulted me twice in under two weeks! Why _wouldn't_ I avoid him!? "Well I'm not going."

Throwing a shirt at me, he orders me to get dressed. "You _will_ come with me. This will only work if we show up together."

"Didn't you hear me? I said I wasn't going!"

He arches a brow and his expression clearly reads that I'm going even if he has to drag me. Well drag away, baby. I'm not going to make it easy for you.

"You _will _go." He thrusts a finger at my shoulder. "_I'll _do all the talking because I know what I want to say, I have better composure, and it'll work better since I'm in your body. You… don't say a word."

"But-"

"Not. A. Word."

So in childish response, I stick my tongue out at him. He ignores me. As usual. "I'm still not going." But it's like talking to a brick wall.

"We're going to pretend like we're getting along."

"I will if you do," I mutter.

It's his turn to glare at me. "Do _not_ screw this up."

"Well you don't have to worry about that, because I'm not going!" I snap.

"You are."

"Why?!"

"Because I said so!"

I snort. That's the oldest argument in the book! Even _parents_ know they can't get away with that one with children over seven! "And that's supposed to make me _want_ to go anywhere?!"

He closes his eyes, looking irritated as hell. When he opens them again, I swear he's trying to stare daggers right through my heart. "For once in your life could you cooperate with something, Maxwell?!"

"Sir yes sir." Scowling, I finish my jab off with a snappy salute. Of course, there is no sign of appreciation for my sense of humor from him. I sigh. "Mind letting me in on this great secret of what I might or might not screw up?"

"You will _not_ screw this up, Maxwell, or I swear you will regret it-"

Like _that's_ news. "And?"

After casting an aggravated look at the wall behind me, he finally replies, "I'm trying to get back on the mission."

I scoff. "What about me?"

"I'm in _your_ body, aren't I?"

"Eh… right." Okay, okay. So I deserved that one. Just a tiny bit. I wrestle into the shirt he tossed me. "All right, _fine_. I'll go with you on your stupid quest. Listen, just do me one little favor."

The suspicious look he gives me is priceless. That alone makes me wish I had a grandiose scheme to be worthy of that look. As it is, I flutter my lashes in the most endearing way imaginable. The suspicion increases. Heh. "Punch the fucking daylights out of Quatre for me, okay?"

His only response is a mild harrumph. Well… it was worth a shot.

In less than five minutes, we are dressed and heading down the mostly quiet hallway. Every once in a while I can hear the vague sounds of our fellow classmates rousing for a big day of learning. Not like any of them care.

Heero knocks with a firm sort of politeness that you'd expect out of a bible salesman. I almost laugh. Note _almost_. I'm too busy feeling jittery that Quat is going to know something is up and sic his questions on _me,_ despite all appearances.

The door cracks open and Hit-and-Run gives us a creepy-eyed once over. "What?" he asks with all the charm of a rabid- and starved- tiger.

"Is Bart awake?" Heero asks. His pleasant tone with an underscore of sarcasm creeps me out as much as H-and-R's stare. How does he figure me out so easily? Am I _that_ predictable?

H-and-R sizes Heero the Body Thief up once more before closing the door. He and I share a moment of camaraderie, exchanging bewildered glances, before the door opens again. Quatre pops his head out, with an impressive bed head. He glances blearily at Heero and I and alarming confusion rises in his eyes. He shakes his head.

"What can I do for you?"

Heero jerks his/my head. "Just a question about this assignment…"

Quat gets the hint and steps outside, closing the door quietly behind him. "Yes?"

Come on, Heero! Punch him! …No? Damn you!

"We want back on the mission," he says bluntly.

"Back on? You know that we kicked you off because you both were a hazard to its safety, right?"

Super Bastard nods impatiently. "Because we fight too much. But we're really working at getting along. Aren't we?"

I watch as Quatre's eyes dart back and forth between the two of us almost nonstop. His brow his furrowed deeply as if he isn't giving all of his attention to what Heero is saying. I frown. What is he thinking in that far too keen head of his?

"I said _aren't_ we?"

With a sharp pain in my side, I'm jolted out of my own thoughts. I glare at the perpetrator. How dare he elbow me! "Yes. Yes. We're really working at it." Not much _success_ with it, but I digress. I receive a glare for my stupid answer. All I can do is shrug. What does he expect from me? So my mind wanders, I admit it. Especially this early in the morning.

Quatre looks at the two of us again before settling his gaze on Heero. He takes a deep breath. "Well, I suppose so. Considering what I put you through yesterday," he says ruefully. I notice he doesn't apologize, however. But his gaze darts at me again most unexpectedly. Does he suspect? _How?_ Sure, we've both been acting weird but I don't think it's even _logical_ to switch bodies. Certainly _he_ wouldn't think so? "I'll talk it over with the other two and see what they think." He exhales loudly. "But on _my_ behalf I'll vote yes. Yes, you can come back."

"Good."

He gives us a weary smile. "You don't know how difficult this has been."

"Oh _really?_" I can't help it. I think I can scrape up the imagination for it.

Quatre gives me a sharp look and I know Heero is doing his best to refrain from smacking me over the head in front of him. Best get out while I still can. I give them both a curt, Heero-esque nod. "See you in class."

Then I make a break for the library where I can hide out until classes start.

----

I sit in Heero's Government class in a daze. You know, the sort you get when you're so tired that if you focus on anything, it will make your eyes cross and your head spin. It doesn't help my condition that Heero's instructor talks like he's an up and coming politician that's trying to fiendishly brainwash his students to his way of thinking.

No, of course I don't have an active imagination. Why do you ask?

I yawn hugely and nearly fall asleep right there, but the threat of smacking my face on the desk and possibly breaking my Heero-nose keeps me just barely awake.

"…ishi…"

I yawn again, staring at the expensive map in the corner of the room. And people wonder how people back in the 'stone age' thought the world was flat?

"…ter Kishi…"

My gaze travels to the equally expensive globe on the other side of the room. And why is the planet round anyway? Why can't it be snake-like? Or triangular?

"_Mr. Kishi!_"

Oh wait… that's me! Or… Heero… Who I currently am. I snap to attention to see Evil Dictator's beefy face hovering over me, red as any tomato. Swallowing hard, I give him a sad attempt of a smile. "Yes sir?"

He thrusts a paper at me with impressive force. "You are to go to Headmaster Tait's office, immediately."

I swear I nearly shout "Heil Diktator!" Well… I want to, anyway.

Then he turns and stalks back to the front of the classroom to continue on his governmental warpath.

Warpath… heh… so funny. Resident comedian, that's me.

I glance at the stupid slip of paper and force myself to focus on it. It's so impersonal. Printed out in 'official' looking font. Even the signature at the bottom is stamped on. God… what the hell did Heero do? He was already reprimanded about the dress incident. Dammit! I don't want to go have a talk with snooty Eileen Tait! I'm tired of talking to people in general!

With a silent, yet long-suffering, groan, I stuff my Heero-supplies into my Heero-sack and sling it over my Heero-shoulder, making my Heero-way out the Heero-door. Whoops. Not Heero-door. Regular door.

Stupid! There is no such thing as a Heero-door.

I take my time heading down the halls towards Eileen's office, worrying my arm. After all, I'm in no hurry to see her. She's an unpleasant woman to start with. But just my luck my death march doesn't last long enough. In no time, I'm standing in front of a nice mahogany door, with a gold plate attached reading Headmistress Tait in the same official font that is printed on my note. Drawing in a deep breath, I knock.

"You may come in." That voice is as sugarcoated as ever. I cringe, pushing the door open.

I've never been in this woman's office before, and let me tell you… It's the nicest damn office I've ever had the luxury of seeing. All of the furniture is heavy, antiqued, and well-kept. There is a desk, and a few plush armchairs sitting before it. A very elegant shelving unit is filled with books and plaques and neat knickknacks of varying subjects. The carpet beneath my feet is a lush burgundy with ornate gold, sage, and ivory patterns. And the walls are warm and simply inviting. Of course, what's not inviting is the fact that Heero sits in one of those plush armchairs across from a very stern Eileen.

She extends a hand towards the seat next to him. "Please, sit down Mr. Kishi." She gives me a falsely pleasant smile.

Heero gives me an accusatory glance as I do as I'm told. I shoot him a glare of my own. I didn't do anything! So stop looking at me like I did!

Eileen folds her hands in front of her and steeples her index fingers. "Good morning. You are well, I hope?"

Dumbly, I nod.

"Enjoying your time at North Bay Academy?"

"Uh… yeah. Sure." I try not to fidget, instead focusing on strangling the life out of my arm.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

Enough of the chitchat. Get on with why I'm here!

"Well then… Let's get to business, shall we?"

Yes. Let's get it over with. Condemn me to death already!

"Several boys within the dormitory have complained that you and your roommate, Mr. O'Sullivan, have been an extremely… malicious pair." Eileen begins delicately. I'm forcibly reminded of Quatre. "Furthermore, classmates and teachers alike have come to me upon seeing the both of you in class covered in cuts and bruises." Leaning forward, she gives me a burning stare. "Is there anything you'd like to elaborate on, Mr. Kishi?"

I wince. "No. I think you've got it all right there."

She purses her lips for a moment and watches the two of us. I try not to squirm in discomfort under her scrutiny. "I'm not sure if you're aware, but we are running an elite school here. We do not condone this sort of behavior between our students. We expect differences to be handled in a mature and orderly fashion."

"Yes ma'am," Heero and I drone robotically.

Eileen leans back in her stern leather chair, clasping her hands neatly under her chin. "Now, despite the fact that we've had a bit of trouble before-" with this, she gives me a pointed look. I try not to grin. "-I feel that you both are gifted, intelligent young men and, as such, you deserve a second chance."

A.K.A. she wants to keep our money. Don't lie to me lady. It's unbecoming. You could care less about second chances.

"There is one student, who is in a room for two who has agreed to take Mr. Kishi in as a roommate."

"What?" I squawk. Separate Heero and I? I glance discreetly at Heero. His expression is stoic as ever. He doesn't even look at me.

Wait…

Stupid Duo, this is a _good_ thing! Get out from under his bulldozing ways. Maybe get back to normal! This is a _great_ thing!

Right?

_No…_

You're supposed to say '_RIGHT!_' you stupid, vile voice!

"Is there a problem, Mr. Kishi?"

"Uh… no."

Besides, if we manage to switch back again (which I'm certain we will, considering we have every other time) I get my own room! What could be better?

"All right. When do I move?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Unstable**

**Chapter 26:**

Aside from splitting us up, Eileen also suggested we see a counselor to 'better resolve this unhealthy conflict' between Heero and I. Her words, not mine. Sans our actual names, of course. Miraculously (and surprisingly), Heero saved the day by telling her our bickering was simply over a girl in our class. Heather. Wow. I'd forgotten all about her. She's been ignoring me since the dance so it isn't that hard.

"I just can't keep my mind off her and she's nuts over me. And Stephen is jealous. You know how that is," he said flippantly.

Eileen simply gave me a reprimanding look.

Of all the nerve! Can't keep my mind off her- I can very well keep my mind off Heather. As it is quite obvious.

I barely managed to have a pleasant conversation with Quatre during our Phys Ed class and he seemed to pick up on that. He was overly twitchy all period. Regardless, he thought it was a marvelous idea for Eileen to split Heero and I up.

Well bully for him.

But classes are over now and I don't have to put up with my classmates any longer.

Heero is already in the room when I return to the dormitory. By the looks of things, his bag is nearly packed, but oddly, both of our laptops remain out on our respective desks.

I purposely lean over his shoulder, watching as he stows a handful of socks into the bag. "Why aren't you packing the computer?"

"Because we never know if or when we are going to switch again. I'd rather have both computers in one location. It will be easier in the long run."

I gasp dramatically, holding a hand to my chest as if my poor little heart couldn't take the news. "So Bullets is actually suggesting we work together?"

He gives me a severe look. "Do you _mind?_"

"No, I guess I don't."

With a scowl, he snaps, "You're hovering."

"Okay, okay." I hold my hands up in an appeasing manner and back up a step or two. That's when I notice a little black lump on his bed. Before he can even guess what I'm up to, I snatch the lump up and unfurl… a pair of silky-smooth boxers. With King of the World, written in fancy script, and crowns, both in gold, printed all over it. I can feel the wicked grin forming. "King of the World, eh?" I make the boxers dance before me.

"Give me those!" he growls, snatching them from my hands.

"Awww. How cute! Going to rule alongside your dearest love, the on-again off-again _Queen_ of the World, Relena?"

"No." I'm certain he's gritting his teeth. "They were from a long time ago. I needed something. They were cheap."

"_Surrrrre._" My grin broadens.

"I don't owe you any explanations." He flings the boxers in the trash and shoves his bag in my hands. "Now leave."

"Love you too," I grumble, stalking from the room. The second I step beyond the door, it slams behind me. It's really nice how Heero can just dismiss me from his life like that. I pity whoever ends up marrying the jerk. Assuming anyone would _want_ to, after getting an earful of _that_ charming personality.

I head down the hall, keeping my eyes peeled for 223A.

So… 217… 219 A and B… 221… And I freeze when reach my destination. Dammit. With my luck, I should've _known_ this was going to happen! My new room is the one that is _conveniently_ attached to Quatre's. Great. Just fucking great. I guess it's a good thing I'm in Heero's body. Maybe Quat will leave me alone.

Taking a deep breath, I knock on the door. No answer. Scowling, I knock again. Still nothing. I grasp the doorknob and give it a gentle turn. Hmm. Well, at least it's open. Hesitantly, I poke my head in. Heh. This room is well lived in, I'll give my new roommate that. One half- his half, I presume, considering it's the half that looks lived in- is covered in sports memorabilia, clothes, a couple pictures of bikini-clad women pasted on the wall, and more clothes. I may not be the world's biggest neat freak, but honestly… this mess is a bit ridiculous.

My roommate sits on his bed, perusing a baseball magazine. He's a sandy blond-haired kid with too many freckles, a nose that looks like it's been broken a few times, and quite an impressive scar slashing through his left brow. But he looks pleasant enough.

"Uh… hello there," I say after a moment of going unacknowledged.

No response.

I scowl. Well this is _perfect_. Am I going to get ignored here _too?_

"_Hello?_"

Nothing.

With a sigh, I cross the room to the empty bed in the corner.

"Oh! Hey!" a voice shouts.

I wince, turning. _Now_ the new roomie acknowledges my presence. He hops off his bed, tossing the magazine aside, and approaches with his hand extended. "You must be my new roommate!" Again with the shouting. It's then I notice the buds in his ears. Ah. No wonder he didn't hear me knock or talk. He's listening to music.

"Yeah, that's me."

"What?"

"I said yes! That's me!"

"Huh?"

I make a gesture for him to remove the buds. He gives me a puzzled stare. Come on bucko. It's not that difficult… Ah! Light bulb! The Brain family has returned from vacation! And… there we go!

He pulls the buds from his ears with a sheepish grin.

"I'm Stephen Kishi."

"Andrew Bates."

I give him a nod, too afraid that if I open my mouth I'll laugh. Bates… _Bates!_ In my head I call him Master Bates and it's funny. I bite my lip hard. I wish I had thought of that last name for myself.

"So I guess we're roommates," I finally manage to say. Roommates, Master Bates. Heh. I slay me!

He shrugs. "I guess so. Hope you don't mind the mess." Though I doubt he'd pick it up even if I did mind.

I shrug. "It's fine…" I'm not going to be here for long anyway. Besides the fact that we should be finishing our mission soon, Heero and I will switch bodies and _he _will have to deal with it.

I'm beginning to like Eileen's 'split them up' idea more and more. I can just see dear Super Bastard standing in this mess. Trying to keep from going off on poor Master Bates, he'll explode under pressure. I'd best start printing out the tickets.

Watch Heero Yuy spontaneously combust! Five credits a ticket, eighteen credit rate for a family of four! Hurry up! Tickets are going fast! Don't forget to bring your raincoats!

I toss my Heero-bag onto my new Heero-bed and start to sort through all the Heero-goodies inside. Plenty of neatly folded clothing- a clean set of this school's uniform, couple pairs of jeans and three or four solid colored t-shirts. Not to mention dozens of clean, white socks. And solid colored boxers. Reason 2,348,201 why Heero shouldn't wear bike shorts: major boxer-lines. And, of course, those hideous black bike shorts he owns. I'm surprised there is only one pair. I thought for certain his entire wardrobe consisted of them.

No… I haven't been looking… why do you ask?

What else? Shoes. Gun- ack! Better make sure Master Bates doesn't find _this_ little gem. And… a cellphone? Frowning thoughtfully, I pick it up. Casting a discreet glance at my roommate, who has gone back to his music and magazine, I flip the phone open. It's unlike any phone I've ever seen but it only takes me a minute to figure out what each button operates. What can I say? I'm electronically inclined. With another quick glance at Master Bates- still chilling with his magazine- I call the first number in the phonebook. This number, like the others, isn't labeled, so I'm curious as to who's going to pick up.

"Yes?" says a flat voice. But oh my God what a wonderful flat voice it is. This is a voice to _dream_ about…

I blink out of my reverie. "Hello?"

There is a long pause. So long, in fact, that I start to wonder whether this person hung up. "Yes?" the voice repeats, with an edge of irritation in it.

I try not to start. "Who is this?" I'll bet it's… but no. I shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet.

Another pause. "I think you have the wrong number." The wonderful voice is short and clipped.

I pause this time. No. _Not_ wonderful voice! I'm pretty certain now I know that tone. "Heero?"

"… Maxwell."

Oh, he sounds so _thrilled _to hear from me! Pardon me, I'm going to go gag in the corner there.

"I think I have your cellphone," I finally reply after regaining my mental composure.

"No." He sounds like he's talking to a stupid child. My God, _why_ do people always talk to me like that!? I'm not slow or stupid! Is it my looks? Do I _look_ stupid? Is _that_ it? Please, someone give me an answer! "I slipped it in there on purpose. How do you think you are calling me? Telepathically?"

"Sarcasm duly noted," I snap, nursing my wounded pride with my own grouchy retort.

A pause. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Oh God _yes_… I mean… no! I hit my head with the heel of my palm. Stop thinking things you don't want to think! "No!" I clear my throat. Why does my voice damn me with a squeaky tone!? "Ah, no. Just calling."

"Don't call unless there is an emergency. Goodbye."

"Hey-!"

I pull the phone away from my ear. Bastard! He hung up on me! I glare at the phone. If he thinks he can get away with that…

_Ohh_ yes. Yes, yes, yes… _Y-E-S_… If I thought my grin felt wicked before, it's nothing to the grin I _know_ I have now. Snapping the phone shut, I toss it casually into my Heero-bag and stuff the bag into the abused armoire to unpack at a later time.

"I'll be right back," I call out to Master Bates, though he doesn't hear me.

I don't know why I wanted it in the first place. Wait… yes… yes I do. I remember laughing my ass off when I saw it in the store window. One five-finger discount later it was in my possession. It still is, just so I can pull it out when I need a good laugh. Occasionally I feel guilty about stealing it. But I was desperate for cash and even more desperate for a laugh… That, I know, is no excuse. It was a difficult time.

Oh bite me.

Forcing down my smile so I don't give my scheme away, I knock on the door that used to be mine as well. After a moment, it cracks open and Heero glares through. Now isn't he just a right little ray of sunshine?

"What?"

"Oh, get your panties out of a wad. I just forgot a few things."

He glares at me suspiciously but opens it to let me in. I cross to my armoire and dig through my bag. There you are you wonderful thing you! Carefully stowing the object of my newest plot into the bag with my blueprints (which I actually need anyway), I stand and sling it over my shoulder. "See ya." And out the door I go. Yes! Perfect Soldier my ass! He didn't even suspect a thing!

"Wait."

I freeze. Aw shit. Dammit! Caught before I can even go through with my latest scheme!

He tosses me a cellphone. "Give this to Winner."

I fight to maintain control of my surprise. So… he doesn't suspect then? I give him a wary glance. Then I smirk. "Ah… right. Will do."

He gives me a suspicious look but I simply offer a jaunty wave in return before I head down the hall again. When I hear the door click shut, I sigh in relief. Stage one of Humiliate Heero Further accomplished!

I slip back into my new dorm and toss my bag onto the bed, pulling out my prize- a t-shirt. I pull my current Heero-shirt off and don the new one. It's _much_ better. Heh. The best thing is it's a slap to Heero's face. I smooth the fabric down my Heero-chest and admire it upside down.

Tossing the new cellphone in the air and catching it deftly, and whistling a light tune, I head out of the room again. I nearly dance a jig. God, this just feels so good! Stage two has begun.

"Oh _Whiite_," I say in a singsong tone outside Quatre's door, rapping the wood with my knuckle.

It opens.

Quatre emerges, looking slightly puzzled. "Oh, Stephen. How do you like your…" Then he does a double take, staring at the words screen-printed on my chest. His expression changes from surprise to mild horror to great concern in about three seconds. "Heero… I _really_ think we need to talk…"


	27. Chapter 27

**Unstable**

**Chapter 27:**

I smooth my hands down my Heero-chest again. A shiver runs down my spine. Oh _God_… No. Not thinking about that right now… Scheme. Remember the _scheme_, damn you! With a sharp inhalation of breath, I tilt my head in Quatre's direction. "What? You don't like my shirt?" I give him my most crestfallen expression. "Is it the glittery violet font?"

"Ah… well…" He looks around helplessly in an apparent loss for words.

"Or is it that I can't be Mrs. Zechs Merquise?" I glance down at the text again, which reads just that. "Are you telling me who I can and can't be the missus of?"

"Well… no. I mean, if you really _want_ to be…" His hand flails through the air halfheartedly and words seem to escape him once again.

Reaching over, I slap his shoulder and he winces. This is so _great!_ "Thanks. You're the best, man. I _knew_ you'd support me."

"Um… sure… Stephen…" He gives me a bewildered look and backs towards his room. Unfortunately, he forgot he shut the door, so he backs straight into the door. I nearly wet myself in an attempt not to laugh out loud.

"Oh. Here you go. We're passing them out to all the pilots, I think," I say casually, tossing him a phone.

"Right…" And, after giving me one last 'someone here has gone crazy' look, he's back in his room faster than you can say 'Ozzie dreamboat'. Poor, poor Quatre. Scarred for life by the face of Heero Yuy.

I grin, turning on my heel and strutting down the hall. I pass by 206A for now. Heero will see this shirt when he sees it. And that, if everything goes according to plan, will be _after_ everyone else at this school has seen it first.

I leave the dormitory, whistling a cheery tune as I make tracks for the Commons. Time for 'Stephen Kishi' to do a little mingling.

The Commons is pretty full at this time of day as classes are over and dinner will be served in about an hour. Plenty of socializing is occurring and I can see a couple of the more vague school clubs gathered around tables, conducting their meetings in a lazy, ineffectual way.

"Hey Kishi! Nice performance yesterday!" I hear a voice shout and several students erupt into laughter. I give a 'thumbs up' in the general direction of the voice and continue to wend my way through the crowd.

There is another laugh. "Nice _shirt,_ man!"

"Hey Kishi, where can I get one?"

"Ooh Carly, don't you have that shirt _too?_"

I can barely keep my grin from splitting my face in half. This is brilliant. Maybe _not_ as perfect as the green dress and song-and-dance routine that went along with it (I can't imagine _anything_ that could possibly top that), but it's a really second close.

"Stephen?"

I start. It's unexpected that anyone would actually come up and talk to Heero's grouchy mug (even more when the voice sounds so girlish), so I turn and, surprisingly, see Heather standing behind me. "Oh. Hey." I smile congenially. She looks a little disturbed at that. Her brow hikes up, nearly disappearing into her hair when I see her gaze take in my most amazing t-shirt. I smooth my hands down the front of the t-shirt once more. "Yes?" I prompt when she just stares.

"Um… can you tell your roommate that…" She pauses briefly, but appears to acquire a good lot of arrogance moments later. Squaring her shoulders, she thrusts her nose in the air. "Tell your roommate I think he owes me an apology."

I smirk. "We're not exactly roommates anymore. We separated over… irreconcilable differences."

She gives me a look like I just said 'we were caught shagging in the teacher's lounge'.

I wish, sister.

I mean… er…

Shit…

Stupid brain!

My little subconscious voice laughs at me.

Shut up, bastard!

I inhale deeply, trying to rein in that errant brain of mine. "Which _means_… you'll have to tell him that yourself." Oh how I'm going to want to see the look on Heero's face when she confronts him. Imagine _anyone_ trying to tell Heero he needs to apologize. What a treat!

She lets out a girly little harrumph. Then her expression suddenly changes and she scrutinizes me again. Like a vulture might eye roadkill. "You know… Stephen…" She drags out the name in that _way_ that she has. It's an obvious sign that she's suddenly springing her interest upon the victim to whom she speaks.

God, she certainly gets over _me_ quickly! Despite having no real attraction for her, I find that I'm quite offended. Does _everyone_ get over me that quickly? Am I _that_ easy to disregard?! Thanks a fucking lot!

I hold up a hand to silence her. "Not interested." As much as I want to basically destroy Heero, I'm not quite _that_ cruel. I'm not quite that masochistic either. He has enough to deal with concerning one stalker. He'd probably murder someone (like… you know… _me_) if he had another.

"But-"

"Nope."

"I-"

"Ap!"

"You-"

"Zip it!" She looks severely put off. I smile sweetly. "Maybe next time?"

With a haughty sniff, she whirls on her heel, hitting me with the monster purse that I didn't notice her carrying until she hit me with it, and stalks off. I glare after her, rubbing my side though it doesn't really hurt. She stalks across the room and plops down at a table with all her friends, making wild gestures, likely talking about Stephen in a very angry manner.

Tant pis (1). 

Without any real direction, I make my way across the Commons. It is apparent that 'Stephen' has gained some notoriety, judging from the blithe greetings that even students I've never seen before give me. I barely refrain from smirking. And to think, before yesterday's show, no one gave Heero the time of day. He should really thank me for his newfound popularity. He needs more people he can talk to, even if it's just for a few days.

Across the room I unexpectedly spot my next target. Dear Wufei. Who looks deeply engrossed in a game of chess. Heh… It's so hard picturing Kung-Fu-Ultra-Violent-Justice-Man being into chess.

I lean casually against their table and plunk one of the 'captured' pieces up from Wufei's side. Just as casually I twirl it between my fingers. "Evening, guys. Have any of you seen Will around?" I ask, simply for the sake of asking.

'Fei shakes his head. "Check the basketba-" It's then that he looks at me. And blinks. Then gives me an appalled look. "What are you _wearing?!_"

Bookworm looks up from the board. He too stares. "_Mrs._ Zechs Merquise?" he mumbles in disbelief.

I smooth my shirt and offer a sheepish grin. "Well, you know… we like to keep these things under wraps." I flutter my lashes engagingly. "Paparazzi can be _such_ a bitch these days-"

"What are you _wearing!?_" Wufei repeats in that vein of horror he does oh so well.

"I thought it was obvious."

"My little sister has that shirt…" Bookworm quips, blinking slowly.

I shrug. "Well, I nearly got expelled over the dress incident-"

'Fei interrupts me with a well-placed snort.

I glare at him before continuing. "-so a guy has to get his kicks somehow."

"You sang really well," Bookworm says in that out-of-place way of his.

With a grin, I give the kid a hearty whack on the shoulder. He winces. "Thanks kid!"

'Fei gives me a scrutinizing look, like one might give an amoeba under a microscope. It's a bit unnerving so I demand to know what he's so interested in. "Nothing. Where's White?"

White? Who? Snow White, perhaps? Oh… yeah, Quat the Crazy. Heh. I shrug. "Hell if I know."

Standing abruptly, he excuses himself from his chess game and storms off. I blink. What the hell is _his_ problem?

I glance over at Bookworm, who just blinks owlishly at me. I do feel a little bad for interrupting his game but it wasn't _my_ fault 'Fei bolted.

Dinner comes with no further hitches but a lot of gossip. It's amazing what my keen Heero-hearing can pick up in the noise of a crowd. I guess he's well trained for that sort of information gathering.

And speak of the devil… it appears that 'Will' is looking for me. I can tell because the 'Death Glare' is very obvious on his face. I grin. So word of my new shirt got around already? Leaning against the wall, I watch as his glare moves over the student population in search of me. Not long now before the jig is up…

I shiver when the heat of his glare lands on me. Wending his way through our socializing peers, he stalks purposefully towards me. I try to maintain my composure as he stops in front of me and gives me a severe once over.

"Maxwell…" he growls through his teeth.

"Something wrong, _Will?_" I ask innocently.

He thrusts his finger firmly on my chest. "_What_ is this? What is the meaning of this?!" he hisses, gesturing to my 'Mrs. Zechs Merquise' shirt.

I strike a model pose. "You don't like?"

"I swear I'm-"

"You swear you what? You'll kill me? When's the last time you threatened me with _that?_"

His eyes narrow dangerously and he doesn't answer. His expression is pure venom.

Giving him my most smug expression, I hiss: "Well go right ahead. That is, if you never want your body back."

"You are going to regret this."

"Oh yeah? How?"

He leans in close, his breath tickling my ear. Oh _God_ does he _have_ to do that?! I squirm. "How would you like being _bald?_"

I freeze and my eyes widen in horror. Oh fuck… he wouldn't… "You wouldn't…"

He gives me a triumphant look. He _would._

-----

_(1)Tant pis- French (or so, that's what I learned in French back in either freshman or sophomore year of high school) roughly translated as "too bad!" As I learned that forever ago, it could be wrong so feel free to correct me! My teacher always said it in this mockingly singsong tone and that's how I picture Duo thinking it. –laughs- _


	28. Chapter 28

**Unstable**

_AN: Long chapter! Enjoy! And I saw RENT (live!) Wednesday. You should see it. It's fan-freaking-tastic._

**Chapter 28:**

Heero whirls on his heel and is halfway across the Commons before I can even register what has happened. He's going to cut my hair. _All_ of it, if his threat is anything to go by!

Oh shit. Oh holy fucking shit. I all but shove people out of my way as I take off after him. He's going to cut my hair. He's going to cut off _all my hair!_ Suddenly I want out of this cursed (albeit, extremely funny) shirt!

"Excuse me… Excuse me… _GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!_" I charge past several very angry looking students. Well, it's _their _fault for being in my way!

Oh shit… He's gone. He's _gone!_ With a groan, I race out of the Commons. There he is! Disappearing into the dormitory. How the hell is he so fast?!

Dammit, legs! _MOVE!_

Once again, I find myself sprinting into the dormitory. The crotchety RA growls at me to stop running through the halls, but I don't heed his words. Duo Maxwell does _not_ do bald! I take the stairs two at a time and I reach the top landing just in time to see Heero the Body Thief (now also known as Mr. Scissor Happy) disappearing into his dorm room.

"Stop, you bastard!" I screech, slamming into the room after him. I skid to a halt, seeing him armed with a pair of sinisterly gleaming scissors.

"Stop?" He gives me a frosty glare. "Why would I stop, Maxwell? I warned you that every time you chose to humiliate me, I would cut your hair. You still made that choice. It's time for you to face the repercussions of your actions."

"No… please…Come on man not the hair…"

His eyes narrow on me and his gaze travels across my shirt. "You should've thought about that before you chose to wear that _ridiculous _shirt."

"Heero… come on… _please,_" I beg. And I don't like to beg. I want to cross the room and shake some sense into him. To pry those scissors from his fingers. But I'm too scared to try. I guess the threat of being stabbed in the eye or something with those vile scissors is all too real when said scissors are still in his hands. Desperately, I glance around the room in a vain search for words. "It's just a joke! Can't you… can't you just humiliate _me_ or something?"

"You already do enough of that on your own."

I wince. Ouch. Just… ouch. Bastard. "But why my _hair?!_"

"I think you know why."

He lifts the scissors to the end of my braid.

"Heero, _don't!_" My eyes burn. No! Are you kidding me?! Not now. Please! Not in front of _him!_ I blink rapidly.

_Snip._

I drop to my knees, staring in shock as the clipped strands fall to the ground in a messy little pile. There is a tight feeling in my chest. "I hate you." I fucking hate you. "I fucking hate you, _you goddamn fucking bastard!_"

He gives me a cool look and sets the scissors aside. "It's an inch of hair. It grows back. Get over it."

Like he would know! "It's more than that, you asshole!" He doesn't know anything about me! "It's pride! And memories! It's so much! But you wouldn't know that! You know _nothing!_"

"Maxwell-" His tone is warning. He crosses the floor.

"Don't you _Maxwell_ me," I snarl, staggering to my feet. "If you have anything to say to me, it's _Duo_, you fucker!"

_Crack!_

I grip my stinging cheek, staring at him. He slapped me. He fucking _slapped_ me! After cutting my hair!

"Get a grip on yourself," he hisses.

With a growl I lash back, punching him in the jaw. "Fuck you!"

Grabbing the front of my shirt, he shoves me up against the wall. Talk about needing to get a grip on oneself…

"Let go!" I snarl clawing at his hands.

He gives me a shake. "I told you I was trying to get us back on the mission. Stop acting like a fool when you're in my body and start behaving."

"I will when you will." I struggle against him in vain. "Now let me go before I kick you in the balls!"

Heero narrows his eyes. "You do that again and you _will_ be bald, no exceptions."

I groan with defeat. "I fucking hate you…"

With another little push, he adds, "Winner will likely let us know tonight whether we're back on the mission. I will hold myself in check if you can keep from being an ass for _two minutes_. Do we have a deal?"

"Do we have a deal?" I mock sullenly.

He shoves me again. I wince. "I said do we have a deal?"

"Yes, yes, fine! Deal!"

Releasing my shirt, he nods toward the door. "Good. Now leave."

Grumbling and rubbing my chest, I stalk towards the door. I glance at him over my shoulder as I head out. "You cut my hair again and you will regret it."

"Don't do anything stupid in my body and I won't cut your hair," he replies coolly. "So leave already."

Sticking my tongue at him, I stomp from the room, slamming the door behind me. Have I mentioned recently how much I hate him? Because I do. I really do.

_Sure…_

Shut. The fuck. Up.

When I storm back into the room, I find that Master Bates is getting ready to leave. For what? My stomach grumbles at me. Ah… right. Dinner.

"Our neighbor wanted to talk to you," he says, yanking some sneakers onto his feet.

Well bucko, we have four neighbors. Two in Quat's room, two in the room to the right of us. So which one? I ask a similar question.

"Blond guy with the big blue-green eyes."

Figures.

"Funny shirt, by the way. I figured you to be a tight-ass until yesterday. That show was pretty funny too." He shakes his head slightly. "Weird, though…"

I smirk. "Don't judge a man by his 'I'll-kill-you' glare."

Master Bates looks at me as if I've gone crazy. "Right… Well, I'm going to go for dinner…" And out the door he escapes.

With a sigh, I push my hands through my Heero hair. Well, I guess I can go talk to Curious Quat. I'm in Heero's body. I doubt he'd assault me for information.

I leave once more and rap a knuckle on Quat's door. Short, Blond, and Not-so-Innocent opens the door. "So baby, heard you wanted to talk to me?" I drawl in my most sexy voice (which sounds even sexier coming out in Heero's voice… damn it! Clear your head, man! Clear your head!), leaning against his doorframe.

He gives me a look of horror. "All right, who are you? What did you do with Heero?"

"Ah, it's just a little sarcasm."

"No, I don't think so. You've-"

"What did you want?" I demand before he can get on a roll. If he doesn't have to know about the switch, he doesn't need to.

He gives me a long, weighted stare. I can see something calculating behind his eyes. Something weird and knowing registers in those eyes. But he doesn't pester me further so I don't care. Ah, the one joy of being in Heero's body. "Well, we have discussed the mission situation and we have come to a decision."

"And?"

With a deep inhale, he continues. "We will allow you back on the mission. But you're on probation. Wufei didn't want you back at all. But I know this mission won't be completed successfully unless we have as much manpower as we can muster. Trowa agreed with me." Well of course _he _did. "So, we've come to this compromise. But," he gives me a stern look, "that also means that anymore fights between you and Duo and we're kicking you off again."

"Oh, but I so _like_ kicking his ass. Thanks for taking all the fun out of things," I reply innocently.

He stares at me again.

"Sarcasm?" I prompt once more.

"You know… I _really_-"

Thankfully, I notice Trowa meandering down the hall in our direction. "Oh look," I interrupt, masking my relief quite well, I think. "It's your steamy Latin lover." I manage to refrain from adding a wiggle of my hips at the end of the phrase. Still, it earns me a scarlet blush from Quat. You know… he really is quite adorable when he's not being a nosy little snipe. I wink. "Guess I better leave you cats alone." And then I slip back into my new dorm before further questions can be made.

With a sigh, I slump against the door. Being Heero is exhausting… Especially when I can't resist doing crap like what I just pulled. "Come on," I mutter, glaring at the ceiling. "Change back already…"

But my attempt to force myself to return to my own body (obviously) fails, so I simply call Heero and let him know The Others' decision. I'm not sure if he is pleased or not. His voice doesn't change pitch.

Whatever.

"Well, see you later then," I say, making a vain attempt at ending the conversation in a civil manner. Hah. Civil. _Right_. Good one.

He simply grunts and hangs up. I glare at the stupid cellphone. Remind me again why I ever thought I was in love with him?

_He's attractive and amazing and oh my God those _hands!

I scowl. I didn't mean literally remind me!

I pinch my wrist hard. Stupid-ass voice.

Wait. No. Shit… not my wrists! Heero's! I stare at the reddened skin. Knowing my luck it will leave a mark and I will switch back into my own body and he will see it and pretty much kill me…

----

I hear an unfamiliar sound. Well, unfamiliar in this setting. Heero has never used a vibrator before. Why now? Hovering over me, sweaty and naked and _perfect_, he opens his mouth to speak and a loud clatter comes out.

What the fuck?

With a gasp I jerk awake, Dream-Heero disappearing from my mind's eye in a puff of dream-smoke. I sit up, trying to acclimate myself to my surroundings. New dormitory. That's right. Dark, being that it's the middle of the night. Quiet; except for Master Bates' slight snoring.

I clutch chest, trying to calm down my wildly beating heart. _Christ_, what a dream… It must be Heero's body. That's the only explanation for the influx of the mostly erotic Heero-centric dreams I've been having lately.

Calm down, Duo. Just _calm down_.

Dammit… little Duo needs to calm down too…

I start when I hear that vibrating sound again, coming from the general direction of the floor. Peering over the edge of my bed, I see a little flashing green light and a small, glowing screen that tells me I've got a call. Ah… the cellphone… Bastard must have put it on vibrate. And the stupid thing must have vibrated itself straight off the night table. Way to go, Bullets.

Snatching the infernal dream-altering device off the ground, I flip it open and grunt a vague greeting.

"We need to talk."

Heero.

I glance at the clock next to my bed and groan. "Man, it's 3:00 in the morning. Can't this wait?"

"No. Now come over."

I try to banish the remnants of my latest dream to the furthest corners of my mind when they decided to swim to the surface with that comment. I squirm, trying to ease my erection. "You're that eager to see me, baby?" All right dumbass, that's not helping…

"No."

I wince. Okay, _that_ helped…

"But I _do_ want my body back and I don't feel it's safe to talk to you over the phone. You have a roommate and _you_ are not-"

"If you insult me I swear I'll pull that dress out again," I hiss.

"If you pull that dress out- or _anything_ else-, you will be bald."

I growl. It's not fair. He gets me _every _time with that!

"You have five minutes." And he hangs up without waiting for my reply.

Bossy little bastard, isn't he?

And yet I listen to him. Stupid Duo… As quietly as I can, I slide out of bed and head for the door. As soon as I'm certain I have control over all body parts, I pull the door open.

"Huh?" squawks Master Bates in a drowsy way.

"Shh!" I hiss. I'd hate to get caught by whoever wanders the halls at night to make sure we naughty boys aren't doing any late-night visiting. (Though I doubt they'd expect us to be visiting each other…) Then I really _would _be bald. "I'll be right back."

"Mmwhatever." I hear a flop and within seconds Master Bates is snoring again.

With a sigh of relief, I cast a cautious glance up and down the hall and slip out the door, closing it softly behind me. I didn't expect him to try and stop me, but you never know. With a last name like Bates, maybe he has a sadistic streak about him? I take care to make my steps even and light, to avoid alerting anyone downstairs that a student is up and about.

I swear, Heero must have telepathic powers because just as I reach the door, he opens it, saving me from having to knock and potentially disturb anyone around his dorm. Jerking his head back, he pulls the door open wide enough for me to slip in. I glance around. By the looks of it, he hasn't even been to bed yet. He's still wearing the slacks and shirt of his uniform. I imagine I look horrific with my Heero-bed-hair, trotting around in only a pair of flannel lounge pants. On his desk, a dull looking page is alight on his laptop. Researching? At this late at night?

I yawn hugely, unable to help myself and Heero glares at me. As if saying 'how _dare_ you be tired when I've been up all night being a crazy bastard?' Well I'm sorry if I'm not superhuman and I need sleep!

"So what's going on?" I ask, lazily scratching my Heero-fingers though my messy Heero-hair.

He sits before his computer again and I take that as a sign that I should join him. Pulling up the extra chair I sit on his left. "I've been doing some research-"

"No shit," I comment easily.

He glares at me. Ah… Right. He holds control over my hair at the moment.

Immediately, I sober up. "So, what have you found?"

"Well, it's been a lot of sifting through bogus material. I've found several accounts of this… condition we have. Unfortunately, it's mostly fiction based, with the condition lasting only a few days. And the ones subjected to it don't switch back and forth repeatedly."

"Well, obviously that can't be right, since it happened to us!"

"I'm getting to that," he growls and I shut up. He seems content that I'll hold my tongue (hey, I don't talk all the goddamn time, thankyouverymuch!), so he continues. "Within the fictional accounts, this condition was placed on the victims-."

"Victims?" I arch a brow. Seems a little harsh wording it that way, if you ask me.

He gives me a look. "What else would you call it?"

"Unlucky souls?"

With a snort, he continues. "This condition was placed on the _victims_ by an outside source in the manner of a spell of some sort."

I stare at him. Heero, the master of logic and reason, is suggesting that someone put a _curse _on us? With a snort, I start to laugh.

"What is so funny?" he deadpans.

"You! Do you _actually _believe someone cursed us? I didn't think you believed in that sort of thing!"

"Well I certainly didn't until _this_ happened," he hisses.

That shut me up. He certainly made a point. How _does_ reason explain switching bodies? "But you said that all you found was fictional accounts."

"Yes."

I pause, waiting for him to elaborate. He doesn't. Heaving a great sigh, I say, "Well? What else did you find?"

He clicks a link on the screen and misty looking website appears. "I did some research on different types of religions that use spell-casting. And magic in general. Again, I had to sift through some bogus materials. Then I found this website, which gave me an overview of spell-casting and even a few samples. There is even a page on results, both good and bad, that users have experienced. Unfortunately, no one has accounted anything remotely similar to our experience."

"Yeah but… Heero… surely you don't believe this? It's crazy! It's not even real! When have you seen magic? Besides those guys on the street who can guess what card you are thinking of while escaping from a straightjacket. I hope you know that's staged. Sleight of hand and all that."

He gives me a stony look. "What else would you explain this as?"

"Um… that one of us is crazy?"

"I am not crazy."

I shrug. "Whatever you say. We're just trapped in each other's bodies. No, we're not crazy at all!"

Heero scowls at me.

Hair. Remember the hair, Duo. Crazy or not, he's the one cutting it. With a defeated sigh, I gesture to the screen again. "Anything else?"

He clicks on another link and points to the screen. Leaning forward, I read. "So… it's a warning."

"Read on."

Please use this website wisely yadda yadda ya… magic to help, not to harm so on and so forth… The spells found within this site (or any tome) are meant to be replicated in exact form. The use of improper materials can cause unforeseen side effects that may or may not be reversible.

"May or may not be reversible?" I stare at Heero. "You think someone put a curse on us without knowing what they were doing?!"

He nods, glaring at the screen. "This is just the start of my research, but it's a possibility."

I groan. Shit. Wannabe wizards are out there fucking with my life. How fucking wonderful.


	29. Chapter 29

**Unstable**

_AN: You're getting this update because snowdragon graciously informed me of a way to get a document uploaded when is being stupid. So go to the story and shower dear snow with love!_

**Chapter 29: **

I lean back in the chair that used to be mine, folding my hands behind my Heero-head. "So… what makes you think some greenhorn witch put a spell on us _and_ fucked it up so badly that we're stuck like this?"

"Well primarily, I haven't found any of these so-called spells that intend to switch someone's soul around-"

"But that doesn't mean there _isn't_ a spell like that. You haven't talked to everyone in the entire world who does this kind of shit. You haven't read all the books ever published on the subject. And just because this website preaches benevolence, it doesn't mean everyone that does this is going to be that way. And _that's_ all assuming you're even right about this mystic stuff in the first place."

"What is _your _explanation, Maxwell?" he snaps.

"I don't know! I'm just offering reasonable doubt so stop jumping all over me."

I_ know how he could jump all over you…_

Haven't we been through this before, you stupid voice?! Shut the fuck up!

"Don't tell me to shut up," Heero snapped.

I scowl. Stupid big mouth of mine… "Don't be so vain. I wasn't talking to you!" In response, I receive a weird stare.

"Then who _were_ you talking to?"

"Never you mind."

He gives me a Death Glare.

In return, I smile sweetly. "Aren't you the one who suggested we pretend to get along so we could get back on this mission?"

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"And you had to do this at…" I glance at the clock on his screen. "3:23 in the morning?"

He scowls. "You were removed from this room so it's the only time we could get together without seeming suspicious-"

"_Right_… And my sneaking out of my room in the middle of the night to come to yours isn't suspicious at _all_. I get it now."

"If you watch yourself, no one will know," he retorts easily. "Now, the other reason I called you was because you are going to help me solve this."

"I am?"

He gives me a look. "If you want your hair to stay intact you will."

I scowl. "Why do you always threaten my hair? What's it done to you?!"

Heaving a great, irritated sigh- as if I were some purposefully stupid child- he slumps in his chair and presses his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. "First off, we need to figure out who did this and how to fix it," he finally said after a long moment.

I pull a face. "Well, how did they fix the curses in those fictional versions you found?"

"They just started to get along. Understanding each other. That sort of thing."

I snort. "Fat chance of that happening." I expect him to retort but, by the look on his face, I know he agrees.

"Regardless, I don't foresee a change in personality bringing us back to our own bodies. That's a second reason why I think this might be a 'spell'." He rabbit-ears the word. He straightens up and closes his laptop quietly. "The question now is who did this."

"Let's think," I begin, tapping my chin in the most exaggerated manner possible. "Who hates the Gundam pilots? Uh, try _OZ_?"

He shakes his head. What? He asked for a suggestion! "OZ is comprised of men- and women- of logic. Tell me, did _you_ think that such a thing could happen before it did?"

Grudgingly, I shake my head. So he has a point.

"Exactly. So I highly doubt that they are the culprits. If they were, they would've done this far sooner, I'd think." I open my mouth to argue, but he continues over me. "Maybe not. So I suppose they will remain on the suspect list until we've gathered further information."

I blink in surprise. So he still keeps my suggestion? All right you pod person… who are you and what have you done with Heero?

I lean forward, pushing my hands through my Heero-hair. "So… who else could it possibly be?"

Heero picks up a pen, twirling it between his fingers. He's fidgeting. I've never seen him fidget! The pen taps his chin a few times before weaving through his fingers once again. "I am thinking it's one of the students here at NBA."

I arch a brow. "What makes you say that?"

"You offered your outlandish suggestion, I offered mine."

I snort. "The way our luck is going, I'll bet it was some random stranger fucking around with his _magic_ in the surrounding town. And he just thinks that he did something that didn't even work."

"Let's hope not." Heero glanced at me, quirking a brow. "And do you realize how _obscene_ 'fucking around with his _magic_' sounds?"

I blink. And then grin broadly. "Heero, you perverted dog, you!" I give his shoulder a congenial whack and he glares at the shoulder as if I offended him. I shrug. "Hey, _you_ said it. Not me."

The look he gives me is venomous indeed. He gets to his feet and heads for the door. "You can go now. Try to remember everything you can up until this first happened and anything after. The smallest detail. I'll call you again when I've come up with everything I can."

With a disappointed sigh, I get to my feet as well. Though I don't know _why_ I'm disappointed.

_Ahh, but-_

Shut up. Just shut up!

"Just try to make it earlier, okay?" I yawn, heading out the door.

He grunts and shuts it firmly behind me.

Scowling, I flip the door off and shuffle back to my new room. Heero Yuy is such a bitch…

----

It seems as though I just got back to sleep when Master Bates' alarm blasts like a foghorn throughout the room. With a groan, I bury my head under my pillow.

"_IT'S 7:15 HERE IN NORTH BAY AND WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY IT IS TODAY-_"

_Whump._

Glancing out from beneath my pillow, I see Master Bates looking quite disoriented on the floor. Heh… I know the feeling.

"Turn it off!"

He glances at me and shouts, "What?"

"_Turn. It. Off!_"

"_What? I can't here you!_"

Rolling my eyes, I lift my pillow and launch it at the alarm. It hits the stupid screaming machine and it clatters to the ground and finally falls silent while the DJ says something about the traffic report and the next line-up of songs.

Then I pull my blankets over my head and snuggle back down as deeply as possible.

"Hey man, you want in the shower first, before the neighbors grab it?" Master Bates asks me somewhere in the world of the waking.

"No. I think I'll just go back to sleep for the rest of my life. Thanks anyway."

After a moment, I hear the door click and the water cranks to squeaky life.

I really _do_ want to just go back to sleep. I'll never forgive Heero if he woke me up in the middle of the night like that on purpose. I groan. Thinking of Heero gets me on to the subject we were discussing last night… this morning, whatever you want to call it. What all _had_ happened since our first switch? I'm too tired to remember but my brain makes a valiant attempt anyway…

Yep. No way _this_ God of Death is going to go back to sleep. Damn it all to hell.

_Beebeep. Beebeep. Beebeep. _

Huh?

"Didn't the alarm go off already?" I mutter grumpily. Then I freeze. Other than the beeping, there is not a single sound. Pulling the covers off my head, I glance around. The old dorm… With a sudden jolt, I grab my head. My braid! Throwing off the blankets, I look down. _My_ scars! _My_ sweats!

I'm back!

I laugh out loud, pumping my fist into the air.

Yes, yes, _yes! _I am _back!!_

Unable to contain myself, I roll out of bed grinning widely and jumping ecstatically around the room, arms flailing around with ecstasy. Grabbing Heero's cellphone, which he had set on his night table as well, I halt my jumps for joy and quickly call the phone left in Master Bates' room. The line is picked up part way through the first ring. Damn, he's quick!

"Hey baby, been waiting long?" I purr. But I can't hold my face for long and within seconds I'm grinning hugely again.

"Knock it off. What happened?" Heero demands.

I roll my eyes as I try to wrestle out of my sweats. With a yelp, I fall over.

"What was that?"

"Aww, love, I didn't know you cared!"

He snorts. "I asked you a question."

I sigh dramatically. "I fell. Happy now?"

He doesn't answer. So it's probably 'no'. He'd probably only be happy if my fall took me out the window. Instead he asks again: "So what happened?"

I smother a yawn. "Gee Heero. I thought you were observant. We switched bodies. You may be able to tell because now you have a new roommate, a new room, and no control _whatsoever _on _my _hair." I grab the end of my braid- a bit shorter now, no thanks to _him_- and dance a little jig.

If I was there right now, I imagine he'd be giving me the Death Glare. As it is… "Don't give the phone your Glare O' Death. It didn't do anything to you."

He doesn't deny it. My grin broadens.

"What were you doing when we switched?" he finally asks.

"Attempting to make Tantric sex a solo art form."

He growls. "I'm serious!"

Rolling my eyes a second time, I reply, "Honestly… Trying to go back to sleep, what do you think?"

"That's it?"

"Yes," I snap. "What about _you_, Mr. Perfect?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Oh no. Of _course _not. _You're_ the perfect one. Nothing is _ever_ out of the ordinary for you!"

He scoffs. "I'm trying to figure out if there is any connection between our actions and the switching. You could help by being less obstinate."

"Well _you_ could help by being less of a dickhead," I retort, yanking on a pair of uniform slacks.

I hear the faint hiss of a sigh and then silence. The silence seems to stretch for eternity. But as soon as I'm about to speak, I hear Heero once more.

"Maxwell," he begins in a cool, controlled manner that makes me shiver with pleasure and dread all at once, "what are these marks on my arm?"

Shit.

_Shit! _

I knew that would get me in trouble. It was just my luck that we switched back so soon! Why am I always so fucking unlucky lately?!

My mouth works but all that comes out is "… ah… um… that is… eh…." and other similar noises. I don't know how to answer. I don't _want_ to answer. So I do the first thing that comes to mind. I hang up.


	30. Chapter 30

**Unstable**

**Chapter 30:**

The phone rings but I let voicemail pick it up. It's Heero. I _know _it's him. And I have no desire to speak with him.

I untangle my hair from the sorry attempt he made to braid it. Combing it out, I realize that he must have trimmed off the uneven edges because even half dry it's very straight. I'm not sure whether to be upset that he took the liberty and cut off _more_ of my hair, or touched that he made the effort to fix what he did. And I'm very put off by the fact that I can't make up my mind.

_You're not indecisive about it. Not _really.

Fuck off! Nobody asked you!

Twisting my hair back into a braid, I contemplate what I ought to do for the day. Go to classes… which is an unfortunate given. Maybe try to make nice with Heather again. She could still prove to be a gold mine of information. She likes to talk. A lot. _And_ not to mention that I can't let it get around that I could possibly be the king of bastards. That's Heero's title. I have no desire to usurp it from his majesty. Heh… _Then_ I still need to attempt to investigate that hallway again. I _know_ I found something the last time I was there… God, it seemed like ages since my last trip.

Oh… right. And don't forget trying to remember _everything_ that happened before and since our first body-swap. _That's_ going to be a lot of fun. Excuse me while I roll my eyes.

Maybe I should be extra obnoxious and reiterate Earth's entire history along with it. He wasn't very specific on how far back he wanted me to remember…

God, he's so easy to irritate.

The phone rings again. Flipping it open without much thought, I mutter a brief greeting as I wrap off the end of my braid.  
"I want an answer," Heero demands. "Now."

Oh yeah. There was a _reason _why I wasn't answering this thing… Stupid, stupid, _stupid! _With a wordless grunt, I hang up.

Answer? Over my cold and long since dead body! So I made a mistake. _And?!_ Okay… _maybe _there are a few bruises to show for it. That still doesn't make it any of his business. Especially when he's being such a dick about it.

Besides… It's not like I cut his _hair_ or anything, that asshole!

Grumbling numerous obscenities under my breath, I finish preparing for the day. You know, brushing teeth, dressing, searching for socks and shoes. All the fun stuff. Lastly, I fold a copy of my blueprints in my bag and, slinging it over my shoulder, head out the door.

It's chilly this morning, and I trot across the school grounds, eager to get a coffee for breakfast. The line is surprisingly short and soon I'm drinking morning ambrosia on my way to class. I inhale the coffee's aroma and smile contentedly. They get the good stuff at this place. Maybe I'll raid the supply before we blast the base to Hell.

"Will, what are you doing here?" a female voice squawks when I walk through the door. I look over to see Heather watching me with eyes chockfull of a girlish crush. She then seems to remember she's pissed off at me because she looks away with a snooty 'hmph!'

"I-" Then I freeze. I nearly said 'I'm in this class, genius.' But I'm not in Heero's body anymore. Therefore this is _not _my class… dumbass… Dammit! Think fast, Duo!

I glance at her again. What can I say… That's it! It will explain why I'm here and make amends with her while I'm at it! Kill two birds with one stone! "I'm looking for you," I reply casually, taking a sip of my coffee.

She thrusts her nose into the air and looks straight ahead. "Well, I'm not interested in talking to you."

I give her my most charming smile and I know she sees it because she keeps giving me furtive glances. I guess it pays that she finds me attractive. "I just wanted to apologize. I haven't been… myself lately." Which is true, considering I've been Heero… God, I love language. It's so flexible. "And I know that it gives me no right to be so cruel. I'll make sure to… correct the problem." Also known as beating the shit out of Heero… which isn't actually possible but hey, a man can dream can't he? I cock my head and crank up the charm another notch. "All forgiven?" I ask in just the right tone.

Heather sniffs. "Maybe…" She sighs extra loudly. "I'll see you in Psych then."

I nod, grinning from ear to ear. God, Duo. You are one smooth son-of-a-bitch. I resist the urge to do a victory dance. Turning on my heel, I make my way towards the door and walk straight into a firm body. I stumble backwards and shake my head to clear it, intent on apologizing for my sudden farsightedness.

"What are you doing here?"

I grimace. I can't mistake that non-question question. Or that voice. It's dear old Heero. Well you can just forget about the apologies. "Socializing," I reply easily, sparing him a cool look. "What do you want?"

"You ran into me."

"No, _you_ ran into _me._"

He rolls his eyes, looking clearly agitated. Well if he would just get his fact straight…! "We need to talk."

"_We_ don't need to do anything." I move to skirt around him. "_I'm_ going to class." He makes a grab for my arm, but I wrench away, holding my hands in the air. "Watch it, bucko."

Super Bastard squares himself in front of me, shielding from the prying eyes of our nosy classmates and pulls up his sleeve. "Tell me what this is all about!"

"Oh, like you'd care anyway!" I wrench my braid around and shove the end in his face. "You didn't care about this! I told you to stop cutting it, but _no!_ You're too _important_ to listen to me! To care that maybe this may have some meaning for me!"

"I had given you warning. _You_ were the one who acted out. So you accept the consequences by default-"

"Oh, fuck that!" I snarl.

He glowers at me. "And if it was so important, how about explaining why? You expect sympathy to your plight with no answers!"

"I shouldn't have to explain! If I say it's important, it's important-"

He flings his hands in the air. "This is your problem! You don't trust anyone!"

His comment hits like a knife and hurts just like one too. How dare he point the finger at me as if _he_ trusts anyone! Fucking bastard!

"Take that back."

His eyes narrow and he says a cool "It's the truth."

I shove him hard. "I said take it back!"

With a grunt, Heero shoves me in return. The students in the room start the 'fight-fight-fight!' chant. I dive at him, through desks and students entering the room.

"Excuse me, is there a _problem_ here?!" Heil Diktator has crossed over to us, looking remarkably angry. As if we did something to him.

Hasn't he seen a fight before?

The students disperse as quickly as they gathered and I pull away from Heero, straightening my shirt. "I was just leaving, sir."

Heil Diktator glares at me as I stalk by. As does Super Bastard. With a look that affirms he will confront me again. Over my goddamned dead body.

I march by Super Bastard Bullets-for-Brains, resisting the powerful urge to give him a good whack with my shoulder, and head out the door.

What a _fantastic_ way to start the day. Really. I just don't see how it could get any better than this. I want to punch myself in the face. Go and make things worse, why don't you?! Now he's going to think he's at the root of the problem.

Dumbass.

This time I head for Astronomy, a place it feels like I haven't been in ages. The place I _should _be in, along with my body. Several of my classmates greet me as I walk in. I barely manage to keep my cover as I force out the semblance of a pleasant reply. That's how bad of a mood I'm in now. All because of Heero. That stupid sonofabitch…

Trust _indeed_.

I sit down in my seat next to Quatre. He gives me a tentative smile and, with a groan, I fold my arms on my desk and settle my head down in the crook.

"Feeling okay?"

"Oh, just peachy," I mutter with all the sarcasm of which I'm capable. Which is quite a lot, so I'm surprised he doesn't shrivel up and die of sarcasm overload. Instead, he just hums and falls silent. That's right. Leave me be. Everyone just leave me the fuck alone!

"I'm concerned…"

About me? What does it _take_ to get some privacy!?

"…about _Stephen_."

Oops… Then my head snaps up. He's concerned for someone other than _me_ for once?? What's going on down in Hell? An unprecedented amount of record freezes? Skating rinks, snowmen, and snowball fights?

"Well, actually bewildered. Or confused. Or… something! Have you noticed he hasn't exactly been… behaving normally?"

"Since when is he normal?"

He gives me a stern look. "You know what I mean. The green dress. The singing. The Merquise shirt." He ticks these off on his fingers. "The… Did you know he auditioned for the school's winter _musical?_"

I let my eyes widen innocently, though I can hardly keep from grinning. Ah yes… my brilliant plans. "Stephen? No way!"

"You don't think that's… odd?" He gives me a deeply inquiring look.

I shrug. God, it's so hard not to laugh out loud. "It's his choice. You know him. He always has a reason behind what he does. Or… maybe he just likes show tunes?"

"Eh… maybe…" Quatre doesn't look convinced but shuts up as Richter begins to bitch- and by bitch I mean lecture- about the stars.

I let my attention drift at this point. Astronomy could be fascinating, but Richter is not a fascinating man. I should get up there and show them how Astronomy should _really_ be taught…

So my mind wanders and I start to think about what sort of room that extra hall on my blueprints might lead us to. I'm almost certain now that both locations exist. And I'm looking forward to rubbing Heero's stupid face in it.

A white flick grabs my attention and I see a folded sheet of paper resting neatly on my desk. Glancing at Quat, he casts me a sidelong glance and a very slight nod. Note-passing? What is this? 'I like you, do you like me? Circle 'Yes' or 'No''? Smirking to myself, I unfold the paper.

'Find anything useful?' it asks in his neat, precise print. I swear the guy should be an architect.

'Yeah. Checking it out later. She's as good as gold.' I scribble in return. Giving Richter a furtive glance, I toss the note back onto Quatre's desk. It makes me feel like a delinquent little fifth-grader. Or a flirty girl.

He unfolds it, reads the response, then gets busy writing his own.

And there it is again, the note on my desk. I unfold it and scan the print again. 'I'll call everyone. 8:00. Tell your man.'

I nearly bite my tongue in half trying to keep from snapping his head off. Heero is _not_ my man, thank you so very fucking much!

Suddenly, the note is snatched from my hands. "What have we here?" demands Richter, standing over my desk and glaring at me. He then proceeds to do what every embittered teacher would do to further humiliate an inattentive note-passer. He reads the bitch out loud. "Your man?" He gives me a hard look when he comes upon Quatre's last phrase.

What? A man can't be gay?! Bring it on, mister. I'll kick your ass any day, any time!

"Not so much," I mutter, glaring at my desk.

"So! You think you are so smart that you don't have to pay attention in my class, Mr. O'Sullivan?"

Yes, actually. So I don't answer.

With a mad little grunt, he crumples up the note and marches off to continue his lecture. Bastard.

And if Blondie thinks I'm going to willingly talk to Heero, especially about such a trivial matter, he's got another thing coming.


	31. Chapter 31

**Unstable**

_AN: Pardon my language but writer's block is a bitch!_

**Chapter 31:**

To say I am dreading the start of my Psychology class would be the understatement of the millennium. I leave Astronomy in hopes of making a run for it. Ditch the class completely. But apparently Heero can read my mind. Because there he is, standing just outside the door, the second I set foot out it. Waiting. Why oh why am I not surprised?

Uh, maybe because he's an obsessive dick?

"Stephen," Quatre says congenially. Somehow, he had fallen into step beside me. And so has become another hurdle I forgot to consider in my currently foiled escape plot. Damn…

"Morning," Super Bastard replies. I don't know how he can manage to be civil to Quat and not me. Honestly… being nice can't be _that _hard, when he's apparently capable of being so 'in control' right now!

Of course, then he turns and his eyes narrow on me. "I need to talk to you."

Damn straight we _don't _need to talk, thank you!

Quat gives me a concerned look. Like he knows Heero's going to rip me asunder… You know, one of these days I'm going to have to ask him just how it is he seems to know _everything._ The answer must be fascinating. And if he tries to avoid it, I'll guilt him into answering. It's not going to be that hard making him feel guilty, especially after all the shit he's pulled here…

But for now I wave him off. I don't really want him to bear witness to Heero and I bawling each other out. Not after he and The Others finally decided we could return to the mission. "It's okay. I'll live. Get to class."

Casting me one final look, he turns and heads off. When I see that he's out of hearing distance, I turn back to Super Bastard. "As you _may_ have heard me hint before, I have no desire to talk to you. Oh… yeah, and Blondie says he's going to call you later tonight. Don't know why he asked me to pass the message but…" I shrug. Especially since he'd just been standing right there…

"Stop dodging the question."

"What question?" I ask, glaring up at him. I fold my arms over my chest and give him a once over. I imagine I look a lot more tough-guy than I feel at the moment. "I don't recall you asking me any questions in this conversation." I give him my most wise-ass grin. "How can I dodge a question that hasn't been posed?"

He growls dangerously. "Stop being a smartass."

I simply shrug. "Can't help what I am."

Rolling his eyes, he shoves up his sleeve. "Explain these marks," he demands none too politely, thrusting his arm at me.

"Uh… they look like bruises to me. What do they look like to you?" I tilt my head to the side. "Though if you squint like this, the big one looks like a butterfly."

I can tell by the way his arms strain against themselves that he's barely refraining from bludgeoning an appropriate answer from me. His eyes close and he inhales deeply, an apparent sign to regain his composure. "Are you hurting yourself intentionally? Again?" he asks coolly. "Is _this_ how you do it now?"

Scowling, I move to walk past him. "I don't have to listen to this."

He steps in my path. I feint left and try to make a dash for the opening he ought to leave but he second guesses me and grabs my arm before I can even start running. Stupid calculating jerk. "I asked you a question. Now answer it."

"Let me go _now_."

"Answer the question."

I narrow my eyes at him. Why does this even matter to him? What does he have to do with it?! "I don't have to answer anything, you asshole!" I snarl. "Do you _want _to end up in that green dress again!?"

"Do _you_ want to end up _bald?_"

"Fucking bastard."

He stares at me without acknowledging my comment. "What is going on?" he hisses.

"Fine time for you to start caring!" I snap. A fine time indeed, as though he had cared all along.

"I want to know what the hell you were doing to my body!"

Oh. I see how it is.

With a growl I shove him away from me. Surprisingly, he lets go of my arm. "Get off. Just… just leave me the fuck alone!"

"You're running away."

"Well hey, it's all I can do to get the fuck away from you!" I hiss, stalking off. The warning bell rings and he doesn't follow me. Good. Good riddance.

I'm seething. So I run away… Big fucking deal. So he gets under my skin…

Dammit… why can't I be a cold, uncaring bastard like Heero?

I duck through the throngs of my peers as they wend their way to their various classes. Where I _should_ be headed, to be frank. Where I'm _not_ headed, to be even more frank. Careful to dodge any notice from students or teachers (which isn't too difficult because Heero's the one who's been standing out lately… ah heh…), I make my way to that hall that I know I found what feels like so long ago.

Back when I switched with Heero one of the numerous times… Stupid bastard _had_ to have noticed I found something. Yet he didn't say a word! Can't admit I'm right, can he?

_Graaarrrh!_

Breathe, Duo. Stop thinking about him. Mission. Mission. Find out where that hall leads. Right.

But he could have said something!

Stupid little…

I inhale deeply. This is my problem. Even when he's not here, I can't stop thinking about him…

Heh heh… 

Shit…

That's not how it sounds!

_Right._

Damned voice.

I glance up just in time to see dear old Eileen Tait making her rounds, as if this is a prison instead of a school. Swearing under my breath, I slip into a corner and wait until she passes.

Funny… I never noticed… she walks like she has a stick in her ass. Literally, I mean.

I chew on my lip, trying not to laugh at the thought at _least_ until she has moved far enough away so she doesn't hear me. And as she leaves, it occurs to me that I _have_ to stop thinking about… about stupid things. It's proof with Eileen popping out of nowhere that he will get me caught/in trouble/found out/expelled/shot… Take your pick.

When the headmistress rounds the corner, I slip out of my hiding space. I take care to glance back to make sure she doesn't decide to suddenly return and catch me sneaking around where I shouldn't be. But she doesn't. Good for her.

With no further problems, continue. It doesn't take long for me to find the hall again. It's like I've memorized the route. Running my fingers along the wall, I finally find it. The crack I felt where a door should've been. Would've been. I am careful not to get _too_ excited- the door could've been sealed off, the hall behind it destroyed, and this crack is either newly formed or was never completely closed off. But still…

As I search the wall, I'm reminded of all those old spy books and movies where all you had to do was find the right book or sconce to pull and the secret passage would reveal itself. To think that such things could be so easy! Clearly, I don't have that sort of luck. For one, there is no bookshelf or wall sconce. But I search anyway. I press the wall firmly, incase it's spring-loaded or has a weak catch I can break.

No such luck.

With a determined clench of my jaw, I try another technique- if it won't spring or swing open, maybe I can slide it open. Digging my fingers into the crack I pull. Hard. Nothing budges. But I don't give up. It's the last idea I have. It has to work or I'm back at square one, having wasted my time on a nonexistent door. But I _know _I'm right!

Throwing my weight into it, I am practically blue with the effort. And that's when I hear it. A minute creak, the tiniest of groans. It's the sound of something that hasn't been oiled in a while. With a silent cheer of victory, I pull harder. The door groans again, sliding a bit further. After several minutes of dogged effort, the gap is wide enough for me to stick a foot (or two) against the wall to give me added leverage. Both feet against the crack, I throw more effort into the door, using my legs against the wall to propel me further. It really is remarkable no one has walked by and spotted me. But classes are in session and I reckon Eileen is clear on the other side of the school during her patrol. Okay, so maybe it's not _so _remarkable.

With a sudden yelp, I slip to the ground as the door slams open with a resounding '_clang!'_ like you hear in old westerns, the sound a jail cell makes when it slams shut. Or, in this case, open.

Hastily I scramble into the newly revealed hallway and shut the hidden door. Gasping for breath, I lean against the adjacent wall and wait. I'm certain someone had to hear that. They'll come running and I'll be forced to come up with an explanation as to why I'm in a hall that isn't supposed to exist. _Goddamn_, I'm such an idiot!

But as I wait, it becomes apparent that no one is going to show up. Shinigami must be shining luck on me today… For once.

Getting to my feet, I pat the dust off my clothes and glance around. It's a surprisingly wide, dimly lit hall, with tiny bluish-white lights lining the floor. It gives me the sense of being in some futuristic sci-fi movie. Feeling a sense of smug satisfaction, I head down the long hall. No hallway here my _ass_.

My head suddenly cracks on a wooden tabletop. Jerking my head back in surprise, I open my eyes. Bright, sunny room. Filled with bright, sunny students. I hear Ms. Greinharmer's bright, sunny voice. What the fuck?

No! No, no, no, no, _no!_

Not now! Why _now!?_

"Mr. Kishi?" Ms. G quips as I jump to my feet.

"Uh… I think I might… puke…" And to prove my point, I race to the nearest wastebasket and force myself to throw up in it.

"Oh my!" She shoves a yellow piece of laminated paper into my hand. "Here. Go to the infirmary."

"Right… Thanks," I mumble. It took all the willpower I could muster not to sprint right out of the room. Dammit! Just when I found something important, a fucking switch had to happen!

But then it occurs to me… now Heero will be forced to see that I was right all along! Yes! Finally! Who's the dumbass now?! I refrain from a victory dance. At least until I shut the classroom door behind me.

Though I doubt he'll admit it…

Bastard.

With considerable haste, I race through the school. Naturally, I'm heading for the hallway. Naturally, I'm not paying attention to who could possibly even see me. So naturally, this is when I hit a squishy object too hard and I crash to the ground. "Ouch," I hiss, rubbing my hip. A hard, fabric lump bounces off my chest. Glancing up, who do I see but Hit-and-Run… whom I seem to have a knack for running into lately, both in Heero's body and my own. Or he runs into me. Either way, he glares down at me as if my death won't repair the damage of coming within ten feet of his precious person.

Jesus Christ, take a chill pill, creep. It was an _accident!_

Scowling, I push myself to my feet. That's when I catch a glance of what hit me, lying stiffly on the floor. It looks like a doll. Why would he have a doll? Heh… Does he really play with dolls?

Crouching down again, I pick it up. It's a crudely stitched thing with no face. But it's covered with faded markings that I don't understand. It also has a long tail of brown hair. What the fuck? This can't be what I think it is…

Surely not…

I can't even make the Surely Shirley joke…

Slowly, I rise, giving H-and-R a critical look. "What is _this?_" I ask in my crisp, flat Heero-voice.

"A project," he replies flatly, snatching the doll from my hands. "And I'll take this back. Now out of my way." And he brushes past me without a further word.

I stare after him and the pieces start to fit into place. That wasn't just a doll. From all appearances it was a voodoo doll… And assuming I'm correct- and I think I am though I'm not _that _arrogant- it's a doll of… _me_. And if that's me then…

I stumble back against the nearest wall. No way! That can't be possible!


	32. Chapter 32

**Unstable**

**Chapter 32:**

Hit-and-Run carries around what appears to be a voodoo doll… of me. Is it okay to be afraid of something you're not sure you believe in? Or, at least, I didn't believe in such things until this switching bullshit started. Seeing that doll makes me wonder even further…

God, I'm freaking myself out here.

And I can't dismiss the suspicion that Quatre's roommate is the culprit- the very reason Heero and I have been going crazy in each other's bodies. But _why?_ What motive does he have? Is it like Heero said? This jerk is just the idiot screwing around with something he doesn't understand? Is he just pissed off that he ran into me my first day at North Bay? Or is it something more… sinister? Which sounds so overdramatic but there you go.

Maybe he really _does_ hate my guts… But why drag Heero into it? As far as I'm aware, they don't have any problems with each other… Well, unless I'm in Heero's body. And if H-and-R _is_ doing all this switching, then he would _know_ that I was Heero at that point in time anyway, wouldn't he? Maybe?

I push my hands through my stupid, short Heero-hair as I make my way to the damned hall. Maybe I can point out my observations to Heero. As if he'll believe me.

I reach the hall and manage to open the door with a little less effort this time. Sliding the door closed behind me, I wait a moment for my Heero-eyes to adjust to the dim light. My own body is nowhere to be seen. Swearing under my breath, I make my way through the never-ending hallway. Even if he left, I still need to investigate the damned hallway. So no time like the present, right?

So I walk, making note of any details within the hall, though they are few and far between. Unadorned, blandly colored walls. An even, gray and black tiled floor. And don't forget the tiny bluish lights along the floor. That's it. No cracks in the wall or floor. No dust or dirt. No mildew or other signs of age. Which gives me the impression that this hall is still in use to some extent. By a neat freak, apparently.

"So just where do you lead?" I murmur under my breath, rounding a sharp corner. Certainly not expecting an answer.

_Click_.

With a yelp, I jump back, having unexpectedly found myself at gunpoint. By myself.

"Jesus Christ Heero! Put that away!" I hiss, my Heero-voice ridiculously shrill, even to my ears.

Slowly, he lowers the gun. "Not so loud," he grumbles, managing to sound remarkably Heero-like despite having _my_ voice. "I did not expect it to be you."  
"Who did you expect? A deranged lunatic- don't you _dare_ reply to that. And where did you get that thing anyway?" I gesture to the firearm. "I wasn't armed when I found this place."

"You should've been," he growls.

I arch a brow at him. Oh really? I fold my Heero-arms over my Heero-chest and arch my Heero-brow at him. "Why? What did you find?"

Jerking a thumb over his shoulder towards the continuing hall behind him, he explains. "This tunnel leads directly to the base's main barracks. I stole this from one of the storage rooms."

I stare at him in disbelief. "You're kidding…" Whistling low, I gland over his shoulder.

He shakes his head firmly. "This school feeds directly into the base. At any time you could've been captured. You will carry a gun at all times- particularly when investigating this hallway." With that final comment, he stuffs the gun in my bag.

"Aye aye cap'n," I mutter, giving him a mock salute. "I didn't know you cared." My voice drips with sarcasm. He glares at me. Yeah, I'd like to see his look when… And suddenly I give him my most malicious smile.

"What?" He looks suspicious. Fearful, perhaps?

You should be, Super Bastard. You should be.

"Heh…" I shrug oh-so-casually. "_Now_ you have to admit I was right." I gesture all around me. "There _is _a hall here."

He glances around discreetly, hissing, "Are you kidding me?"

I shake my head, still grinning.

He swears under his breath in Japanese, as if _that_ would keep me from knowing what he said. I grew up on the streets of L-2, baby. I know them _all_. "Do we have to do this _now?_"

"Yes. _Now._ This instant."

Exhaling a long-suffering sigh, he tries to skirt by me. I step in his way. He tries again. And again, I step in his way. After all his insistence that I was so wrong, he is _not _getting off the hook _that _easily!

"Admit it."

"Maxwell…" he growls.

"It's Duo, _thank you_." I jab his shoulder roughly. "Now admit it."

With excessive eye rolling, he mutters something along the lines of 'you were right. Now move.'

Very flattering, that…

Not.

Grabbing my Heero-shoulders, my dear Body Thief wrenches me around and pushes me back through the hall.

"Not so rough, baby," I purr. "The neighbors will talk."

"What the- Just… shut up."

It is a long time after we separate to the respective classes in our switched bodies that I realize he didn't yell at me for that comment.

----

I sit in Heero's room, staring over the edge of his Biology textbook at the cell phone on the desk. Across the room, Master Bates is listening to some music, muttering one-sided conversation with himself as he flips through a sports magazine. It's kind of annoying really because I'm actually torn between trying to figure out what that moron is saying and waiting for Quat to call.

"… and then I will ask her…"

God, he's _crazy!_ Why do I get stuck with the crazy people!?

Suddenly the phone rings and I drop the textbook with a yelp. And Master Bates gives me a look like _I'm _the crazy one. _Me!_ As if I'm the one having the conversation with myself! I'm crazy, perhaps, but not that crazy.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah fine." I snatch up the phone and flip it open. "It's about time," I grumble under my breath, glancing at my watch. 8:05 pm. Honestly, doesn't Quatre care about punctuality?!

"I was making a multi-way call," Quat's voice says apologetically. "It took me a few minutes to get it to work.

"So everyone's on?"  
I hear a collective "yes" from the other pilots.

Quatre exhales loudly. "So how about we meet in the library? I have some CDs to give you. Okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Yeah."

"Fine."

"Affirmative."

"Good. I'll meet you there in about… ten minutes?"

We again offer our affirmations and then the call is cut. I frown slightly, flipping the phone shut. CDs? Just what does our little blond friend have planned?

With a shrug, I grab my Heero-shoes and yank them onto my Heero-feet.

"Where are you going?" Master Bates asks. As if it's any of his business.

"Library," I grunt. I give him a carefree smirk. Let him think of it what he will. "Be back in a little while. Don't wait up." Seriously. Don't. I don't want him suddenly getting smart and somehow connecting my absences to the 'terrible deeds done by the Gundams'.

Slinging my knapsack over my shoulder, I head out the door and down the hall, making tracks for the library. Quat said to meet in ten minutes, true, but it would look awkward if we all headed there together. If you ask me. After all… Heero and I have already made a name for ourselves as mortal enemies, and though I have at least one class with each remaining pilot, the only one I've made a conscious effort of 'befriending', if you can call it that, is Quatre. Five relative 'strangers' gathering for a fun-filled evening in the library might look a little suspicious.

Again, this is all if you ask me. But Quat is the strategic mastermind, so who am I to question his ideas?

Blondie is already here when I enter, seated at one of the expensive library-esque tables with his nose buried in a textbook. It's my guess that he made the call from the library, or on his way to it, since I didn't pass him on my way.

"White," I say in a Heero-like manner, plopping in a chair across from him.

"Hi Stephen."

There is silence between us for a moment- uncomfortable for me because I'm still a little sore about his attempts to wrestle information from me. It's a touchy subject he tried to intrude upon, okay!? Quat, on the other hand, is probably used to Heero's never ending silence, with him being the rude, insensitive, anal retentive, son of a bitch that-

"Will!" He waves in Heero's direction. Who happens to be in my body. Obviously. And most unfortunately.

Dammit! I hate this! I want my body back!

Heero sits next to me unexpectedly and I glare at him… for lack of anything better to do. Quatre watches us with a puzzling frown. But he doesn't comment because The Others show up then.

"All right White. What's this about?" Wufei demands, getting straight to business as usual. He's such a conversationalist. Really. Invite him to tea sometime. Heh.

Discreetly, Blondie slips a disc to each of us.

"What's this?" I ask, examining the disc labeled 'party mix' with black marker. Honestly, if he gathered us hear to plan a party I'm going to kick his ass. Not that I don't like parties. Au contraire, I love them. But not now. Not with all this bullshit going on. Not when I expect to be planning for a mission instead! I _need_ to blow something up. To kill the stress.

"These are sleep sounds," he explains in a low voice. The sort of voice that doesn't attract attention because it's not actually a whisper.

"What?"

"On each disc I recorded sounds of sleep. Snoring. Tossing around in the bed. Deep breathing. Random muttering. That sort of thing."

Well, it's good to know this wasn't some sort of trap to plan the wedding for one of his millions of sisters or something. I flap the disc back and forth. "Why do we need this?"

"Why do you _think?_" Heero asks snidely.

I glare at him once more. I'm under the impression that he is being a dick on purpose. "Oh, so _you_ know? Please. Enlighten us all."

He doesn't reply. A response that is also known as 'Duo, I _don't_ know because I'm a big dumbass who just likes to say things that make you look stupid.'

Thanks, I can do that on my _own,_ if I need it.

"I thought not."

Quatre groans, pressing his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. "Don't start this again guys… Please."

I refrain from further comment. Hey. He _did_ say please.

"So what are these for?" Wufei finally asks.

"We have to sneak out. Friday night, as our absences will make more sense that way with us being teenagers and that being the start of the weekend. Anyway, this is going to be a two-part mission. One- to retrieve Trowa's Gundam. He says he's received word that the repairs are finished."

At this, Trowa nods.

"Two, there is a mobile suit shipment heading for the base here in North Bay. We have to cut it off before it gets here. I have plans for an interception point about two hours away from here." With this comment, he presents us all with our own small stacks of papers. "Mission stats. Maps. Approximate schedules, that sort of thing," he explains as we begin to flip through the pages. He pulls out his copy of the small map and stabs his finger on a penciled 'X'. "They'll be passing through here at 0400 hours. By that time, I anticipate we'll have Heavyarms and be in position." He then turns to me.

"I figure _you_ can take out the main carrier and possible decoy with Wing's beam cannon, allowing the rest of us to focus on the escort."

I open my mouth about to inform him that Deathscythe doesn't have a beam cannon. But my jaw snaps shut again. Oh shit… Oh shit oh shit oh shitshit_shit!_

No way in hell am I going to pilot Wing Zero!

I won't!

Oh God I _can't!_


	33. Chapter 33

**Unstable**

**Chapter 33:**

I left the library soon after Quatre finished outlining the latest mission. I wasn't sure how long I could maintain my composure at the thought of piloting Wing Zero. And for once I didn't want to humiliate Heero by being a complete spaz in front of The Others.

I can't pilot that stupid Gundam! I just… Why _me?!_

It's now sometime past three in the morning. And I'm still awake. Unable to sleep. Surprisingly (or maybe not, considering the day's events) my cell phone rings. And because I was stupid and forgot to put it on vibrate, Master Bates wakes as well.

"What the hell?" I hear him grumble drowsily as blindly I snatch the phone off my night table. "Who calls at this time?" There is a brief pause. "Yeesh, Stephen, tell your girlfriend to give it a rest."

I chuckle weakly. "Will do." I glance down at the phone as it rings again. It's Heero. Heh… Wouldn't he just _love _to hear Master Bates calling him my girlfriend? Flipping the it open, I hop out of bed and make tracks to the bathroom so the dear Master won't hear the conversation.

"What?" I grouch as soon as I close the door behind me, irritated to hear from him. How could he call so late when I was expecting… I mean… Dammit. I hate him! "Do you always have to call so fucking late?"

"We have to figure this curse out." As usual, he ignores my question as if I didn't even speak.

"No shit, brainiac."

"Just get over here."

"Now?"

"I don't want you piloting Wing Zero."

I scowl deeply. "Well I don't want to pilot that bitch either."

There is silence for almost a full thirty seconds. And finally… "You didn't…"

Silence again. I tap my foot impatiently, though he can't see it. I'm sure he can imagine I'm doing it though. "I didn't what?"

With a forceful exhale, he mutters, "Never mind. Now hurry up."

And the line goes dead.

Love you too, baby.

With a quiet snort, I roll my eyes. I didn't what? Argue with him or something? Is that _really_ such a surprise? _Honestly!_ I may be horrible, but I'd like to think I'm not _that_ horrible!

I poke my head out the bathroom door. From the sound of the snores, Master Bates has fallen back asleep. Good.

Shoving my Heero feet into his old, but well-kept slippers, I slip out of the room. Quietly, I pad down the hall, grateful the RA isn't making his rounds on this floor. Poor old guy.

As what happened the last time I made a late night visit to the dorm the Body Thief stays in, he opens the door just as I ready myself to knock. Such psychic powers must be convenient. Or maybe it's just bat-like hearing. Grabbing my arm, he hauls me into the room.

"That eager to see me, eh?" I grumble, working some feeling back into the arm he nearly wrenched out of its socket.

He gives me a look. "I don't find you very funny."

"What a shame." I smirk, preening in an exaggerated fashion. "I happen to think I'm very funny."

Again, he gives me his 'I am not amused' glare. Ahh, it's so easy to get under his skin. I skirt past him and sit before his open laptop.

"So why'd you call me this time?"

After a long pause, he sits next to me. "I thought I already explained this. I want to be back in my own body by Friday night. I don't want you piloting Wing Zero."

"Yeah, okay. So you said that already," I grumble. "Don't worry, I don't want to either. I _can't_. So what do you plan on doing about it?"

He gives me a bewildered look. Definitely something that's not natural on his face.

I frown at him. "_What?_" Okay. So it's a little defensive. I think I have every right to be, considering the company I'm in.

"You… can't?" As if he doesn't believe me.

"I can't, what part of that don't you understand? 'I' meaning me, myself. 'Can't'- a conjunction of can and not, meaning…. unable, lacking the ability-"

"You don't lack the ability-" he retorts.

"That stupid program nearly drove me insane!" I snarl. Not to mention I'm completely terrified of it. But he doesn't need to know that. "Anyway, I don't see what the big problem is. We agree on something for once and it's to your advantage so just back the fuck off."

I feel his glare burning into the side of my head but I don't grace him with any further comments. Instead, I stare at the laptop's screen and wait for him to start this impromptu "meeting".

"What information have you gathered about our condition?" Finally, he speaks.

"Nothing really- it's only been a day, it's not like I've had a lot of time!" I retort when he makes a frustrated noise. "Well…" I frown. "Well, okay there _was_ something a little suspicious though…"

"What?"

"Well, we switched again and you found out that I was _right_, remember?"

He gives me an irritated look and gestures for me to go on. Dumbass can't handle the fact that he was wrong for once in his oh-so-perfect life, apparently.

"_Anyway_, as I was heading to the hallway, I ran into Hit-and-Run-"

"Who?"

"Hit-and-Run." Didn't I say it clear enough the first time?

Heero arches _my_ brow at me. "And that is…?"

"Er… I don't remember his actual name." I wave my hand dismissively. "He's the creep who rooms with Quatre."

"Ah. Okay. Continue."

"Anyway, I ran into him- literally- and he knocks me to the ground without so much as an apology. The guy's a dick, you know that?"

"Can you _please_ refrain from going off on your wild tangents for _once?_" he snaps. "Just get to the point!"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah yeah… Yeesh… Anyway, this little _thing_ bounces off of me and I pick it up to check it out. It's this _doll_ and I know what you're thinking- what's a guy doing carrying a doll around? That's what I thought too-"

"Maxwell…" His tone is warning.

"I'm getting there. Don't get your panties in a wad. Anyway, so I'm thinking it's really weird for a guy to carry a doll around unless he… you know, has it for a home ec project or something. But then I got a little closer look at it, and it kind of looked like _me_, which I found to be creepy beyond reason. And it was just a creepy looking doll in general, with all kinds of weird marks on it. So that leads me to believe that it was a voodoo doll."

I glance at Heero to assess his response. His brow is furrowed slightly, but that's the extent of his reaction. I frown deeply. I don't like where I almost know this is heading.

"Voodoo?" he finally asks. It sounds like there is skepticism in that stupid voice of his… Which happens to be my voice at the moment, so I guess I'm insulting my own voice… but I digress.

"Oh _no_ you don't."

A brow arches. "Don't what?"

"You don't get to doubt me!" I thrust my finger in his chest. "_You _were the one who thought this shit was some sort of mystic mumbo-jumbo in the first place."

"I'm not doubting anything," he snaps. "But if it _is_ voodoo, give me a valid reason of why he, of all people, would do it. What does he have against you?"

"I don't know," I grumble, folding my arms over my chest. I feel a pout coming on… "Because he's a creepy bastard? He's hated me since the first moment he's ran into me."

"That's preposterous."

"You know what? Fuck you! It's not like you'd know."

Heero snorts and looks away. Taking a deep breath, he finally says evenly, "Well, all right. So he hates you. What does that have to do with me? Why not switch your body with … I don't know, a toad or something?"

Throwing my hands up in the air, I make a noise of exasperation. How am _I_ supposed to know how that bastard's mind works? Heero's more like him with that horrible personality of his anyway. Why doesn't _he _tell _me?_ "I don't know why, I'm not the psychopath here!"

He narrows his eyes at me. "You're not helping, you know."

I glare right back, unperturbed. "Let me reiterate. Fuck. You."

As usual, his Death Glare never changes. "Remember I have access to your hair again. You'll be wise not to piss me off."

God, I fucking _hate_ him! "You know what? When you get your body back I hope you die."

A low growl is his only response.

Angry as I am, I realize we are getting nowhere fast. And I _really _don't want to be stuck piloting Zero. No way. No how. Not in this lifetime or any other. I press my fingers to my temples.

"All right," I murmur, trying my best to avoid looking at him. "What did _you_ figure out?"

"Not much myself," he finally replies. There is the sound of clacking on the keyboard and a word document pops up on the little screen before us. "I've been trying to remember everything that has happened since we arrived here. Documenting anything that, in hindsight, seems a little unusual. I recommend that you do the same. That way we can cross-reference the two and hopefully notice a pattern."

"And solve this bitch."

"Basically, yes."

I push back so I'm leaning on the chair's two back legs. "So is this all you needed?"

He gives me a curt nod. "Mostly."

"And… you couldn't just get all this from me over the phone?"

He scowls. "I didn't know how much or how little you found."

"You could've asked," I point out, feeling smug that the Perfect Bastard couldn't think of everything.

"Would you have told me if I did?"

I glower at him. "I might have."

"Might doesn't cut it."

"Well I came _here,_ didn't I? How about trusting me a little, eh?"

"How about in my body _you_ have a roommate who may or may not overhear what we're talking about?" he retorts almost immediately. As if he was expecting my response.

Well _touché_. Maybe he _did_ think of everything… Super Bastard….

And suddenly…

"What the fuck?" I mutter. I feel as though I shot from one chair to the next like some ghost. I grab my head. My _hair!_ My own hair!

Heero gives me a disoriented look. "Did we just switch?"

"I think it's obvious."

He purses his lips, leaning back in his chair. "All right… so… what were you thinking right before this happened?"

"Er…" I have to take a moment to recollect my thoughts. "Well… that you're the Super Bastard that thinks of everything. No… wait, yeah… Yeah that's pretty much it."

He scowls.

I simply shrug. "You asked for it. What about you? What were _you_ thinking?"

"Nothing along _those_ lines," he mutters. His fingers fly over the keyboard as he makes note of the time we switched.

I stand up abruptly, suddenly very aware of how close we are sitting. "Right. So um… What now?" Slowly, I back up until I feel there is enough distance between us.

Without sparing me a glance, he gestures to my own laptop. "Since you're here, you can start writing some of this down."

Here? Right now? I don't… I mean… I… Obsessively, I rub my arms. I am suddenly very uncomfortable being here and I don't know why. All I know is I want out of here. Now.

Heero looks over his shoulder at me. "Are you waiting for an invitation? Get to work."

Scowling, I drag the chair I had been sitting in to my laptop. I guess I should thank him. His pleasant personality killed all discomfort I was feeling, instead making me feel righteously indignant.

Pulling my braid over my shoulder, I wind it around my hand and sigh.

"Something wrong?"

I ignore the burn of his gaze on the side of my face. I won't give him the satisfaction of looking back. I simply shake my head. Well, if anything, it's good to be in my own body again.

----

To say I presently feel like a zombie is like saying the sun is warm. Understatement of the fucking century. The fact that I am clinging so desperately to my last thread of consciousness is worthy of some kind of award. Or something.

"All right, class project time!" says an obscenely perky Ms. Greinharmer.

Collectively, the class moans and I can't help but join in. Damn lady making me work so hard in her stupid class that I don't even need to be in because…

Dammit… I can't even remember where I'm heading with this rant…

"Again, Ms. G?!" someone whines from the back and I wince. Oh the throbbing _pain! _I feel like I have a fucking hangover…

She beams a sunny smile and plants her hands on her hips. "Yes, again." She proceeds to explain the project- we're to come up with some kind of experiment or other so on and so forth. I pretty much stopped listening after she said experiment. My desk is looking mighty comfortable. Just put my head down… just to rest my eyes…

"Will and Heather."

I blink, remembering that's me. Lifting my head, I utter a stupid "huh?"

"We're partners, silly," Heather replies with a giggle.

"We… are?" Oh Jesus Christ… I'd rather be shot in the foot than subject to _this…_ I don't even care if she _is _a goldmine of information right now. Just leave me alone and let me sleep!

Despite my wishes, I glance at Heero. He isn't looking at me, but glaring straight ahead.


	34. Chapter 34

Unstable

AN: Many apologies for such a late chapter! Severe writer's block coupled with a nasty cough that's lasted over three weeks now does not a good writing environment make. Anyway, here you go!

**Chapter 34:**

Is it just me or is this entire mission getting too out of hand? Rooming with Heero, switching bodies with Heero, getting assaulted- for lack of a better term- by The Others not once but _twice_, getting my ass kicked off the mission, getting thrown out of one room and consequently bunking (when I'm in Heero's body) with Master Bates in another, getting saddled with class projects and classes in general that I don't even want to waste the time and effort working on…

I'd fallen asleep in class twice already today- once in Lit when Wufei jabbed me sharply in the back with his pen to wake me, and once in Calculus when Heero had the nerve to smack me over the head with his textbook and cause the teacher to stare at him, appalled. But now… classes are finally over and, with a desperate lurch through the classroom doorway, I head in the directions of the dorms and the promise of blissful, uninterrupted sleep. If I can even make it that far. The patch of grass under that tree looks pretty inviting… Sleep, here I come.

"Will!"

I cringe. Wonderful. Apparently _Heather_ didn't get the memo. But I turn and smile anyway. "Yeah?"

"Shall we get started on our project?" she asks breathlessly. As if… I don't know… working with me is her greatest desire or something.

Internally, I groan. "Now?"

"Of course, silly." She gives my arm a playful shove.

I don't want to. I _really_ don't want to. But if I've learned anything from Heero, it's that the sooner you start a project, the sooner you finish and the sooner you can stop working with the person and go to bed. So, suppressing the protests of my inner voice, I nod and force another smile. "Of course. Silly me."

Her arm loops around mine and, with a tug, she drags me in the direction of the library. I pass both Bullets-for-Brains and Hit-and-Run on my way and, remarkably, they _both_ give me the same reaction- a stormy glare. I can't fathom the reason behind either. Well… maybe Heero thinks I'm 'dicking around' again- he _is_ a Class-A jerk. But Hit-and-Run?

"Any ideas?" Heather pipes in, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm sorry?"

Her bottom lip puffs out in a pout that deserves an award for making me feel as though I kicked a puppy. "For our _project_."

"Oh… sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I didn't sleep much last night…"

"Poor baby," she croons, rubbing my arm.

For the hundredth time, I'm not your baby! I'm He… I mean… Er… Shit. Shit.

_Shit._

"Something wrong?" she asks, after enduring a minute of my silence.

"No, no I'm fine." I'm fine. Nothing is wrong. Because he is nothing to me except a thorn in my side. Certainly nothing worth getting worked up over. Nothing worth getting worked up over because I'm nothing to him. And he's nothing to me. Nothing at all… Pain shoots through my arm and attempts to clear my head.

"Will?"

I jerk out of my daze and offer her an automatic smile, hastily relinquishing the grip on my arm. "Let's get started on this project, shall we?"

She gives me a strange look. "Ah… okay."

----

I sat before my desk, a pile of notes to the right of my laptop for the Psych project. A second pile sits on my left and this is the one I sort through and write upon. I'm being cooperative for once, writing down all I can remember about the events surrounding first switch and every subsequent action since. It's taking a lot more time and effort than I like, as it seems like months passed since the first switch. _And_ it doesn't help that I don't know which memories are of the useful sort and which aren't. So, unfortunately, that leaves me with a lot of writing.

Scowling, I jot down an offhand comment Quatre made about our behavior and why it hadn't changed. My notes are made up of useless drivel. Dammit… Why can't Heero figure this shit out on his own? He seems to like doing everything himself in every other aspect of his life. Why change now?

To be a total bastard, that's why.

Reaching back, I pull the tie off the end of my braid and carefully pull the strands apart. They're still a little damp from my shower this morning. Man, it's _so_ nice to have my own body back. I can't even begin to imagine what was done with it while Heero had it. My skin grows hot as my mind skips through ideas of just what might have happened. Scowling, I dig my fingernails into my arm. Stupid brain. Even stupider hormones! I did not give you permission to wander where you please!

Train of thought successfully crashed, I bury my fingers in my hair, gently massaging my scalp, and an unexpected sigh of relief escapes. Maybe pleasure. It feels odd having this length of hair again after several on and off days of missing it. You know, after switching back and forth with Super Bastard on almost a daily basis. So yes, weird… but oh so nice. It's _me_. It's one of the few tangible things that sets me apart from The Others. If only Bullets-for-Brains would realize-

There is a knock at my door. God, _every_ hour of the day, I swear! Grumbling under my breath, I stalk over to the door and open it a crack. Heero. Heaving an irritated sigh, I let the door swing open and go back to my desk, hovering over my notes. I intend to jot down something else, but I can't seem to get my mind focused properly. "What do you want?"

When he doesn't answer right away, I swipe a long strand of hair out of my eyes and glance over to see him staring at me oddly, cellphone in a death grip in his hand.

"Uh… _hello_? Anyone in there?" I snap my fingers in the general direction of his stupid face.

He shakes his head and shakes the phone at me. "Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you."

My, someone sounds angry.

"I was busy. Then I was napping. I'm dead tired because of your midnight-hour wakeup calls. What's it to you?"

"I'll tell you what it's to me…"

"Yes?" I prompt when he doesn't finish. "Jesus Christ Heero… What's the matter? You're being awfully… human."

He shakes his head and glares at me. "Forget it," he growls.

"Then stop bitching at me."

"You're just asking to get your ass handed back to you."

I turn and, sweeping my hair out of the way, shake my rear in his direction. "Hand away, baby," I snap, my voice oozing sarcasm. I know he won't do anything anyway. Yet. I haven't pissed him off nearly enough.

His scowl is angry as ever and I smirk. Yeah, I've still got it. I can still get under his Super Bastard skin. The thought cheers me up a little.

"So to what do I owe this visit?" I ask, stretching my arms back and folding my hands behind my head. "I'd like an actual answer this time. Otherwise, get the hell out. It's awfully late and I'm still a little tired."

"I've been investigating that little hallway of yours."

I arch a brow at him. "Oh really? You? When you didn't believe me about it in the first place?"

He glowers at me.

I, of course, am unperturbed. "Why? Isn't that _my_ job? It's up to _you_ to hack into their computers and all that shit."

"I had to check something out," is his scathing reply. He casually tosses a strand of hair from his eyes. It's weird. He's never really casual about anything. So severe. So uptight. Like someone crammed a stick up his ass years ago and left it there to rot. Heh. Hastily, I shake the thought from my head before I laugh out loud.

"If I'm right, and I'm ninety-six percent certain I am, you must avoid going down that hall unless it's absolutely impossible for you to do so."

I stare at him, waiting for him to explain his words of caution (more like direct _orders_), but he says nothing. Making an irritated noise in the back of my throat, I even gesture for him to continue. Super Bastard simply stares at me like _I'm_ the weird one.

Does he _really _require this much prompting? Honestly, one might think he's a fucking idiot if he's not careful! "Well, since you're too stupid to actually understand I want an explanation, I guess I'll have to verbalize it." He growls. "Why all the sudden need for caution? You think I'm not cautious enough? Don't _answer that!_" I snap when he opens his mouth. "Jesus Christ, haven't you heard that if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all!?"

"The same could be said to you," he snarls.

Touché… Super Bastard.

"Listen. I have reason to believe two things." He emphasizes this by holding up two fingers. "One is that the hallway is under video surveillance-"

"You have reason to believe?" I interrupt. "Knowing for certainty and making an educated _guess_ are two _different _things and require two _different_ courses of action. You make this grand effort to find me only to tell me you aren't _really _certain? Goddamn Heero, and I thought you were the thorough one of us all!"

My cheek stings suddenly, making my eyes water, before I realize that he slapped me. Is he _shitting_ me!? "I make a valid point, don't you go hitting me!"

"Weren't you the one who made the 'say nice or don't say at all' statement? So shut your goddamn mouth or the next thing that'll fly will be my fist," he hisses.

"Oh yeah? Going to threaten me now, are you? Well then, why don't you try it, big boy? Knock out a few of my teeth. _That'll_ teach me! Come on, what do you say? I'm not afraid of you, you ass." I make a gesture to myself. "Come on. You're such a big man, eh? Hit me."

I can see the muscles in his jaw working overtime. "I will _not_ stoop to your level just to get my point across. I got back on this mission and I'm not going to be kicked back off just because you are an idiot."

"Ooh, I think big bad Yuy is _scared!_" I hiss unkindly. "Are you scared of Itty Bitty Maxwell?" With a grunt, I push him hard, pulling out a feral snarl from the back of his throat. He pushes back.

"Forget it. I should've _known_ better than to talk sense into that empty head of yours." Whirling on his stupid heel, he stalks out of my room.

I stare after him, chest heaving in frustration. God, he pisses me off!

It takes a long time for me to calm back down, and longer still to realize that he never did tell me of his second suspicion.

Not that I care.

----

Friday comes with no further incidents. In fact, Heero has ignored me the entire day. It's truly a blessing.

_So you say_.

God, I thought you had died, you stupid little voice!

But oh how the day drags on. Classes seemed longer than ever and I was unable to dodge Heather at the end of them before she caught me and dragged me off to the library again for our stupid project. Damn woman! I was going to try to catch a few Z's before tonight's mission! As long as the day has been, it's going to be an even longer night! Instead, I'm stuck listening to her chatter more about her weekend plans than the project itself.

"I think we should do a survey," I say suddenly, interrupting her idle chatter. Anything to make progress on this so I can take my beloved nap.

"Survey?" she repeats stupidly.

"Yeah. Two, actually. The same survey, of course, with one having the surveyed write their names and information down, the other would be anonymous. Sort of like an experiment in honesty."

"Oooh," she coos, eyes wide. "That's a great idea, Will! But what about?"

Can't this girl come up with _any_ ideas on her own? But a sudden idea hits me and I grin impishly. "Sex."

Her face passes through all conceivable shades of red in about two seconds. And then she giggles. "_Will!_" she squeals. "A survey about-"

Silence.

What the…

Oh no. Oh no oh no no no _nonono!_ Raking my hand through my hair, I confirm the worst. Damn it all to fucking Hell! We've switched again.

_No!_ I don't _want_ to be in Heero's stupid body again!

I barely manage to finish thinking this when Heero finds me, wherever I am (it takes me a second to realize he was seated somewhere outside, studying his mission stats before we changed). I hate to think of what he did to Heather to get away that quickly.

Grabbing a fistful of his stupid Heero-hair (which is on my head at the moment), he hauls me to my feet. "What were you doing?" he snaps.

"Ow! Let go you dick! I wasn't doing anything!" The hand in my hair clenches tighter and I try to twist away, but that just makes it hurt even more. "Stop it! I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"With the red-haired girl," he snarls, releasing his death-grip on my hair.

"Comparing dick size," I mutter, rubbing my Heero-head. He gives me a shove, clearly not amused. "God_damn_, what do you _think?!_" I retort, stumbling back in an effort to regain my footing. "Working on that stupid Psych project because she wouldn't let me get away! What do you _think?!_"  
"I think you need to be preparing for the mission," he snaps off in return.

"I was trying! But I couldn't think of a good enough excuse to get away."

"Just walk away like I did."

I snort. "Well excuse me if we're not all socially inept dickheads like you."

The Socially Inept Dickhead doesn't seem to like that I've called him this. Aw. Poor baby.

_Not._

"Considering this is happening tonight, the mission should take precedence over a silly class project."

"Funny _you _should say that," I mutter, but a sudden surge of panic fills me before I can through much vehemence into it. Oh God the _mission_. Meaning…

"What's wrong?"

Is it just me, or has his voice lost some of its ever prevalent anger?

I think it's just me.

Lunging forward, I grab fistfuls of his shirt. He tries to dance backwards out of my grip, but I don't let him. "We have to switch back _now!_" I whisper, not caring that it sounds so shrill and girly in my panic.

"What?"

"I can't pilot Wing Zero!"

He exhales loudly. As if he has any right to be exasperated. "You can. And if we're stuck like this by tonight, you will. For fuck's sake, you're a Gundam pilot. Get over it."

Get over it he says. Just because _he_ mastered that fucked up system, _everyone_ should be able to! As if it's that simple!


	35. Chapter 35

**Unstable**

_AN: It's about time I got to this chapter… er… or part of it, anyway, despite the fact that this part wasn't in the original plan when I started. Ah well! Such is the nature of fiction! Enjoy!!_

**Chapter 35:**

Needless to say, Heero and I didn't switch back to our own bodies by the time we were scheduled to leave for the mission. That would just be _far_ too convenient. As a result, I never got my nap. I was too busy worrying about how the Zero system was seriously going to fuck me over.

So here I am, sitting in the back of an old pick up next to Wufei, staring at the inky outlines of trees we pass on the vacant road. I've been dead silent the entire trip, which I suppose is a good thing since Heero isn't very talkative anyway, with my face frozen in a blank mask. The only obvious sign of my distress is the fact that I'm practically breaking my Heero-fingers as I wring the life out of them.

My jaw hurts, as I keep clenching it involuntarily and have to make the conscious effort to unclench it before it seizes up again minutes later. I can't do this. I _really_ can't do this. I keep hoping that Heero and I will switch back during this trip to get our Gundams, but as each minute and mile zips by, I am less and less hopeful.

Wufei checks his watch. "We should be reaching the rendezvous point where Heavyarms is being dropped off in about ten minutes." He taps the window to confirm this with Quatre inside the cab. We will. "This is going to be a long night. I say we get out and stretch, wake up our minds while we wait for Barton to get to his Gundam and confirm his success."

Because sitting in the back of a cab with freezing air blowing in my face, whipping even my short Heero-hair in my eyes, doesn't wake me up enough. Oh not at all. Thoughts of piloting Wing Zero coupled with sheer panic _certainly _won't keep me awake… But I keep my sarcastic quips to myself and instead, simply nod. I'm too busy unclenching my aching Heero-jaw for the hundredth time to bother with talking anyway.

Within exactly ten minutes time, we reach the rendezvous point. Trowa climbs out of the driver's seat and disappears in the dark while the rest of us do as Wufei suggested- stretching, running in place or in circles, and reciting anything from tongue twisters to the world's capitals until he alerts us that he has Heavyarms and is safe. Then it's back to driving. I get to claim shotgun this time- the one lucky thing about being Heero, I suppose, getting what I want- and we make the twenty-minute drive to where our own Gundams are hidden.

"Ready?" Blondie asks me, his fingers drumming the steering wheel obsessively. "What am I saying, of course you're ready. You're always ready." Remember, I'm _Heero_… not that I'm not always ready when I'm myself though. "Ready ready…"

I arch a brow at him. "You okay?"

"Yes." He sighs. "Okay, no. I just- I have this ominous feeling… in my gut."

"Did you eat something weird, maybe?"

"No! … No… it's just a feeling."

I stare at him for a moment longer and then shrug, facing forward. "Well, we're nearly there. We just have to be careful. If it turns out to be a trap, we can decide then whether we should book it or skin those bastards alive." For first time in my life, I hope it's a trap we can just run away from. There's no shame in running. And I'm still clinging to the tiniest, barely visible thread of hope that I won't have to pilot Heero's evil Gundam.

Quatre chuckles, but it's tense. "That doesn't sound like you, Heero." His laughs stop as abruptly as they started and he gives me a sidelong glance, frowning curiously.

"I have a few senses of my own," I mutter hastily, not giving him the benefit of returning that look.

He hums but doesn't press the matter. Ahh… okay, for once I'm glad to be in Heero's body. Quatre doesn't deem it necessary to actively pursue any prying questions he might have for him.

I start to wonder if anyone besides me has noticed how time seems to speed up exponentially when you're faced with something you _really _don't want to do. All too soon we are pulling the truck beneath some brush, then walking through a patch of forest, then standing in a clearing where we are about to split off in four different directions to retrieve our Gundams.

Oh God oh God oh God…

"Does everyone have the coordinates?" Blondie asks. The remainder of us nods. "Everyone have their routes planned out? Okay good. We should meet up at roughly the same time. Try not to contact anyone over the radio if at all possible until then."

"Trowa should arrive first, so he can let us know if it's a trap," Wufei says.

Quatre nods. "I told him to keep an eye out." He heaves a great sigh and puts up a tired smile. "Well then, be safe everyone. See you in about an hour's time." He and Wufei disappear into the darkness.

Heero the Body Thief turns to me. "Wing is about a mile and a half northwest of here."

I clasp my hands. "Oh! Shall I find it by guessing coordinates?"

"Don't be an ass. You have a compass."

I roll my eyes, though I don't think he can see it in the dark. "How about you just guess where Deathscythe is, eh?" I mutter snidely.

I can hear his growl. "I said don't be an ass. And take care of my Gundam. If I find out you've done _anything-_"

"I'm not _going _to do anything! God! Keep your skirt on, will you? I want to be far away from that devil machine. Not torture myself with prolonged exposure just so I can one-up you."

"Wing is _not_ a devil machine." My, doesn't he sound defensive?

"Whatever! You know, despite popular belief, I'm not _always_ out to piss you off!"

He harrumphs mildly. Finally, I relent enough to tell him where Deathscythe is hidden. And then… It's time.

Swallowing hard, I leave the clearing and make my way through the black unknown. Also known as the forest at midnight. I'm not really afraid of the dark. I mean, I live and fight in space, constantly and _completely _surrounded by pitch blackness (if you exclude the sun and stars and all that). And in many ways, space black is a lot more frightening than regular Earth black. So anyway, it's not normal for me to be afraid of the dark but as I walk through the forest I'm anything but calm. I find myself jumping at the tiniest rustle of leaves and the small crack of a branch that sounds like a gunshot in the relative silence.

It's Heero. That's it. _Heero_ is afraid of the dark! It must be his body's conditioning to his fear that acts through me!

Or so I try to tell myself.

The little voice in my head tells me otherwise. And somewhere _deep_ inside- nestled between my big toe and the second one- I know that stupid voice is right. It's the Gundam. That goddamn machine…

Oh, but I like my first idea better.

So I trudge through dead leaves and fallen twigs, trying my damnedest to ignore the rustling and the occasional hoot of an owl. Something howled at one point. But I didn't jump or shout out! …And if I did, the beast sounded enormous anyway.

About twelve minutes have passed when I finally see a small patch of white. Drawing in an apprehensive breath, I walk towards the Gundam, carefully pulling the camouflage net away and discarding it into a heap beside me.

There she is… the angel from hell. Drawing a deep breath through my nose, I climb up and release the hatch to allow me into the cockpit, muttering "I'm Heero, got that, Wing? See this body and this messy hair? Your _pilot._ So no funny business." Wing doesn't answer and I don't really expect her to either. I take a moment to wonder if she speaks to Heero as the hatch closes.

Immediately I'm engulfed in Heero's scent. The faint smell of sweat, generic soap, the minty smell of toothpaste, and that scent that is just _Heero…_ it's as if he is sitting right behind me. I shudder involuntarily as every nerve ending remembers being enveloped in his scent. My body goes hard and soft all at once (guess which parts do which) and I feel as though my heart is beating in my throat. I shudder again with a pathetic moan.

Thinking like this makes me _want_ him… I mean… Goddammit _NO!_ I hate him I hate him I _HATE HIM!_

Hastily, I reopen the hatch and greedily inhale fresh, Heero-free air.

Okay, now I _really_ can't do this.

I grip the edge of the chair, breathing hard. What have I done to deserve this? Without bothering to bare an arm, without caring that it's Heero's body to begin with, I grab a bit of skin and twist hard. Get a grip on yourself!

Oh _God…_

Get a grip you sonofabitch!

The pain makes my head clear momentarily and I smack the heel of my palm against my temple, trying to whack the sense back into my head. This is not the time for this! I didn't get my way so I just have to deal with it! This mission is more important than my silly drama.

Thinking that clears my head further and I feel safe enough to close the hatch again. Anyway… I can't be late for this thing. Heero would lop off my head and mount it on Wing's shoulder as a trophy just for making him look bad. And within minutes I am airborne.

----

In about twenty minutes, I should be arriving at our second rendezvous point. So far so good. Wing hasn't made a peep in my head and thusly my sanity is left in tact.

_What sanity you-_

Not a word! Not. A. Word!

I scan the sky and ground for The Others. No luck, but then I didn't really expect to see them. We were all to choose different paths of approach so no one could guess that we were all heading to the same spot… yet anyway. Quat's a clever little bastard.

"Target is approaching earlier than expected," Trowa's voice booms over my radio, startling a yelp from me.

Clearing my throat, feeling a little embarrassed though no one can see or hear me, I depress a button on my left. "What's your status 03?" I say in a most Heero-esque fashion.

"Standby, in position."

"How long until contact?" I hear Quatre chime in.

"Ten minutes. Less if they realize I'm here and send out mobile suits."

Quatre swears. "I'm about eighteen minutes out."

"02?" I command.

"Fifteen." Heero replies. Do I really sound like that over the radio?

"05?"

"Twenty-two."

I frown, trying my best to stay in character. "Can you handle the fight until we get there?"

"I'm confident I can hold my own for five minutes."

Exactly when Heero should arrive, if things go well. I recall Quatre's words of concern from earlier in the evening. Despite my wish that it would be a trap so we could run away, I don't _really_ want it to be a trap! Clearing my throat, I mutter, "Do it. We'll back you up as soon as possible. Over and out."

And the radio is silent.

My heart is pounding and blood is rushing in my ears like a hurricane. Wing thrums beneath me. And that just makes everything worse. "Stay quiet, you stupid Gundam! I don't need your help! I can fight on my own!"

Wing continues on as if I hadn't said a thing.

Ten minutes out and I can see the glitter of battle on the horizon. It looks nasty, even from this distance.

"Battle is moving north by northeast. 03 looks to be in trouble. I should arrive in three minutes."

My heart leaps into my throat once again. "All right 02. Make no rash moves."

"03, what's your status?" Quatre asks, and there is a noticeable tremor in his voice.

There is no response to his question. Either Trowa's radio is malfunctioning or he's too busy to respond.

"03?" he squawks again. He sounds really nervous.

"04," I say in a warning tone. We can't have the most level of us flipping out.

He groans but otherwise remains silent.

God, don't do this to me, Blondie. The more I panic the worse it's going to be- the more likely the Zero System will take over.

Not too long after Quatre's last response, Heero comes over a separate line. "Maxwell, does your Gundam have a beam saber tucked away?"

"No. Just the scythe. That _is_ why it's called Death_scythe_. Otherwise it'd be called Deathbeamsaber."

"Stop being a smartass, this is not the time," he growls.

I roll my eyes, though he can't see it.

"Quickest way to access it?"

"Reach back. The release is on your left. The pukey-yellow button. There's a small black lever on the right, that releases the buster shield. Guns mounted in 'Scythe's head- white switch next to you. Machine cannons mounted in the chest- switch below the pukey button. Got it?"

"Yes." I can imagine his curt nod here. And he's silent again.

What? No 'thank you'? With a harrumph, I alter my course and head for battle.

When I arrive on the scene, it looks like someone disturbed a hive of roaches- OZ mobile suits are swarming _everywhere_. Trowa's in a tangle of three suits. Heero hacks through those surrounding him like Shinigami himself. Like he isn't piloting a mobile suit that is somewhat new to him. I swallow hard, watching 'Scythe in action. _My_ Gundam… I'm so sorry buddy… this isn't betrayal. I swear. I scowl, pulling out Wing's beam saber. I know where everything is in this bitch. I guess I have the advantage that I have piloted her once before.

With a yell, I leap into battle. One. Two. Three. Five… The mobile suits fall to my relentless blade. At some point Quatre joins us, late. I don't pause to ask for excuses. We are surrounded by the enemy. There is no time. If I pause, the enemy will kill me.

Six. Seven. Ten. Fifteen. At some point I lose count. There! Oh no you don't. You can't sneak up on me. I see you. I know your actions even before you make up your mind! Each move becomes clearer and clearer. This suit tells me everything. Don't think you can best me!

And so I continue. Slicing up mobile suit after mobile suit like they're made of paper. As if they stood a chance against _me!_

Irritatingly enough, my rampage is interrupted by a shrill cry.

"_Trowa!_" Quatre screams. "They've got Trowa!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Unstable**

_AN: Written and edited in one day! Yay! -laughs-_

**Chapter 36:**

In my line of sight, Sandrock lurches towards the dog pile on Heavyarms. Don't be a dumbass, dumbass!

"04, get a grip on yourself!" I shout because _I_ am in perfect control. "We're here for one reason only!" So help me God if he puts me in jeopardy I will label him my enemy and kill him!

I hear him give a strangled groan, but he seems to regain his senses. Within seconds, he is back to hacking Aries to pieces. Good boy. Wise decision.

With a snarl, I swing Wing around and lunge for the nearest cluster of mobile suits. You will _all_ die! No one fucks with Shinigami and gets away with it! I run the beam saber through suit after suit and they burst like fiery balloons. It's beautiful. Like a dance. Choreographed to die by my hands. One right after another. I am death personified.

_Boom._ Just like that.

_No one_ fucks with me and gets away with it.

"Maxwell!" Heero shouts over the radio. His tone is commanding. How dare he! "Get control over yourself."

"I _am_ in control, Heero," I reply evenly, thrusting the glowing blade into the nearest Aries' face.

"You are not! Wing is!"

Of all the nerve! "I think you ought to pay attention to your own battles rather than what I'm doing in mine, _Heero_," I growl. How _dare_ he tell me how to fight? This suit tells me all I need to know. I don't need his input.

With a snarl, I increase the intensity of my attacks. That's what Wing tells me to do. That is what I will do.

Fuck with me and you will _die._

Aries surround me. Challenging. My enemies.

Faces loom before my eyes. Faces without names, forever burned into my mind. Faces I wish I could forget.

_"Yeah, I don't know what's going on but everything will be okay, kiddo. I'll be waiting right here for you. Imagine! With the money we get, we'll be able to feed the gang for a few weeks, at least."_

Faces without names. Dirty skin. Horrible pain.

You lied to me!

Faces and names and skin and pain.

My heart pounds in my throat, my head throbs. With a yell, I slash through the faces and their non-existent names. Through their filthy, stinking skin and all the pain they caused me.

…_"Everything will be okay this time. I promise."_

…_"I'm sorry, they just like you better. Everything will be all right. I'll keep you safe."_

Lies.

…_"I'll be right out here. I'm so sorry, kiddo… But it'll all be over in a minute."_

Lies!

…_"This is the last time, I swear. We'll get enough money to last us a long time."_

You fucking liar!

…_"Everything will be fine."_

… _"I'm so sorry…"_

Solo's face swims before me. I trusted him. I trust him. He screwed me over. Sold me to the dogs. He's my enemy.

Fuck with me and die. _That_ is Shinigami.

I trusted him. He is my enemy. No… I trust him. The enemy… Trust.

My enemies are those who mess with my life.

With a scream, I thrust the saber between Solo's eyes.

I'm nearly blinded by the subsequent explosion. Only for Solo's face to be replaced by Heero's in the flames. Rage builds again. Wing knows what she wants. What _I _must do! Fuck with me and _die!_ I haul the beam cannon over my shoulder and fire, the blaze tearing him apart.

"NOOO!" I shriek, clutching my head between my hands as my consciousness is ripped from Wing's hold. Before me is rubble, carnage. Aries, in crackling heaps, smoldering piles, completely destroyed.

My heart pounds as if trying to escape my chest.

"01, are you okay?" I hear Wufei ask.

Zero System…

"Heero…?" That's Quatre…

Oh God the Zero System…

I have to get out of this goddamned suit. I have to get out before she takes over again. Oh _God… _With shaking hands, I release the hatch and climb out of Wing. The dirt beneath my feet seems like a dream. Bile burns in the back of my throat. Falling to my hands and knees, my stomach rolls and I throw up until there is nothing left to throw up. Then I wretch a little more.

I hear the hissing sound of a Gundam's hatch opening and the pilot hits the ground running. A hand smoothes through my Heero-hair. I look up miserably to see a very worried looking Quatre squatting beside me. Why can't he be this great when I'm in my _own_ body?

"Are you okay?" he asks as Wufei and Heero come up behind him.

Wufei looks worried in an entirely different sense- I guess it's unsettling to see the guy revered as a leader completely lose it. Beside him, Heero's expression is unreadable.

"Yeah… yeah," I say unconvincingly. Pulling a face, I spit the nasty taste of vomit from my mouth. "Just… had a really bad flashback."

Quatre's expression changes to puzzled.

"Let's get out of here," Heero says gruffly. "They could send back up and we are in no condition to keep fighting. Besides, getting caught won't help us rescue Bar- Trowa… guys…" he adds belatedly.

If this were any other time, I'd laugh. But now all I can muster is a pathetic grunt. I stagger to my feet. My legs feel like jelly, but I won't let them know about it. Heero would probably string me up by my guts. Speaking of which, I can't look at him now. Even when he's in my body. Not after that…

Images that the Zero System showed me flash in my mind again and I clutch my stomach. Some people have said that system shows the future. While it's not possible for Solo to be a part of the future (he's dead after all), I can't help but wonder what Wing was trying to tell me about Heero. Sure, I've often screamed that I was going to kill him but I really don't _want_ to kill him. I just… I want… I don't know what I want (_you mean you deny what you want_ says that nasty little voice), but it's not _that._

"Heero?" Quatre says, his tone inquisitive.

"Yeah," I reply gruffly. "Let's go. See you back at the clearing." And I head back for Wing, trying not to let the panic overwhelm me. The Zero System only tries to take over when you're in battle sims or battle itself… The flight back to North Bay will be uneventful. Which will be great, since I've had all the action I can stomach for the next five _years_…

----

As I reckoned, the return trip to that little clearing in the forest was easy and peaceful. Thank _God…_ No one said a word over the radio, perhaps being cautious, perhaps reliving their own concerns. Though I am pretty sure Quatre is all but killing himself over the fact that Trowa was captured.

The really sick part is I don't remember this happening. I remember Blondie screaming how 'they got Trowa!' but I don't remember what happened before or after. How did he go down? How did they get him away when there were still four of us to stop them? Well, three, because I was going nutso in Wing. You know, I would know what happened if I had been in Deathscythe at the time. Instead I was… _possessed_ by the Gundam from the seventh Hell.

I am the last to reach the clearing. And what a miserable sight I happen upon. Quatre's sitting on a fallen log, pushing his hands through his atrocious hair and looking horrible even from this distance. Wufei is pacing- something I've never seen him do before and so it's oddly funny and kind of scary at the same time. Heero The Body Thief simply leans against a tree, arms folded over his chest as he stares broodingly at the ground.

"Ready to get out of here?" I ask. I know I sound every bit as tired as I feel. It has been one long, hellish night.

They nod silently.

"I'll drive," Wufei says, holding his hand out to Quatre when we reach the truck.

Without a word, Blondie dumps the keys into his hand. Through silent agreement, he gets shotgun- in other words I shoved him into the cab and climbed into the truck bed before anyone could say otherwise. Not that anyone seemed up to it. With a groan, I flopped down. Soundlessly, Heero sits sort of near me, leaning against the window. I still can't look directly at him.

I don't know why it bothers me this much. Heero and I pretty much loathe one another, right? Why should I care whether or not Wing showed me blasting him to smithereens? That should make me pretty damn happy, right? No more Super Bastard knocking the shit out of me. Anyway, how can a machine predict the future anyway?

Stupid Gundam…

The trip back to NBA is silent and, for once, I don't care. I'm not in the mood for fighting with Heero. Because it's a known fact that we can't engage in a civil conversation for more than a few short words. Blessedly, it doesn't seem like he's up for it either. From a glance I've stolen, it looks like he's fallen asleep. How nice for him. I, on the other hand, don't think I'll be sleeping for… oh, the rest of my _life_.

Stupid goddamn Gundam…

Why do I fight again?

----

Heero must have superhero senses because he wakes up just as the truck begins to slow at our designated drop-off point at a farm just a couple miles outside of NBA. Everyone but Wufei climbs out. Inside the cab, he kills the engine and we push the vehicle into the barn. Hopefully the family won't notice that we borrowed it for more than a few hours. And if they did notice… then oh well, not much we can do about it now.

Heero glanced at the watch strapped around my wrist (which currently he possesses, in case anyone forgot). "It's Saturday," he says. Christ, even _he_ sounds tired. Never thought I'd witness _that._

"Tell us something we don't know," I mutter.

"Don't start with me."

"Whatever."

"Guys, stop it!" Quatre hisses.

Heero glares at me before continuing. "Anyway, as I was saying, it's Saturday. If we intend to stage a rescue, we have today and Sunday to do it. Otherwise we won't be able to explain _all _our absences at the school come Monday and that will likely raise suspicion."

"So we've got to haul ass then," I muse.

He shrugs. "I figure they could've only taken him to one of two places. Back to their headquarters or to the naval base.

"I'll find out the location of their headquarters," he then volunteers. "Heero," he glances at me and I force myself not to look away, "see if you can find any information about a captured Gundam pilot. I can't imagine they'd keep quiet about it for long, but you never know. Wufei, you and Quatre work out the most effective plan to get us in and out of headquarters before Monday."

"And if they took him to the base?" Quatre asks, his voice surprisingly resolute.

Heero shrugs. "Then he's screwed until we are ready to act on the mission against the base."

"If we rescue him from there, it will put the base on alert to our presence and then we really _will_ be in trouble," I murmur.

"Exactly."

I cast him a sidelong glance as we walk onto school property. The sky is just starting to turn gray with the first signs of dawn. I smother a yawn. "We'll meet outside in the courtyard at 1100 hours. Less likelihood of being overheard that way. Get a few hours of sleep before you start to plan."

With words of agreement, we broke off, slipping soundlessly into the dormitory and into our own rooms.


	37. Chapter 37

**Unstable**

**Chapter 37:**

It seems as though I've just fallen asleep when that damned cellphone Heero handed out rings, dragging me out of the blissful world of dreamless sleep. Which was very nice, thank you, as I was certain I was going to have Zero System nightmares after the shit Wing put me through. I groan and turn my Heero-head on my Heero-pillow to give what I can guarantee is a bonafide Heero Yuy Death Glare at the phone as it rings again. Slapping my hand on the stupid little device, I pick it up, flip it open, and growl a very irritated "What?" into the receiver.

"What happened?" Heero, who else? God_damn_, can't he ever let a guy get some _sleep?!_

Sitting up, I rub the sleep from my eyes and glance around the room. It must be later than I first thought. Master Bates is gone. I glance at the clock. 9:00 am. Or… maybe not. _Damn_, that guy is an idiot if he gets up this early on a weekend. Speaking of which, it's _way _too early for The Heero Yuy Wake-Up Call.

Aw s_hit._ I still haven't searched for information on Trowa's possible whereabouts. "What are you talking about?" I smother a yawn while I glare at the wall, pretending it's Heero.

"Within Wing."

I scowl, swinging my legs over the edge of my bed. "You know what happened."

"I know the Zero System is intense, but it couldn't have caused a reaction of that magnitude."

"We're not all perfect like you," is my cross response as I get up and start to pace, getting my blood moving again. He probably isn't as fucked up as I am either, come to think of it.

Not an intense reaction my _ass._

"Is there _ever _a time when you are _not_ an smartass?" he growls.

"No… oh wait…" I pretend to take a moment so I can mull it over. Then I smirk, as though he can see it. "Ah, nope."

He mutters something under his breath.

"What's that? You have to speak louder if you wish to insult me."

"Shut up," he says instead. Oh, isn't _he_ just a bright ray of sunshine?

I hum my disapproval. I'm pretty sure that's not what he said but I ride him about it anyway. "You're really grasping at straws with that one, buddy."

I smirk when I imagine his scowl. "Just tell me what happened. What did the system show you?" he demands.

Rolling my eyes, I push my hand through my Heero-hair. "Didn't I just answer this?"

"No. You didn't. I asked you a direct question. I expect a direct answer. Not this… _dodging_- this is just like you!" he snaps.

"Yeah? Well this is none of your business!" And I hang up before he can spit off another one of his stupid, thoughtless retorts.

Mad as hell, I know I won't get back to sleep _now_- thanks a _lot, _fuckhead. Of course, I guess I _should_ thank him. There is still the matter of finding out information on Trowa's whereabouts as well, if they broadcast his capture at all. And I have little time left to do that.

I take a very quick shower, which is more like a rinse down since I don't feel up to touching anything that technically isn't mine at this hour of the day… I'm mad, remember?

_Uh huh…_

Shut the fuck up.

Further ignoring that stupid subconscious voice of mine, I throw on whatever clothes are within easiest reach and head to the school's library. There they have a number of computers available for students who are not as fortunate to have mom and dad buy them the latest and greatest computer to use. Or, for those like me, who have their laptops held hostage by a certain Super Bastard, who don't want to _confront_ that certain Super Bastard…

The building is virtually empty at this early (for the weekend) hour. I find the computer furthest away from what occupants there are- the librarian, a boy who fell asleep over a large textbook, and a girl who's face was barely visible from behind a stack of books and notebooks- and get to work. It takes a few minutes for me to set the computer up just how I need it- sans all that blocking shit teachers put up to keep their students from viewing pornography and other such naughtiness, and of course making a way for me to easily erase my tracks and keep my work hidden from anyone who happened to monitor these computers. Finally, I can begin. Cracking my fingers, I wiggle them over the keyboard.

First I search headlines in various languages, from equally various notable, amateur, and gossip publications alike. Nothing. There are a few possibilities as to why no one as mentioned the capture of a Gundam pilot. Certainly, announcing his whereabouts would invite a shitload of trouble, mainly from us remaining Gundams. No one, not even the crazies in OZ, likes having their base demolished over such a trivial matter. _But_ he could've also escaped and therefore there is nothing worth reporting. OZ wouldn't want to appear even _more _incompetent than they already do.

…Or it could be something as simple as no one had the time to report it- though I find this last one hard to believe. It's remarkable what news rags have the time to report. So the news sources prove fruitless today.

Next, I hack into Nub-Nub's main computers next, in search of the prisoner block or any potential non-regulation chamber where they would keep a prisoner. The firewalls and encoding within their computers are nothing to sneer at and would be difficult for even a skilled hacking veteran. Luckily I am not so professional. With about thirteen minutes of patient work I discover that Trowa is not there either.

That leaves the last option. I hope Heero was right in that they'd only take Trowa to one of two places. If they decided to transport him elsewhere, it'd take days, maybe even weeksto find him. If we're lucky. If he's even still alive… I wince at the thought.

It then occurs to me that I don't even know the exact location last night's OZ bastards came from. As I can recall, it was Heero's job to find out that bit of information. How utterly inconvenient… Groaning to myself at the utter unfairness of it all, I pull my phone out and place the call. He answers with an irritated grumble. He knows it's me. The phone tells it all- if you pay attention to what number pops up on the little screen before you answer.

"Hey baby, you all alone?" I ask, smirking as I stretch back in my chair.

"No." His tone is unpleasant.

I smirk suddenly when I guess why. "Heather?"

"Yes," is his unmistakable growl.

I bite back a shout of laughter. Don't want to draw attention to myself or get kicked out. But oh this is just _too _good!

"Why does she seek you out so early in the morning?" he snaps.

"She's one of those people who likes a quick fuck to start her day by," I reply with ample sarcasm.

"I don't find you funny."

"Hmm, that's odd. I happen to think I'm _very _funny."

As expected, he ignores this. "What did you call for? I need to figure out a way to lose her before we leave and you're taking up my time."

Ah. Right. My reason for calling. Hmph. Love you _too_, baby. "Have you found anything about the 'headquarters'?" I rabbit-ear the word, even though he can't see me.

"Yes."

"And?" I prompt impatiently.

"I can't really say."

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Let me guess. She's returned from wherever the hell she just went?" God, civilians could be such a pain in the ass sometimes for reasons beyond their control. You'd think they'd learn when they're not wanted around.

"Yes." Again with the growling. Jesus Christ… The guy should just become a dog and be done with it.

"Then I'll guess. It's either yes or no anyway. He's not at the base. Did you find any information that might lead us to believe he's _at_ the HQ?"

"Yes."

I suddenly find myself stumbling forward. A hand grabs my arm. "You okay, Will?"

"Huh?" I say stupidly. Blinking rapidly, I glance around, disoriented. By the looks of things, it seems as though Heather cornered Heero in the cafeteria. Who is now me. Because I'm back in my own body. God, I'm starting to feel as though I have multiple personalities- but with appearances to go with them! "Um… yeah. Yeah, fine." I wave her off when she attempts to offer assistance.

"We switched," Heero says, pointing out the blatantly obvious as he has the habit of doing.

Thank you, Captain Obvious!

Still, I smile broadly. Now I don't have to worry about piloting Wing again! _Yes!_ There _is _a God! "I, for one, am not shedding any tears over it," I admit, running my hand through my hair, which is simply tied back in a ponytail- looks as though Heero got tired of trying to figure out how to braid it. The thought makes me smile again, though I don't know why. Hastily, I force it down and I'm grateful he can't see it. Across from me, Heather gives me a curious look. I shake my head and wave her off.

Heero hums in agreement. Blessedly oblivious bastard. "I'm guessing by what you have pulled up, and the reason you called, is because you couldn't find anything on him?"

"Right."

"Then I guess now is a good time for us to have switched. I won't have to worry about telling you where the base is and risking exposure in front of the girl."

I laugh. "For once, eh?"

Once more, Heero hums and an unusually awkward silence passes between us. "Bye," he mutters. And, abruptly, the call is disconnected.

With a scowl, I pull the phone away from my ear and stare at it. 'Call Ended' flashes at me neatly for a moment and then flickers away. Stupid bastard just hung up on me! And I didn't even _do_ anything this time!

Muttering obscenities under my breath, I slip the blasted phone into my pocket.

"Something wrong, Will?" Heather chirps.

I start when I feel her touch my arm and, before I can stop myself, I jerk away. "Er… no. Nothing's wrong. Just a bit… disoriented"

She's giving me that patented look of concern that many girls do oh so well. The sort that just makes you want to spill your guts because you just know they'll make it all better.

I can't stand it.

I glance at the watch around my wrist, desperate for an escape from this conundrum I've mixed myself up in. "Oh, look at the time!" Just my luck, it's nearly 11:00. Enough time for me to grab something to eat and a few weapons before I head out to meet The Others.

"Huh?"

"I have a few things I have to take care of. We'll work on the project later, okay?"

"But-"

I lean in, giving her my most charming smile. "Okay?" I repeat. I'm very close to adding a fluttering lash that it's not even funny.

Her face turns a rosy shade of pink. The Maxwell charm brings victory once again. "Okay," she agrees breathlessly, slithering back into her seat.

There's a good girl.

I make casual work of gathering my things and sauntering out of the cafeteria, and across the green in the direction of the dormitory. It takes a lot of effort, because I want to sprint there and hide from stupid Heather until 11:00 rolls around.

Overhead, thunder rolls. Glancing up, I wince when a drop of rain hits me in the eye. Hmm… I don't recall it looking overcast when I went to the library, but I admit I wasn't paying much attention…

Somehow, I don't think meeting in the rain will be very cover-conscious.

I'm not even halfway across campus before the torrents of rain come rushing to the grounds. My God! Does living on the coast mean sudden, freak thunderstorms? I groan to myself as I squash through the water, mourning the state of my ridiculously soaked hair when I catch sight of Blondie sitting at a one of the little tables strategically placed for student enjoyment. By the look of things, he's apparently unaware of the tropical storm brewing around him. Guy's a little crazy, if you ask me.

I'm crazier still to approach him instead of just getting my ass inside.

"It's a bit wet out, don't you think?" I ask over a roll of thunder, pulling a chair up near his and sinking into it with a hideous squelch. Heh… guess I'm a little crazy too.

"What?" He blinks and looks at me. "Oh, hi."

I cock my head to the side. What an obnoxiously mundane greeting. This is not like my dear blonde copilot. I mean, I don't expect him to jump into my lap, squealing with delight (actually, that'd scare the shit out of me) but… still. There is something unusual about it. In fact… he looks completely distracted, which is strange when, out of all of us, he typically has his head on straight. "Er…. something wrong, man?"

"Hmm? Oh… no… Not really. Just thinking." He looks skyward and blinks violently when rain apparently hits him in the eyes. I feel a mote of satisfaction there, oh yes I certainly do. Serves the little bastard right with his prying ways.

But it doesn't last long.

I'm too much of a softy for my own good, goddammit…

Regardless, that raindrop in the eye seems to draw him from his self-imposed funk. "When did it start raining?" he asks, sounding much more Quatre again.

Which is really good, because his flat tone was starting to freak me out.

"Okay, stop shitting me. What's wrong?" My demand loses a bit of its fire when I squirm when a drop of rain squirrels its way down the back of my soaked shirt. What can I say? I do _not_ like cold water squirreling down my back!

"It's just… it's… it's all my fault!" he moans, running his hands through his hair in a desperate fashion. Or maybe it is just a futile attempt to ring the water from it. I'm not him, so I don't know.

"What's your fault? The war? The rain?" I tease.

"The- the thing! Last night! He got captured because of me!" He folds his arms on the soaking table and drops his head onto them.

I arch a brow at him skeptically. "So what… you're a mole from OZ just waiting to turn traitor on our asses?"

I was only joking, but the look he gives me makes me feel like I just mercilessly shattered his kneecaps with a hammer. Not really great when technically I should be ready to tear his skinny, rich ass to pieces for being such a nosy snipe. But what can I do? He's got a good heart, all in all… I think.

"No!" he protests so loudly and suddenly that I jump. "See… I was the one who planned it, right? If I hadn't- if I hadn't sent him _ahead _of us, if I just told him to _wait_, he wouldn't have been there by himself and been surrounded before we could get there."

"Dude, it wasn't your fault."

He plows on, ignoring me. "With him being the first there, that gave OZ the advantage to take him out alone. And while we did show up before they dragged him off, it was still too late." He looks away and I see his fist clench on the tabletop.

"Didn't you just hear me?" I grab his shoulder and give him a hard shake. "This was _not_ your fault, okay? We may recognize you as Alpha male as far as mission planning goes, but we are all programmed to operate on our own. And that's pretty hard to beat out of us. Put any of us in his spot and you couldn't have threatened us to stay behind to wait even if we knew the dangers. It's too engrained in us to cause as much trouble as possible even if we're alone." I give his shoulder a squeeze. "You couldn't have stopped him even if you knew what would happen. He's a feisty bastard, if those hickeys you had a few days back are anything to go by." I give him a little wink and he smiles, a bit bitterly. "Now come on, let's go inside. Your boy-toy will be mighty depressed if he comes back to find you've died of pneumonia or chronic rain sickness."

Blondie laughs a little as he stands. It's not abundantly cheerful, but I've done my job. "Chronic rain sickness, hmm?"

I brandish my hand through the rain as we practically wade our way back to the dormitory. "Yes. Otherwise known as CRS. Makes the lot of us raging morons if we're caught out in the rain too long. Subsequently, we die of our rampant stupidity."

"_Ah._ Right. _That_ chronic rain sickness."

"As if there were any other?" I grin. I drop my arm around his shoulders as we traipse mud, water, and muck into the building amidst the poor old RA's complaints. "Now let's get 03 back, eh? And maybe we should let the guys know that meeting in the courtyard is kind of out now."

"Will, what's going on?"

I freeze. Holy shit… do _not _tell me… Slowly, I glance over my shoulder. A bright green umbrella snaps closed. Heather… Quatre and I exchange glances. Holy fucking shit… Just how much did she hear?

I think I'm starting to understand why Heero hates her so much.


	38. Chapter 38

**Unstable**

_AN: Here's an extra long chapter just because I think you've all waited so very patiently (or, if you're me, impatiently –grin-) for some insight! I do hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 38:**

"Get who back?" Heather frowns deeply. Her head cocks to the side and she gives the two of us a piercing look, stepping a bit further into the building. "Is someone in trouble?"

Quatre gives me a look that reads 'let me handle this' and I give him the reins without complaint. I can't come up with an excuse to duck out of this anyway. My brain seems to have shut down for the day. Damned girl! Why is she so nosy!? Normal people aren't this nosy!

"No one is in trouble, Heather," Blondie says with placating ease. He smiles with a touch of wealthy arrogance and it looks so _natural_. Hell, even _I'm_ inclined to believe him. His voice takes on a mildly pompous tone, convincing of his role as rich private-school student. "Well, not literally." He loftily waves his hand through the air. Little shit's _good_ at this! "We're playing a game with a few friends. A version of capture the flag. I'm sure you know the game?"

Heather looks affronted for a moment. But her expression smooths and she, too, looks like a haughty bitch. Rich people and their stupid little mind games. Pardon me while I harrumph and glare.

"Of _course_ I know the game," she snips.

"Well, one of our teammates was captured by the other team. That's all. Really, Heather, you're being silly. Now then, if you'll excuse us." And Blondie turns and strolls away, casual as you please.

"Will?" Heather says, giving me an inquisitive look.

I smile and wave to her, before trotting after Quat. Get away from her nosiness as quickly as possible… I can almost hear her thinking '_This _is what he had to take care of over our project?' I bite back the urge to laugh.

"That was brilliant!" I hiss to Quatre as we head up the stairs.

"Really? I thought I might have been trying too hard," he replies anxiously.

"No way. It was bang on. Very much 'cold, rich snob'." I grin at him as I wring some of the water from my hair. He hums and flushes slightly. "Watch out! It's wet there!" I say cheerfully as one of the younger boys in the dorm slips on the puddle from my hair. He scowls at me and marches off. "Anyway…"I continue once said boy is gone, "with her being so nosy- and the fact it's practically a tsunami out there, I think we need a new place to meet to coordinate this rescue."

"I agree. I had thought that the courtyard would've been a good place to avoid anyone overhearing us- people always gather there with their friends, you know? And with the general atmospheric noise it was perfect for masking our own voices. But that girl has proven me wrong." Blondie casts me a sidelong glance. "She's incredibly fixated on you. You really have a knack for drawing notice."

"I try to not let it happen. I don't _want _it to happen. It just… does," I mutter. It's hard to tell whether he's faulting me for this or not. I might punch him if he is. It's _not_ my fault! Stupid bastards…

He smiles, as if he can read my thoughts and they amuse him. Fine for _him!_ "Well, I think we'll do this: your room is connected to Wufei's, right?"

I nod, mood forgotten in an instant as I immediately see where he is going with this. "Just so you know, _you'll_ have to be the one to 'visit' me. I'm pretty sure everyone knows Heero and I hate each other and so it'd look pretty weird for him to be stopping by for a trip down memory lane."

He makes a disagreeing sound.

I frown. "What?" What can he possibly disagree with? I'm pretty sure we hate each other. I mean… No, I'm completely sure. Completely.

"Oh! Nothing. Just thinking. Anyway, I'll call them and let them know the change of plans." And we split off into our respective rooms. Before long I can get out some of this stress in the heat of battle.

But first I need to dry off.

----

Those fucking _bastards!_ Electing that I not go on the mission to rescue Trowa! Of all the goddamned nerve!

I flop down on my bed and sulk at the unfairness of it all. If you ask me, Heero seems to think I can't handle myself. Well I can handle myself just _fine _when I'm not piloting his stupid Gundam! And if he's worried that we would suddenly switch, then he shouldn't have gone either!

And stupid Wufei had to agree to arrangements! Thanks, I think _not!_

There is a knock at my door. I scowl at it. How dare someone interrupt my sulking! Before I can snap off a rude reply, however, the door swings open and Quatre marches in.

Oh yeah, they voted Blondie off the mission too. Something about him being too emotionally invested in Trowa to work effectively in retrieving him. Now _that _is reasoning I can understand! 'Because I said so' just doesn't cut it!

"What do you want?" I grumble irritably.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" he hisses, slamming the door shut.

I arch a brow at him. Ex-squeeze me? Wrong with _me? _What the hell is up with his mood? He seemed to accept Wufei and Super Bastard's reasoning when they left. So what the fuck is he so upset about?! I demand to know the very same.

"Having _sex_ on a mission? With the potential _enemy!?_" He paces my room, looking frantic. "Are you _crazy!?_"

Little bastard's lost his fucking _mind!_ "What the hell are you _on?_" How could I have sex without knowing it?! Unless…

No fucking way…

"What are you talking about?" I demand firmly. If Heero did _anything_ while in my body, I swear I'll kill him.

"The girl- the red haired girl-"

"Heather," I supply thinly, glaring daggers at him.

"Yes, her." His voice levels out some and he stops pacing.

"What exactly did she _tell_ you?" Is she spreading gossip she's heard? Or is she making bullshit up? Exactly how will I kill her? Let me count the ways…

"It's not so much what she told _me_ but what I overheard."

I harrumph in disgust. "Eavesdropping now? Get a lover and all of a sudden you have _no_ morals?"

Blondie glares at me. "I'm serious here! If _you_ get attached, that's one thing. But if _she_ gets attached to you she'll never leave you alone! You'll be exposed in no time! You've already seen how she's listened in on conversations she had no business hearing!"  
"As have you, apparently! You goddamn idiot! How about you tell me what she said _first_ before you start making accusations," I mutter. Honestly! Give me the benefit of a doubt here!

He has the decency to look abashed. "I'm sorry," he says quietly, sitting next to me. "This whole thing just… has me on edge. It's making me… ugh… I'm not really cut out to be a Gundam pilot."

"Oh shut up. You are so. The stress would kill any of us. At least you have a super bendy boyfriend on his way back to take the edge off."

He chokes out a laugh. "Duo, that's horrible."

"But true?"

"But true…" he acquiesces and gives me a small grin.

"I knew it, though I am a little surprised…" Thoughtfully, I stroke my chin. "Maybe I should look for my next lover in the circus too…"

"Duo!"

I wave my hand at him. "All kidding aside though, you're not getting off that easily." I pin him with my most pointed stare. "What did Heather say that made you think I've been catting around?"

"Catting around?" He sounds amused.

I shrug. "Something Sister Helen always said." Her eleventh 'commandment'. Thou shalt not cat around.

With a sigh, Blondie gets to his feet and he starts to pace again, making me feel agitated. Again. I want to tell him to stop, but he starts talking. "Well, I overheard her discussing with her friends 'Will wants us to do sex'. She was blushing like a fool and they were all giggling like children and it was so completely juvenile…" He sighs. "I made the natural assumption-"

I give him a stern look. "You should know by now not to jump to conclusions!"

"Well you have to admit it sounds dodgy! What else was I _supposed_ to think?"

"How about you listen to it first, eh? 'He wants us to _do_ sex?' Who _talks_ like that? Does that even make _sense_ to you?"

He shrugs. "Does she make sense anyway?" Ah… good point. "Besides, you said it yourself that wherever you go, people flock to you."

I wince slightly at his phrasing. I hope I didn't sound that conceited when I said it… I mean, it's the truth but still…

He watches me patiently.

"Okay…" I guess I can see where he would be mistake. "Here is my response to sex with Heather… firstly- _ew!_ Secondly- _no!_ And thirdly- if I'm right, and I think I am, she was talking about our Psych project. We've chosen sex as the topic of a survey. Get it?"

Understanding finally dawns on him, if his expression is anything to go by.

I pull my knees to my chest with a sigh. "Besides, there is no way in hell I would jeopardize a mission like that. You know, you _can _trust me."

He sighs, sitting next to me again. He knows he can trust me. I've _never _given him reason to doubt. At least, I don't think I have. "You must hate me now."

I think carefully before I reply. Do I hate him? Sometimes… sometimes I'd like to think I do, but… do I really? With a frown, I shake my head. I might say it in the heat of the moment, but no… I don't _hate_ him. "I get mad at you. Mad as hell. Especially when you ask questions that I think are none of your business, and you have… er… unconventional ways of getting the answers you want to hear-

"You can say inhumane."

Yes I can. "-but… that's not really grounds to actually, truly, _really_ hate you. Punch your lights out, maybe." I shrug. "'Course, Bendy will very likely pummel my ass into the ground for daring to do so."

Blondie laughs, but he sobers up quickly. "I'm just… used to people coming to me to talk, telling me their problems when I _know_ something is wrong."

With a frown, I repeat what he said in my head. He _knows_ something? "How do you _know?_ Aren't you just guessing?"

"No… I just… I feel it, you know?"

I don't know, but it's no use telling him that. I have the feeling he doesn't really know either.

"And you and Heero… have a huge 'wrongness' about you. Anger and… and other things," he continues lamely. Confusing me even further. "I want to help. I have this _need _to help. I consider the two of you my friends. But it all just gets more and more confusing and you know, I didn't think _this_ would be the result."

Lips pursed, he looks lost in frustrated thought. It seems, briefly, as though he's not talking to me.

I prompt him to explain himself with a very witty 'huh?'

"It's nothing." He shifts around to face me and I set up my guard. I can see the question on his face. "Hey… maybe you can clear something up for me. And Wufei. We were both a little… concerned."

I look at him suspiciously. Oh God, _please _tell me he's not going to go information extraction Nazi on me again. Not after that pleasant moment of male bonding. "About what?"

"Heero. When we were on that mission where… Trowa was captured." He looks a little pained at the thought. Well, well, well, what do you know? I think Blondie is positively smitten over his flexible lover.

"Oh? What about him?"

"At the end, when the fight was over. Heero went, well, _nuts. _You saw it. The vomiting. The freaking out. Like the Zero system really got to him-"

I try not to let my voice or face betray my nervousness. Or the fact that it was, you know, _me. _"Well, you know what that system is like. It drives all of us insane."

He shakes his head. "Not Heero. He's mastered it. You know that. That's why his Gundam's the only one with the system. _I've_ only seen him lose control with it once. It wasn't like that this time."

"Just because it happened differently once doesn't mean it'd never happen again," I retort. God, if he figures it out… I don't know what would happen. Heero would probably kill me for one… Even if it did make him look like a total ass.

"I don't think so. He… he felt like you."

I stare at him, more for his choice of words than how right he is (though hell, he is getting freakishly close and I can't begin to guess how).

He looks at me and frowns, shaking his head. "I guess 'reacted' might be a better choice."

"Maybe…" I continue to watch him suspiciously. How much _does_ he know? And _how _does he know? I mean… yeah, I wasn't trying my best to act like Heero at any point in time while I occupied his body, but still… It's pretty damn illogical to think- oh, my friends are acting weird because they're switching bodies like some sort of comic movie! Except there's nothing very funny about it. "You should ask him," I finally say, figuring it'll be easier to just shunt the problem Heero's way. I don't know how to answer Quat otherwise.

We sit there in silence- part comfortable, but it is a bit awkward as well. For me anyway… I hate the mood his questions started, that this entire _mission_ started. I liked it better when none of us knew much about each other and could just get along on the basis that we were all out to save the planet.

Heh… said like that, it sounds like we're superheroes. I wish. I'd like to be able to fly at the speed of sound. Or be bulletproof. That would be nice right there.

"So," I begin in a drawn out way. "You going to have your wicked way with Tall, Dark, and Bendy when he gets back?" I grin impishly at him.

He flushes slight. "Maybe…" he drawls. _Oh _yeah… someone's getting lucky tonight. "Well… if he's not- you know- traumatized in any way." He looks worried.

"Aw, quit stressing over it. They're not going to do anything to him. He's tough. He posed as one of them and they never even realized it. Hell, I didn't realize he was posing for a while either."

With a sad looking smile, he thumps his chin onto his hands and sighs. "Is it pathetic to say I miss him? In less than twenty-four hours? I mean, we've all been separated for months at a time… this shouldn't be any different…"

I want to say yes, and tease him a little, but now is not the time. Maybe when we get Trowa back, after they've had a little bit of hot and sweaty alone time. "It's not pathetic. He's been captured. It's completely different than just being separated by miles. I mean, of course you'll miss him then, but they're completely different."

God, who made me the relationship counselor? I can't even get my _own _act together. I've no right to try to get someone else's.

Quatre tilts his head. "I'm all very new at this… this intimacy, this attachment… Sometimes I think I feel _too_ strongly, you know?" No… not really. What's it like to feel like that again? "Was it like that for you?"

"Huh?" I ask stupidly, brought back from the clouds by his question.

He shifts his weight carefully and laces his fingers together, settling his hands between his knees. "When you and Heero… Did you miss him?"

I shake my head and look away, trying to find something- anything- to occupy my attention. Yes… but… "It wasn't the same."

"I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to."

The following silence is heavy on me. I don't want to talk about it, but I feel compelled to speak. The words are like bile in the back of my throat. The sooner I vomit this poison, the better.

Or something.

"When I first met Heero… I didn't like him very much," I begin slowly. Very slowly. It's not easy. "My first impression of him was he was a murderous dickhead." Things haven't changed _that _much… He's still a dickhead. And still pretty murderous, if you get him mad enough. "I mean, he had a gun trained on Relena Darlian-Peacecraft-Whoever. So I shot him. Or I tried, anyway."

Quatre is blessedly quiet. I don't think I could continue if he chose to speak.

"Well, you know, eventually we figured out that we were both Gundam pilots. And you know, worked together every once in a while by choice or by force. And I got to know him. He was just… _so _cool, you know? Levelheaded. Smart. Strong as hell. And so very good looking." By the time I met him, I was already aware that I swung for my own team and had gotten over any qualms I might have had about the fact. Acceptance was an easy thing for me to come by at that time. "He was what I wanted to be like… and when my idolizing somehow magically- but predictably- changed to lust what I wanted to _have_.

"When I… you know… figured it all out, I kept it to myself. Figured there was no way in _Hell_ he was gay, and if he was, there was still even less of a chance that he'd go for _me._"

Quat makes a quiet noise of sympathy. Frowning, I shake my head and plow on before I lose my nerve. Just get it out. Just get the poison out. You can do it man… you can do it.

I take a deep breath and force myself to plow on. The sharp pinch of pain in my arm distracts me a bit and makes it a little easier to force myself to continue. "So yeah… things were kind of like that for a month or two. We didn't see each other a lot, as you know we all get our fair share of solo missions. So it really wasn't all that bad except when we actually worked together.

"And then…" And then there was one of the worst days of my life… to be followed up by something… a little more. "I think it was the stress. You know? Or adrenaline. The mission was hell to begin with. At the end, I just couldn't come down. Imagine my surprise when Heero couldn't either. When he's normally so… cool… Like I said, it was probably the stress…" And then he touched me. And he did so much more than that. It was rough. We were both coming down from the rush. But oh _God_… I gave in to trust and gave him control of _all _of me and he ran with it… And it was just… amazing. I never knew just how perfect a touch could be. Or that Heero could make everything feel so… safe.

My body reacts to the memories, craving that feeling. To be touched and kissed and… hell, even fucked through the mattress… everything that is so stupid. Quatre thought _he _was pathetic? Dream on. _This_ is pathetic. Clinging on to a bastard who I can't admit feelings for… I'm not even sure I have the feelings, though certain parts try to tell me otherwise.

I take a deep, shuddering breath. Shift so Quatre can't see I'm pinching the fuck out of my arm. Trying desperately to clear my head.

Blondie makes a painful noise. I give him an inquisitive look but he just motions for me to ignore him.

"We didn't really have a normal… _thing _with each other-"

"Relationship," he supplies. Before he can stop himself apparently.

I wave him off and he falls silent once more. Listening. After all his efforts to get me to this point, he _should_.

"We never really talked about how we… er… _felt_… Whatever happened just _happened_. What we had wasn't… normal, I guess. I wouldn't know. I'd never had much that was normal to begin with." No indeed. "But… I was okay with the arrangement. We'd work on a mission together during the day. Screw around at night. I put a lot of trust in him. I … I hoped he trusted me." I can't seem to convey just how important it was- and is- to me. While I might not tell someone everything they want to know, I never outright lie to them (if you excuse undercover missions, where it's a necessary evil). Especially when it counts. Especially with Heero. I think that's why it hurt so much.

"So the last time we had… we had this mission. Similar to the one we're on now. Infiltrate a school. Kick OZ ass at a neighboring base. As you've _all_ probably noticed… I tend to… get a lot of attention… where I go." It may be the truth, but goddamn… I hate admitting it. "It's not like I liked it. I still don't. Anyway… you can bet Heero noticed. He doesn't miss a trick. Surprised me to find out he didn't like _that _at _all_. That it made him kind of jealous." It _still _surprises me. He'd always been so cool about everything. "Anyway," I wave my hand, realizing I've gotten off track, "there was this guy. Glenn or Van or Steve or something who was like… almost stalkerishly obsessed with me. Kind of creepy, really… I don't know if Heero blamed me for it, but he acted like it was my fault sometimes. Anyway, this kid ended up being my lab partner in some science class and just overall followed me around like a lost dog. And then…" And then Glenn-Van-Steve had to go and fucking kiss me unexpectedly as Heero walked into the lab during lunch break. Despite what anyone says, I _swear _I wasn't expecting it. I've been told that I can be unnaturally oblivious to the world around me. That was the first time I believed it.

After seeing Heero's Glare of Ten Thousand Deaths, Glenn-Van-Steve got the hell out of Dodge… Leaving me to have the fight to end all fights with Heero- 'Mr. I-don't-want-to-listen-to-your-excuses-even-if-they're-the-truth!' That's when he called me a whore. And while that's not really a nice term to begin with, it was one I took to heart for many reasons. None of which he knew. All of which I was too afraid to explain to him.

I hated him for it. I still hate him for it. And I _wish_ I could hate him for it…

A shudder rips through me. Oh God no. "I wanted to hit him and tear his hair out and make him take it all back." Oh God… my voice is cracking. Humiliation flares through me and I drop my head into my hands, trying to hide what I know Quatre has already seen.

With a quiet, sympathetic hum, he strokes my back gently. This just seems to compound my shame.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," he says quietly. His own voice sounds strained. Maybe he did understand my need to be trusted.

"Now you know it." I choke out a laugh. "The whole ugly truth."

"I guess you haven't talked to Heero about this, have you?"

I stare at him, my eyes sore though tears have yet to be shed. I barely manage a snort. "You're kidding me, right? We can't be in the same _room_ together without trying to kill one another!"

"I know… I'm just trying to be helpful. If you- If you were to ask me, that sounds like it _might_ be your problem. Talking, I mean. You guys didn't talk. You jumped straight into the physical aspect of your relationship-"

I scowl. "We fucked like rabbits. You can say it."

He gives me a severe look. "I think it was much more to you than _that._"

Maybe it was…

"Like you're one to talk." He's already into the 'physical aspects' of his relationship with Trowa. I even point it out, rather rudely.

I think I deserve to have my moment of unchecked rudeness.

With another stern look, he concedes to my truths. "Early… yes. But, for a long time, even before this mission, we've actually _talked _with one another." He shifts on the bed to look squarely at me. "But you and Heero-"

But I don't find out what me and Heero. As I find myself staring onto one hell of a firefight.

Oh.

Shit.


	39. Chapter 39

**Unstable**

**Chapter 39:**

Oh you have got to be _kidding_ me!! Me in _Wing?!_ Which means Heero is back with… oh shit, with _Quatre?!_ Oh my god oh my god ohmygodohmyfuckinggod… Quatre is going to want to _talk_and then Heero is going to _know_… And Heero is going to_kill me…_

"01, status!" I hear Trowa shout over the radio. Heavyarms turns to me. Well, at least I know Trowa's going to be okay. Too bad the same can't be said for me…

An explosion flares to my left.

"Duo, wait. I'm … not sure I understand. I thought you just said the kiss wasn't your fault." Suddenly Quatre is looming before me. He looks confused. And I'm _certainly _confused…

"What?" It takes me a second to realize I'm back in my dormitory again. What the fuck…?

He stands and leans over me, reminding me of a stern parent or a medical professional. "What's going on?"

I grip a fistful of my hair, trying to regain my bearings as I stare around the room, wide-eyed. What the fuck _is_ going on? "I don't know…"

There is a knock on the door. "Will? Are you there?" says a singsong voice. Heather. Goddammit, what the hell does she want now!?

"01, report!" Wufei yells.

What? _What?_ Oh _God _what's happening!?

"Um… update me on your own status'!" I reply finally, wincing at my pathetic attempt at quick thinking.

"We just did-"

"I said update!" I bellow, in no mood to play around. My nerves already feel raw from that emotional upchuck I gave Quatre. Playing around in Wing is not going to do me any better, so if I can haul ass out of the firefight before having to join it, the better off I'll be.

"I'm nearly out of ammo," Trowa replies.

"But if we leave now, they'll follow us!" Wufei snarls.

I hate him for pointing out the obvious… Especially when it's not an answer I want to hear.

Come on! Switch back already!

Unfortunately, good luck isn't with me today.

With an irate sigh, I glare around Wing's cockpit. Stupid bastard machine! Maybe it's _Wing's _fault!

Ah… who am I kidding? Like a machine could do such a thing.

"All right then. 03, get to the edge of the fight." I hope this sounds like a 'Heero' plan… "05 and I will draw the thick of things away from you. With low ammo, you're better equipped to fight smaller numbers."

"Right," Trowa agrees. Immediately, he begins blasting his way through OZ mobile suits.

"05, move in after him and cut off the suits falling in on the path he's cut. I'll swing around front. We'll try to box them in."

Wufei makes a noise of confirmation and he too moves. Taking a deep breath, I glance around Wing's cockpit again.

"All right you psychotic machine… Don't fuck with my head this time…"

Wing doesn't respond. I don't really expect it. I just hope she listens.

I slip into battle carefully, hyperaware of what is going on inside the cockpit to the point of distraction. I don't know how Heero does it- knowing that with each battle, it could be the one where he snaps. Where the Zero system completely takes over. Where he does something he will regret…

Scares the living shit out of _me_, I tell you what.

"01, why are you holding back!?" Wufei screams over the radio.

Because I'm _scared_, dammit! "Mind your own fucking business, 05! I know what I'm doing!" Avoiding the Zero system like it has a goddamn plague.

But he makes a good point. If I keep this up, we'll end up so royally screwed. I curse everything from my own existence to the Gundam to OZ to whoever fucked Heero and me over with this switching bullshit.

_Please_… whoever the great cosmic prankster is doing this, switch me back just until the battle is over! Hell, I'll never make another rude jibe at Heero, if I can just get out of this mess! I swear! Er… I'll try really hard not to, anyway…

"01? What's wrong?" Trowa.

Scowling, I take Wing's controls. Fine. _Fine_. I'll pilot this goddamn machine. But if the Zero system takes over again, I'm blowing up the fucking universe! _YOU HEAR ME?!_

"01?"

"I'm coming!" I snarl.

----

I don't know how I managed to get through the battle without the Zero system dominating the situation. I could tell it wanted to, that it was trying. But here I am heading back to North Bay with my sanity (mostly) intact.

I guess miracles _do_ happen.

After the battle, Trowa had contacted Quat and my body-occupied-by-Heero to have them pick us up from the Gundam Hiding Forest. Now all I have to worry about is just how much of a head start will I gain if I start running from Heero _now…_ I don't suppose much good will come from it considering I'm currently trapped in his body. The moment we switch, he'll probably be after me like a bounty hunter after a very profitable mark. Wait, _probably?_ If he finds out what I told Quat, he will _definitely_ hunt me down.

Ah, who am I kidding? Outrun him? The only way I could outrun him is if I died… and even then, he might just die too so he can hunt me in the afterlife.

I shudder at the mental image that thought conjured- Heero, having somehow managed to get a hold on Deathscythe's beam scythe, chasing after me in the fiery underworld known as Hell for all eternity… trying to slice my guts out… Not exactly something I am looking for in a quality afterlife.

The remaining trip to the wood is silent. The Zero system has given up for the night and Trowa nor Wufei have much to say. Can't say I'm really sorry about it. It gives me time to gather my wits about me. I'm going to need them when Heero comes to murder me.

We pass over the forest and I sink below the treetops first because that's what Heero would do. I kind of which it was Trowa or Wufei instead so I'd have a witness to my death…

We separate, heading for our own hiding spots.

It's dark, nighttime having fallen over an hour ago, and I only have sparse moonlight to guide me. Not that I can't find Wing's spot, but the whole setting has a horror movie feel. It does nothing to help calm my nerves. After another minute, I find the proper location, settle into it, climb from Wing's cockpit. It feels like someone set all my senses on the highest settings as I pull the camoflauge net over the Gundam. The color seems so dark with the night. Every cracking twig sounds like a gunshot, causing me to start and I feel my face burning with embarrassment. Thank _God _Heero isn't here yet to see this.

"Interesting things you've been telling Winner."

With a shout, I whirl around, hauling my gun from its spot in the small of my Heero-back, aiming it right between Heero's eyes. Well, mine, to be exact.

"Holy _fuck,_ Heero! Don't sneak up on a guy!" I jam the gun back into its comfortable place.

"I wasn't sneaking. I was here the entire time. If I was an OZ assassin, you'd be dead ten times over."

"Too bad you weren't," I mutter under my breath.

"What?" he demands in that sharp, bossy way of his.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

He growls. I ignore him. _Let_ him throw a hissy fit, if he so desires it.

Of course, the fact that he hasn't shot me yet has me concerned.

"Why were you talking with Winner?"

And here we go.

"I had to get him off my back." I had to bleed the poison out somehow and _you _weren't going to listen. "Anyway, it's none of my business."

"Like hell. What did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth!"

"You call _that_ the truth!?"

I see red. Oh _God _how I hate him! "It _is_ the truth!"

"Not from my end! I know what I saw!"

"Jesus Christ, Heero! When will you _trust me?!_"

"When you _earn_ my trust!"

Oh that's it. That is fucking _it._ With a snarl, I dive at him. He stands there. Doesn't move. Grabbing his shoulders, I knee him in the gut once. Twice. Three times. I don't care that it's my body that I'm beating and that it's going to hurt like hell when I return to it. "I hate you! I hate you I hate you I _hate you!_" My fists fly. I hit him as hard as I possibly can and his head snaps left. Right. Left. Right.

I hate _this_. God I hate this… I can't stand it, it hurts so much! Stumbling backwards, I fight to catch my breath, cradling my aching Heero-fists to my chest. He straightens as well, glaring death at me. His lip is split in two places and that's just what I can see in the patchy moonlight.

"Are you done?" he slurs, as though maybe I've knocked out a tooth or two. His glare never waivers.

Not. Good.

I don't answer him.

He walks over to me. And before I can react, something as hard as a sledgehammer slams into the side of my face and I'm reeling to the ground. Blood pools in my mouth and I spit it out, turning to glare at him. His fist is still clenched. "Jesus fucking Christ you_asshole!_"

He opens his mouth to respond but the sound of crunching leaves and snapping twigs silences him. We both turn to the source of the noise. Moments later, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei burst from the trees.

"What is going _on_ here?!" Quatre snaps. "We could hear you a mile away!"

"Settling some differences," Heero replies, wiping the blood off his lip.

"Don't tell me you're fighting again." Blondie looks mad as hell.

"What do you think we're doing? Dancing a tango?" I snarl, getting to my feet.

"We banned you from the mission for this! We let you back because you said you'd stopped!"

"Ban them again," Trowa says with a shrug.

"Who just saved your sorry ass?!" I growl.

"Knock it off!" Wufei suddenly snaps. We all fall silent, watching him. "All of you! This is getting ridiculous. We're not here to fight each other. We are here to fight OZ. _They_ are the enemy! Your childish squabbling is getting us _nowhere! _What headway have we gained on this mission? _None!_ Treize Khushrenada could appear at the base at any time and _we_ are without a course of action! We are the sorriest group of soldiers in history! If you can't get over your petty differences, we will end this mission _now!_ I will incapacitate all four of you and I will save the colonies on my own."

I don't know about anyone else, but he certainly has _me_ feeling like an ass… We're soldiers first. Our differences can wait for peacetime.

I won't bet on the lasting feeling though…

Gruffly, Blondie clears his throat. "Come on. Let's get back to the school."


	40. Chapter 40

**Unstable**

**Chapter 40:**

Master Bates whistles appreciatively when I stalk into Heero's dorm room. "Aw _man!_ What happened to your _face?_"

"What happened to your _brain?_" I snarl reflexively in return. I resist the sudden inexplicable urge to touch the marks.

"Sheesh… chill out. It was just a question, man. I was just showing some concern. Thought we could be friends, but I guess not," he grumbles, ducking in the pages of his textbook.

Say what? When did Heero give him the impression they could be_friends?_ Heero does _not _make friends- on a mission or otherwise. Some bullshit about them tying him down or getting in the way. At that thought, Heather's face looms in my mind and I suddenly get what he means. Okay… so _maybe_ he has the right idea. But hey, I can't help it if people seek _me _out. I guess I just look friendly.

I flop down on the bed, toeing my shoes off as I land face first in the pillow that smells like Heero. Of course it smells like him. It's his pillow for fuck's sake. Anyway, I'm quite content to fall asleep and never wake up again, when my damned cellphone rings. I open my eyes with a grunt of irritation. Who could be so rude to call me in my moment of down time? Snatching the phone off the end table, I glance at the caller ID. Heero. Of course. Stupid son-of-a-bitch can't let a guy rest for _one_ minute…

"Got a nagging girlfriend?" Master Bates asks, smirking over his textbook.

I blink at him stupidly. "Excuse me?"

"You're always on the phone."

"And you use a lot of lotion, but I don't ask about _that_, now do I?" I snarl quite rudely. I don't actually _know _if he does or not. I'm just making a point. But I can't help noticing that he turns bright red before burying himself in his book.

Erm… Now his name _does _fit… Wow.

Heaving a sigh, I flip the phone open and grumble a coarse greeting into the mouthpiece.

"We need to further investigate that hallway. Now."

Have I mentioned before how irritating I find it that Heero seems to think he is above pleasant formalities? It also appears that he still conveniently forgets that _he _was the one who denied its existence in the first place. God, that just irritates the crap out of me.

Casting a quick glance at Master Bates, I mutter, "The both of us? Why?"

"If we switch at some point during the investigation, we will be less likely to make a fumble that will enlighten OZ to our presence."

"If you say so."

"I _do_ say so. I will see you there in ten minutes." Then he hangs up.

Pushy little shit, isn't he?

"Yeah," I continue to the dead silence, irritated that he doesn't have the decency to finish out the conversation like a _normal_ human being would. "Great talking to you too. We should do lunch some time." And then I hang up. What would he do if I _didn't_ show up? Of course, then the little voice in my head tells me that he made a very valid point about not screwing things up if we stuck together… Damn Heero and his sudden stroke of insight.

And damn me for thinking of listening to him…

Slipping the phone into my back pocket, I grab my shoes and stuff my feet into them again. I guess I should've left them on.

"Going out again?" Master Bates asks.

God, that punk is nosy! What is with the people at this school and their rampant nosiness?! Don't people come and go in their lives all the time? Do they ask their teachers 'You're here to teach us again?' Do they keep tabs on when their friends take a dump so they can quiz them on it later?! Honestly! Has he not heard of the saying about curiosity and the cat?

"Yes. Is that a problem?" I reply, trying to control my temper. And failing miserably. Ooh boy… I'm starting to take on more of Heero's undesirable traits. Just great.

He harrumphs. "Never mind."

Damn straight never mind.

Shoes donned, I stalk out the door. Now to make it to that hall without attracting attention. With my Heero-in-a-dress-and-random-other-clothes-of-notice antics, it may prove difficult. Particularly since it's so close to suppertime. He should thank me. His popularity has skyrocketed.

I'm not really all that surprised when I run into Quatre on my trek through the dorm. My luck has been pretty terrible lately, remember? And wow… by the looks of things, he's been busy … ahem… welcoming Trowa back.

"Hey! Can I talk to you, Stephen?" he asks as he comes upon me.

"No, I'm busy," I reply bluntly. If he's going to go Interrogation Nazi on Heero, I want Heero to be in his _own_ body, thankyouverymuch.

He gives me a strange look, as though it's impossible for Heero to be busy. Certainly out of the blue for such a bland and stoic individual, I know. "Doing what?"

"Checking out a certain hallway-" Then I wince at my stupidity. There is no reason for Heero to be down that hall as far as Quatre is concerned. And it won't take him long to realize it.

"But-" His expression is penetrating. Suspicious.

What did I say? He's one bright cookie. I give him my best nonchalant shrug. Come on Duo. Think fast… "There's something that needs to be investigated and two is better than one in this case." Especially if one switches back to his original body in the middle of something delicate and ends up blowing things for all of us… As Heero so cleverly pointed out.

"Okay. Have fun."

In his tone, I heard the warning to be careful, to not blow the mission, to not kill "Duo". I'm impressed with how much he can say without using the actual words.

Giving him an awkward wave, I skirt past him and head towards the school. That was close. Too close. In fact, I'm kind of astounded that Quatre hasn't figured out that this switching bullshit's been happening. He's freakishly intuitive, usually.

Quat's intervention aside, I manage to make it to the hidden hallway unnoticed. Maybe my luck is improving? I knock on the wood paneling just in case.

The door to the hall is still fairly difficult to pull open but, with a little effort, I manage it by myself. Just inside the hall, Heero leans against the wall (in my body, duh) with a gun in hand, sporting what appears to be a generic OZ jumpsuit. I think he stuffed my braid down the back of it, because I don't see it. I _hope_ that's what he did, anyway, because I'll kill him if I find out otherwise.

"Thanks for the help," I growl sarcastically as I shove the door shut.

"It could've been anyone. I wasn't going to help an enemy in."

I glare at him. Great double entendre there, bucko. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Here. Put this on." Heero hands me a matching jumpsuit and I hastily oblige. Then he jerks his head down the hall. "Let's go. You have my gun?"

I shake my head. When he gives me an impatient glare, I retort: "When was I supposed to grab it? Before or after Master Bates asked me where I was heading?"

He does an impressive double take. "Master _who?_"

"Your delightful roommate."

He rolls his eyes. "That guy is more trouble than he's worth…" You're telling me. "Well, you're lucky I thought ahead."

I grab the gun he holds out to me and stuff it in my back pocket. "Come on. I want this done as soon as possible."

He gives me a stern look and, after a curt motion for me to follow him, heads down the hall. Not surprising, as he's made it further than I have.

"We'll have to be careful," he says in a low voice when I catch up. "This hall leads directly to the basement of the main barracks. About this time, the soldiers should be out training, but that is just an educated guess. Anyone from a soldier to visiting family might be lingering in one of the rooms. We must _not_ get caught."

"Yeah, no shit genius."

Heero glowers at me, but offers no response as we've reached the entrance to the barracks. Well, what does he expect from me? I'm not exactly a novice here.

Drawing his gun, he eases the door open. Apparently, no one is around because he slips over the threshold and beckons me to follow a moment later. A single bulb offers dingy light, making the stark basement look even more uninviting.

"All right, what are we looking for?" I whisper, but Heero just beckons me to follow him further. I pull a face at him, but follow his lead. As long as one of us knows what he's doing, I guess that's good enough…

Quiet as mice we make our way up a set of old, but sturdy stairs and into the barracks. The halls are empty and all is relatively silent. A few times I think I hear movement inside a room we pass, but no one emerges. Luck seems to be on our side this time. Maybe Heero cancels out my bad luck? Someday I might further investigate that theory.

Stopping at a storage closet, he carefully extracts a broom and a toolbox. As we reach the exit (I know this because there is a glowing sign that reads 'exit', of all things), I can't help but think that this all would be so much better if we had the cover of night on our side. Unfortunately, time does not allow for us to dally much longer.

Heero pokes his head out the door, glances around and then, seizing my hand, drags me out after him. I try not to focus on how my hand tingles and how it feels so very _good _to have him holding it. Which is really ridiculous, because I hate him.

We press up against the barracks' wall and ease into the shadows though they don't provide much cover midday.

"We have to keep casual, but not too much," Heero says.

"Yeah, no shit."

He glares at me. Again, what does he expect from me?! "Our cover is that we're a part of the maintenance team, if anyone asks." That explains the props. "Often, few people pay attention to them. I'm going on the assumption it's the same here." He then nods to a building across the lawn, handing me the broom. I resist the temptation to hit him with it. "There's our destination. We need to find out whom we're dealing with on this base and I couldn't find a list of personnel on the networked computers," he quickly explains. "I imagine they have it on a computer either not linked to the network or connected to another one I have yet to find. Probably to keep us off the trail."

I'm surprised he's admitting failure.

We straighten up and make our way over to the building Heero pointed out as casually as we can- like maintenance men on their way to work. Luck is on our side yet again as we slip into the building, unnoticed. Better yet, room is unoccupied. Heero sets the toolbox aside, plops down before one of the computers, and boots it up. I lean against the desk beside him, gun in one hand and broom in the other, keeping careful eye on the door. The room is filled with the faint sound of computer keys clacking and Heero muttering under his breath. The familiarity of it lulls me into a daze.

Almost at once, I find myself staring at the computer screen. The feeling of my braid digging into my back and the lack of weaponry in my hands confirms it. We've switched bodies. Again. "Goddammit I'm getting sick of this," I mutter, pressing my fingers to my temples as if this would do me any good. Then I wince. My face is quite tender from where I beat the crap out of Heero… I suppose I should've gone easy on him.

Beside me, Heero grunts in agreement. He crosses the room and I turn to see him cracking the door open and peering out. Checking to be certain no one is coming.

God he looks good in that stupid jumpsuit…

"Save that list to the flash drive," he orders, carefully closing the door yet again. I blink stupidly and shake the idiotic thought from my head. Focus, you moron! He's a dickhead anyway! "And the other three files I have opened. If they're on this non-network computer, they might be of use."

"Yes sir." And I do as I'm told. But while the files save, my mind drifts. All on its own, mind you. To a time that was kind of like this one. Except we weren't switching bodies. And we got along… marvelously. It was a much more stressful that time. You know… stress kind of turns Heero into an animal. Quite an animal. One I admit that I didn't mind taking-

I shake my head out of my daze once more, feeling the growth of an uncomfortable erection. Hastily, I scoot forward in my chair, hoping he can't see it. My face burns. In my line of sight, even my nose is bright red. Shit… I can't look at Heero, so I fix my gaze back on the computer screen. And my eyes alight on a name. Embarrassment and that horrible sense of arousal leave me in a flash (thank _GOD…_) as I lurch forward in surprise, blinking a few times to be certain I'm seeing things properly. Heero is at my side in an instant, eyes scanning the screen.

"What is it?"

Unable to form words with him in such close proximity, not after that attempted memory, I merely point out the name.

"Eileen Tait…" he reads carefully. Then he gives a half shrug. "So?"

"So? _So?!_" I finally manage to splutter, unable to believe how _dense _he can be! "Don't you know who she _is?!_"

The look he gives me tells me that no, no he doesn't know.

"That's the fucking headmistress of North Bay Academy! The school we're presently attending!"


	41. Chapter 41

**Unstable**

_AN: Seems like my New Year's resolution is doing me some good with my writing! Hope all of you had great holidays!_

**Chapter 41:**

"Are you sure about this?" Heero demands, staring at the name 'Eileen Tait' with a hard look in his eyes.

"Why would I make something like this up?" I snap in return. God_damn!_ Sometimes he just lacks fucking common sense!

"I just want to be certain! Things could go seriously wrong if our information is incorrect!" And yeah, Mr. Perfect speaks from experience.

I scowl, folding my arms over my chest. "I'm positive. Anyway, shouldn't you already _know_ this?"

"To be _quite _frank I haven't been giving her much thought."

I arch a brow. "Oh? And why not?"

"I've been preoccupied with other things- like the fact that we've been switching bodies- if you _haven't_ noticed."

I stare at him for a brief second. Bullets-for-Brains makes a sarcastic quip on the verge of being smartass? Unreal. Finally I shake my head and reply: "Oh but Heero, I thought it was in your nature to suspect anyone and everyone?"

"Shut up," he growls.

"Isn't that why you suspect Heather?"

"I said shut up! If you are so desperate to argue, wait until later. When we're _not_ in the heart of enemy territory!"

That shuts me up. For a moment anyway. Because something suddenly occurs to me. Eileen Tait is the headmistress of NBA. Eileen Tait is also a member of OZ, if these records are anything to go by. And so… "Hey… do you think they know we're here? Possibly on base at this very moment, maybe, but at the school, I mean?"

Beside me, Heero shrugs. "I'm not positive. The heads know we're juveniles. If they're smart, they passed such information through the ranks. But I don't think anyone actually knows we've infiltrated schools. They might guess, but I'd wager that it's just precaution. This is an important location. They'll want backup on hand immediately. I'll run a background check to see exactly when this woman took up the headmistress position and whether or not there is any correlation."

Did he actually pay attention to what I was saying for once? With_out_ dismissing it as idle chatter? Ladies and gentleman, call the Vatican! I think I've just witnessed a bona fide miracle!

Amidst the sparkling rays of miraculous holy light (yeah, I'm being sarcastic here folks), Heero sits on the arm of my chair, staring at the screen with a furrowed brow. Trying not to think about his nearness and get distracted _again_, I divert my attentions… elsewhere. The pain that shoots through my arm brings a cool rush of clarity to my mind.

A hand grabs my wrist and yanks it away from my other arm. I glance up, startled by the fact that Heero pretty much holding me hostage. "What are you doing?" he demands.

"Excuse me?" I jerk my arm but he holds fast. So I twist my wrist in further attempt to break his grip, but to no avail. Goddamn him… "It's none of your business! Now let go."

He glares at me. I turn back to the screen, unable to look at him. "What the hell is going on?" he hisses. "Is this like last time-"

"Shut up!" You don't know what you're talking about!

"Is this why your arms are all marked up?"

"I said shut your goddamn mouth and let go of me _now!_" I pull at my captive arm again and this time he releases me. Stupid ass bastard…

"You need to stop hiding," he growls, standing.

"Fuck you."

_Why I think you should_ says that irritating voice in my head. And it had been _so _well behaved up until now…

Shut up, you!

With a quiet sounding '_bonk_', the computer alerts us that the save is complete, excusing me from both damning conversations- the one with Heero, and the one with my own head. I eject the drive and shove it in Super Bastard's hands before running a scan to remove any trace of our activity on the computer. He follows through with a secondary scan to pick up any traces I may have missed, which is pretty standard, so I'm not insulted. Yet I still find a ridiculous amount of glee in the fact that he finds nothing.

Oh yeah… that's right! _Who's_ the master?

As we prepare to leave, a new concern pops into my head. Reaching over, I nudge Heero's shoulder. "Hey… it just occurred to me that this base probably has security cameras- particularly around the more _important_ locations…" I glance around discreetly in search of said cameras.

"That's why I asked _you_ to catch up to _me_ and not the other way around."

I arch a brow at him. "And that's supposed to mean…?"

"I've already thought of it and planned accordingly for it."

Of course. Well, I guess it's good that one of us has the clarity of mind to accomplish what we came here to do.

He glances at his watch. "The video loop will repeat in about thirty seconds. Let's go."

I slip the drive into my sock as Heero peeks out the door. On a silent beckoning, I follow him out the door. We manage to slip into the barracks unnoticed. After stashing the broom and toolbox in the storage closet, we head for the basement. Unfortunately, our random stroke of good luck doesn't hold. One of the soldiers opens his door as we pass. I manage a brief nod in his direction, making my face blank and non-descript so he doesn't think to identify me later.

"Oy, you guys maintenance?"

Heero responds with a crisp "Yes."

"Could one of you give me a hand with this pipe? Bitch is leakin' like crazy."

"Of course. I'll get my tools."

I cast Heero a sidelong glance as the soldier disappears in his room again. "You're really doing it?" I ask as soon as the man is out of earshot.

He shrugs. "It can't be helped. Head back. We'll discuss-" he nudged my ankle- the one with the drive in the sock- with his foot, "-when I get back."

I nod to show that I understand and we separate. My heart is beating like a high-strung rabbit's. I'm actually a little afraid it might just burst and the blood will ooze from my nose or something… It's something I don't really _get_… I mean, I've been caught more off-guard than this before without spazzing like this.

Just need to take a deep, calming breath…

Casting a casual look around, I crack open the basement door and head down, wrestling out of the maintenance jumpsuit as I go. I just hit the bottom step as the sound of a groaning door catches my attention. Someone is coming from the 'secret hallway'. And _fuck!_ Here I am, in plain view! Despite my state of being half out of the jumpsuit, I dive behind a stack of crates.

The clack-clack-clacking sound of heels on concrete attracts my attention and I peek out from my hiding spot. Eileen Tait marches across my line of view, as perfectly groomed and perfectly snooty as ever. I resist the urge to call out something obscene just to see her reaction.

And _clack-clack-clack_- up the stairs she goes.

I stagger to my feet, stuffing the shed jumpsuit into a crate full of junk. I should follow her. I should _really _follow her… I could find out what she's up to, what her role is at the base…

But then I recall Heero mentioned that his video loop would be on repeat at this time. They could notice at any time that the footage they're seeing a) looks ridiculously familiar or b) doesn't match with what they see outside- if they haven't noticed already.

Dammit! This is the perfect opportunity, man! And it's _wasted!_ Not to mention Heero would probably _kill _me if I stayed behind to follow her. _And _I'd probably get caught because my luck has been fair lately… But _dammit!_

Muttering evil curses under my breath, I head towards the hallway and back for the school. I suppose it's a good thing she showed up as I entered the basement, and not as I was walking down the good old hall. I don't think I could successfully explain the situation away.

----

The room is hot. Ridiculously so. Air conditioning shot. And why wouldn't it be? The building's been abandoned.

I don't know how we managed to get locked in the tiny room.

There are no windows.

He could wrench the door off its hinges but he's busy. With a warm mouth, strong hands, slick skin. And me.

We probably shouldn't. It's only going to get hotter. But he's impatient. And _God,_ I don't even _care…_

I gasp his name when I can catch the breath. Insist that for fuck's sake, I'm not going to break.

For fuck's sake stop _teasing_ me!

So hot… _Too _hot… _So_ good…

I cry out. Wordless. But he knows.

Oh _GOD!_

I am sprawled across my bed, with a textbook opened before me under the pretense that I'm studying, though I have the room to myself now that I'm in my own body. I don't have to be a performing monkey for anyone. Apparently I fell asleep… I squirm in discomfort, feeling hot… and sticky. Jesus Christ not again… How can that bastard still do this to me?!

Get out of my head! Get out of my memories and my dreams!

Get _out!_

I stumble clumsily to the bathroom and grab a towel to clean myself up. What the hell is _wrong _with me? He's a vicious little bastard! Why do I keep having these dreams- these _nightmares_, that's what they are- about him?! It's not fair! It's just not fair!

I wad my messy underwear and jeans in a frustrated heap and stumble back out of the bathroom to get a clean set. This is not good for my mental well-being, I can tell you that _right_ now.

Almost as if on cue, the stupid cellphone rings. I answer as I wrestle into my clothes.

"I'm coming over to look at the information."

"Okay," I reply dully, though my mind is screaming 'No! You can't! I'm not ready for this!' "How long does it take to fix a leaky pipe?" I manage to ask when I catch sight of the time. It_is_ awfully late for him to be getting back to me.

"I saw the headmistress. I followed her until she went into a meeting hall. I couldn't follow her in without giving myself away, so I had to retreat."

"Oh."

There is silence on the other end. Then a sigh. "I'll be over in a minute." And he hangs up.

I am _so _not ready for this. I make a pathetic whimper upon snapping the phone shut and curl up on my bed, digging my nails into my flesh. Trying to make it go away.

_Why_ does this always _happen_ to me?

…It must be karma. It's such a bitch.


	42. Chapter 42

**Unstable**

**Chapter 42:**

All right Duo. Psych yourself up. This all could be a _lot_ worse. He _could've_ switched when you woke up from that dream…

I wince. Yes… that would've been a hell of a lot worse. I can just _imagine_ trying to explain _that _away: Yeah, though I hate your guts I've been having kinky dreams about you. Care to join me in a stunning reenactment?

Er… I-I don't think so.

Clambering off my bed, I stretch and take a deep, calming breath. I then choke on said breath when there is a knock on my door. That was quick… And I'm _so _not ready for this. Hacking and coughing, I open it and Heero marches in, closing it resolutely behind him.

"You still have the drive?" So, none of the usual friendly formalities. As expected

"Huh?"

He gives me a pointed look.

I blink and shake my head. "Uh… right." Stumbling clumsily over to the night table by my bed, I grab it and hand it over.

Wordlessly, he sits before his laptop, plugs the drive in, and starts clacking away. After a few minutes of silence between us, he hums in concern.

"What?"

"Well, it seems this Tait woman is an OZ Captain. _And-_" he continues before I can interrupt, "I think it's rather odd for an officer of that rank to be a private school headmistress…" He motions to my computer without sparing a glance at me. "Check out the school files and see when she arrived. I'll do a search for her name in the news and see what comes up in any reports."

Nodding, I sit before my own laptop and do as I am told. It's not that difficult to hack into NBA's computer system. It's actually kind of a bad sign for them. Granted, I'm a hacking genius if I do say so myself- but still… It's simple enough that a student with just above-average computer knowledge can get in, change grades, and get out within the span of an hour.

"You know," I muse, as I work my way through files, "this mission has become a lot more complicated than what started out as."

Heero hums again, though I don't know whether it's in agreement or if it's his way of saying 'shut up, chatty ape.'

That's one of the many things I hate about him. I never know what he's thinking unless I go after him and it's irritating as hell!

Scowling, I turn back to my project. All right Eileen… where are you? I sift through the employee database, trying to ignore the heavy silence between Heero and me. It's broken only by the clack of keyboard keys- even _that _seems quieter than usual. Hell, I'd welcome a fight right about now…

"Found you!" I suddenly exclaim. Heero glances at me sharply. "Looks like she started about three years ago," I explain. "So there is no correlation to our arrivals… Well, assuming they haven't changed information in the system. It's entirely possible. And I don't know how far ahead they've thought." He simply nods. Turning back to my screen, I continue, "Though I still wonder what she did to get this position."

"Probably nothing."

I look at him again, arching a brow. "But _you're _the one who thought it was odd she was a headmistress."

"I know."

"So, what- you think they just told her 'Hey, at a nice place in our ranks. Not too high, not to low… so we'll reward you by letting you play headmistress for a bunch of rich, snotty high schoolers'?" Forgive me for being a bit skeptical.

He nods, leaning back and folding his arms over his chest. His gaze is fixed on the screen of his laptop, stern as usual. "This _is_OZ. There is a lot they do we don't understand."

I smirk in sudden understanding. "A.K.A. you can't find anything on her?" It feels so _good _to see him fail at something. Not so perfect _now_, are we?

"Not yet," is his irritable reply.

"Hey, don't get your panties in a twist."

He shoots a murderous glare in my direction that I return with a grin. "Just… just shut up."

"Or what?"

He simply growls threateningly.

I pull out of NBA's system and stand, jabbing his shoulder. "Bring it on."

"Stop being an ass." He doesn't even look at me. "We have a job to do."

I jab him again. "Make me."

"Don't _start_ with me."

I repeat my taunt, dancing back when he lurches in his chair as if to strike.

"That's what I thought," he mutters, turning back to his screen.

With a scowl, I plop back into my chair. "Fuck you."

"Is that all you can say?"

I glare at him. "Fuck. You."

The following silence is mind numbing. I start to hum, tapping my fingers in time on the desk. Beside me, Heero snorts irritably. Well, that's his problem isn't it? I continue humming as I take up my own search on news about Nub-Nub and the school. Maybe that will prove useful, eh?

And- you guessed it- I'm suddenly staring at Heero's laptop screen instead of my own. "Son of a _bitch _this has to stop!" I yell in Heero's voice.

"All right… what were you thinking?" Heero asks, turning my body towards me.

"Just wondering if there is a connection to Eileen's name through the school or this particular base."

Heero frowns and taps my chin. "Well… there is no connection between thoughts. Then what can it be?" His frown deepens. "How can we solve this if there is no pattern of behavior to analyze!?"

"Well… we do switch bodies almost every day at least once."

"But even _that's_ not a guarantee!" He gets up abruptly and starts to pace, Eileen apparently forgotten. "It makes no sense! There is no science behind it!"

"Well _obviously! _Who would invent such a science, huh? People would be killing themselves to kill their enemies or… something crazy like that! It's a miracle _we_ haven't killed each other."

"Then what is it? I've exhausted all possible resources. If it _is_something as ridiculous and unrealistic as magic, don't you think there would still be some sort of… pattern? I can't _find_ it! It's completely erratic. I don't even know where to _look_ anymore!"

I press my Heero-fingers to my Heero-temples. "The only person I can think of is that Hit-and-Run kid. That roommate of Quat's. I mentioned before that he made a voodoo doll of me, which you so adamantly doubted."

"Yes. I remember."

"_Well…_" I prompt, turning to face him as he continues to pace. "He's the only starting point we have."

"Don't forget Heather" is his slightly venomous response.

I'm pretty sure it's _not_ her, but if he'll cooperate with my idea, I suppose I can offer the same courtesy. "So how are we going to approach them? I mean… we can't just pop in and say 'hey, have you cursed my buddy and me?' That just won't fly." For Heather, anyway. We'll probably get a blank "what?" H-and-R on the other hand…

"Infiltration."

"Into what… their rooms? Well, we shouldn't have too much a problem with Hit-and-Run… He's Quat's roomie." We can gain easy admittance just by saying we want to visit. "But there is the little problem with Heather. She's… you know. A girl." I make a gesture in front of me, imitating her um… voluptuous…ness. "She stays in the girls' dorm. Guys aren't allowed to just waltz in."

Heero promptly stops pacing and turns to me. "Are you a Gundam pilot or not?"

"What?"

He gives me a stern look. "Since when has something so trivial stopped you from accomplishing a mission? We've had more difficult times hacking into a computer system!"

Point made. Since he's the man with all the answers, I then ask what our next step will be.

He shrugs. "Considering it's already four in the morning, and we've had a long and trying day, we'll have to put off investigating the girl's room until later today. After we've had some rest." He pushes his fingers his hair (well, both are actually_mine_) and I have to fight the urge to sigh, wishing that my hair were still attached to _me_ at that moment…

Clearing my throat, I gruffly agree. Heero's halfway out the door before he swears and steps back in. "_You_ are in the room across the hall… right now." He mutters something under his breath about this all being 'confusing as Hell'. As I head out the door and back to Master Bates' room, I have to agree.

----

The racket of vibration against wood pulls me out of a surprisingly blissful sleep. I groan, burying my face in my pillow. Or… Heero's face in Heero's pillow, I guess. I feel like I've just fallen asleep. Glancing blearily at the clock on the night table, I see that it's almost 1:30. _God_…I'm still so _tired!_

Across the room, Master Bates' bed is empty. I guess that's a good thing. The vibrating sound catches my attention and I grope blindly on the floor for the phone. I don't even bother looking to see who it is. I know. "Yeah?" I smother a yawn, rolling back onto the pillow.

"Ready to go?" Heero demands.

With another yawn, I shake my head, though he can't see it. "I just woke up… And I'm quite content to just go back to sleep." Yesterday took its toll in more ways than one. In fact, this whole weekend has so far…

"We don't have time to dawdle! What were you doing sleeping in so late?"

"Not everyone can survive on half an hour of sleep, you ass," I snap. "And I'm _not_ dawdling! I'm just so-" I break to yawn, "-tired."

"Be ready in fifteen minutes. We are going to solve this switching business _today_."

I arch a brow, feeling skeptical at his confidence. "And if we don't?"

"We _will_," he snaps. "Fifteen minutes." And he hangs up.

Impatient ass.

Snapping the phone shut, I groan and drag myself from the bed. I feel like whining and stomping around- basically, pitching a fit- but there is no one around to enjoy the show. So instead I stagger sleepily across the room and rifle through Heero's belongings to get dressed. We had _better_ solve this today. I'm getting really sick of him bothering me.

In exactly fifteen minutes, no sooner, no later (I should know, I timed it), Heero shows up as promised. His Death Glare is ever present, even when it's not his face. I wave him off with another yawn as I close the door behind me. "Isn't it a bit early for all your rage?"

"I'm not in a rage. And it's not early. It's after noon."

"Whatever. Let's get this over with."

He narrows his eyes. "You need to be serious about this! Our _lives_ are being messed with!"

"I _am _serious, dumbass!"

With a disbelieving harrumph, he leads the way out of the dormitory. "We are going for the girl's room first. I will actually infiltrate the room while you-"

"Hold on… why you?"

"Because I'm in _your_ body. And thanks to _you_, any further mayhem caused by _my _body will result in some sort of suspension or expulsion if I'm caught."

I grin. "Aw, don't mention it."

He simply glares in return. "So _I_ will infiltrate the room._You_ are to keep an eye out for her. She and her friends are in the cafeteria. It shouldn't take me too long, but if she returns before I come out, distract her."

I nod. "Wait… how did you find out where her room is? You're checking her out, eh?"

"Not even close," he retorts. Ooh… seems like I struck a nerve. "There are files on everything in this school."

"Ah. Right. What about her roommate?"

"She has left the school."

"Convenient."

We casually make our way to the girls' dormitory, easing against the wall. Heero counts the windows we pass before stopping by one. Peering into it, I see that it is definitely a girl's room. The blanket on the unmade bed is purple and fuzzy and a huge stuffed cat sits upon it. A poster of some popular band is tacked on the wall. Girly clothes are strewn across the floor- a pink and green skirt, a bright blue sweater, a pair of balled-up blue jeans, funky purple and yellow socks, leopard-print slippers, a pink, lacy bra… she's quite a slob. I glance at Heero. "Well, have fun."

He glares at me and pries the screen off the window. "Remember, if you see her coming-"

"I know. Distract her. I'm not an idiot."

With a harrumph, he disappears into the room.

Muttering curses at him under my breath, I head towards the dorm entrance.

There is a collection of bushes around the entrance, similar to the set-up outside the boys' dorm. I really don't know what to do here… Hiding in them would make me seem creepy and stalker-ish. However standing outside the door will make me look just as suspicious. Then I smirk. This _is_ Heero's body, after all. He can look as creepy and stalker-ish as I choose… _Oh_ this will be good. So I choose to crouch into the bushes. If Heather appears, I'll jump out and scare the shit out of her… That'll be distraction enough, I think.

I've only hidden for about a minute or two when I hear a familiar voice and a redhead strolls into view, laughing and talking loudly with her friends. I suppose I can admit that, despite how frustrated I get with her, if I were straight she would _so _be my type. Without so much as a rustling leaf I pop out from the bush I was hiding behind. Not surprisingly Heather gives a startled yelp.

I manage a congenial smile, which is rare on Heero's face. I should know.

"Er…" She gives me a startled look. "Ah… w-what are you doing here? Stephen, is it?"

"Yup." I beam and she looks even more bewildered. "Listen, I was wondering if you remembered our homework assignment in Government?"

"Um… Mr. Niesson didn't assign us any homework."

"Really? Are you sure?" Okay… so that didn't really work. Hey… Heero didn't give me much to go on.

"Yes."

"Hmm… I could've sworn… Ah well, maybe I've confused classes?" I laugh.

"Probably. Oh!" Suddenly Heather's voice goes breathless. "Will! Hi!"

It's about fucking time he showed up! I glance over my shoulder as he marches up behind me. To my surprise, he manages a polite "Hello."

"Are you here to work on our Psych project?"

"No. I actually have to talk to Stephen," he replies flatly. How sweet of him. "If you'll excuse us." And, grabbing my arm, he drags me away.

"Any success?" I ask the moment we are out of her range. With a huff, I wrench my arm from his grip. He doesn't seem to notice.

"Nothing. Though she has enough underwear to supply a small country…"

I snort back a laugh. _That's _a new one. Heero Yuy: killing machine, super bastard, panty fetishist.

"What's so funny?"

I shake my head and wave his question aside. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Casting me a suspicious look, he heads first into our own dorm building. "Let's see what we can figure out from Quatre's roommate."

That sobers me up. Time to visit Hit-and-Run… Now maybe I will find out just what the hell that kid's beef is with me.


	43. Chapter 43

**Unstable**

_AN: Many thanks to dark, who gave me the prank idea!_

**Chapter 43: **

Heero knocks on the door to Quat and H-and-R's room. No one answers. It's unsurprising that, when he tries the doorknob, he finds it locked. Quatre's likely still screwing around with Trowa. Lucky little bastard… H-and-R on the other hand is probably in the library or something, researching ways to torment me further. It sounds like something he might do.

"Oy… stop that," I mutter to Heero. "No matter how many times you jiggle the knob, if the door is locked then it's locked. Unless you have a lock-pick on you." Which, judging by the way he's thrown my hair into a loose tail, I doubt. "Now step away from the door." The way he's glaring at it, I swear he's about to knock it down. But eventually he listens to me.

I open the door to Master Bates' room and poke my head in. Still not back. Good. I motion for Heero to follow me in. Leaning against the bathroom door I listen for a moment, then knock. No one's there. Good. "All right then, come on." I open the door and enter the bathroom, crossing to the other side and opening the one to H-and-R's room. Christ… if you're going to lock the front door, you might as well lock the side entrance too! It's common sense, people! Even if Hit-and-Run didn't think of it, Quatre should have. Of course, that's assuming he even came back to his room the night before… which leads me to wonder just where Trowa's roommate is…

Heero follows me into a very neat room. Judging by the dark sheets on one bed, and the school-issued sheets on another, I can tell which bed belongs to which guy. I point out the dark bedding. "All right… you look over there. I guess I'll hit the armoire. Is there anything in particular I should be looking for?"

Heero shakes his head, crouching by H-and-R's bed and looking beneath it. "Just anything suspicious. Anything that could point us in the right direction."

"Well _that _is useful. I would've _never_ guessed_that_."

He simply growls in response.

I purse my lips- I suppose it won't do me any good to start a fight here- and start to poke within the armoire. I come across the usual clean clothes hung on hangers, dirty clothes piled at the bottom amidst balled up homework assignments, and a few textbooks. Nothing that could provide me with the proof I need that H-and-R is the perpetrator.

I'm really starting to hate this stupid kid.

Where's that stupid voodoo doll of his? That should be proof enough to Heero that he's up to no good. Maybe he would finally trust my suspicions. Then again… this _is_ Heero. He doesn't think like a normal human being.

"What's this?" I hear Heero ask behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I see he's holding up the doll I've been searching for.

"That's it! That's the voodoo doll I told you about!"

He frowns, looking it over. "Why would he make a voodoo doll of you?"

I shrug. Like I would know that answer. "'Cause he's crazy?"

"I would assume there is more to it than _that_."

Again, I shrug. "You asked. I simply volunteered my own opinion."

He crouches back down and roots beneath H-and-R's mattress.

"What are you looking for now?"

"Another one. If we can find one in my likeness, then we can assume that he is the culprit. And how he's doing it."

"I'll look for it too. He may not keep them together until he's ready to do his mystic mumbo-shit." And so I continue to root through Hit-and-Run's armoire, passion renewed. We are going to nail this guy to the wall!

Unfortunately, after five minutes of careful searching, neither of us found a second doll. I'm mad as hell about it too. We're _so_ close to finding a culprit and it turns out to be a mistake?! I'm ready to punch that bastard!

"Look on Winner's side of the room," Heero orders, rifling through the drawer in Hit-and-Run's night table.

"Huh? Why?"

"This guy might have stashed evidence there."

So… he's now in complete agreement with me. For once. I nod to show I understand and head over to Blondie's bed. As I stuff my hands between the mattress and the box spring, I try not to think of just what sort of hanky-panky Blondie and his Bendy Boyfriend have been up to on this bed. Don't get me wrong. I'm all for a steamy relationship- and more power to them, really- but not so much when I have to… you know… touch it.

My fingertips brush up against something hard and I freeze. Oh God what could this be? A dildo or vibe? No, wait… it's too straight for that. Relief wells through me. That's not something you want to go touching unless you _know_ it's clean. Probably a book… Yes. It feels like the binding of a book. Oh dear. I can see it now. Blondie's well-_loved_ secret Kama Sutra book… I cringe.

"Something wrong?" Heero asks.

"Er… just letting my head lead me places I don't want to follow."

"What?"

"Nothing…" With a grimace I pull the book out from beneath the bed and chance a peek at it. Then breathe a sigh of relief. It's used, but it's not filled with kinky sex positions for our dear Quat and Tro to practice with.

I frown a little as I stare at the cover. It's actually like no book I've ever seen. It's squarer than a typical book- sort of like a coffee-table book, I guess. The title is worn mostly clear of a shabby leather cover. I can make out only parts of the some of the letters printed- a curve here, a straight line there- in tarnished gold foil. The corners are totally banged up and the board beneath the leather is peeking through and starting to warp. Clearly, this sucker is old. I gingerly open it to the first page. It's blank, of course, and smells a bit musty. The paper is thick and yellowing with age. I also can't ignore a couple of stains that splatter across it. Er, maybe it _is_ a Kama Sutra book.

I hesitantly open to the second page.

"Holy shit…"

"What?" Heero asks immediately.

"Dude, you _have _to come check this out…"

He's at my side in an instant, which is exciting and terrifying at the same time. I have to inhale slowly in an attempt to force my heart to calm down.

"Charms, Spells, and Useful Enchantments. What is that?"

"My guess would be a magic book. Or something. You know… the title just gives me that feeling."

He smacks me on the back of the head and I wince at the force behind it. That fucker is _way_ too strong… "Where did you find it?"

"Under Blondie's bed."

"What would he be doing with a magic book?"

"It is mine."

I draw in a sharp breath and Heero freezes. Very slowly, we turn simultaneously. There Hit-and-Run stands, with his dark hair and creepy, pale-eyed gaze.

"Oh… yours? Really?" My voice cracks traitorously. I swallow hard and hold it out to him.

"It was missing. I appreciate you finding it." He doesn't _sound_ very appreciative about it. "Why are you here? This is not your room."

"We… ah… we…" I stammer stupidly. My brain is trying to work in five different ways at the same time and anything else escapes me.

"-capture the flag," Heero interrupts calmly. As if he _hasn't_ just been busted searching the room. "Weekend long game. We were playing with Bart and a few others. Searching the room for the flag, of course."

He glares at Heero for an unnaturally long time. See! The crazy fucker hates me! (Heero being in my body after all.) He then turns his creepy glare onto me for just as long and I step back without giving the body permission to do so. Stupid Heero-body. "As you can see," he finally says, "he's not here. Neither is his flag. Now leave."

You don't have to tell _me _twice! Apparently Heero feels the same because he grabs my arm and we beat a hasty retreat.

"Well… I'd rather not relive that experience ever again. I _told_ you that creep had it out for me," I say in a low voice as we head down the hall back to my dorm. "He is guilty as charged."

"I'm not so sure," Heero murmurs, brow furrowed.

"What? Ex_cuse_ me? Did you not hear him? That was his book! And did you not _see_ the way he was glaring at you? You, the one in _my_ body?"

"Yes, I heard him. So explain why the book was under Winner's bed."

I shrug. "I don't know. To make him look guilty? _You're _the one who told me to look there for evidence so _you_ should believe it! Anyway, maybe he ran out of hiding spaces for all of his mystic shit. _I'm _not the crazy one."

"He said it had been missing."

I arch a brow at him. "He could've been lying. _Duh._"

"Well it sounds like you're reaching. To me."

"Yeah? Then what's the other explanation? _Quat?_" I snort. "What's he going to do with a magic book? Cast a spell to seduce Trowa, maybe? Yeah fucking right."

Heero snorts, but I can tell by the way he sort of half-nods that he is admitting I have a point.

I nod firmly in satisfaction as we enter my room. Yeah, that's right. I am _right_. "So, that proves Hit-and-Run is the culprit-"

"No it doesn't."

"Uh… _yeah_. Hello? Magic book? Voodoo doll? They're like goddamn flashing beacons!"

"It makes a convincing case but it proves nothing," Heero snaps. "If you focus on one possibility, you're going to miss other signs!"

"But you're still so willing to believe that it could be_Heather!_" I point out.

He doesn't answer.

I growl. "So… what? Are you going to beat your opinion into me or something?

He scowls darkly.

"Come on now," I clap my hands together and motion for him to come at me. "I'm out of practice defending my ass."

"Will you just _shut_ up? Get out of here. I can't think when you're around, yammering."

"Just try and make me," I reply, feeling very impetuous. I expect him to hit me. So when he grabs the back of my shirt, hauls me out the door, and then slams it in my face, I'm surprised. Stupid asshole…

Muttering further curses about him, I stomp back to Master Bates' dorm. One of these days I'm going to seriously flame his ass…

Then I smirk. It's as sudden as a flashing bulb (which I suppose is where they got the idea in cartoons and such). I have the perfect plan… if I can execute either just before we switch again, or when I'm in my own body… Ugh. Who knows when _that_ will be?

----

I swear… when you actually _want _something to happen, _that's_when it doesn't happen. It really sucks because I have all the supplies I need. Sunday came and went with no change. And so did Monday morning. It's nearly lunchtime now. Heero and I haven't even spoken to one another, which may or may not be a good thing. I am having trouble making up my mind. That's a frightening concept…

With a sigh, I stare at the back of Heero's head for a while as our literature teacher rattles on about the meaning behind some poem. Across the room, Wufei is listening intently. I almost laugh. He doesn't strike me as a poetry fanatic.

The dismissal bell rings. Lunchtime! Finally, there is blessed relief. As everyone gathers his or her things to leave, I watch Heero once more. Now would be the _perfect_ time to switch. I could take care of my prank and no one would be the wiser until after classes were over for the day.

I head to the cafeteria, nodding to the occasional greeting thrown my way. Well, Heero can thank me for one thing- he's certainly seen as more approachable since my pranks. Of course, after my newest one… I grin wickedly. I think this will give the Green Dress Prank a run for its money.

I find a secluded spot and settle down with some food to people watch. Across the room, I spot Hit-and-Run. As if he knows I'm watching him, he turns and glares straight at me.

Creepy bastard…

Off in a corner to my left, Bendy and Blondie are seated with Master Bates and a couple of other people, one who might be Trowa's roommate. Well that's good… Bates is out of the way as well. Now if we could just switch…

Imagine my surprise when I suddenly find myself in my dorm room staring at Heero's laptop screen. It worked? It _really_ worked?! Incredible! And just as unbelievable! I take a quick peak at what he was doing… Just looks like he was overlooking the notes we started keeping about when we switched. Well… I guess it's good that one of us is hard at work trying to reverse the situation… I feel a twinge of guilt, but it doesn't last long. I only have so much time to complete my prank after all. For all I know, Heero could be on his way back to this room to finish whatever it was he was doing.

After snagging my lock-pick from underneath my bed, I lock my door and head down to Master Bates' room. Within seconds I've picked the lock and I'm in. Under Heero's bed I've stored a special bag. Grinning wickedly, I grab it, remove the contents, and get to work setting up the prank. This is one for the records…

Stepping back, I admire my handiwork. Whipping out the green dress, I arrange it carefully around the work of art and grin wickedly as I add one final touch. I hate to ruin the dress, but in the name of a great prank, I can make the sacrifice.

Cackling madly to myself, I peek out the door. No one is coming. Good. And I slip out, whistling cheerfully to myself.

Life is good.

----

When the final bell rings, I race to from my Government class, slowing to a walk when I reach the Phys Ed building. The day seemed to _drag _after lunch. But soon Heero will be in for a- heh- treat. I rub my hands together in delicious anticipation. In a few minutes he will emerge… and I don't want to miss a thing.

There he is! I follow casually, distant enough so it's not apparent I'm trailing him. As we approach the dormitory, I notice an unexpected addition to my plan. Unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome. Master Bates is heading to the dorm as well with two friends in tow. What did I do to get so lucky?

I can't help grinning as they head up the stairs. I still follow, making sure I'm at least a flight behind. They cross the floor. Heero opens the door. And stares. Behind him, Master Bates and crew come up behind him.

"Holy _shit!_ Kishi, man, what did you get _up _to during lunch!?"

What they were seeing was what looked like a raunchy final scene out of a porno spread out on Heero's bed. I had squirted fragrance-free lotion in random patterns on the bedspread and on the green dress that was crumpled at the foot of the bed. An entire package of soggy condoms litters the scene. As does a greasy, empty tube of lube.

"I-I…" Heero stammers stupidly.

I nearly bite my tongue in half in attempt to keep from laughing.

"Christ man… Who's the lucky bitch?" one of Master Bates' friends asks.

"I didn't! I-" He plunges his hands through his hair. I can tell he's blushing because his neck is bright red.

Rolling my lips together, I mosey on down the hall as casual as you please, stopping before my room. "Hey guys… what's going on?"

Heero's head snaps around to me so fast I swear he'll get whiplash. By the way his eyes narrow, I know he knows that I am the perpetrator here.

I grin. Hey, I won't deny it.

"Listen… I'll clean this up… You just- excuse me…" Heero grinds out.

"Right." Master Bates looks both disturbed and impressed. His second friend claps Heero on the shoulder with a '_Nice_, man!' and they head past me and back down the stairs.

I still grin, watching them go.

When I turn back to Heero, I see him stalking towards me. Oh shit… I seize the doorknob, hoping to make my escape. But stupid me, I had locked it when I left earlier… And by the time I fumble for my key, he's upon me. Grabbing a fistful of my hair, he drags me across the hall, towards the room.


	44. Chapter 44

**Unstable**

_This is probably my favorite chapter in the story thus far. It's so intense! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 44:**

"Ouch! Knock it off, bastard!" I yell as Heero shoves my face through the doorway of his room.

"What is this?" he demands, sounding furious. "What the _hell_ is this?!" Meaning the scene of the crime, naturally. It looks even more realistic now that it's had a few hours to set.

"Just a little fun. Don't get your balls out of shape- ow!" I wince when his grip in my hair tightens.

"_I_ don't think this is very funny!"

"Well that's just because you don't have a sense of humor-" I yelp again when he hauls me into the room. _By_ my hair… Stupid ass…

His foot flies out and he kicks the door shut with a definite slam. "This is absolutely- Just utterly- I can't _believe_ you!" he sputters, holding his free hand to his forehead for a moment before flinging it skyward. "I _told_ you what would happen the next time you did something to humiliate me!"

It takes a second for his words to penetrate my distracted thoughts, but when they do I freeze in horror. Oh please no… I had completely forgotten. Twisting, I reach for the hand gripping my hair but he pulls me off balance and I have to stop, arms wildly pin-wheeling instead. "Come on Heero…" I protest weakly as he opens the drawer of his night table and pulls out a pair of scissors. "It was just a joke, man." The silver blades glitter bright and menacingly in the overhead light. "A-a harmless prank…" Why were they in there in the first place? Did he expect this?

I squirm, fighting to get away, but his grip on my hair is iron tight.

Please… don't do it…

"Apparently the threat to cut off an inch of your hair doesn't work. How about I cut it _all_ off?"

Oh God! "No! Don't!"

"Don't?" he snaps. "I gave you a fair warning. You chose to humiliate me anyway. I don't make idle threats and apparently you don't learn any other way!

"Goddammit, Heero! _Don't!_" I can feel unwanted tears in my eyes. Shit… An inch was bad enough! I wouldn't have done the stupid prank if I knew he was going to cut off _all_ my hair!

Again, I fight to get away. And again, it doesn't work. He simply wrestles me to the ground and sits on me, gathering up a fistful of hair. Panic wells up in my chest. He's going to do it. He's going to do it! Oh my _God _he's going to do it! A fear I don't understand hits me hard and memories… memories…

"Fine! Oh… God… Oh God, just get it over with," I manage to choke out. My voice cracks horribly. Just fucking get it over with… There is pain all up and down my arms… If I can just- if I can just forget…

Through my panic-stricken mental fog, Heero swears in Japanese and I hear the clatter of scissors hitting the floor. Dragging me to my feet, he seizes my wrists and wrenches my arms away from each other. "Stop that!" he commands.

"Let me go!" I scream, digging my feet into the ground. Trying to pull away.

"I won't!" With his arms around me like some goddamn vice he lifts me off my feet and I kick wildly at the air, trying to do some damage. And failing.

"Let me _go!_"

Instead, he wrestles me back to the ground, doubling me over on my knees. His arms are still wrapped around me tightly, pinning mine to my sides. "No. I won't. Why are you doing this again?" he demands. His voice vibrates through my back as he presses firmly against me.

"I don't have to answer to you! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're hurting yourself again!"

"Let me go!" I try to throw him off, but he simple rolls with the motion and forces me back down again. I whimper pathetically.

"Like last time!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Let me _go!_"

He wrenches one of my arms into the air and pushes my shirtsleeve up to my armpit. I recoil at the sensation of his fingers tracing old, thin scars right along the underside of my upper arm. "You don't know what I'm talking about?" he growls. "That's bullshit! If you don't know what I'm talking about then what are these scars!? You think I never noticed them?"

"They were just scratches! Most of them went away, dammit! There is no permanent damage!"

"You did them! You were hurting yourself on purpose. Just like you are now!" He shoves my arm under my nose so I can see the bruises there. I twist my head away. I know they're there. I don't need to see them! "_Why?_"

"I said I don't know what you're talking about!" I screamed, trying to throw him off again. "Get off! Let me go now!"

"What are you doing to yourself?" he demands.

I fight him once more.

"Answer me, Duo!"

My entire body seizes when he says my name. He hasn't said it in such a long time… God… I forgot how it sounded when he said it. I forgot how much I loved it… "It's none of your goddamned business!" I manage to choke out, trying to force away the Hell that is warring within me. "Let me go!"

"Answer me!"

"What in the _world_ is going on here?!" I hear Quatre shout.

I look up and see him standing in the doorway of the bathroom connecting his room to Bates'. I watch as his gaze flies across the room, settling briefly on Heero's bed and then on us. He frowns and stalks over, pushing Heero back. He reaches down to grab my arm, but I jerk away, pushing myself to my feet. I've had enough of this. I've had enough!

"What is going on?" he demands again. "What are you doing to him?!" Turning, he glares at Heero. As if he has _any _right!

"Same thing _you _did to me, fucking sonofabitch," I snarl. He recoils slightly. _Good!_ "Because you fuckers just can't leave me well enough alone, can you?! Get out of my way!" I shove Quatre aside and stalk from the room, nearly blinded by tears I can't seem to stop. _God, _why can't they leave me alone?! Any of them?!

"Stop running away," I hear Heero snap across the hall.

"I don't have to listen to you! You're not my parent! You're_nothing!_" And with that, I unlock the door to my room, stalk inside, and slam it soundly behind me.

Depressing the lock, I slide to the floor, gasping desperately for air. I want it to end. I want this nightmare to _end_. Reaching back, I pull my ponytail over my shoulder and twist my fingers into the strands, nerves tearing me apart. He was going to cut it all off. And then… and then… God, it was going to destroy me!

There is a commotion in Wufei's room. Loud voices. Suddenly, the bathroom door between our rooms slams open and Heero storms in, with Wufei and a protesting Quatre on his heels.

Shit.

I should've known he wasn't going to give up that easily…

"Stop it this instant!" Quatre yelps, trying to push his way past Wufei, who is thundering "What the hell is going on!?"

"Back off!" Heero fends the two of them off with a sweep of his arm. "I want answers!" He then turns a burning glare on me. I take a tighter grip on my hair and glare back, defiant. "Why did you do it? Why are you _still_ doing it?"

"Doing what?" Wufei asks. Sounding as though he's right next to me. I blink. And then look across the room. There is my body. Slumped on the floor, a complete disaster with horribly messy hair and bloodshot eyes that look confused at the moment.

Not again. Fuck not again…

Heero glares at me from within my body, staggering to his feet. Surprisingly, his fingers (AKA mine) are still tangled in my hair. I thought for sure he'd let go.

"Why are you doing it, _Will?_" I hiss, now that I'm out of the spotlight. Let's see how _he _likes it. Let's see how_he _can take the pressure! "Why are you doing it? Why are you hurting yourself? You like it or something? Why are you so fucking crazy, huh? It can't be _that_ bad, can it? Get a grip on yourself. You're a soldier for fuck's sake." I ignore the fact that Quatre slaps me across the face with a sharp "Heero!" I'm too busy _glaring_ at Heero.

He doesn't back down. I wish he would. "I don't know." Shaking his head, he gives me a fierce look. "That's why I'm asking you!"

"Asking?! That wasn't _asking!_ That was… that was- I don't know what that was, but it's none of your business! This isn't like you! It's not like you to care!" I can't help but snarl.

"All right!" Wufei shouts, silencing the both of us. "What's going on?"

Heero and I simply glare at one another.

"All right, whatever. You know what? You're _both_ crazy! _He_ said, _he_ yelled, _he asked!_ Who the _hell_ cares!? Just stop this idiocy before I knock _both _your heads clean off your damn shoulders!"

Quatre opens his mouth to speak, but Wufei silences him with a violent motion through the air.

"_Enough!_ Enough already! You are getting on my nerves! You have been separated. You have no need to see each other. There is _no_reason for your fighting!"

"But-" Heero interrupts. Color me surprised.

"But _shut up!_" He shoots a venomous look at Heero-in-my-body and Heero shuts up.

I clench my jaw in order to refrain from putting my own two-cents in.

Wufei grabs my arm and manhandles me out the door. Quatre follows. With a final, cross glare of his own, Wufei slams the door in my face and, a moment later, I hear the bathroom door slam as well.

"That was fun," I mutter sarcastically.

Quatre seizes my Heero-arm and drags me down the hall. "What was that about?" he hisses. "The two of you are acting _crazy!_"

"It's nothing."

"What do you mean _nothing?_"

"It's _nothing!_" I snarl at him as I head into Master Bates' dorm, slamming the door firmly behind me. God I hate him. I hate all of them!

Thankfully, Master Bates is still out with his friends. Probably too afraid to come back with the mess on Heero's bed. I glance at it and groan. How unfortunate… I'm the one stuck cleaning up my own prank… I pace the room, pulling at my Heero-hair. Wishing it was my own. He threatened to cut all my hair off. Why doesn't he just understand? Why can't he just trust me?

_Why don't _you _trust him?_

I _do_ trust him! Dammit! Or I did, I mean. I slept with him, for fuck's sake. Willingly! It was _my _choice! Doesn't that mean anything?

_No…_

I give a frustrated scream, violently tearing the blankets from Heero's bed.

I hate you I hate you Iloveyou Ihateyouandloveyou_IHATEYOU!_

I snap the blankets into a tangled ball and throw them aside, breathing hard. There is a pain in my chest. Like something is being torn to shreds. My heart, if I thought I still had one.

With a pathetic whimper, I slump in the pile of sheets, still trying to catch my breath.

Oh God… why does he do this to me?


	45. Chapter 45

**Unstable**

_AN: I actually meant to upload this yesterday as a sort of Valentine's day gift but... Well, obviously I didn't. -laughs- Anyway, enjoy!_

**Chapter 45:**

When Master Bates had finally returned from wherever he went, he tried to get an idea of whom I 'nailed' between the start and end of classes. If I had it in me, I would've told him it was all a prank so I could listen to him sing praises of my genius (even though I'm in Heero's body so he wouldn't know _I_ was the perp), but I couldn't muster up the words. Instead, I warned him off with a patented Heero Yuy Death Glare that must've been pretty effective because he actually took a step back and shut up.

Now, several hours later, I'm staring wide-awake at the ceiling, tense with the still-lingering feeling of Heero's arms around me. Needless to say I'm probably not going to sleep much tonight. I rub my arms compulsively. Lifting me completely off my feet like that… the fucker is strong. I knew that. Of _course _I knew. _Everyone_knows. But it never quite hit me the way it does now.

Groaning, I roll onto my side, fingers digging into my skin. I smell him on the sheets, the pillow. The smell of his shampoo and the scent that is distinctly Heero's… Of course I do. I'm in his body. In his bed. I bury my face in his pillow, wishing I could suffocate in it. I don't like this. I don't like this at all. Heero Yuy, what are you doing to me!?

I only have a moment's notice, hearing a door click shut. I snap my head around just as a hand clamps firmly over my mouth. I let out a startled "Mmph!" I look up to see my own face staring somberly down at me, outlined in faint moonlight. Heero. I can't believe I didn't even notice the door opening. Christ, my head must've been well beyond the clouds- floating somewhere further along in the_universe…_

"Shh. We need to talk." After a moment, he releases his grip on my mouth.

"I have nothing to say to you!" I hiss, mindful of the fact Master Bates is dozing little more than ten feet away.

Heero, not one to listen to others very well, grabs my arm and literally drags me from the bed. I bite back a surprised yelp as I hit the floor. Stupid pushy bastard!

"What are you doing, you _ass_?" Hastily, I clamber to my feet. Does he want to fight? I'll _give _him a fight!

"Did you not hear me? We need to talk. I think I've-"

Bates snuffles loudly and we both look in his direction. When it seems that he will remain asleep, Heero turns back to me. "Come. There's something I have to show you."

Show me? With that my curiosity gets the better of me. Giving him a silent nod, I follow him quietly out the door and head to his/my dorm. I can't believe I'm listening to him after what he did… Who's to say he won't do it again?

Still… he seems a lot calmer than before. And I notice, belatedly, that my hair is still intact. Thank God.

"So what's going on?" I ask as he closes the door behind.

He gestures to our laptops. "Sit."

Giving him a skeptical look, I sit. "So… what are you doing here?"

"Cross-referencing." He takes the chair next to me.

"What, exactly?"

"Look." He points to the screen of his laptop.

Leaning forward, I read: _On numerous occasions, Chang has scrutinized me to the point of indecency._

I snicker. To the point of indecency, eh? "So? That bothers you? Maybe he's testing the waters of homosexuality?"

He gives me a look. "No. Keep reading."

Rolling my eyes, I do as ordered. An entry where Quatre keeps asking whether or not we're still fighting. An entry where Trowa inquired to how Heero was feeling- which no one in his right mind asks, particularly Tro since he doesn't _care_. An entry where both Trowa and Wufei were discussing something and fell promptly silent when he entered the room. Another between all three of them, in which the same silence occurs.

I glance at Heero, arching a brow. "What's your point?" Maybe they were gossiping about what an ass he is.

"Now look at this one." He turns my laptop towards me.

It looks like he'd taken selected entries from my own "switch diary" that he made me keep- I notice he kept out Hit-and-Run's voodoo doll. All right, so what do we have here? A few weird looks from Wufei and Trowa. And a couple particularly strange comments from Quatre that "clearly things haven't changed" and how "this shouldn't be happening anymore." I study the page for a moment, brow furrowed. I get what he's saying. But I can't believe it…

"So what you're saying- what you're _suggesting_ is…" I glance at him. "… no way…"

He nods, glaring at the laptop. "I came to this conclusion at lunchtime today, before we switched. But your _prank_ inadvertently took first priority…"

I ignore his prank comments, staring wide-eyed at my laptop screen. "But… no way! It's just not possible!"

"Isn't it?" He folds his arms over his chest and looks at me sternly. "If we can consider OZ, Winner's roommate, and that red-haired twit-"

I choke back a laugh at his comment about Heather.

"-then we can consider them."

"But-but they're our friends!"

"Think about it. Doesn't it make sense? With the way they've been behaving lately? And when it started happening?"

"Okay. Okay, yeah I'll accept that for a second. But _how? _None of them are- are _magicians_. And Hell… do you realize how_stupid _that sounds? Really, the most obvious would be creepy Hit-and-Run! He's the one with voodoo dolls of _me._ And don't forget _he_ has a magic book."

"That he said was missing. Which we found under Winner's bed."

I pull anxiously at a strand of my Heero-hair. That's true. That's_true_… "But… but wouldn't they _know_ that we're switching bodies? As far as I can tell they have no clue- other than the fact that you're acting like a complete lunatic from time to time."

He glares at me. "Thank you for that, by the way."

I shrug.

"Anyway… I'm not sure whether they know or not. They could be_faking_ ignorance. This is not a crime you'd want to admit to."

I suppose he makes a point. Pulling my Heero knees to my Heero-chest, I stare long and hard at the entries on his laptop. "Okay. All right, so I'll go along with this for a moment. How do we find out what happened? Asking them is out of the question. If they _do_ know what's going then it's going to be like you said- they won't admit to it. And if they _don't_ know, then they'll just think we're absolutely crazy."

Heero hums, fixing an unfocused glare on the laptops. After a minute or so of silence, he presses his fingers to his temple. "Well. We'll just have to do a little investigating. First, we need to apprehend that guy's book. Maybe we'll find the spell used. And hopefully a counter spell or some means of undoing this."

I groan, slumping further into my chair. "This is all starting to sound like some cheesy fantasy novel, you know? Magic and spells and counter spells; big-boobed girls and evil Hit-and-Run bastards. Is this _really_ reality? Maybe one of us is really just an alternate personality? Are you _sure_ we're not just locked up in some insane asylum right now imagining all this is happening, where moments when we're in our own bodies is really just the moments when we've been injected with some medical cocktail?"

"No."

I choke on a laugh. Well, _that_ was an unexpected response.

"But right now, it's what we have to do. Insane or not."

I huff, but can't help smirking as I push myself upright in the chair again. "So… how do you suppose we steal the book from Hit-and-Run, eh? I imagine he's either carrying it with him or has it safely hidden in his room. It will look really suspicious if we're caught searching his room again. I'm pretty sure he won't buy the 'capture the flag' excuse again. In fact, I don't think he really bought it the first time."

"Well, we made the mistake last time of not posting a guard. It wasn't an actual _mission, _per se. And I was too anxious to find something."

It doesn't escape my notice that he says that _we_ made a mistake. And that _he _was too anxious. Is he honestly admitting fault to something? _Heero?_ I'm inclined to take his temperature

"_But_ if one of us stands guard, searching for it might take too long. And the more times we have to infiltrate the room, the more likely we'll be caught by _someone_, if not Hit-and-Run himself."

He frowns. "True…" Then he casts an unreadable glance at me. "I've an idea."

"Huh?" is my oh-so-educated response.

"And since you're such an aspiring prankster, you can pull it off."

I stare at him as though he's crazy. Mostly because I think he _is_.

---

Turns out that Heero's "prank" is pulling the fire alarm. It's so _junior high_… Really, he needs to be educated in the delicate art of professional pranking. But it'll be effective enough in getting everyone out of the dormitory so I don't bother coming up with anything on my own. After all, lunchtime doesn't promise to keep Quat or Hit-and-Run from their rooms, the two of us ditching class might look suspicious, and I don't know whether H-and-R has any after school activities or not. The 'prank' should give us about twenty to thirty minutes to sift through his room for the stupid spell book. (Gah… I can't believe I'm doing something so _stupid!_) The trial will be pulling it without getting caught and without being dragged outside with the tidal wave of scrambling students.

There is an alarm on each floor. I choose the third floor alarm, simply because I can head down the fire exit and get off at the second floor with less notice than if I tried to backtrack upstairs from the first floor. It will also be more likely that I can avoid detection from Wufei and Quatre, who both room on the second floor. Or so that's my hope.

I'm both flattered and pissed off that Heero left this up to me.

Classes ended an hour ago and Heero and I had changed back to our own bodies about ten minutes ago- something I'm not so sure I'm pleased with at this very moment. I grudgingly admit to the fact that Heero was right- with my long hair, I'm easy to mark. I'm now pacing the floors of the dormitory in my own body, trying to figure a way to pull the alarm without actually being singled out as the one who did it. Hell… starting an actual fire would be so much easier…

"Hey O'Sullivan!" one of my classmates calls out from a crowd of other familiar guys heading up the stairs to the third floor. "We're organizing a soccer game throughout the dorm. You want to play?"

Wow… that's awfully convenient.

"Sure."

I follow them up the stairs. It's a loud and boisterous group, with lots of shoving and bawdy jokes. With a casual sidestep, I stumble, pretending I'd been pushed, into the fire alarm. Casting the guys a cautious look, I reach over as discreetly as possible and pull the lever before easily pushing away.

Immediately, the dorm is filled with a piercing "whoop-whoop-whoop!"

"Aww _damn!_ What a time for a fire drill!" I hear one of them shout.

Doors swing open and more people pile out, some curious, others irritated, others casual and joking as they meet up with their friends on their way out.

I bury myself in the crowd, allowing the jostling bodies to push me towards the back.

On the staircase, I catch Quatre, Hit-and-Run, and Wufei walking ahead of me. All _right!_ That's better than I could've hoped for.

Stepping aside, I slip past the remaining trickle of second-floor students and trot back to my room. Mission accomplished.


	46. Chapter 46

**Unstable**

**Chapter 46: **

Heero is leaning against the wall when I walk in. "Status?" he asks in a low voice as I quietly close the door behind me.

I wave him down. Patience, bucko. These things take time. "Give it another minute."

He nods and I press up against the wall on the other side of the door. It's a good thing we wait because just then a tardy student pounds by and then fire exit door slams shut, echoing loudly in the empty hall. It'd be a pain in the ass to be picked out of a lineup as the guilty party in this "prank" at this point in time.

When the minute passes, Heero jerks his head towards me. "Let's go. Be quick. Be quiet. There will likely be an inspection of the hall while we're searching."

I nod so he knows I understand and the two of us slip out the door. We cruise along the wall and enter Hit-and-Run and Quatre's room, no problem. Thank God because every minute counts.

It looks exactly as though someone left it mid-activity… that is pretty natural, I guess, considering the fire alarm was unexpected. H-and-R's bag is on the floor, the contents half-spilling out. An open textbook sits on one of the desks with a pencil thrown across it. An open bag of cheese curls looks a little lonely on Quatre's bed. I almost laugh.

Heero nods to the bag on the floor and gives me a pointed look before he opens up H-and-R's armoire. Yeah, yeah, I get it. I crouch by the bag and carefully piece through the contents so as not to make it look disturbed. I'm pretty certain he left in such a rush that he wouldn't notice anything, but you can never actually be _positive_. It'd be just my luck that the jerk has a photographic memory.

Anyway, the search through the bag is quick and fruitless- there isn't a whole lot there besides textbooks and sheets of crumpled up paper- so I move on to his night table. Old homework. _More _old homework. A test with a failing grade (heh heh… That causes such_joy_ in my black, black heart). A paper with my cover name written upon it- _what!?_ Okay, this kid is _seriously_ starting to freak me out-

"Found it," Heero whispers. Hastily I return the papers to the night table and glance at him as he extracts the book from beneath a pile of dirty clothes. All right! Victory!

Suddenly, I hear voices booming down the hall. Aw shit… that would be the 'inspection' Heero mentioned earlier…

"You check that room. I'll look in here…" The voice sounds awfully close to our door. Swearing mentally, I dive beneath H-and-R's bed and Heero scrambles for Quat's. Just barely soon enough. The door squeaks open as I see his foot disappear beneath the bed. I try to not breathe too much- there are dust bunnies galore beneath here. Maybe that's how the fucker works his spells? Through the magic of wads of dust…

Heavy boots thump through the door. Shit… they called out the firefighters for this? Ah… well, I guess it makes sense. I _did_pull the _fire _alarm. It wouldn't do to have dear Eileen Tait (or the poor RA) to go scouting for possible fires…

My nose itches something _awful_. Come on! Hurry this little inspection along people! Duo Maxwell has to sneeze here!

The boots troop into the bathroom and the owner of them swears as he stomps back out. "Probably just some stupid kids playing a prank…" he mutters.

His colleague must be at the door because he scoffs. "This is the second time this year… Don't parents teach their kids anything?"

"Aw, shut up man… you did the same thing our final year of high school!"

The door slams shut as laughter echoes down the hall. When I hear the muffled sound the door down the hall slamming, I wriggle out from beneath the bed, patting the dust off my clothes. Heero follows my example, clutching the book under one arm.

"_That_ was fun," I mutter after sneezing horribly.

He gestures for me to be silent. For once I oblige, plopping down on the edge of Quat's bed and we wait for the firefighters to leave the building.

The sound of the fire exit door slamming alerts us to their… exit.

"Well then, shall we?" I gesture to the door and he nods. After taking a quick peek down the hall, I determine the coast is clear and we head to my room.

Heero tosses the book on my desk and pulls up a chair as I close the door behind us. Quickly, I grab the chair next to him, leaning in as he flips the book open.

"So what are we looking for exactly? Any ideas?"

"No… I'm checking to see if this book has a table of contents… if not, then an index perhaps." He flips to the first page and drags his finger over the table of contents. "Friendship… gardening… home improvement… what the hell kind of book is this? How to keep house?"

I snort back a laugh, reclining in my chair as I imagine it. Hit-and-Run, a housekeeper? Prancing around in a frilly apron, waving around a magic duster? Certainly not something I can easily picture him indulging in. But I enjoy picturing it just the same.

"So… nothing about revenge or ruining another person's life?"

Another page is turned. "Still looking." He makes a skeptical face. "Spirit channeling? Animal guides? Telepathy? You've got to be kidding…"

Standing, I lean over his shoulder to get a better view of the book. "What about some sort of- ah, I don't know- all-purpose spell removal or something?" As his finger drags down the page on the left, I take a look at the one on the right. He's right… some of these entries are absolutely outrageous…

"Can you not… do that?"

I blink, taking my focus off the page to look at him. "Do what?"

His gaze is still on the book, though I notice how the corners of his eyes tighten. "Hover."

"Oh… Right." I sit back in my chair, suddenly feeling very awkward…

The silence that follows is heavy and embarrassing, though I can't begin to explain why. Despite the fact that it startles me, it's a relief when he snaps the book shut with an agitated grunt.

"Nothing!"

Finally, the atmosphere returns to normal. I hold out my hand. "Let me look."

He shoves the book at me and slumps in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fore and middle fingers. I give him a bewildered glance before cracking the book open. What the hell crawled up his ass and died now?

As Heero didn't find anything worth going by as far as the table of content is concerned, I proceed to flip through the pages themselves. Maybe the written description of one of the spell's effects will reveal the culprit.

The first spell I come to is called a "friendship candle spell". Ooh how _clever_. Really. I arch my brow and read on. Some bullshit about using this spell to draw friends to you or improve friendships you already had. _Yeah…_ If you ask me… Quat should've gone with this one. "Say, you want to be my new best friend?" I ask, smirking at Heero.

He looks at me like I'm stupid. "What?"

"Listen here: all we need is a pink candle-"

"Why would I have a pink candle?"

"You _can_ buy one. Duh."

"_Che…_"

I grin. "Okay. A pink candle. A white ribbon-"

"I'm not buying a white ribbon."

"-a pink ribbon-"

"I'm _certainly_ not going to buy a _pink _ribbon!"

"Too girly for you?" I never pictured him to be so masculine as to care about the color pink.

"I don't need ribbons!"

"Hey, ribbons aren't so bad. All right… so a candle, some ribbons, and-" I laugh out loud, "-friendship or good luck oil!? What the hell is _that?_" Oh, this is just too weird!

"If you're going to _read _those ridiculous spells, then why don't you find a _useful_ one!?" Heero snaps, irritated as usual.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm working on it…" I wave him silent and continue perusing the book. The guy wouldn't know entertainment if it danced naked in front of him.

I spend another hour reading through the book and I'm not even a quarter of the way through. I no longer find the items and chants used in the spell to be very amusing. Now I simply wish the idiot (or idiots) who wrote this book put in a flashing beacon that says 'this way to the spell that ruined your life'.

With an annoyed grunt, I shove the book across my desk, irritably stuffing a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "This is fucking ridiculous. Do you think he actually believes this stuff or just reads it for shits and giggles? Or maybe it was just _written _for shits and giggles?"

Heero simply hums.

I scowl. "Dude, if you're not going to listen don't bother pretending you are." When I turn to look at him, I find that he is glaring at me. Huh. Nothing new there.

"Got a problem?" I realize suddenly that we haven't had a fight in the past couple of hours. I guess we're overdue for one. Well, bring it on bitch! I don't know what it's for, but I'm ready for it!

Heero grabs the front of my shirt in a fist and hauls me in. This is it, ladies and gentlemen. The ultimate showdown.

Involuntarily, I wince. I guess preparing for his first strike? God, I'm so _ashamed_ of myself…

And then…

He kisses me.

… _What the fuck!?_

I gasp in surprise with what little breath I have left. My mind is reeling.

He's kissing me. He's kissing me. Heero Yuy is kissing _me?!_ And I'm just- I'm just _letting him!_

He releases my shirt and grabs my shoulders in a tight grip, pulling me almost out of my chair. Almost into his lap. And, tilting my head, further leaning into the kiss with my hand on his knee, I almost follow onto it. Only his grip on my shoulders keeps me from moving in any further.

Damn him!

And _God_… I forgot how it felt to kiss him. So intense, like he was trying to devour my soul and fuck if I wouldn't give it to him if he'd just keep kissing me like this. It's been _so long…_

Wait a second…

Common sense slams into me so abruptly I feel as though I've hit a wall. This is _Heero._ The bastard who screwed me over. Who wouldn't trust me. Who would do it all over if I let him in again…

Arousal turns to overwhelming panic and I shove him away with such force he topples off his chair. "Get your goddamned hands off me!"

----

_AN: I found the spell used here: but the link doesn't work anymore!_


	47. Chapter 47

**Unstable**

**Chapter 47:**

I clamp my hand over my mouth and turn away from Heero as he climbs to his feet. My heart is pounding in my throat… He kissed me. He kissed me. He _kissed me!_ What the hell is that all about?! Why would he do it? He hates me, remember!?

I glance over my shoulder at him briefly. His expression is indescribable. I want to ask what the fuck went through his mind. And what is going through it now. I want to _punch his face in!_ And… And oh God… I want him to kiss me again…

What's _wrong_ with me!?

But before I can say or do any of it (which is probably a good thing because I just _know _I'll only make the situation infinitely worse) a voice pipes loudly over the intercom in the hallway.

"_Will all students _please _report to Auditorium 2? All students to Auditorium 2. Thank you."_

Ah… saved by the mandatory follow-up 'the fire alarm is not a toy!' assembly. For once, I'm grateful that institutions can be so predictable. Without looking back, I bolt out the door. At this point, I don't even care if I'm caught. Expel me from this ridiculous establishment if it will make you feel better! I can't_deal_ with these mixed… feelings!

"Will!"

I swear to God this shit is killing me.

"Will!"

Oh… someone's calling me. I look up to see Heather falling into step beside me. Oh great… And things aren't chaotic enough already… Heero sees this and he'll _flatten_ me. Maybe. Gah! I don't even know!

"What's this all about?"

"Huh?" Oh right. She's a girl. She wouldn't have heard the alarm going off in the boy's dormitory.

"Was there a fire in the boys' dorm? Or in the school maybe? I saw a fire truck but I didn't hear anything about it in the girls' dorm."

I shrug.

She cranes her neck around so that she's in my line of sight. "What's wrong?" she asks, giving me a concerned look.

"It's- it's nothing."

"Hmm? Are you sure?"

"Yes Heather. It's nothing I can't handle." I'm a soldier after all. Get a grip on yourself, man! A kiss is a kiss is a kiss is a kiss. Quite a kiss, but certainly nothing to worry so much over. Heero does all sorts of bullshit that doesn't make sense to me. That's right! He _always_ does things that…

No, even in _my_ mind that doesn't work. He doesn't just suck face with anyone. That would make him the whore he once claimed I was. Stupid fucker…

Dammit, why does he have to screw with me like this?!

"Will?"

"Don't worry about it."

"It's just… you're … um… pinching yourself."

I blink stupidly at her. "What?"

"Ah… pinching yourself?" By her expression, I sense that she is either intrigued or disgusted.

"Oh." I glance down at my arms. …Indeed I am. Looking at her again, I flash a quick smile. "So! I wonder if there _was_ a fire!" I say brightly, an obvious attempt to change the subject. Hopefully, she gets it. "I didn't smell any smoke."

She gives me a curious look. Then she shrugs. "I don't know. I guess we'll find out." I can tell by her tone that, though she's been diverted, it's still on her mind.

Why do women choose the most inopportune times to become observant, huh!?

Auditorium 2 is packed, noisy with student gossip. The way they behave, it's like a sporting event or a simple gathering ground. They completely ignore the way Eileen Tait glowers at them from her podium surrounded by other school officials and a firefighter. Despite the chatter, the air surrounding them is stern.

Ohh yeah… they are _so _going to lay into us.

Heather's friends beckon her and, with a smile and a wave, she leaves my side.

"If everyone would take their seats?" Eileen's voice echoes through the auditorium in a way that suggests her 'request' offers no room for argument.

We all take our seats and _finally_ the noise level drops.

"Now," she begins in a falsely pleasant tone, "some of you may be unaware but the fire alarm was sounded in the boys' dormitory at…"

I try to pay attention to Eileen's lecturing. I really do. Anything to keep my mind occupied. But my mind seems to have… well, er, a_mind _of its own. Forgiving the pathetic pun, of course. Because I can't stop thinking about Heero. And the kiss. And the_feel_ of the kiss. What the hell did he mean by it? And what the _hell_ am I going to do _now?!_

"…is neither a toy nor a game…"

Is running away an option? The doctors might not be pleased, but they would still have four other able-bodied pilots here to take care of the situation! They wouldn't miss one _too_ much, would they?

"…has information, don't be afraid to step forward…"

Oh, who am I kidding? With the way this curse is going, the moment I run away Heero and I will end up switching bodies… I'll be located in a heartbeat.

"…I _will_ find out the perpetrators and he- or _she_- will suffer the consequences."

Is it just me, or did Eileen look at me when she said that? Well, it's not like she would know… It's not like they have _cameras_ installed in the dorms- or do they? I frown slightly. I never thought of that. It would be unethical and parents would _flip…_ But it's still entirely possible. Even if we weren't in the middle of a war, next to a military base, under the control of OZ, there are still things a school might want to keep in- or out- of her rooms.

Shit, shit, shit. Even if I hadn't pulled the fire alarm, they'd certainly notice Heero's and my numerous 'secret midnight rendezvous''.

Of course, if they had cameras, why would they bother with the impromptu assembly? _Unless_ Eileen suspects that we're Gundam pilots and wants to see how we'll react? Though really, all the videos prove is that we visit each other frequently. We could be lovers. Hell, maybe our bickering can be made to favor that scenario…

_Dammit_ I hate thinking like this! I need- I need- I need_something!_

And then I find myself looking at the back of someone's head- someone who wasn't in front of me moments before. Grabbing the back of my head (and noting the lack of my hair) I realize that I am _once again_ in Heero's body. Dammit! I don't need _this!_

I glance around the auditorium as the firefighter takes the podium. Off to my left and back a few rows, I see my own head. No matter how many times we switch, I still can't get used to it. Anyway, Heero catches my eye immediately and he gives me a pointed look. I guess that means he wants to talk to me after this assembly wraps up. What about though? Oh God… don't tell me… he wants to continue where we left off?

Hastily, I snap my gaze forward again. No sir. No way. No how. Nuh-uh. I feel my entire Heero-body growing hot at the thought. Or the memory. No no no! Stop, you traitorous subconscious!

Amidst my ridiculous panicking, I guess Eileen dismissed us because the noise level suddenly rises and students all around me are getting to their feet. Well… if Heero thinks I'm going to meet with him, he has another thing coming! I try to make my way to the door. Unfortunately, the throngs of students thwart my escape attempt. Heero reaches me in record time, grabs my arm, and pulls me from the crowd.

"What do you want?" I trill, unable to keep the anxiety from my voice. With a bit of effort, I wrench my Heero-arm from his grasp.

"You're worried about something." The words by themselves sound like something a concerned lover would say. With his tone of voice, it just sounds like he's stating a fact.

I try to control the shudder that threatens to run down my spine. Yeah, I'm worried. I'm worried about a _lot _of things, no thanks to you! "It's… it's just- it's nothing important."

He grabs my shoulders and gives me a shake. "If you're holding out on something that could threaten this mission, I will personally kill you!"

His concern for me is overwhelming. And yes, I'm being sarcastic.

Scoffing, I shove him back. "Chill out, you ass!" My irritation surprisingly calms some of my anxiety and makes it easier to sort out what it is okay to discuss with him. _And_ what I'm better off avoiding. "I was simply wondering if the halls had cameras or not and-"

"They don't."

Thanks for the interruption.

I give him a suspicious look.

"It was the first thing I looked into when you said she was a member of OZ."

"Oh." Now I feel stupid. Something I would normally _also_ think to look into had been banished from my mind from all this bullshit with Heero… Damn him!

"Is that all?"

That's all that is worth my life telling _you!_

He gives me an impatient look. With an annoyed sigh, I nod. "That's it. Can I go now?"

"I'm not your keeper."

Glaring hatefully at him, I stalk from the auditorium and head outside to cool my head. Stupid dumbass bastard! How can he pretend nothing happened!? He _kissed_ me and he blunders on through his day as though he didn't do anything? Is he not human or something? Or am I just crazy, reading more into this than there is?

Suddenly, I find myself back in the auditorium. "_Raaaaaaugh!_" I shout, lashing violently at the air. I ignore the stares from the students who are lingering in the room, storming out into the hall_again_.

I can't _deal _with this anymore! What is it going to take? Am I going to be switching bodies with Heero for the rest of my life? I don't know about Heero, but I'm certainly I'll go completely insane soon. There is just no other future possible. If Heero doesn't kill me, I'm going to kill him.

----

Warm mouth and strong hands. Every nerve _sings…_ It's sheer bliss…

"Oh _GOD!_"

Skin so smooth. Except for… except for the puckered scars, all along his back. His shoulders. Back when Wing self-detonated…

Wing…

Flaming bits of debris. Molten shards of Gundanium alloy. The remains of Wing, burnt and melted. A shell of what she had been. The pilot, soaring through the air. Hitting the ground like a rag-doll. Blood everywhere.

Dead. He's dead! Just like everyone else! How could he do this to me!?

The anguished scream I can barely hold onto wakes me up. I stare at the ceiling, gasping for air, trying to remember where I am. The school. Right. Oh _God… _I thought he had died back then. I thought he had _died!_

I feel the prick of tears in my eyes. Shit. Shit. Shit… I can't seem to control my breath. I feel like I'm hyperventilating. Rolling over in bed, I bury my face in my pillow, gasping. Oh God… Oh God…

Why does he do this shit to me? Back then… back then… It had to be the worst day of my life. And that's saying something…

I clutch the pillow harder to me, even though it's getting damp now. And harder to breathe. And I can't stop shaking…

I'm going crazy. I'm going completely out of my mind. Insane. Mad. Lock me up in a padded room for the rest of my life and throw away the key.

There is a quiet knock at my door. I start and look towards it sharply. Who could it be at this time of night? If it's Heero… If it's Heero I'm going to die right now. If I see him… If I see him… I don't know what I'll do. But I won't be able to hold back.

There is another knock.

Clutching my pillow to me like it's a shield, I get up and open the door slowly, just a crack. And I peer out. There is Quatre, hugging his arms to his chest. His face is tear-stained. Well… it must be a bad night for a Gundam pilot…


	48. Chapter 48

**Unstable**

**Chapter 48:**

Despite my own problems, I open the door further and ask "Eh? What's wrong, man?" Did Trowa dump him or did someone die or something? I've never actually seen him flip out like this…

He vigorously scrubs his face dry. "That's what I want to ask you."  
I blink in surprise. "I… don't understand."

"Why are you crying?"

What the…? "I'm not- I'm not- I-it's none of your business!"

Quatre sniffles horribly. "It is _so _my business because whatever the reason, it's making _me_ cry as well! And _Hector_ totally freaked out because of it!"

Hector meaning _Trowa._ "What?!" That's preposterous!

"And since _you're_ the only one I know with emotions this forceful, I knew it had to be you!"

"How are _my_ problems making _you _cry?"

"I can sense strong emotions, remember?"

I harrumph irritably. So he's said it before. I still can't really believe it. Hey, with how he's been with me I think I'm allowed a little skepticism! Though I guess… I guess if I can believe that someone put a magic _curse_ on Heero and me then I guess I can believe that Blondie has magic emotion-sensing powers.

"Will you please let me in? I don't want to be caught in the hallway bawling my eyes out."

Though he's pretty much the enemy, particularly if he's behind this switching mess, I open the door further and let him in. Well, the one positive thing about his visit is that it's calmed me down some. So far. Which is remarkable because I was victim to the outcome of his previous visits and there was _nothing_ calming about them.

You know… I really _must _be insane…

"So, Trowa freaked out as well?" I ask, handing Blondie a box of tissues.

He yanks several out of the box and blows his nose inelegantly. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not? We were together and-"

That's when I spot an impressive hickey developing on his neck._Damn_ but Trowa is a feisty one… It's always the quiet ones, I tell you… "Fooling around, eh?"

"Well, _yes-_"

I smirk.

"-and all of a sudden I start going into hysterics. He thought he'd done something wrong- stop _laughing_, Duo! This isn't funny! How would you feel if _your_ lover started crying uncontrollably for no reason you could see?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I apologize, unconvincingly. I can't help it. It's a funny picture to imagine. Trowa fooling around with Quatre, probably hot and heavy with the kissing and groping, and then suddenly innocent-looking (notice the '_looking_') Quatre bursts into tears? It probably made his super-bendy boyfriend feel like a wolf setting upon a poor rabbit. Eugh… bad analogy. Bad_visual_. But my point still stands.

Quatre sighs, using the remaining tissues to further dry his eyes. He sits on the edge of my bed and looks at me.

"So… what? Did Bendy throw you out of his room then?" I ask, grinning. It's so much easier to focus on Quat's problems than my own.

"Of course not! He's not _cruel. _Besides, we weren't in his room. He has a roommate, if you remember. Anyway, I managed-_barely_- to convey that, whatever the problem, it wasn't his fault- I said stop _laughing!_"

I squeeze out an apology yet again before making a conscious effort to silence my laughter. "So… does this happen all the time?" I plop down beside him, resting my chin on the pillow squeezed between my arms.

"What? Experiencing others' emotions?"

I nod.

He shrugs. "No. I can usually only sense strong emotions. It's kind of like a bad radio connection. For instance: the more distance there is between me and the person, the less likely I'll sense something." Interesting… that must really suck though. I can't imagine feeling someone else's grief or anger or pleasure. My own emotions are problematic enough, thank you. "Also, the more I know a person, the more likely it is that I might experience their emotions. Certainly, it will be more likely that I know whose emotions they are."

"You don't always know?"

He shakes his head. "Not always."

I arch a brow at him. "How'd you know it was me then?"

"I said it already. You're the only one I know with emotions this forceful. Excluding anger, of course. All five of us have… explosive tempers."

Immediately, I think of Heero. Explosive temper, eh? Amen to _that…_

"Now… what happened?"

Back on me again, eh? I should've known I wouldn't be able to distract him for long… "Nothing… Nothing, it was just a nightmare."

"Really?"

"Really."

He studies me for a moment, making me want to hide beneath my blankets. "Do you get them often? The nightmares, I mean."

I shrug, picking at a loose thread on the end of my pillow. "Depends on what you mean by frequently."

"More than once every week or two, I guess."

More than once a week or two, eh? Then I guess the answer would be yes, at least lately… Nonchalantly, I shrug. "Well, I get them more frequently when I'm under stress, but you know how that is…" Stress is a bitch, you know? And I get the nightmares even more when_Heero_ is the cause of said stress, I reckon.

There is a long silence between us before Blondie asks: "About Heero?"

I scoff, trying to downplay the sudden swell of panic in my chest. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, the way you're panicking now, for one-"

"So you can sense that, can you?" I hate how shrill my voice has become.

"No, I can see it in your face."

I scowl. Stupid traitorous face!

"But it's mostly because you and Heero have extremely- ah-_violent _reactions to one another. I could be wrong this time, of course. I'm just making a guess. I'm not a mind reader."

I look away from him, feeling sulky and irritated. Why is it that Quatre is so… so _like_ this? He knows exactly where to hit to make me feel the most vulnerable, the most exposed. Why can't he just leave me alone? It would be so much easier if he just left me to my own devices. I was fine without his intervention before. I'm pretty sure I'd be fine without it now.

"Can I talk to you about something?" he asks after a moment.

"You're talking now, aren't you?" I snap.

He gives me a stern look. "Stop that. I'm trying to help you. I know you don't like hearing what I have to say, but I think you_need_ to hear it. I don't think you'll figure it out otherwise. Not because you're stupid, but because you just don't want to _see_ it."

Whatever. I don't have to see anything I don't want to see. It's my damned choice.

Shifting his weight, Quatre props one knee up on my bed and faces me. "I've been paying attention to yours and Heero's fights for a while now, when I have the misfortune of witnessing them-"

I make a face at him, but he continues as if I've done nothing.

"And I've noticed that," he pauses and takes a deep breath, "that, for the majority of the fights I've witnessed, you- well, you purposely _provoke_ Heero."

_What?!_ I- I _WHAT?!_ "_Provoke_ him!? Why the _Hell_ would I do that?!" Provoking Heero is a death wish, right?! He has bullets for brains, remember?!

"Now this is just my opinion, this is just how it looks to an outsider, but… I think that one reason you do it is for the attention."

Ex_cuse_ me?!

"Often times, a child neglected by his parents will act out so his parents will pay attention to him-"

"I am _not_ a child!" I mean, I'm not quite an adult yet either, but the _nerve!!_ And I would do _no such thing!_

Quatre holds up his hands in a placating manner. "I _know_. I know. _But…_ I think- I _think_ you still love him. You want him to notice you- probably love you back- but he ignores you," he says over my protests. "So you provoke him into fighting with you. Because when he fights with you, he's acknowledging you. He's giving you attention. You don't care if he hurts you or says cruel things. It's better than nothing."

That… that is the most preposterous thing I've ever heard! Provoking Heero! So _what_ if he ignores me! It's better that way!

I don't look at Quatre, though I know he's watching me. Waiting for a response. I don't give him the satisfaction. I'm too busy being mortified by his comments. Provoking Heero for the attention…_me?!_

Carefully, he reminds me that it is all just his opinion. Damn_straight_ it's just an opinion! But he's still watching for my reaction and I know he doesn't actually _think _it's just an opinion.

"That's just- that's the most- it's just- That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?"

I glance at him, startled.

"Do you still love him, Duo?"

My jaw works for a moment or two before I manage to choke out a scoffed reply. "H-hah! Who- who could love a jerk like him?" I try so hard to keep my voice steady but I don't think I'm convincing anyone.

Particularly not Quatre.

Grabbing my shoulders, he makes me look at him. "That's not the question I asked. I don't care about _who_ could love him. I'm asking do _you?_"

I stare at him. My heart feels like it's pounding in my throat. Do I? But… but… who could love Heero, right? He's about as loveable as a cactus. But he's also… he's also…

"Duo?" Quatre prompts gently. "Do you still love Heero?"

How can he ask that? How can I answer that? Do I even _know_ the answer? _You know. _Stupid subconscious! I may know… I may know, but I don't _want _to know! With a shudder, I nod, choking out a weak, "Yes…"


	49. Chapter 49

**Unstable**

_AN: This chapter was really, really hard to write… the emotions are just killing me. Anyway, I hope the wait was worth it._

**Chapter 49:**

So… so I admit that I still love Heero. Somewhere, for some sick and twisted reason I still love him. It doesn't make this any easier though…

Beside me, Quatre sits, patiently waiting for _something_. Maybe for me to break down? Maybe for the right time to intervene? Who knows? Who fucking cares?

I'm shaking again, like crazy. As if I'm scared or something. Maybe I am? Scared that I admitted such a thing. Even more terrified because it's true. I still love Heero? I should hate him. I _want_ to hate him. I _need _to. Hell, sometimes, I even believe that I do. So why _don't_ I! Why is it that, out of everyone in my life, he was able to root himself so deep within me that I can't kick him out?

When I feel the sudden weight of Quatre's hand on my shoulder, it's the last straw. Doubling over into my pillow, I choke out a pathetic sob and wail like a baby. He rubs my back gently for a moment or two as I embarrass myself further before pulling me into a tight embrace. I can't believe I'm so far gone that I let him do it…

"It's okay, Duo," he murmurs, stroking my hair in a soothing fashion. Somewhere, in the back of my overloaded brain, I note that he'd make a really good dad someday… Though his kids would totally hate him because of it.

"It's not okay. It's not okay at all…" All that bawling has already made my nose stuffy. I sound even more pathetic… My head throbs, compounding my misery.

"Why not?"

"Because… Because… Fuck, Quatre! This is so messed up. Don't you _get_ it? I'm supposed to hate him. He hates _me_, for God's sake. That's how it _should_ be but look at me!" I don't even look up from my pillow. I don't want to see the pity or horror or disgust on his face.

I hear Quatre sigh. "I think that it isn't so much hate, but hurt. The two of you have so many misunderstandings because you don't trust each other."

"I trusted _him!_" I yelp. _He's_ the one who didn't trust me, calling me a goddamned whore and all!

"No, Duo, you didn't."

I look up from my pillow then, glaring hatefully at him. "What do you know? You don't know anything!" I _know_ when I trust someone

He gives me a long, patient look. So much that it forces me to look away again. "Then tell me what I don't know," he finally says. "What happened to you? Growing up, I mean."

"I- it's-"

"If you can't tell me, you have to tell Heero."

He has to be joking… I don't have to tell _anyone._ The past is in the past and it should _stay_ that way. It's my own business! Besides, it's been my experience that people are far too judgmental to get over what happened long enough to get to know _me_. They're already appalled that I hail from the scummy world of L-2, or pitying when they hear about the 'Maxwell Church Tragedy'. I don't want to see the reactions to the rest of it. People don't like to hear that kind of thing…

"You can't keep holding this inside. It's going to eat you alive one day." Quatre takes a deep breath. "There's a reason why Heero calling you a whore bothers you so much. I know you well enough to know that _you_ are the sort of person who might be_irritated_ by an insult, but it would just as easily roll off your back." He pauses for a moment to let me speak, but I have nothing to say to him. So he plows on.

"Now… Trowa's told me about his own childhood and I'd wager that, out of all of us, the two of you are most similar in that respect. I have my own hypotheses about what might've happened but… I'd rather hear the truth from you."

Scowling, I shove Quatre away from me. I get sick satisfaction from watching him topple off the bed.

The truth, he says. Well, I haven't _lied_ to anyone about it. So why do I have to give him any truths? Why is it that everyone wants to know about a past I'd rather forget? After all, I'm sure Trowa is eagerly awaiting the return of his Super Dickhead of a boyfriend to return so they can gab about me. 

"I don't have to answer you."

To my dismay, however, Blondie is unruffled. Getting to his feet, he gives me an even stare. "You're right. You don't. But you're only hurting yourself like this."

"What would you know? You have the perfect life with the perfect family and a goddamned perfect lover-"

"I do not!" he snaps.

Oh-_ho!_ It seems I struck a nerve.

"Oh _please-_"

"Everyone has problems in their lives, Duo."

"Like what? Daddy didn't buy you a car or a pony or something? Oh boo-fucking-hoo."

Quatre glares at me, actually _glares_. "Do you want to know? Fine. It's not a secret. I was a test-tube baby with twenty-nine older sisters. My only worth to my stupendously old-fashioned father was that I was a surviving male, therefore an acceptable heir to the Winner family assets. I never got along with the man. He basically disowned me when I chose to become a Gundam pilot and fight for what I believed in. He died knowing that I was his biggest source of shame. Hell, I'm my entire _family's_ biggest source of shame simply because I'm gay. If I want to be with my family, I have to give up everything I believe in, everything I love, everything I _fight_ for. Quatre Winner can't have a mind of his own, you see. And as far as perfect lovers go, Trowa is far from perfect. He's a horrible conversationalist. And we fight _just_ like you and Heero do. _We _just have common sense enough to try to work _through_ our problems eventually."

I pull a face at him. I understand what he's saying _there_. And I don't appreciate it. I'd work through my problems just fine if Heero wasn't such a mistrustful asshole.

Quat folds his arms over his chest, emphatically. "Now, I'm not trying to play who has the bigger sob-story. Mine isn't even sob-worthy so I've no doubt you'll win." I glare at him and he ignores it. "But you have to understand that you _aren't_ the only one with issues, Duo."

I know that! I get it. I'm not so childish that I think that no one but me has serious problems. I lived on L-2 for God's sake… That colony is nothing _but_ people with serious problems… Knowing that doesn't make it any easier to talk. It doesn't make the burning humiliation go away.

After letting me dwell on my own for a minute or two, Quatre reclaims his spot next to me. "I asked you once if Heero raped you and… you said that it wasn't him." I turn away, though I can feel his gaze burning into me. "Does that mean it was someone else?"

He just won't leave me alone.

"Um… well. Ye-I mean no- I- I mean… not really."

He doesn't say anything.

"Listen, you don't know what it's like growing up on L-2. There are messed up people there doing messed up things. You won't understand-"

"Don't write me off so easily, Duo. You'd be surprised by what I do and don't understand," Blondie chides.

I look at him and then shake my head. "I just… I just-"

"What happened? Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not afraid!"

He simply gives me a pointed look, as if to say 'well, you're_something!_'

Asshole.

"I was… I am… an orphan, I guess. Been so as long as I can remember." I squeeze my eyes shut tightly, wondering why the Hell I'm telling him this… "So anyway… I lived on the street all my life. When I was six or seven-" I don't know my real age, so it's just a guess, "-I was picked up by this gang of kids." We weren't a gang in the violent sense of the word. We were just a bunch of kids who protected each other. A happy little band of pickpockets and thieves. Being on L-2, we had a lot of rough moments but… we looked out for each other the best we could.

The leader of the gang, if you will, was this kid named Solo. God, if there was anyone I idolized in the world, it was him. He was cool, smart, and could get into and out of any situation faster than anyone I knew, including myself. And that was saying something. He also knew more swear words than the most bawdy of mechanics. I think most of the kids in the gang idolized him. Anyway, though he was maybe four or five years older than me, he was my best friend. I think… I think I might have been in love with him. As much as a kid could be, anyway. Puppy love or something like that. Anyway, he knew that, out of all the kids in the gang, I was second best only to him at getting what we needed so he made me his right-hand man. It was the biggest honor a kid like me'd ever had. I got to help with the important decisions for the gang and he left me in charge if he had to go off on his own. It made me feel good, like I was needed. Wanted. Something kids like us didn't get to feel very often.

As a kid, I guess I was cute because I got propositioned a lot. There were (and probably still are) a lot of creeps on L-2.

"Of course… I usually just kicked the creeps in the shins and took off running. Our number one rule was that you didn't let them even touch you. We were street kids. We knew what happened to prostitutes, young or old."

So everything was hunky-dory. For a while. Then the wars came.

"I don't know about the other colonies… or about Earth… but L-2 was hit pretty hard." Our situation had been crap to begin with, what with money and food and water being difficult to come by. The war just made it worse. It got to the point where the older kids of the gang had to go for a week, or more depending on how bad things were, without food. I was, of course, one of the kids who often went without. I wanted to be as useful as I could be for Solo. I was his right-hand man, after all.

It had been two weeks, maybe two and a half, since the older kids had eaten and the younger kids had had nothing besides the barest of scraps. We were hungry. "And Solo was getting desperate…"

Quatre watches me intently and I turn further away. I don't like being under such scrutiny. Like a lab rat. And he's not going to let me stop.

"So one day, Solo and I went out to see what we could steal. Hell… we had to resort to picking through garbage." I choke out half a laugh. "I once fought off a cat for a bucket of half eaten chicken, you know." I look down at a white mark on the back of my hand. "I still have the scar. See?"

So we were searching for any scraps we could pick up. And we split up, figuring that we could work more efficiently separately. It was pretty stupid on my part since I was so hungry I couldn't think straight. Anyway, I hadn't been away from Solo very long when I noticed him talking with some grubby old guy (he was maybe in his thirties which, at the time, was really old to me. I was… eight, maybe? Or nine.). I thought maybe he was getting propositioned himself, which was weird because as far as I knew no one ever approached him like that. I went over to them to put a stop to things. I could fight off a pervert pretty well, if I do say so myself. Sometimes Solo even called me Scrapper, a title I wore proudly. But Solo and the man shook hands and then he vanished before I could reach them. I asked Solo what the deal was, but he brushed off my questions and we went back to scrounging for food.

Now that I look back on it he was awfully tense the rest of that day. And no wonder…

Solo told me he'd found an awful lot of money that day. Well, found, filched, it was the same to us. He didn't tell me where he got it and he wouldn't show me how much but everyone in the gang was able to eat that night.

I should've suspected something. I really should've. But I didn't. I had no need to. Solo had never screwed me over before. Why would I ever expect him to do so? So when he asked me to accompany him across town, I thought nothing of it. 

Solo was awfully quiet. And, considering he was often as chatty as me, that was saying something. It usually meant something was bothering him. But he wouldn't tell me what. We reached an apartment complex. It was old and rundown, but that was nothing new to me.

Solo took my hand. Led me up the rickety stairs. I asked him where we were going. He started to apologize profusely. I didn't know what he was sorry for but he kept saying it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. So I asked him. And he told me.

"Th-the guy he was talking to, he liked the way I looked." I'm crying. Oh God I'm crying… When did I start? Why can't I stop? "He-he paid S-Solo so he could- so he could have a go at me," I choke out. Shaking. I can't stop shaking! I'm falling apart! "The guy, he promised him more money if-if he brought me. Solo begged me. I-I was just a k-k-kid. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know I c-could say n-no. He said it would be the only time. B-but it wasn't. A-and every t-t-time, he'd say 'it's the l-last time, I s-swear!' That things would get b-better. But we-we were L-2 st-street rats. Things don't get better!"

Quatre mutters an oath under his breath and pulls me in for a tight hug, as if he could save me from the world. Or myself. With that, I give up the last of my self-control, sobbing pathetically on his shoulder. God. After all this time, it still…

It took some time but eventually, I got away from Solo's gang and taken in by the Maxwell Church. I knew it was for the collective good, what I was being put through, but it hurt. It hurt so much. And not just physically, though that hurt like a bitch too. A few months later, a plague swept through L-2, killing off a good portion of the lower class. Solo was one of them. I found out because I ran into one of the older boys from the gang. We got into a fistfight about me leaving and he blamed me for Solo's death. He roughed me up pretty badly. It's okay though. He didn't know anything about what happened between our beloved leader and me. 

Solo died having betrayed my trust. Part of me didn't hate him. I know I should. I know he deserves it. _Fuck_, he deserves it. But I know what kind of guy he was. He didn't want to sell me out like that. And he took care of me, the best he could. When the perverts were through with me, he'd pick me up on his back and carry me home, letting me bawl on his shoulder. He'd make sure that I was kept safe otherwise, so I didn't end up like the whores we'd all heard horror stories about. Despite it all, he _was_ a good guy.

Still… I want to know just how much money it took for that son-of-a-bitch to sell me out. Just how much was I worth to him? He took that answer to the grave… 

I hope that he's not too burnt up in Hell because when I get there, I'm going to kick his ass.


	50. Chapter 50

**Unstable**

**Chapter 50:**

At some point I must've fallen asleep because I find myself waking up, alone. Quatre must've returned to either his own room (or Trowa's) sometime during the night. Well… that's good. I don't think I have the strength to answer any more prying questions…

Bright sunlight filters in through the blinds on my window and I can see a sliver of bright blue sky. God, I hate it when the weather reflects opposite of my mood.

My head feels like someone tried to split it with an axe and failed. I groan at the agony, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed so I could get up. Well, no wonder it hurts like this. I had bawled like a freaking _baby_ last night. In front of Quatre too… The only good that I can say came from it was that I had a blissfully dreamless sleep. No memories, good or bad, came back to haunt me. I'm pretty surprised about it, actually… I thought for certain all that memory dredging would've thrown my subconscious into nightmare-overdrive.

I pad to the bathroom as carefully as I can because each step sends a jarring jolt of pain through my head. I never want to live through that misery again…

Thankfully, Wufei isn't in the bathroom so I can stumble in and take care of my business in peace. As I wash my hands, I chance a look in the mirror. God_damn_ I look like shit! Not that I expected any different, but _Christ…_ I didn't think it would be this bad. My eyes are bloodshot and the lids are puffy and spotty with burst blood vessels. Even my nose looks a little swollen… I freaked _that_ hard in front of Quat?! Damn it all to Hell! Where's the self-control I'd worked so hard to cultivate?! Gone! Gone, I tell you! And now-

Oh God. Oh God oh God. I slink away from the mirror, grabbing fistfuls of my sleep-messy hair. The room is reeling. Oh God… I told Blondie _everything_. _Shit!_ Did I even tell him to keep his big mouth shut? I can't remember… Probably not. Double shit! Nothing in the _world_ would stop him from telling The Others, if he so chose. With the way he was going on, insisting I tell _someone_ what was wrong, Heero's going to be the first one he talks to! Especially since Heero was the one he wanted me to talk to in the first place…

I'm screwed. I am _so_ royally screwed.

Heero's going to know and _then_ what will happen? I don't want anymore scorn from the bastard. I sure as hell don't want his pity… Not that he'd give it, but I just want to cover all the bases.

Stripping, I turn on the shower and step beneath the spray despite the fact it hasn't warmed up yet. I need the cold shock to wake me up and clear my head. Huddled in the corner, pelted with icy water, I wait for it to heat up as I begin to calm down. I realize then that this stupid little cubicle, this slightly mildewed, soap scummy little coffin has become my sanctuary of sorts. It's stupid, really. A shower considered a sanctuary? Who _does _that?

I laugh quietly, slumping further forward into the wall. I am completely fucked up. I really am.

Suddenly my back is to the shower wall and I know I didn't move. Though the scenery doesn't seem to have changed a bit, I realize I'm not in my own body anymore because the water in _my_ shower was only just starting to heat up. _This_ water is nearly scalding hot. And my hand, which is Heero's hand, is… is… Oh _God…_ A shudder of sheer pleasure runs through me. Unable to suppress a moan, I slump to the tiled floor. My knees smack hard against the ground, but I find it very difficult to focus on _that…_

Heero… masturbating in the shower. I thought I'd seen it all but apparently not. And to switch right in the middle of it…

And I can't seem to stop myself. Doubling over, I moan again. Little jolts of pleasure shoot through my veins, causing me to shudder despite the heat of the water spraying down on my Heero back. I can't believe he would do something so _human_. And _fuck… _I can't believe how _good_ it feels. Is this what he feels like when he touches himself? When someone else touches him? Because I know this isn't quite how _I _feel when I masturbate… The knowledge that _this_ is how his body reacts and the fact that _I'm_ the one causing the reaction even if I'm in his body is too much.

I touch such sensitive skin. His fingers are just as work-rough as I remember—so familiar, yet so foreign on this skin. Except now they're mine…

Is it really the _water_ that's this hot? Oh _fuck _it's just too much…

I bite my lip hard in effort to keep quiet as I come but a groan escapes anyway. Closing my eyes tightly, I turn and press my face to the soap scummy shower wall, waiting for the water to wash the mess down the drain. I can't look. As I fight to catch my breath, my Heero-heart feels like it's going to beat straight out of my Heero-chest. I just—I can't believe I just—In Heero's body…!

I feel like I'm a criminal. Like I've seen or done something I shouldn't have. Hell, I _shouldn't_ have… But _damn_ it felt good. I gasp as the aftershocks send tingles down my spine.

What an activity to switch into.

I groan again suddenly, though this time not in pleasure. How am I going to face Heero now? 'Yeah, so I noticed that we switched while you were whacking off. Just thought I'd finish the job for you…' I don't think so. It's going to be awkward enough for both of us as it is. If I'm forced to encounter him, I'll just pretend I didn't notice his hand wrapped around his dick…

Shit. I'm _so_ dead.

As I get to my Heero-feet, trying to ignore the shaking in my Heero-legs, I fervently hope that Quatre didn't feel any of _that_. I sigh in defeat, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. Yet another unpleasantly awkward situation for me to face—fun!

--

I keep thinking I feel a gaze drilling into the side of my face, but every time I glance at Heero-in-my-body, he's facing forward, listening intently to Ms. Greinharmer. It's the same this time. Face-forward as if he doesn't have any concerns bothering him. Unlike me.

I try to force myself to copy Heero's attentiveness to the teacher, but too many thoughts are niggling in the back of my mind. Did Quatre tell Heero? If so, why hasn't Heero said or done anything? Hell, why hasn't he said or done anything about the _masturbating_ incident? Did he just not realize he was doing it? Strange though it may seem, anything is possible where Heero is concerned.

Dammit, why is he just _sitting_ there?! All this waiting is tearing me up, making me _crazy…_ It's like the anticipation a spoiled child has waiting for Christmas to come, except a hundred thousand times _worse_ because _this _child is getting death for Christmas.

After a short lecture, Ms. Greinharmer splits us up into our groups to work on our projects and I watch as Heather approaches Heero-in-my-body. Ah yes… the sex survey. How will he handle that? Will he manage to keep his cool so he doesn't blow my cover? Or will I once again have to play damage control when I get my body back? With the way things have been lately, she probably thinks I'm schizo.

I watch them intently as Heero's partner sits in front of me.

"So, I was thinking," the kid begins in a surprisingly deep voice, pushing glasses up his very prominent nose.

"Yeah, yeah, sounds like a great idea," I mutter, waving him off distractedly. If this kid talks to me I won't be able to pay attention to what Heero and Heather are up to… And that will be bad when I have to fix whatever it is he does.

Heero catches my gaze and holds it for a second before turning back to Heather. Then he smiles at her. Wait. What? _What?!_ What the _Hell_ was that?! Is he trying to make me jealous or something? Because—because it's _so_ not working! Or was that a threat? Or a challenge? It could be either. But a threat or challenge for what? What is he up to? What will I have to fix once I get my body back? Or maybe it's nothing. Maybe I'm just overreacting. It's entirely possible, though less likely when Heero's involved. He's always up to something, isn't he? There's always a motive behind what he does, right?

Dammit! I _hate_ these 'what-ifs' gnawing at my brain!

"Uh… Kishi? Are you listening?"

Stupid asshole!

"Kishi?"

Screwing around with my head like that.

"_Kishi!_"

Oh… that's me right now. I glance at Heero's project partner as he asks if I've been paying attention.

"Of course. Listen, why don't we just… go with whatever we previously decided," I reply, finally tearing my eyes away from stupid Heero.

Glasses Boy gives me a skeptical look. "That's the thing. We _haven't_ decided. You won't give me your input. Never mind that we're getting further and further behind on this-"

"Just make up your mind!" I bite off irritably. "I'll go with whatever you choose."

Glasses Boy glares at me. Yeah, well up yours too, bucko.

And with that the class drags on. Glasses starts to work on the project on his own, dividing up duties and all. He's given up discussing it with me since I can't keep my attention on him. I glance at Heero again, watching Heather talk his ear off. About the project, I guess. He nods appropriately and responds verbally. Maybe even pleasantly.

What the Hell is he up to? The worry is making me sick.

When the dismissal bell rings, I elbow my way through throngs of our classmates and manage to snag 'Heero's' arm as he heads out the door. He looks down at the arm I hold hostage and then gives me an odd look.

"What?"

"What were you doing?!" I demand.

"What?" he repeats.

What are you, a fucking parrot?!

"See you later, Will!" Heather calls cheerfully as she passes us.

"Later," Heero replies lightly. Then he smiles. I stare at him, mouth agape. I think I hear the sounds of ice cracking all the way from Hell. Oh my God, who are you and what have you done with Heero!?

I wait until she rounds the corner before turning on Heero again. "That's what I meant!"

"What?"

"Stop saying 'what', you dumbass!"

He glares at me and makes an irritated motion for me to explain myself.

Suddenly flustered, I splutter out a very eloquent: "I—wh—you—Why are you being so _nice_ to her?"

"You told me to, didn't you?"

"Yes but- yes but-" Good point… "But you _never_ listen to what I say!" So how do you explain _that?!_

Heero frowns, looking a bit irritated again. "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I- uh… Well, yeah," I reply stupidly. Am I dreaming? Or is this some advanced level to the body-switching curse—dimension jumping? Because there is no way that Heero would ever listen to what I said… I pinch myself hard to make sure I'm awake. "Ouch!"

"What are you doing?!" he snaps suddenly, grabbing my Heero-wrist.

"Jeez, chill out. I had to be sure I wasn't dreaming…"

His brow furrows suspiciously.

"Never mind." I push my Heero-hair out of my Heero-face. "Say… erm… White-" Quatre, remember? "-hasn't—he hasn't _talked_ to you today, has he?"

The look he gives me is a weird one. Like he's waiting for me to saying something else. I don't know what to make of it. But finally he frowns and says 'no'.

"Oh. Oh, good." Maybe Blondie _can_ keep his mouth shut…

He hums, still watching me with that look of his. I squirm under the scrutiny. It looks so very Heero even on my face. And it makes me want to tell him everything. Along with—ah—other stuff… I don't like it one bit.

"Er… well, we'll be late for our next class. Bye." And I get the Hell out of there.

I'll be damned if that wasn't the most confusing interaction of my life.


	51. Chapter 51

**Unstable**

**Chapter 51:**

As I head for Heero's next class, still in a complete daze after that confusing bit of shit with Heero, Wufei passes me and slams hard into my Heero-shoulder. I nearly turn and bite his head off for his lack of apology when he slips a scrap of paper in my hand. Then he gives me a look as if I was the one at fault and disappears down the hall. Sometimes I wonder if that bastard is really just acting.

With a surreptitious glance around, I peel the note open.

2300 + 206B

It takes me a second to work out the meaning of the note, but when I do I nearly laugh. Using a math problem to tell me about a meeting at 11pm in dearest 'Fei's room? Very clever. And actually it's a pretty good way to pass messages, particularly in a school. Who would question math?

However, doesn't that render the cell phones useless? Damn, we're turning into the doctors, with our inconsistent means of communication.

Smirking, I crumple the note up and stuff it in my pocket. And then it occurs to me that this could very well be a set-up. What if this is like that information assault Quatre launched on _me?_ The fake meeting… they've used that tactic before. Would they dare do it to the one they think is Heero? Or is this strictly for Quatre to reveal what I told him to everyone else? Was Heero-in-my-body invited as well? Of course, if he _was_ invited, that doesn't mean anything. They could use this chance to force 'me' to tell 'Heero' what happened. And even though Heero is in my body right now, it's possible we might switch back before then. And if not, the inquisition would make him curious enough that he might come after me on his own to get the answers.

What a dilemma The Others have put me in. If I go, I could get screwed. If I don't go, I could still get screwed; I just won't know about it. Where is my out?

Damn them!

Well… if it's Quatre's intent to shoot off his mouth, then maybe I can shoot _him_. It's probably the only way I'll keep him quiet.

With that less than comforting thought, I continue on towards Heero's next class.

--

Surprisingly, I don't have to volley a ton of questions from Master Bates, as I get ready for the 'meeting' and possibly my end. He just gives me a sly wink and a wave as I head out the door at 11pm. You know… I think I've aptly labeled him Master Bates—disregarding the fact that Bates is his last name. Heh… Whatever keeps him out of my (and, consequently, Heero's) business…

I manage to slink noiselessly down the hall towards Wufei's room. Against my better judgment, of course. Maybe they won't think it's strange if I beat the shit out of them when they get too nosy, considering I'm still in Heero's body.

I rap smartly on the door and in seconds, Wufei answers and jerks his head for me to enter. Trowa and Heero the Body Thief are present, but Quatre has yet to show up. That could be a good thing. It could mean they weren't talking about me—unless Quat talked to his bendy lover…

I inhale deeply. Positive thoughts, man. Positive thoughts.

"Where's Winner?" I ask in a very Heero-esque manner, taking a seat on Wufei's desk.

"Got caught sneaking out," Trowa replies. Is it just me, or does he sound a little bummed his boy-toy is absent?

I bite back the urge to laugh so I can ask: "And you know that how?"

He waves his phone at me. "He messaged me a minute ago. The RA is lecturing him right now."

Ahh… the poor blond bastard. And then I realize how very close I came to being caught, considering Quatre's room is right next to Heero's.

With an impatient noise, Wufei waves our chat aside. "Can we get down to business? This meeting can go on without him. Barton will catch him up." Cool as usual, our dear 'Fei. "Now, I've come across some information stating that Treize Khushrenada will be visiting North Bay next week."

"How accurate is that information?" Heero-in-my-body interrupts. "We don't want another New Edwards on our hands." Certainly _he_ shouldn't want that, considering he was the one who killed all the peace ambassadors back then.

"I'm treating it carefully. I know very well that OZ is an organization fraught with lies," he replies. There is a deep scowl etched on his face. This guy has some serious personal issues with OZ… at least more than the rest of us do. "Whether he makes an appearance or not, I'm positive that there are no open dialogues being hosted at the base. Which means we can launch an assault without worry of a surprise. However, I now make my next point: we have to disable the base by next week, regardless of whether that slimy bastard shows up. We've been at this school for almost a month. That's too long. We're risking discovery each day we prolong this."

I pay attention to what Wufei is saying. I really do. But the part that sticks out the most, that I can't wrap my head around, is the 'month' part. A month? We've been here nearly a month? All this happened and it's only been a few days shy of one little month?! How is that humanly possible?! It feels like we've been here at least _several_ months…

"I want each of you to find out what you can about Khushrenada's whereabouts and plans for next week so we can decide what we'll do with the base. Hopefully that son of a bitch will be there and we can take care of OZ in one felling blow," Wufei continues vehemently. _Very_ personal issues there… I wonder how he'd react if I asked about it.

The three of us nod in agreement, though I have my doubts of _that _much success. The odds of us being that lucky are extremely low. It's something I'm sure even Wufei is aware of. But hey, we're Gundam pilots. If we didn't manage to barely skate free by the skin of our teeth on a regular basis, we'd be… Well, I don't know what we'd be, but it would be something really, really lame.

With that, our unofficial leader calls the meeting to an end. Trowa suggests that we leave from separate rooms, just in case the RA is still lurking. And since his phone chooses that time to ring (which he answers with a very tense sounding 'What happened?'), I guess it's up to me to leave from Heero/my room.

Oh joy.

As the two of us march through the bathroom connecting Wufei's room to what would be mine if I was in my own body, it occurs to me that, with all the questioning that's been thrown my way, there is one interesting question I could ask Heero now that I have him alone…

"Heero?" I begin as the door closes behind us.

"What?"

"There's something I've been thinking about off and on all day…"

He gives me a suspicious look and repeats his 'what?'

"When we switched, I happened to notice-"

He whips away so fast I swear he just gave himself whiplash. "Forget it."

"But-"

"I said 'forget it!'" The back of his neck and his ears are pink.

I grin. Shit, I can't help it! Pink! "Heero," I begin in a sympathetic parenty/teachery sort of voice, "it's perfectly _normal-_"

"What part of 'forget it' did you not hear?" he snaps, stomping across the room.

Well if you're going to throw a _hissy fit_ about it… That just makes me all the more curious. It's like throwing a juicy steak in front of a starving dog. Doesn't he know _anything?_ "What _does_ a guy like you think about when he whacks off?" If I were stupid, I'd say he thought of _me…_ But I'm not stupid. Hell, for all I know, it was probably his Gundam. He probably gets off on the smell of grease and leather… okay, not finishing _that_ thought.

Heero stomps back over to me, grabs my shoulders, and turns me around, guiding me forcefully towards the door. "Get out."

"What? It was just a question." But I'm out the door, with said object slammed behind me before I can get another word out.

…Maybe it _was_ me…

Nah… That's impossible.

Er… Right?


	52. Chapter 52

**Unstable**

_AN: My muse has returned at long last! Let's throw a party, shall we?_

**Chapter 52:**

_Beebeep… Beebeep… Beebeep…_

With a start, I roll onto my side and straight out of bed, hitting the floor with a nasty thump. "Oww…" I groan, pushing myself up. What a way to start my morning. My braid slips over my shoulder and hits the ground with a quieter second thump.

Oh. It seems I'm back in my own body.

…I'm _back!_

Elation (and wakefulness) surges within me. Hell, I feel like singing.

Staggering to my feet, I look around. And yes, I'm singing. To myself, that is. Tidy little dorm room that is mine all mine. What bliss! Now if we can only figure out a way to _stop_ this switching. Then Heero would be forced to endure Master Bates for the remainder of our stay here all by himself.

Heh heh heh…

As if on cue, my cellphone rings. I don't even have to glance at the screen to know that it's Heero. It seems standard for him to contact me post switch. Smirking, I flip it open. "Yeah?"

"Meet me at lunchtime, your room. There's something I want to check out," Heero says in a low voice. My guess would be that Master Bates is in the shower. Otherwise, he wouldn't have said even _that_ much.

"Oh really?" I say, though suddenly a troupe of butterflies launches an attack in my stomach. Just _what_ does he want to check out?

"Really."

A brief moment of silence that bothers the hell out of me passes between us. "Say, what _does_ a guy like you think about when he masturbates anyway?" Sorry. The silence was killing me and I just couldn't resist. Curiosity is getting the best of me! And I'd rather put to rest this ridiculous notion that it's _me_.

_Click._ And we have a dial tone, folks. Of course. He wouldn't be Heero if he just _answered_ the damned question.

_Why _does he do these things to me?

Calm down, Duo. I force myself to inhale deeply. He's not worth the drama. Besides, there are other things to dwell on. Like the mission.

As I snag the shower before Wufei does, I contemplate our meeting last night. 'Fei wants more information, right? Well information on Treize Khushrenada isn't going to be in magazines or newspapers unless he _wants_ it to be, so such an obvious route is out of the question. However, nothing beats the power of gossip. And while most of it will be just that—gossip, therefore mere rumors—if I talk to enough people I'll be able to glean a few treasures from the trash.

It'll be a lot of tedious work, but someone has to do it. If being a Gundam pilot were easy, well… the war would be over then, wouldn't it?

Humming to myself, I rinse the shampoo I just finished lathering up from my hair and begin to work the slippery conditioner through it, root to tip. I hope Heero knew enough about personal hygiene to do the same when he was in my body…

Anyway, the biggest obstacle will be asking questions in a way that won't seem suspicious. Saying, "give me the exact details of Khushrenada's whereabouts" would be equivalent to screaming "Gundam pilot on the premises! Fire when ready!"

The sound of Wufei pounding on his entrance to the bathroom jerks me from my thoughts. "Hurry it up in there! There are others who need a shower!" he shouts.

"Keep your panties on!" I shout back, taking my time to rinse the conditioner from my hair.

I hear a very loud snort of irritation in response that makes me chuckle. God, he's easier to bait than Heero. Though not as fun because his only reaction is to get righteously indignant and then ignore any further antics. Heero, on the other hand…

Hastily, I shake my head. Stay out of there, bastard!

Luckily for our neighborhood enforcer of justice, I don't feel like further harassing him, so I quickly finish washing up. Anyway, on subjects like this I can think out of the shower just as easily as I can in it. I dry off, throw on a pair of boxers, and relinquish the shower to a grumbling Wufei.

As I pace around my room, working a brush through my wet hair, my mind suddenly jumps back to Heero's call. Coming here at lunch? Why not now? Since I'm the only one in the room, timing shouldn't matter, should it? Unless… Maybe he just wants to, erm, keep certain _activities_ quiet…

I feel my face grow hot and a surging in my groin at the thought. Yeah fucking right. I mean—aw shit, I don't want to have to jack off _now!_ Stupid Heero and his stupid masturbating have me all thrown off! He has me thinking of things that aren't even _possible_.

I hastily finish getting dressed, trying my damnedest to ignore the growing _problem_ in my pants.

Damn you, Heero! Damn you to infinity!

With that oh-so-positive mantra running through my head, I manage to calm my libido down just enough that feel confident about walking out the door without scaring the shit out of some unsuspecting passerby.

Nothing's more disturbing (or amusing, depending on your frame of mind at the moment) than seeing a guy walking by with unattended morning wood.

--

It is time Heero and I fix this switching bullshit (as if that wasn't obvious). I sit through my Astronomy class with Quatre, who looks more tense than usual (probably a result of his close call catch last night), and I know what Heero's up to in his Government class. What homework is due. What lecture Heil Diktator promised to preach. I think this is a sign that we've been switching for far too long (and far too frequently, if you ask me).

Ah! Maybe that's what Heero wants to check out at lunch. Maybe there is something he figured out about this curse that he will inform me of. That sounds like something he would do. Certainly more reasonable than him developing a sudden interest in nailing me.

Why, oh _why_ is a little part of me disappointed?

Anyway, lunchtime approaches with ridiculous haste. I hardly even remember what happened in the Psych, where Heero's presence usually irritates me. Stomach now tangled up in fancy and complex Celtic knots, I trudge back to the dormitory. The funeral march drones on endless loop through my head.

Heero is seated outside the door to my room, reading a textbook, but he snaps it shut as I approach. Wordlessly, he gets to his feet and waits for me to let him in. Odd. It would've taken him little effort to break in the room to wait for me…

"How were you planning on gathering the information Wufei asked for?" he asks as I close the door behind me. The tone of his voice is casual. That freaks me out a little more. Heero's all business all the time.

"Oh. Uh… talking with the students. Picking up on gossip. I'm pretty good at, you know, piecing together facts out of fiction."

"Ah." Booting up his laptop, he starts to rifle through his bag.

I expect him to say something about how stupid that is or how useless it will be, but instead he wordlessly hands me a small memory stick.

"What's this?"

"I've set up several bugs around the school. I've got recordings stored from almost the time we started here. That memory stick has the information that will allow you to access the files. It may go faster if you give them a listen before talking to everyone. Though I warn you most of it is irrelevant bullshit."

"I don't doubt that," I muse. I've heard plenty of 'irrelevant bullshit' coming from the students here and other schools we've operated out of. Granted, it is sometimes highly amusing bullshit, but irrelevant just the same. "And… um… thanks. Mind if I check it out a little?"

He shrugs, so I take that as a yes. Drawing his laptop towards me, and giving him a very puzzled look (he's being unnaturally helpful…), I launch the program he was talking about. He's silent behind me, though I can just pick out the sound of his feet padding back and forth across the floor. Not that his silence is anything new, but I still find it unnerving. This _can't _be what he wanted to check out. He could've handed this memory stick to me in passing. Or checked the files out himself. That train of thought immediately derails when I see the hundreds of files he has available for my perusal. Each is neatly labeled with a date, time frame, and camera. I stare appreciatively at the screen for a moment. Dude is like a computer himself. I don't know why he needs one.

Scrolling to the last file, I work my way backwards. The fact that 'Fei mentioned Khushrenada's possible arrival at the meeting means it's probably a recent development. I'd be more likely to find information within the last week or so than I would at the beginning. Picking a random file, I double click and a sound program opens.

Sounds like this one is in the middle of a conversation.

"So one day, Solo and I went out to see what we could steal. Hell… we had to resort to picking through garbage. I once fought off a cat for a bucket of half eaten chicken, you know. I still have the scar. See?"

My stomach plummets to my feet as my own voice echoes through the room. Oh no…Oh God… Oh my fucking God…

Not even a millisecond later, hands grab my shoulders and shove me out of the chair. I hit the ground and skid a foot or two as Heero slams his laptop shut with a sick crack. It wouldn't surprise me if he broke the damned thing.

Oh God… Oh God…

Pushing myself up, I look at him. His hands are tense, still resting on his defenseless laptop. He's not looking at me.

Oh God oh my God ohmyfuckingGOD…

"How… how much did you hear?" I croak.

After a long pause, he gives me an even "all of it" as a reply.

If I thought my stomach couldn't drop any further, I was so very wrong. "You… you fucking sonofabitch…" He—he listened! He heard! He _knows!_ "You sonofabitch!"

His hands tense further. He's still not looking at me. Ohgodohgodohgod…

He knows he knows heknowsheknowsohgodhe_knows… _I stagger to my feet, praying the floor beneath me would swallow me up. My fingernails dig into my arms. Panic overwhelms me. "You fucking _bugged _my _room?! _How could you _do_ this to me?!"

"I bugged _everyone's_ rooms," is his terse reply. "So stop thinking I've singled you out."

"That was a private conversation!"

"I said I didn't single you out! It's not as though I recorded it on purpose!" Then he mutters something under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Whatever. "Just—just forget it. Forget you heard it."

"You think that is likely?"

"It will be if you give it a shot."

He glares at me. "All of this could've been avoided if you trusted me in the first place."

Bring up the past, will you!? "_What?!_ I trusted you just fine! Anyway, _you _didn't trust _me!_"

"I did!"

"That's bullshit! Who didn't believe me when some moron put the moves on me? And then who called me a whore because of it?!" I snarl.

"You were keeping secrets. I didn't know what to believe!"

"You could've tried believing _me!_ You could've _trusted_ me!"

With a scathing look, he shakes his head. "Like you could trust _me?!_ You hid things from me yet you can open up completely to _Winner!_"

"Yeah, well maybe if you pretty much assaulted the answers out of me-"

"So you want me to beat the crap out of you, is that it?"

Stomping over to him, I shove him roughly. "Get out of here! I don't need this! I don't want this!"

With an ugly scowl, he shoves me back and I stumble back several steps. "You don't even know _what_ you want!"  
"Excuse me?!"

"You aren't deaf!"

"Oh, like you know any better?! Just get the hell out of here!"

"No. There's still something we need to check out."

"Check it out on your own! I'm not helping you!"

Muttering oaths in Japanese, he stomps to the bathroom and, thrusting his shoulder against the locked door, literally breaks into Wufei's room. The door itself bounces off the wall from the force.

Oh sure, Wufei is _never_ going to notice someone broke into his room.

As mad as I'd like to stay at the stupid Super Bastard, curiosity unfortunately gets the best of me. I really need to work on that. When I'm mad, I should be able to stay mad…

Stepping into Wufei's room, I watch as Heero rifles through our comrade's belongings. "What are you looking for?"

"Recall, if you will, our theory that _they_ are the ones responsible for this body switching curse."

"Okay, you can stop being an ass now." Yes, my nerves are still raw right now.

He gives me a look. "Well, if they are responsible, and if a spell _is _involved, it makes most sense that it was done in Wufei's room."

His reasoning dawns on me. "Because no one else will stumble upon it."

"Yes."

Crossing the room, I approach the armoire and pull the doors open. As expected from Wufei, it's very neat in here. Then my eyes are drawn to the armoire's base. "Uh… I think I found it."


	53. Chapter 53

**Unstable**

**Chapter 53:**

Heero swears in Japanese. Then in Russian. Then in English. It's funny how each language suits him just as well as the last.

"I know," I mutter in agreement, crouching down before our evidence.

On the floor of Wufei's armoire, there is a small mat. Upon that little mat is a red melted candle, with a red ribbon and a white ribbon twined around each other and knotted around the base of said candle.

"So what does this mean?" I finally say after poking around the scene of the crime a bit. It smells a little weird.

"It means that they are going to die," Heero grumbles.

"Hopefully _after_ they tell us how to reverse this."

He nods in agreement.

I cock my head, staring at the candle for a moment. "But what if… Well, you don't think that this is just some sort of meditation crap of 'Fei's, do you?"

"I've never heard of 'meditation crap' involving ribbons." He crouches next to me and pries the candle off the mat, giving it a tentative sniff.

I shrug. "Just a thought. Maybe he thinks it looks pretty."

Heero ignores my comment. His brow furrows thoughtfully as he stares at the mat. "Wasn't there a spell in that book with candles?"

Heaving a great and tired sigh, I reply. "Heero, there were at least a _dozen _spells with candles in that book. Do you really expect me to remember them all?"

He gives it another sniff. The face he makes is priceless. "Red candle. Red and white ribbons. Strange—_very_ strange odor." He sets the candles back again and rubs his fingers together. "Oily texture. Remember all that."

Slowly, I nod. Oily smelly red candle with red and white ribbons. Got it. I'm still just the tiniest bit hesitant to dismiss that this is something entirely different that is exclusively Wufei's (what do I know about the ancient arts of meditation, after all?). But I won't deny that this looks pretty suspicious. Especially considering the fact that Heero and I are in this ridiculous body-switching predicament.

"I still don't see how we're going to reverse this," I point out as we get to our feet. Heero closes the armoire doors.

"One thing at a time. We have a general idea of the ingredients. We will match them to all likely spells in that book."

I groan, leading the way out of Wufei's room. So much _work_ is involved in unraveling this curse! "Do you even _realize_ how stupid this sounds?"

"Yes."

"Just checking."

I turn to close my door to the shared bathroom and Heero is standing right there. _Right_ there… Just standing in the doorway like some big dumb ox. Blocking all possible door closings. Probably because I'm in his way. One would think I'd move. If I could I would. Unfortunately, it seems all motor skills have abandoned my poor little body.

And quite suddenly, I'm acutely aware of the body heat passing in the bare inch of space between us. My heartbeat jumps up several notches. My breath quickly follows. I _really_ hope he can't hear it.

Shit.

_Shit!_

He can_not_ be turning me on like this! Not _now!_

Heero doesn't move, doesn't make a sound. He just looks at me. _GOD_ how I wish he'd do something. I wish _I_ would do something! I want to move away, but I can't. How fucking ridiculous is this?!

The tension between us heightens. I can feel it. Hell, I'm almost sure I see it crackling in the air between us like some goddamned cartoon. I wonder if he can hear just how loudly my heart is pounding. Well… he's Heero. He's Super Bionic Soldier Man. Of course he probably can.

Fuck.

I want him to kiss me again.

_Double fuck…_

I want him to touch me.

Oh _God_, the things I want would make Father Maxwell and Sister Helen turn in their graves… Probably rise from them and drag me to a monastery.

And Heero… Heero… I don't know if the bastard can read minds, but he seizes my shirt and pulls me in as though he can. Our mouths crash together in a hungry sort of way, teeth and noses in sudden pain when they collide unceremoniously, but neither of us cares. At least, I don't.

His mouth is warm. His tongue sweeps against my bottom lip, questing for access to my own mouth. As if the idiot even had to _try_… I push back, tasting what is Heero and creating such incredible friction that melts my insides into lumpy goo. And God, he's being too fucking gentle! Grabbing the arm to the hand that still has my shirt in a fist, I pull him closer, hoping that… I don't know… he'll get the hint.

Maybe he does. His free hand twines in the hair at the base of my neck, tilting my head to just the right angle so he can deepen the kiss and devour me. My scalp tingles from the sensation and the rest of my body deliriously follows. I grip his arm desperately, as I've pretty much lost all feeling in my legs. And Heero remedies this by pushing me back, squashing me between his hard body and the harder doorframe. I gasp as the abrupt contact knocks what little breath I have out of me. I see stars and it is _good._ Oh God _yes!_ This fierceness about him… this is the way it's supposed to be.

The shrill sound of the five-minute warning bell breaks the spell and jolts me back to reality and reason like a lightening strike. I'm kissing Heero. And liking it. Oh _God…_

Hastily, I break away from him, stumbling out of his grasp. With one hand, I clutch my chest where my wildly beating heart threatens to pound right through.

"Well," I gasp, unable to look at him, "time—time for class." And I bolt from the room before I do something even more wonderful and regrettable.

I haul ass like I've never hauled ass before, despite stumbling over each and every blade of grass and twig and bit of fucking gravel on the way. My chest hurts. It hurts so badly, so tight and constricting. I can't breathe. I don't want to breathe. Goddammit, Heero's killing me! And damn it even further, I'm letting him!

Oh God I _want_ him… I want him. I want every single fucking part of him. And I shouldn't. Not after the shit he put me through. I shouldn't! But for some ridiculous reason I do! I am so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupidstupid_stupid!_

Dammit, I wish I didn't have feelings! I don't want to feel this! I shouldn't feel this! I'm a man! Grow some balls and hate the bastard for all he's worth!

Blindly, I stumble into my Calculus classroom. One class I share with Heero. Fuck fuck fuck. I am not going to survive this.

"Hey Will!"

My hand flaps in a wave in the direction of that voice.

"O'Sullivan, yo!"

And that one.

"Hi _Will_."

Why won't these people just _shut the hell up!?_

"Will, what in the world is wrong with your arm?" chirps Heather from her seat because for _some _reason she can see everything exactly when I don't want to be noticed. Maybe that's how she made it into the class. By being so fucking observant.

I look down to see angry red marks on my arm staring back at me. Irritated and panicked all at once, I shove my sleeve back down my arm. "I—I-" I didn't realize I was doing it.

"What's wrong?"

My ex-lover/boyfriend/fuckbuddy/whatever-you-want-to-call-him was making out with me and now I can't get him out of my head. Now I want him so badly it's making me crazy. "I… It's… just—just leave me alone, please," I reply, unable to control my voice so it wobbles and sounds horrible.

"Huh? But you look upset!"

I _am_ upset, stupid! Heero-fucking-Yuy is driving me insane! "I said leave me the hell alone, thank you!" I snap in a voice shrill enough to make the other students in the classroom stop whatever the hell they're doing to stare at me. Probably shrill enough for the colonies to hear me in outer space.

What is _with_ people wanting to know my problems?!

"Watch your language in this classroom, Mr. O'Sullivan!" snaps the teacher in return. "Now take your seat!"

I slide into my seat, trembling and clinging my arms to my chest like some fucking _child_. Someone please shoot me if I start sucking my thumb. Hell, just shoot me regardless.

To my relief—_or disappointment _the little voice in my head argues, who is so very _wrong!—_Heero doesn't show up for class. Avoiding me now, is he? Is that what he's doing? _Avoiding me!?_ Asshole thinks he can fuck with my head and then _hide _from me?!

Heero Yuy. Goddamn him. I wish I had never met him!

--

I don't know how I manage it, but by the end of the school day I'm able to control myself enough that I don't lash out at my classmates. Good thing too if I expect to get the latest Nub-Nub gossip from them. I guess Heero's absence from Calculus helped more than I thought it would. Speaking of which, I haven't seen him since The Lunchtime Incident. Of course, I'm not stupid enough to expect it will _stay_ that way. Even if I don't see him, we're bound to switch bodies sooner or later. I can't seem to escape him no matter how hard I try.

And you know… I _still _can't believe he recorded and then _listened_ to a private conversation between Quatre and me. I mean I can _sort of_ understand him bugging the school and even the other students' rooms. We could get a nice earful of conversations we wouldn't normally be privy to that way. So it's helpful, really, despite the hours upon heaping _hours_ of bullshit he'd have to sift through.

But what's the point of bugging _our_ rooms? What does he thing is going to happen? Ah, well, okay. So _maybe_ it makes sense to bug Quatre's, Trowa's, and his room because of the existence of outsiders in the form of roommates. But even _that's _stretching it. All he'll likely get is horny teenagers and petty 'he said/she said' gossip. Maybe even an earful or two of sex. Hell, I hope he got an earful of Quat and Trowa going at it like rabbits.

The thought makes me snicker.

But my room? Or Wufei's? Not a lot of interest there. Particularly Wufei, who doesn't do _anything-_

Oh shit. Oh _shit!_

I sprint for the dorms, the first place I can think of where Heero could be.

Why didn't this occur to me _sooner?!_ Why didn't it even occur to Heero, the ass who's supposed to be so observant when it comes to the blindingly obvious? He's the one who set the damned bugs after all!

Ignoring the poor old RA's shouts for me to slow down, I take the stairs two at a time and dash down the hall to Heero's room. Breathless, I hammer on the door. No answer. Growling impatiently, I pound on it again. No answer. Dammit! Where is he?! Now that I _want_ to see the idiot, he's nowhere to be found! He should _really _consider investing in a—ah! Cellphone. Duh.

Swinging my bag around, I yank the zipper open and (rather violently) rifle through the papers and textbooks and a couple knives, dropping it twice before I find the damned phone. Depressing the button to contact Heero on speed dial, I tap my foot impatiently. "Come on, dumbass. Answer the phone!"

The door to this floor opens and Heero walks through, phone in hand as if he is debating whether or not to answer. _Nice._

Even more irritated, I snap the phone shut. "_There_ you are!" I march over to him. Balling my hand into a fist, I sock him in the arm. And it's not one of those playful 'dude! Nice to see you!' gestures either. "You idiot!"

He gives me a bewildered stare. "What's gotten into you?" he snaps and I can tell he's contemplating whether or not to hit me back.

"I have to talk to you." Grabbing his arm, I drag him towards my room.

"I can walk on my own," he growls, yanking his arm from my hand.

"Whatever." I open the door and stomp in.

"If this is about earlier-"

I turn on him. "It's got nothing to do with that. And I don't want to talk about that so don't ever bring it up again!"

"Duo-"

"Have you been recording since we started switching bodies?" I interrupt. I don't need to hear about what happened earlier. I was there. I know. I don't need the reminder. Instead we need to figure out how we could've been so stupid to overlook _this!_

He frowns deeply but finally answers. "Yes. Why?"

"Why the _fuck_ didn't it occur to you to tell me that you had _our_ rooms bugged?"

"I thought you knew. It's a typical precaution I take at every location."

"Well, I didn't!"

He gives me an impatient look. "Is there a reason to this?"

I fling my hands in the air. Idiot! "Yes! Because if I knew, then maybe _one_ of us would've realized that we probably had the culprits to this body-switching bullshit on file all along! The bug in Wufei's room probably caught _everything!_"

Heero promptly sits down. "Ah."

"Yeah, no shit."


	54. Chapter 54

**Unstable**

**Chapter 54:**

I tear through H-and-R's stupid fat book of magic spells as Heero scans through hours of alternately pointless dialogues and utter silence on his computer. Why is it when I'm looking for a spell with a candle, every damned spell I find has one?!

"Any luck yet?" I grumble irritably.

"No. You?" is Heero's extremely short response.

"Not a goddamned thing."

He growls and selects another file, filling the room with the occasional scuffle and sniffle and shutting door.

"What about checking the files on the day we switched? I mean we went to bed in our own bodies and woke up in each other's. _I _would assume they did the spell sometime between there," I point out. Doesn't mean I'm right, of course. Some of these spells offer vague future dates of completion like 'and when your true love walks by in a blue sweater, the spell will be fulfilled' and 'when you feel the spell is complete, then it is' and other such nonsense.

"That's what I've _been_ checking. There are, unfortunately, a lot of files within that time frame. Each one only about an hour to an hour and a half. That, alone, makes it time consuming."

I glance at him over the top of the magic tome. "You need to invest in a bugging program that can record more stuff in… well, less files."

He glares at me. "I prefer the sound quality this program offers. I'll suffer the number of files."

I shrug. Whatever, man.

Ah! Here's a promising spell. Red candle. Jasmine essential oil. A pair of red silk cords. Arching a brow, I glance at the spell's intentions. Increase sexual prowess, eh? I snicker a bit. Slightly less than mild images of bondage float before my mind's eye and I glance at Heero, feeling my face grow hot as I do so.

I wouldn't mind it so much if he tied me up—aw damn… I squirm in discomfort and that damned _want_ again.

Quadruple damn.

"Get over here," he says, derailing my train of perverted thoughts. Thank _God… _"I think I've found something."

Schooling my body to _obey_ me for once, I set the book aside, get to my feet, and cross the room to the desk at which he's seated to peer over his shoulder at the laptop screen. Wouldn't you know it? The Others are conveniently perched around 'Fei's room, frozen in time. Quatre is leaning against Wufei's desk with the very spell book in my possession in his hands. Trowa is pulling damning evidence out of a tattered plastic bag, and Wufei is watching them, skeptical, I'd say, by his posture. As Heero pushes play, the slightly blurry scene unfolds.

"_The spell said a _pink_ candle and a _pink _ribbon_," Quatre is saying. He gestured to the candle that Tro set aside. "_That's red_."

"Can't zoom in, can you?" I ask Heero.

"If I wanted that feature, I'd have to monitor this camera at all times. I don't have the time for that," is Heero's testy reply.

"Just asking."

"_I am not going out to buy _pink candles and ribbons_. Anyway, this isn't _cooking_. It's not going to taste bad if you use the wrong thing,_" Wufei griped. "_They're in the same color family._" The thought of Wufei shopping for pink _anything_ almost has me laughing. But I was too interested in hearing what else they had to say to do so just yet.

"_But you went out to buy a couple of ribbons and a candle in the first place?_" Trowa asked skeptically, holding up said ribbons.

"_Of course not!_" Wufei sounded offended. "_I found both in the school store's supply cupboard._"

"_What do you think the ribbons are for?_" Trowa asked.

Wufei shrugged. "_Tying up degenerates? I don't know._"

Involuntarily, I flush, recalling, once again, that bondage image. Hopefully, Heero _can't_ read my mind.

"_Probably for some Spirit Day or something. School colors, you know…_" Quatre mused. He seems to read the book again. "_What about… the friendship oil?_"

Trowa held up a bottle. "_Hmm… well, we have this bottle of…_" he paused to read it, "_coriander essential oil. Considering I highly doubt anyone managed to bottle friendship, I reckon it will work._"

"_Sounds good to me. I can't even imagine what friendship oil might actually be._"

Wufei shook his head. "_You know this won't work._"

"Bullshit," I mutter. Heero grunts in agreement.

"_Well, _I'm_ sick of them fighting,_" Quatre snapped. "_This says it's a friendship spell. Which should make them friends, right? So it might not work… It probably _won't, _but at this point I'm willing to try anything_."

Well! Now we know why we're switching bodies. According to the spell shit Heero looked up earlier, you don't _mess_ with the ingredients! And they pretty much fucked up everything except the white ribbon!

Absently, Heero whacks my arm after he pauses the video. I wince. Christ… even without effort, it hurts! "Look up friendship spells."

"Huh?"

"He just told you what kind of spell it was. Look it up!"

"Sir yes sir. Shall I take a moment prepare you a drink as well?" I grumble, stepping away to grab the book again.

"Excuse me?"

I don't respond. I have to search for friendship spells with candles, ribbons, and stinky oils remember? After a few minutes of quick perusing, my irritation only increases. None of them red candles or red ribbons, which I point out to Heero.

"Pink, Duo. The original calls for pink."

Ah… right. They fucked everything up because they used the wrong ingredients. It's kind of ridiculous, really, how the mere _color_ of something can really screw a guy over.

Anyway, I think I recall seeing pink somewhere in here… I flip through the pages again. Ah… Here we go. Friendship Candle Spell. What a creative name…

"I'm pretty sure I found it."

Heero gestures for me to read it out loud, so I oblige. He must've hit play on his video file again because my voice meshes with Quatre's as we read all about invoking some god or goddess and anointing candles and shit to beg for good friends.

"You know… this sounds more like something you'd do to bring friends to _yourself_. Not make two completely uninvolved people be friends," I point out. On the video, Trowa echoes the same sentiment.

Heero hums distractedly, eyes fixed on the screen as Blondie offers up his argument about how it can't hurt to try, dammit, so stop arguing. Setting the book aside, I clamber to my feet again and go to watch as The Others go through the various steps of the spell. It's hard to see their faces in the video, but I imagine Quatre's is tense with concentration, Wufei's is skeptical, and Trowa's is … well, the expression he usually has—indifference.

As they finished, I expect to see some sparkler display or a strange change in color (granted, that would be hard to notice considering the color quality of these recordings aren't all that great) or, hell, even a flickering light or two. _Something_ to signal something magical and otherworldly had taken place. I see nothing. Reaching over, I give Heero's laptop screen a whack. Maybe it's faulty? He glares at me in response.

Apparently, The Others expected a sign as well because Wufei prodded the mess with his toe and asked, "_Well… did it work?_"

"_I don't know_."

"Yes!" I shout at the recording. Just not at all how they expected it to. Not that they'll hear me or anything…

Stupid, stupid assholes! Messing around with stuff they had _no _business messing around with, whether they believed it would work or not! They've screwed around with Heero's and my lives and it really, really sucks.

I am going to have to plan a most sinister way to pay them all back for this.

With a sigh, Heero pauses the video again.

"Now what?" I glance at him expectantly.

He shrugs. "How should I know? I'm not a magician."

"Yeah, well you usually have ideas, don't you?"

He makes a face at me. So I make one right back at him. Hey! I never said I was mature.

"_You're_ the one who figured we ought to look at my files," he finally counters, the epitome of mature. And yes, that last bit from me was sarcasm.

"You want to fight?" I snap.

"Goddammit, Duo!" And that's all he says. How very anticlimactic. I hate it when he doesn't react how I expect. He's been so… so _lenient_ lately, that I'm beginning to wonder if this spell is messing with his head (and I wonder whether I ought to start worrying about my _own_ sanity as well. Aw hell, I _do_ already worry about that.)

Frowning, I fold my arms over my chest. Well now… I don't like _this_ one bit.

"Maybe we should just, I don't know, do the spell in reverse or something," I finally say, mostly for the sake of speaking rather than believing that this is actually a _good _idea.

With a hum, Heero nods in agreement. Silence follows, for a second or two. "We'll have to confiscate said items from Chang's room. That will prove difficult. It will look suspicious if things suddenly go missing from his room."

Who cares about suspicion when they did this to us in the first place? I shrug in response to his comments. "He could use a good, healthy scare."

After a long pause, he says, "True." He cups his chin in his hand and presses his fingers to his mouth, brow furrowed in deep thought.

Part of me wonders if he's debating whether or not to kiss me again. Not a very _intelligent_ part of me, granted…

"We should also consider re-enacting the spell, _properly_ of course. Maybe that will… fix this," he finishes lamely.

Damn. I mean…

"All right, I guess that makes sense." Scoffing, I flop onto my back, wincing as my head hits the linoleum harder than I intended it to. Stars flicker before my eyes. "This is so fucking ridiculous!" I moan, flinging my arms out beside me. I feel like a child throwing a tantrum. Hell, I have the right to, all things considered…

"I'm well aware of _that._"

I offer up a very eloquent snort as a response.

Abruptly, Heero stands. "Well, let's take care of things now."

"_Now?_" I repeat stupidly.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Well, yeah."

"Such as?"

"Such as he could be in his room right now."

He rolls his eyes. "It's very easy to find out." His tone is patronizing. It makes me want to punch him. "Knock on the door." He gestures to the bathroom connecting mine and 'Fei's room. "If he answers, ask if he needs the shower because you're going to take one. If he doesn't answer, he's not there."

Muttering under my breath, I get to my feet and do as I'm told. There is no response from Wufei's room, so I crack the door open a smidgeon. Empty. Backing up a few steps, I poke my head back into my room. "All right. Come on."

And Heero follows me into Wufei's room for the second time that day. Taking a deep breath, trying to forget that it was on a similar trip to 'Fei's room that Heero pretty much made me forget why I'm supposed to hate him, I pull open the doors to Wufei's armoire.

Beside me, Heero crouches down and very carefully pries the candle from its bed of melted wax. The ribbons follow. Home free.

Behind us, I hear a clearing throat.

"Just what in hell are you two doing?!"

Or not.


	55. Chapter 55

**Unstable**

**Chapter 55:**

Wufei's positively apoplectic, eyes practically bulging from his head. Despite the fact that we've been caught red-handed rifling through his belongings and, at the very least, he could try to kill us, I have to make a serious effort not to laugh. Hey. It's a funny expression on his usually stern face.

"Don't make me ask again!" he snarls.

Makings of a parent, anyone?

As discreetly as possible, I notice the candle is fitted back into its waxy bed. I wonder if he noticed it in Heero's hands. If he did, he doesn't say anything about it.

"Checking my bugs," Heero explains easily, getting to his feet, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Your what?"

Suddenly, I'm staring at myself out of eyes that are clearly not my own. Goddamn sonofabitch! Now?!

"Bugs," Heero-in-my-body repeats, not missing a beat. How can he do that? This body-switching thing _still _throws me off, particularly when it happens mid-conversation like now. "Making adjustments and such. You know, in case there are any surprise 'inspections', we can get recordings of it and analyze them for connections to OZ. Obviously."

'Fei gives Heero (aka my body) a weird look. "All right then… Are you done?"

I fight off giving the two of them a look of incredulity. Am I the _only_ one who was caught off-guard with the knowledge Heero had bugged everything?

Wait a second… Maybe Quatre plotted his information assaults for that exact reason. So that Heero could listen in on them!

…He wouldn't… would he? I grind my Heero-teeth. Well, I wouldn't put it past the little blond bastard. Particularly considering what he's put me through already. It could possibly explain why he was so insistent on getting information from me. Then again, it could just because he's a nosy little shit.

"Yeah, we're done," Heero continues, grabbing my arm and dragging me from the room.

Wufei follows us and closes the door behind us with an emphatic click.

"That went well," I remark sarcastically as soon as we're in the safety of my room.

"That probably KO'd your idea of reversing that spell," Heero mutters in response. "Whether or not he realizes we've it figured out, he'll probably get rid of the evidence just in case."

"You think?" I mutter sarcastically.

He gives me a pointed stare. Settling before his laptop again, he starts issuing orders. "Try to find the ribbons and candle. _Pink_ ribbon. White ribbon. _Pink_ candle. Don't forget."

"I know, I know," I reply as he adds, "I'll see if I can figure out what exactly this friendship oil is."

"Hmm. Good luck with that." I'm pretty sure Trowa was right to doubt that someone could've bottled friendship. Though _something _must exist to stand in its place. After all, the avid followers of that spell book probably know what it is or what stands in its place. If I didn't dislike Hit-and-Run so much, I'd suggest we talk to him about it. But, of course, that would also mean involving him in this ridiculous drama.

I cross the room to where Heero is watching the 'spell-casting' unfold once again on his laptop. "Coriander…" I muse as Quat's bendy lover holds up the essential oil again in the recording. "Hey… isn't that, like, a spice or something?"

Heero shrugs. "Don't know. I don't cook."

I smirk, turning away. "Maybe their real intent was to get one of us to eat the other for dinner. Crispy fried Gundam pilot, you know?" I cast him a wry glance.

He simply smacks his head into his palm. I snort back a laugh. Amusing sight, that. And he stays that way for a moment. I watch blankly as his gaze focuses on the arm attached to the hand that is currently attached to his head. My head. Er… Whichever.

"Duo. What is this?" His tone is cool and crisp, like a day in late fall that reminds you the hells of winter are just around the corner, sooner than you think.

Uh-oh. This does not bode well. Something tells me I should make a hasty exit right about now.

"Um… what is what?" Of course, when did I ever listen to the little voices of warning? I prefer to get into a shitload of trouble.

Turning towards me, he yanks the sleeve up my arm (which he is in control of, obviously) and shows me bruises.

I swallow hard. Yeah, should've booked it while I had the chance… This is _not _going to go well. "Didn't we already talk about this?" I mutter evasively. God, why is everyone so _pushy_ about this?

"No." He glares at me impatiently. "You ran away."

Well why do you think that is, dumbass?! Maybe it's because I don't want to talk about it? Eh? _Eh?! _That makes sense, _doesn't_ it?!

"It used to be scratching. Now it's bruising. What the hell are you doing to yourself?"

"It's none of your fucking business."

He swears in Japanese. Something along the lines of 'yeah fucking right'. He says it too quickly for me to be certain. It could've been 'go fuck a monkey and then get gored in the abdomen by a rhinoceros to die a horrible and bloody death'. Not pretty, either way.

"Why don't you tell me the truth for once?!" he snaps.

"I'm not telling lies so there is no truth to reveal!" I give him an angry shove. "What are you going to do, _beat_ some sort of confession out of me?"

He shoves me back. "Is that what I have to do to get anything straight from you?"

"Don't you _shove_ me!" Naturally, I shove him again to emphasize my statement. Well, that and there's no way I'll let him get the last one in.

"You shoved me first," he snaps, pushing me once more.

"Oh _that's_ real mature!"

"You want mature? How about _you?_ Running away at the slightest provocation. What are you, a _child?!_"

"We can't all be soulless bastards like you!"

He punches me in gut and I double over, almost ready to vomit. Sonofa…!

I make a move to hit him back, but it hurts too much and I drop to my knees instead. "Some of us have _problems_," I manage to spit out through gasps of air.

Grabbing my shoulders, he gives me a shake. "Don't expect me to be sympathetic to your _problems_ if you can't even trust me with them."

"I do trust you—I mean I _did!_" I wriggle in his grip. "Let go of me, you big stupid asshole!"

"Bullshit," he bites back, ignoring my second comment.

"Oh bullshit yourself! Just because I didn't tell you every last detail about me down to how many hairs there are on my head, doesn't mean I didn't trust you!" I push against him but he refuses to budge. Damn him! My eyes narrow suddenly. "And you're one to talk about trust. How about trusting _me?!_"

"We grew up under the same philosophy! You trust a man as far as you can throw him. What do you expect from me?"

"You think fucking a man would put that into a new perspective," I grumble.

He gives me another shove, causing me to topple to my butt. I glare up at him as he crosses his arms firmly over his chest.

"I tried trusting you," he hisses. "_You_, with your evasions and casual flirtations and scratching your arms into a raw and bloody mess. _You_, who told me nothing, yet expected me to understand _everything_. I tried but I couldn't because _you _insisted on hiding from me. It makes me feel like there is something to mistrust you about!"

"It's not like it wasn't hard to figure out," I snap.

"Well maybe it was!" he retorts. I blink in surprise. Admitting fault? "I'm not telepathic! I can't _read_ your mind! I won't know what's wrong unless you tell me!"

I look away, scoffing. I won't fool myself into thinking he cares. I don't know why he tries to pretend. It's just going to make things worse.

And suddenly, I'm looking down at Heero on the floor. Back in my own body? So soon? Unexpected, definitely. But, as the saying goes, like hell I'll look a gift horse in the mouth. I bolt for the door. Unfortunately, Heero has other plans. He seizes my ankle and I hit the ground hard.

"What the hell?!" I wheeze, kicking his stupid hand away.

"You are going to stop running away!"

"You're psycho!"

"Talk!"

I try crawling away, but he grabs me around my middle and drags me back. "Bite me!" I snarl, thrashing at the air.

He wrestles me to the ground, which must be quite a feat because I'm fighting him the entire way.

"Why should I talk?! You have your precious recordings! Talk to them!"

"I want to hear it from _you!_ You can talk to Winner, but not me?!"

"Fuck you! Like you'd even care!" My hip slides out from underneath me, traitorously. Heero takes that opening to pin me on my back, smacking my arms to the floor over my head. I guess to stop me from pulling his eyes out of his head.

He stares down at me. The look he gives me sends tremors throughout my body. Stop looking at me like that! "What kind of person do you think I am?" he demands.

"Get off of me, dumbass!"

"I said 'what kind of person do you think I am'?!"

"I know what you said!" I snap.

"So you think I would've just blown you off after I'd learned the truth, is that it?"

I look away. "…maybe." I shift under him. "Now get off me!"

"Not until you talk."

"Fat chance of _that_ ever happening."

"Then I'm not moving."

Stupid stubborn idiot bastard.

With a growl, I glare up at him. He simply frowns. His expression is solemn. Nervousness courses through me and, before I can stop myself, I lick my lips. His gaze tracks the movement. Goddammit… I know what's going to happen. It's all set up so neatly. I strain against his grip. Nothing. Damn. It should be against the law for someone to be this strong. It's not fair! He's going to kiss me. And I'm going to let him because I have to let him. Because I can't run away. He has me pinned, arms squashed over my head to the linoleum, sitting on my hips like… like I don't know what.

His lips brush against mine. So lightly. Involuntarily, I groan when he pulls away. Stupid, stupid traitorous vocal—ah! He returns and dives in, more solid, more real, more perfect. Oh God! When was the last time he kissed me like this? Fuck if I remember. Fuck if I even care at the moment.

My hands flex against his grip. Still nothing. Goddamn him. I press up against him, wanting, _craving_ something more. I want him closer, I want to dissolve under his hands.

I gasp down a greedy breath of air when he stops, feeling oddly cut off. And then he's kissing me again, more fiercely than before. My God… if he stopped I think I'd die. His hands release my arms, searching, searching. Slide underneath my shirt. My own hands plunge into his stupidly messy hair, clinging to him desperately. As if I'd wake up and realize this is just another messed up dream.

"Have the two of you finished fighting yet—_augh!_"

Heero jerks back and is off me in a second. "Ah…"

I glance over to see Wufei, staring at us as if he'd been stunned. Shit shit shit. Well, that killed the mood. Hastily, I sit up and turn away, feeling my skin grow hot with embarrassment.

There is the squeaky sound of shoes turning on linoleum and then a door slams shut. After a full minute of silence, I hazard a glance over my shoulder. 'Fei is gone. Heero is on his feet, glaring at the floor with his hands clenched into tight fists at his side. He's not looking at me on purpose.

I, too, get to my feet, hugging my arms to my chest to stop my hands from shaking. "So… what were you going to do if he hadn't come in?" Because I want to know. And I don't want to know. Because I'd give in to the temptation. I clench my hands in fists as well. Stop shaking!

The muscles in his jaw bunch and relax and bunch again. He makes a strange noise, but otherwise says nothing, before he walks out the door, slamming it behind him.

Fuck.

I drop into a squat against the wall, pressing up against it as hard as I can. He kissed me twice in one day… Goddammit, I can't take much more of this…


	56. Chapter 56

**Unstable**

**Chapter 56:**

So what _was _Heero going to do? I don't know why I bothered to ask _him _because I already knew he wouldn't tell me. Anyway, I think I can guess. I think I'll be right, too… I'm not sure that makes me feel better. I _don't _like this uncertainty. I don't like wondering just what it is I feel…

On the plus side, I am very certain that I hate Wufei right about now. In fact, I'm half-tempted to go Zero System on his stupid skinny ass. With him interrupting that impromptu, unexplainable make-out with Heero, he left me uncomfortably aroused and with no way to handle it except by myself. And while jacking off is all good and well to handle general need, it's not what I _wanted_ (and thusly I've decided that I'm absolutely insane), so now I'm feeling completely empty inside. Aside from all the feelings of confusion and shit that I try my damnedest to ignore. Damn it all to fucking hell… Focus on your anger, Duo. Kick Wufei's ass and get an unholy amount of glee from it whilst you do it!

Damn… I shouldn't want to kick his ass in the first place. I _should_ be singing his praises since he brought sanity back to me. But no. I bury my face in my pillow and pummel the mattress with my fist. Why me? Why _me?!_

Aside from Wufei's unexpected interruption, where the _fuck_ does Heero get off thinking he can kiss me like that? I don't care how many times he's said it, I'm not a whore and I won't stoop so low just because he kisses me like… goddamn… My skin prickles with heat. I groan at the memory, rolling onto my back, dragging my hands down my face. No matter how hard I try to fight it, I can still feel his fingers on my skin. And I still remember how _good _it felt…

So, Heero… I hope you're getting off watching all this torture you're putting me through, you asshole.

Shit. Self-consciously, I sit up and hug my arms to my chest. You know… I _really _don't like the idea that he could've been watching me this whole time. I mean, he probably hasn't, considering he doesn't have _that_ much time on his hands, but still… He'll probably watch now that he knows what to look for. Thank God I chose to jerk off in the bathroom. I don't think he'd set up a camera in there. That'd be too sick of him.

Goddamn! What the hell is going on in his head?! Or _not_ going on?!

Getting to my feet, I start to pace. I have to do something. I have to do _something_. I have to keep busy, keep my mind off this—this stupid, unexplainable, but just as infuriatingly undeniable, _want._ _Gah__!_ Give me something to do, dammit! Oh yeah… That's right. I still need to get the ingredients for that stupid spell. Of course, there is the mission too. I realize that I have done absolutely _nothing_ to find out the truth of Khushrenada's visit to the base. I'll bet fifty bucks that, despite the drama, Heero has all the information we need already.

Che. Some Gundam pilot I am. I should probably turn 'Scythe in and relinquish my Shinigami title now.

Focus, Duo, focus!

Taking a deep breath, I head out my door. I'll take care of the easiest thing first, which is getting the ingredients for that stupid spell. In theory, that will give me time to consider what approach to use to garner information from my 'peers'.

I head out the building and cross the lawn when who should stop me but Heather. Of course. She's always around when I least expect her to be. This will probably be a bad thing in the upcoming battles. I don't really like involving innocents.

"I was just coming to look for you!" she says enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah?"

Bobbing her head in a way that reminds me of a strutting chicken, she falls into step beside me. "Well, I wanted to talk about our project, considering we've hardly worked on it, but you seem busy. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, just to the store to pick up a few things."

"Mind if I come?"

I shrug. "Fine by me." It's not like I'm getting anything damning. Stupid, totally. Damning no.

"You seem like you're in a good mood today," she comments as we head off school grounds.

I arch a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well… you're in a good mood, _obviously! _Sometimes it seems like you're a different person."

Ain't that the truth? She's very astute sometimes. I smile a little blandly. "I just… haven't been myself lately."

"You know, I was wondering…" She gives me a long, curious look before finally saying: "Are you gay?"

I choke on my own spit. Well, that was an unexpected question. "Er… well, I… yes," I reply as we climb into the school-provided transportation.

"I knew it." She sighs. "It's always the cute ones!" She then rattles off the nearest department store to the driver.

"Um… Sorry?"

With a laugh, she shakes her head.

"How'd you figure it out?" I ask after a pause, tearing my gaze away from the scenery that flies by.

"Just a guess, really. Girls can sense this kind of thing a lot and I have a pretty sharp gaydar." She grins, tapping her temple, and nudges me. "So… is there a guy you like?" she drawls.

I can feel my face growing hot. "Ah, well…" There are only a few ways to answer that question and I'm afraid of the one that's trying to slip out of my mouth. I purse my lips into a thin line to stop it.

"Ooh-ooh, let me guess." She eagerly flaps her hand at me as if to silence me. No problem there. "It's the guy you're always fighting with! Stephen, right?"

Okay, she's _way_ too observant!

"Maybe because he's in denial of his own orientation? Is that why? Ah, well… he seems pretty hard to get along with either way," she muses, unaware to what I'm thinking. Though, with all this magic mumbo-jumbo going around, I wouldn't really be surprised if she could read my mind.

"You've got that right."

Turning to me suddenly, she grabs my arm in a firm grip and gives me a shake. "How about I help you two hook up?"

Well, we don't need help hooking up because we've done _that…_and we probably would've done it again if Wufei hadn't interrupted. It's the _relationship_ part we can't seem to figure out. Which is fine by me because I don't want a relationship with him… is what I try to tell myself.

"Thanks but… I think it's pretty one sided." And I value my life enough that I don't want it to end over something like _this_.

With a shrewd look, she presses further. "Did you even _ask_ him?"

"I don't have to ask." We arrive at the store and climb out of the vehicle. "I already know."

She hums, setting her face in determination.

I frown. The last thing I need is her meddling in my sex life. "Don't worry about it. I don't."

"Ugh! That's _so _sad!"

Tell me about it. It's the story of my life.

Pulling a compact out of her purse, she checks her make face as we walk through the automated doors. Maybe looking for zits. Maybe checking her makeup. Who knows? Then she smiles at me. "So, what are we going to pick up?"

"Um. A candle. A couple of ribbons." And then I add, to sound more manly, "maybe a racing magazine," though I don't even care about the 'sport'.

She cocks an eyebrow at me and then grins, elbowing me once more. "Ah, planning a romantic and/or kinky evening to seduce Stephen?"

"Uh… something like that…" If you can imagine killing this stupid curse with the guy I'm supposed to hate as a romantically kinky evening that is. But hey… if she wants to go on believing it will lead to raunchy sex between Super Bastard and me, she very well can.

She laughs. "Now you have me curious about what _you'll _answer on our sex survey." She looks down a health-and-beauty aisle thoughtfully. "Of course, if you're planning a romantic evening, you might want to add condoms to your list."

I choke on my spit again. Wow. Just… just wow. Now I regret letting her think that this is all simply for seducing Heero. Though I doubt she'd believe me if I actually told her the truth.

"What sort of candles and ribbons are you looking for?"

"Well, a pink candle. Just a single pink candle. And pink and white silk ribbons." I can kind of tell why Wufei balked at the idea of buying such things. Even from my standpoint, it looks really strange. Luckily for me I have a girl with me. The cashier will simply think it's for her, not me. Ah, the joys of stereotyping.

She dwells on this and nods. "Okay. What kind of candle? Scented? I know a _lot_ about aromatherapy." She drags out the word 'lot' in such a way that she doesn't even have to add the whole 'wink-wink, nudge-nudge' motion for me to get the gist. "Just the right scent might… get him in the mood."

I try very hard to keep from smacking my forehead. "Just a plain, pink candle." The book didn't call for a scented candle, so I won't get a scented candle. I don't want to screw this spell shit up any further than it already is. Though that aromatherapy thing sounds rather… er… never mind. Never mind!

"Okay! I'll get those for you. You can get your 'racing magazine'." She makes rabbit-ears around the phrase that tells me she means condoms. Giving me a sly grin, she scampers off to other parts of the store.

This time I _do _smack my palm to my face. Oh dear God, what sort of monster have I unleashed?

--

I have to admit that, as we indulge in the fatty, fried goodness burgers, fries, and double chocolate shakes, allowing Heather to join me on my little shopping adventure wasn't so bad. She's not too bad to look at and, when she isn't chasing after me or trying to doctor my love life, she's decent company. In fact, my mood even improves a little as we chat idly about classes and weather and update each other on gossip. Damn shame I'm not attracted to her.

I also can't ignore the opening I've been given to do a little information-gathering. All this getting along should be to my advantage.

"So," I begin when the timing feels right, after slathering three or four fries in ketchup and then stuffing them into my mouth, "busy this weekend?"

Heather makes a face at me. "Eugh… There's ketchup in the corner of your mouth. You eat just like a guy."

"Uh… I _am_ I guy." I lick the corner of my mouth and, lo! There be ketchup!

"But still…" She shrugs. Maybe she figured that since I was gay I'd eat like a girl? Well, I've seen some girls eat and let me tell you it's _not _pretty. A friend of mine, Hilde, can pack away an entire large pizza and be covered in more sauce than you'd swear was on the damned thing!

"Anyway, I don't have anything planned yet. Why? Need my help making Stephen jealous?" She leans forward eagerly.

I'll need no help in _that_ department! He gets jealous all on his own. "Erm, no… A few friends and I were planning this huge party this weekend. We want to rent out the officer's club on the base. You know, since our school has ridiculous restrictions with on-campus parties. Your dad works there, doesn't he? Would they let us?"

She eats a French fry of her own, looking thoughtful. "Maybe. I know the school rents it for prom and graduation and stuff. But for private parties… I don't really know. But if they _did_ let you rent it out, you wouldn't be allowed to have a keg or alcohol or anything."

With a laugh, I rock onto the back legs of my chair. "Why not? That's what makes a party!"

"Yeah but… first, it _is _a super important military base. They're really strict there. Second, some super important guests coming this weekend… Anything that made the base look bad especially now could get you into a _lot_ of trouble."

Jackpot! "On a _weekend?_" I make sure to whine and sound very annoyed that my party plans are ruined. "Well, what day? Maybe we can plan around it. It's just not a party without a keg!"

"Well, of course they don't tell me _that_. You know how things are with those scary Gundams popping up all the time." She shudders. I wonder what she would think if I told her I was the pilot of one of those scary Gundams. I don't think she'd believe me. I don't think I like that. Ah well, it's not in my nature to be particularly vicious to someone who's not done the same to me. "I only know that they're coming because Daddy's really hoping for a promotion."

"But I'll find out if we can use the officer's club," Heather finally says. "Maybe we can have a party next weekend?"

"Yeah." Though if we attack the base this weekend or the following week, there obviously won't be any party. But she isn't going to know that. "If you could find out, that'd be awesome."

Heather had said 'important guests'. Guests. Plural. Which probably means Khushrenada isn't the only one arriving at Nub-Nub. Which means security will be a _bitch_ to fight through if a full-scale battle escalates, which it will because it _always_ does. _Yeah… _this could put a kink in our plans.


	57. Chapter 57

**Unstable**

**Chapter 57:**

"Did you get the candle and ribbons?"

I lurch out of my thoughts to find Heero getting to his feet in front of my door. I glance at my watch. It's 9:30. How long did he wait for me to return?

"Er, yeah. Yeah, I did." I glance at the printed paper bag in his hand and then look at him again. "Don't tell me you actually found friendship oil." I lift a skeptical brow. Such a thing _really_ existed?

His look read 'of course I did'. Of _course_ he did. "I did a search online for occult shops in the area. There is a small one in the next town over. I asked for friendship oil." He holds up the bag. "This is what the clerk gave me. I'll assume it's the same friendship oil the book calls for."

"I hope so… You know, I'd have thought The Others would've been smart enough to do the same."

He shrugs. "They didn't have any reason to believe this would actually work. It's likely they didn't know about the ingredients rule. We only know what we do because we were searching for possible causes to our current situation." His fist tightens around the bag—I can hear the paper crinkle and squeak in protest.

"Ah, true." I open the door and he follows me inside. "Do you… do you wonder what would've happened if it worked the way they wanted?" I ask quietly.

"I still would've been mad, if I found out."

I turn and glare at him. "Oh, so being my friend is that bad, is it?"

His gaze hardens. "Having my life tampered with by some unknown force is."

"Right, right," I mutter, thoroughly embarrassed. Anyone would be mad, I reckoned. Especially if they were as much of a control freak as he is.

Taking the bag from me, Heero sets our ingredients up on the floor. He gets to his feet and grabs the spell book, still open to the Friendship Candle Spell. After a moment of reading, he speaks. "Here's what they did wrong and what we have to focus on getting right. Wrong items. A lack of belief that it would work. And… as you said, this spell sounds like it is to draw friends to you, not to send them to someone else." He frowns at the page. "That is probably an important factor here as well."

"I guess so." Sitting before the candle and ribbons, I glance up at him. "So… we're doing this tonight then?"

"Why not? The sooner we stop switching, the better, right?"

"Well… yeah." How can he be so casual around me after kissing me and fighting me like he had today? Does he not feel as awkward as I do?

"First… it says to cast the circle and invoke some god and goddess."

I stare at him. "And… how do we do that?"

"I don't know," he mutters as he flips through the pages.

"Well, look it up, dumbass!"

"That's what I'm doing!"

I fold my arms on top of my knees and sulk. I don't like where this is going. We're jumping in almost as blindly as The Others had. With our luck, we'll end up screwing things up so badly that we'll be _permanently _stuck in each other's bodies.

Just fucking great. Making Heero appear to be completely insane only has appeal for so long.

"Why don't we wait until we figure out what everything means before we try to cast this stupid thing?" I suggest finally.

"I didn't think it would be so bizarre," he mutters, snapping the book shut.

"It's obvious you didn't think, period."

Scowling at me, he plops before his laptop and fires up a search engine. "I'm too busy to fight with you, so knock it off."

"Oh knock it off yourself," I snarl.

"You're trying to pick a fight."

Quatre had implied the same thing. I glare hatefully at him. "So, what, you're been listening to Dr. Blonde Sonofabitch now?"

Tilting his head in my direction, he gives me a strange look. So he doesn't know what I'm talking about… Which means he didn't turn right around to watch every video involving me and the Invasive Trio (or he just didn't get to that particular recording yet). _Great_… Way to go making him even _more _suspicious! Now he probably _will _search for it. Sighing, I drop my head onto my arms.

"I think I found it," Heero mutters after several minutes. It takes me a second to realize he means the information on invoking a god/goddess.

"That's nice." I can feel his glare on me, though I'm not in a position to see it.

"Do you _want _to switch bodies for the rest of our lives?"

"No."

"Then why don't you try cooperating with me?"

"I am!" Snatching the candle and ribbons off the ground, I shake them at him. "I picked these up, didn't I? I'm here, waiting to invoke some righteous spirit so we can cast some bullshit magic spells, aren't I?"

He sighs irritably.

"What? What? Got something more to say to me, do you?"

"For god's sake, do you _really _want to do this now?!" He glares at the screen. "Put the candle and the ribbons back so we can put an end to this."

I want to shove the candle down his throat. Instead, I do as I'm told. Finally convinced I'll cooperate, he begins to explain just what 'casting a circle' and 'invoking the god and goddess' entails and I follow the directions accordingly. I try to remember if I saw The Others doing this when they cast the spell, but I don't think I watched from the beginning. So I ask.

Heero shrugs. "It was hard to tell."

"That could've been something else they did wrong," I point out as I 'anoint' the candle with friendship oil, imagining what sort of 'friend I want'. Which, unfortunately, has to be Heero. This is totally preposterous. If the spell is sensitive enough to screw up with wrong components, surely it will somehow know I don't really want to be Heero's friend.

_Because you'd rather be his lover._

Okay, just _stop_ right there!

"What?"

I flush. I said that out loud? Shit, I hope that was _all _I said out loud! "Erm, what comes next?"

"Hmm… after the candle burns for a while, take the ribbons and weave them together, imagining that you're… bringing this friend closer to you." His practically brow disappears into his hair as he stares at the page, causing me to snicker. "I can see why they didn't believe this would work," he mutters as I braid the ribbons together.

I suppose being his friend would be better than this ambiguous state of… um… being enemies with uncontrollable libidos. "Now what?"

"Tie it around the base of the candle and meditate on the spell you've just cast to send out your energies to bring your perfect friend to you." The incredulous tone of his voice makes me laugh. "Let the candle burn itself out."

"Well, what do you know? It worked. My perfect friend is right here." I gesture to him.

He snorts.

"Come on, I'm not going to do all the work myself." I motion for him to sit in front of the candle. "You meditate too. Surely a little extra 'cosmic energy', or whatever this is, can't hurt."

He hums and sits across from me, assuming the lotus position, eyes falling closed. I watch him for a moment. God, despite his asshole personality, he's so fucking gorgeous… Sighing at my own stupidity, I, too, close my eyes.

All right then. To whatever great spirit manipulating our lives please stop. This is illogical and just plain mean. And hey, if Heero and I end up friends out of this… well, worse things have happened.

I'm busy contemplating this and similar thoughts when Heero breaks in with an eloquent "Fuck."

I open my eyes to see my body sitting across from me, eyes glaring at the spent candle and stupid ribbons. So I guess it's safe to assume that, since we're in each other's bodies again, we didn't cancel out the body-switching spell.

"Fuck, indeed," I mutter.

Getting to his feet, he snatches the candle off the ground. For all the world he looks like he's going to chuck it straight through the window. Or, at the very least, crush it to waxy dust. "Now what?" he grumbles.

"I say we break their necks."

Heero looks at me impatiently. Hmm… do my eyes really look like that? "I was being serious."

"So was I!" I pause to flex my Heero-fingers. "Nothing takes the edge off quite like neck-snapping."

The look he gives me is priceless. Part of me wishes I was a little less serious with my comment so I could enjoy his reaction a little more.

"What about asking the book's owner?" he muses aloud.

"Hit-and-Run?"

"I believe his name is Thomas."

"As if I care." I snort and shake my head. "Go ahead and ask him if you want, but there is no way on Earth I'm going to talk to that punk. He hates me. And before you say anything, I didn't do anything to him! He started hating me first!"

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"You had that look."

He rolls his eyes. Then our cellphones beep; his first, then mine seconds later. He pulls mine out of his pocket (as he's in my body, obviously) and glances at the screen. Then he mutters a curse under his breath.

I don't bother to check his. "Meeting time?"

With a nod, he stuffs it back into his pocket.

"Can we break their necks now?"

"No."

"You always ruin my fun," I grumble.

"Hmm."

"Don't you think it will look suspicious?"

He gives me a blank look. I think he's still thinking of my neck-breaking comment. It almost makes me laugh.

"I mean the meeting. We just had one yesterday—where our dear blonde friend got caught. If he gets caught again it will look suspicious."

"Not necessarily."

I frown.

"This dormitory is filled with teenaged boys who all have raging hormones at some point. I'm quite positive we aren't the only ones who sneak out of our rooms."

True.

"Besides, with the arrival of our dear friend this weekend, we need all the planning we can get." Crossing the room, he raps a knuckle on Wufei's side of the bathroom door. When it opens, I get up to follow Heero into the room. Wufei gives the two of us a strange look. Like maybe he's trying to guess what sort of hanky-panky we've been getting up to. Let him guess. It's not like he'll guess the truth. And he can't do anything about it, even if he _does_ guess correctly.

Quatre is seated at Wufei's desk, twirling a pencil between his fingers. A knock at the door reveals Trowa.

"Looks like we're all here," Quat begins as Trowa takes a spot perched on the edge of the desk. I plop onto the floor and Heero leans against the wall connecting my room to 'Fei's. "What sort of information have we gathered thus far?"

I decide to offer my information first. "While I couldn't confirm whether our _friend_ was definitely on his way-"

"He is definitely coming," Heero interrupts immediately.

I give him a look. "All right, so he _is _coming. Anyway, my source did let slip that several important buddies are on their way over this weekend as well."

"Who's your source?"

"Heather."

He frowns.

Get over it, you big baby.

"That coincides with the increased security," Wufei muses, giving the two of us another strange look. "About seventy extra units were shipped in so far. At least ten more are expected to arrive by tomorrow."

"Any idea as to why our friends are coming here to begin with?" I ask. "And bringing an army with them?"

"From what I've gathered, it's simply an exercise." Quatre shrugs. "But my own sources aren't terribly reliable. When our friend is involved, anything is possible."

Ain't that the truth.

"We have to finish things this weekend. Any ideas on how to accomplish this without getting caught?"

Hesitantly, I raise my hand as if I'm in class. "I've an idea."

Quat gestures for me to continue.

"How do you guys feel about throwing a party at the base?"


	58. Chapter 58

**Unstable**

_ AN: Gah! Late. I've been busy both suffering from writer's block and preparing for two dance competitions this weekend that are driving me crazy with nerves! Anyway, enjoy!_

**Chapter 58:**

The same skeptical look crosses Trowa, Heero (a.k.a. mine, visually), and Wufei's faces in response to my party idea. It's kind of amusing, actually. I guess they can't imagine Heero making such a wildly out-of-character suggestion.

"A party?" Quatre asks, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah. According to Heather, the school hosts dances and graduations and stuff at the officer's club—that's where we would hold it. It's far enough away from the hangars and such that it shouldn't get involved in any ensuing battle, but it will still remain a hazard to the base itself. If we're careful. Anyway, Heather didn't know if they'd let students rent the club, but her father works at the base. She says she'll see what she can do."

"You've talked about this with that _girl!?_" Heero booms. Everyone stares at him. Maybe they're wondering why 'I' am suddenly getting so jealous.

"About the party, you dumbass! I had to find out whether or not it was possible!" I'm fairly convinced they'll let us simply because our 'parents' are wealthy enough to do damage to the base's reputation if we put up a big enough fuss. Such is the power of money.

Trowa strokes his chin, frowning hard. "What is this party supposed to do?"

"Provide cover, obviously." And I continue to explain. Heather mentioned no kegs, no booze. Which, of course, is an open invitation for all mischievous teenagers on the face of the Earth to _bring_ a keg or some booze. If not smuggled by the students, then smuggled by us pilots. Spike drinks, get the student body (and any possible guards watching over us) completely wasted, flatten the base, and be back in our dorms by morning. No one will remember that we weren't there for the duration of the battle. Particularly if we mingle occasionally and let ourselves be seen before heading out. You know, so no one can peg our location at any certain time.

"That depends heavily on chance," Wufei pointed out.

"I know that."

He gives me a strange look. "And you're okay with that?"

Of course I'm not okay with it. Who could be okay with a plan that revolves around luck to get us through it? But the idea does have its advantages. "Do you have a better idea?" I counter.

"We could always use the tried-and-true method of striking in the middle of the night," Quatre points out.

"Yes, but with the students present on the base, they will have to be extra careful not to kill any of the students," I point out. "It will force them to hold back. Especially if we can keep them from drawing us away from the base itself. We may be strong, but we're not invincible. This will create a situation that will work to our greatest advantage. Especially since they're already bringing in reinforcements."

"Again, that depends heavily on chance," growls Wufei. "You understand how ruthless these people are, do you not?"

"Yes," Trowa muses. "They'll do almost anything to eliminate us."

"They may be ruthless, but they're not stupid. The kids might not mean much to the organization, but their parents' money does. The parents of most of these kids, if not all, fund their cause. They wouldn't want to alienate their money tree. Not in the middle of a war."

Quatre makes a face. "That's true, unfortunately." Of course he'd understand the power of money. His family is probably one of the wealthiest on the planet. Definitely the wealthiest in the colonies.

"So you think this… this _girl_ can get us permission for this party at the base?" Wufei asks skeptically.

"Well, she's our only chance at this point."

He throws his hands into the air. "Brilliant. This keeps getting better and better."

"I have to say that this is one of your more… _unusual_ ideas, Heero," Quatre muses, giving me a shrewd look.

"If we get the okay, it just might work," Heero says slowly.

I stare at him like he's grown another head. But only briefly, because I notice The Others are staring at him the same way. As if they never expected 'me' to agree with 'Heero'.

He, too, must've noticed the looks, because he adds gruffly, "Anyway, none of you have come up with anything more useful."

The expressions on their faces grow more and more incredulous. I resist the urge to hit him for not sounding more like me. Though I guess my idea didn't sound much like _him_.

Quatre gives us both a strange look, hums, and looks a little skeptical. I wonder if he's finally figured it out. The look on his face says he can hardly believe it. I wonder what he'd say if I told him that yeah, we switched bodies and it's _all_ his fault. The guilt just might eat him alive. Hell, it might be good for him.

Heero glances at me. "Find out from that girl whether or not we can throw this party as soon as you can. We'll need to spread word fast."

I smirk. "Nothing spreads faster than news about a party, baby."

"Guys… is there something you want to tell us?" Quatre asks, his voice full of doubt.

"Is there something _you_ want to tell _us?_" I counter.

Is it me, or is that guilt I see in his face? "Erm…"

"I say we end tonight's meeting," Wufei grumbles before Quatre can confess. Damn him. "We'll find out whether or not we can throw this party. We should use the midnight strike as a back-up plan, if the plan falls through. Apparently this is the best we can come up with."

"You're not helping any, so shut up," I mutter.

"What did you say?" he growls.

Quat holds out his hands in a placating manner. "Guys, can we _please_ refrain from turning on each other until _after_ this party?" The two of us fall silent. Getting to his feet, Quat gives us a stern look before leaving the room. The rest of us follow suit.

I follow Heero-in-my-body from the room. "If we don't switch back before tomorrow, you may have to be the one to talk to Heather," I tell him after closing the door behind us.

Heero scowls.

"You just have to ask about the party. You can ignore whatever else she has to say." Particularly her observance of the so-called relationship between Heero and me.

He gives me a stern look, already aware that something is up. Freaking observant bastard. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. That's so," I retort, offering the challenge. I don't have to explain myself to him or anyone else!

With a scoff, he shakes his head. "I don't trust that girl."

"No, you're just jealous."

He glares at me. But doesn't deny it. I feel my Heero-face growing hot. Aw shit… I was—I was right… The thought makes me flush even more. Just great. Muttering 'whatever' under my breath, I stomp from the room before I completely lose my head, grab him by the shoulders, and insist he has his merry way with me. Besides, that would just be too, too creepy. I'd be having sex with myself.

Urgh… that has psychiatric help written all over it.

--

As my luck would have it, Heero and I did _not _wake up in our respective bodies this morning. I'm filled with a growing sense of dread that, in our attempts to cast the stupid spell _correctly_, we actually just made our condition permanent. No way to be sure unless we switch, of course, but it's scary as hell to think about. I want my body back!

So, as Heero, I suffer through a class with Heil Diktator, lecturing about the evils that perpetrate history. I don't listen terribly closely because the man is completely biased. Across the room, Heather catches my Heero-eye and looks positively gleeful. If I was in my own body, I could ask her immediately about the party. Since I'm not, I'm stuck enduring her silly 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' grins. I guess it's better that I'm in this body. She's probably planning to help us get together as soon as class is dismissed.

Geh. Girls can be so troublesome sometimes!

Heil Diktator's voice suddenly pierces my thoughts. "Mr. Kishi, perhaps _you_ can regale us with the correct answer."

I blink stupidly at the big bear of a man hovering over me. I'm tempted to say 'Perhaps I can, but perhaps I can't' but I think he'd hit me if I did. He looks more like he should be a wrestler than a History teacher. "Uh…" I have no idea what he was lecturing about at this point so I make a wild guess. "The battle at Dublin?" His sort always talks about war, right?

He turns redder than before. "I wasn't discussing wars, Mr. Kishi." Heh… guess not. "Perhaps you will find it in your best interest to _pay attention!_" And he marches off to hassle his next inattentive victim, all the while ranting about some sort of advancement in technology.

What a nice man.

Thankfully the class ends about ten minutes after. Heather comes up to me as I stuff Heero's belongings into his bag.

"Yes?" I ask with all the courtesy a guy like Heero could muster—which probably isn't a lot.

"Just thought I'd say hi."

"Hi."

"Have you talked to Will recently?"

I knew it! "Yes."

Her face lights up. "Really?"

I harrumph in a very Heero-like way and swing my bag over my shoulder. "Sure."

She hums thoughtfully. "So," she drawls, "are you two like… you _know?_"

"Er… that's really none of your business."

"I guess not." I can see the argument that I should tell her anyway written all over her face.

She can keep her opinions to herself, thank you. But she's welcome to imagine, if she wants.

Turning in an abrupt, Heero-like fashion, I head for Astronomy. Naturally, Heather is on my heels, making thoughtful noises and murmuring to herself. I'm tempted to ask about the party, but I'm afraid she'll combust with joy that 'Stephen' and 'Will' are at the communication stage of their so-called relationship. And, of course, try to get even more involved. Internally, I groan. This is just like some damned soap opera.

Heero-in-my-body gives me a brief nod when we reach the classroom at the same time. Behind me, Heather gives a squeak. Spontaneous joyous combustion in three… two… one…

"So, Heather… about that party…" And then Heero smiles. Granted, it's my face that's doing the smiling but my _God_ it looks so natural! How does he do it?! He barely knows how to operate a smile in his _own_ body!

"Oh right! The _party_…" she drawls in that way girls have. I miss the rest because we are separated by a flow of students that shoves me through the door as the two of them stop to discuss it.

Damn.

The tardy bell chimes as Heero and Heather finally enter the classroom. Ms. Greinharmer strides in after them (at least, I assume it's her behind the large diagram that walks into the room), cheerfully telling us to please take our seats. Hoisting the diagram onto her desk, she starts class by immediately reminding us that our projects are due in a week, which makes me wonder what it would be like to have a project due date as my only worry. It would be such a nice change. Of course, this all reminds me that I've done nothing at all for the project. I'd really hate to drag Heather's grades through the mud just because I'm too busy fighting a war to do my homework. Maybe I should suggest she ask for a new partner.

About ten minutes into Ms. G's discussion about the meaning of her diagram, a folded slip of paper flops onto my desk. From Heero, judging from the direction. I glance at him, but he seems to be absorbed in what our teacher is saying.

Unfolded, a simple message is written within in Heero's tiny, precise print. 'Party OK'ed. Tonight. Spread word ASAP.'

I bite back a grin, slipping the note between the sheets of my textbook. Awesome. Time to bring out the fireworks!


	59. Chapter 59

**Unstable**

**Chapter 59:**

The human capacity for gossip is remarkable. Ridiculous, too, if you ask me. By the time lunch hour rolls around, most (if not all) of the student body is aware there is a party at the base this evening. Though I know we pilots played a part in the spread, I believe Heather is our star gossip. It's amazing how many people that girl knows. _And_ how many of those people she knows are gossips.

I'm still curious as to how she got permission for us to throw the party at the base. She seemed skeptical they'd allow it because of Khushrenada's approaching visit, and I don't blame her. Unfortunately, I'm still in Heero's body. It might be awkward for me to ask for details.

We (meaning Heero, myself, and The Others) gather at a picnic table outside to discuss our plans over lunch. After Wufei and Quatre thoroughly check for bugs, of course.

"What's the plan for getting to the base?" Trowa asks when they signal that all is clear. "If we come trooping together over the horizon at _all_ tonight, they will know something is up at the school." 'They' meaning OZ, of course.

"That's very likely and I've thought of that," I reply, managing to keep the smugness out of my voice. Yes, I'm very proud of myself. "Firstly, and most obviously, we'll have to get our Gundams into position before the party starts."

Heero snorts. I do my best to ignore him and plow on. "We're going to come in from all angles, hopefully to keep them from surrounding us first thing. Now, there's a sandbar about a mile offshore and, surprisingly, it dips out of sight from the base. Since Wing is the only one at this point capable of long-distance flight, I'll drop 02 off there, since Deathscythe has the best underwater mobility. You two—" I point to Quat and his long-legged lover, "—procure a truck. Set up deep in the woods to the east, several miles out. I'll fly 05 in opposite." They don't look impressed or unimpressed, since Heero can be a plan-maker when he puts his mind to it, but the way they accept what I say is heady. And a little scary.

"This occurred to me last night," Quatre muses after I've finished speaking. "What will stop them from figuring out the party is just a diversion? The school will be the first place they'll look for offenders. If we withdraw from the school immediately, they _will_ put two and two together and our faces will be everywhere before we can blink."

"Well, unfortunately _nothing _can stop them from figuring out the party is a diversion," I admit. OZ isn't stupid, after all. Not for the most part, anyway. "The only thing we can do is stagger our arrivals and hope they assume we're coming from varying distances and that the party is just coincidence."

He purses his lips in a thoughtful frown.

"Anyway, you're wrong about our withdrawals. With an attack on the base being so near to the school, many, if not all, of the students are going to be withdrawn within a week. If we wait to leave amidst _that_, they will be none the wiser."

"And if they choose to investigate the school _before_ that happens?"

"That's why I was just about to suggest we remove all suspicious paraphernalia before the battle starts. Guns, knives, maps, plans, tools, grenades. Leave it all in your Gundam. Or dispose of it far off campus if you have to."

"I don't like this. Too much room for error," Wufei mutters, shifting uneasily on the bench.

"Do _you _have a better idea?!" I snap.

"No, but I still don't have to like it!"

"Stop it!" Quatre hisses, glancing around to see if any attention has been drawn. "If the two of you start bickering now…" He left the threat to us to figure out.

I take a deep breath. "If any of you come up with anything better than that, then let me know because we need to plan for it right away. Otherwise, we'll assume that _this _will be our course of action. Okay?"

They each give me an affirmative, however reluctant they might be, and the meeting is dismissed. Surprisingly, Quatre lingers as Trowa and Wufei leave.

"Something wrong?" I ask, casually tossing my Heero-hair out of my eyes.

"No… well, yes. Well, I think there is…" He gives me and Heero penetrating stares. "The two of you have been acting very… oddly."

"Oh?" Heero says, coming up beside me. "How so?" I don't know if Quat can hear it, but I detect menace in his voice. It sends a shiver of pleasure down my spine. It's kind of hot when he gets mad at someone _else_ for a change…

"Well… you're acting like—um—each other, actually."

"Oh _really?_" I drawl innocently.

Quatre stares at me. Must be strange to hear such a thing coming out of Heero's mouth. And he proves my point by yelping: "That's exactly what I mean!"

"I wonder _why_ it seems we're acting like each other." I turn to Heero-in-my-body. "Stephen, can _you_ think of any reason?"

"I'm not sure I know. But I'm sure _Bart_ can think of something," he growls. Red alert! Red alert! Pissed-off Heero on the premises.

"Excuse me?"

"Think, _Bart_," he grinds out. "Think _really_ hard."

He frowns somewhat, obviously in thought. It must strike him quickly because just seconds later his naturally pale face loses any color it had. I lean in, hands on hips, giving him my most intimidating imitation of a Heero-Yuy stare-down. "That's right. We know all about your little attempts at spell-casting."

"What are you-"

"Don't even try to deny it," Heero cuts in. "We have evidence, including a video feed."

Quatre, wisely seeing that he won't get anywhere by lying, squares his shoulders and nods. "Okay." He looks at us both without quailing. "So we went a little crazy, but we were desperate. The two of you were asking for it, with all that bickering." He huffs and folds his arms over his chest crossly. "Anyway, you two still fight like crazy so obviously it didn't really work."

"Not how you expected, anyway," I mutter.

"I don't understand… I thought you just… Listen, magic isn't _real_." But, by the look on his face, I can tell he's putting two and two together and getting four.

Heero leans in, just inches away from his face. "Don't think we'll let you get away with this. You'd better watch your back because we will come for you when you least expect it."

I can see Quatre's eyes darting all over 'my' face and he gulps visibly. And I really can't help but smirk. "Got something in mind?" I ask as Blondie dashes off.

"Yes."

"Oh, really?" Color me incredulous.

"You aren't the only one who can scheme," Heero mutters.

--

And boy can Heero scheme. Dinnertime finds Quatre clad in his underwear and a pink-and-neon-green padded bra filched from the girls' laundry room, and duct-tapped to the flagpole with details about tonight's party scribbled in hot pink Silly String across his chest. Along with an attractive Silly String hairstyle. I would've filled his bra with the String as well, but, unfortunately, I ran out before I could do so. I've only just stopped snickering as he disappears from sight on our way back inside.

"That was a prank for the books, man." I grin crazily, chucking the empty string can in the trash. Then I elbow him. "Too bad you can't really take proper credit for it. Being in my body and all."

"I don't care. We took care of him _and_ advertisement for this so-called party. The few who haven't heard of it, should know by tonight. It was an efficient use of resources," he grumbles.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever." I sneak a peek at him from the corner of my eye. "So… where did you get the duct tape, anyway?" Silly String, I could understand—it's good for finding tripwires. Duct tape—not really my idea of Heero's first tool of choice when repairing his Gundam.

"I brought it with me."

"Well, no, that wasn't obvious at all," I snort. "Why do you have it?"

"It's best to have it and not need it than need it at a crucial moment and get screwed."

I snicker. "Like taping Blondie to the pole?" Aw, mommy's so proud! My little Boy Scout—always prepared!

Still, I have to say that I really _am _impressed. That was a _very_ slick prank. If Heero put his mind to it, he could probably out-prank _me_. And that's saying something.

"Now we only have to wait for the student body to find out about Bra Boy stuck to the flagpole, and hopefully the majority will see it before a teacher—"or worse, Eileen Tait, "—comes to put an end to it."

Heero nods.

I chuckle again as the image of Quatre fighting his damnedest against the two of us in his tighty-whities and a bra. "That was so _good!_ I want to remember that prank forever."

After a moment, Heero mumbles a brusque "Thanks."

That simple word makes me blush and I fall silent, mulling over the awkwardness of our current situation. We're sort of getting along-ish. We're working together without the desperate need to tear each other's throats out. Does that mean the spell actually worked the second time around? Is this how it's supposed to feel—exciting and confusing and… frightening?

I hug my Heero-self and say, too brightly, "Well, I'm hungry so… I'm going to go eat." And I escape to the cafeteria, despite the fact that I'm not really hungry. Not for food, anyway… And that just makes the confusion worse.

--

I meet up with The Others and Heero-in-my-body again after dinner. Quatre escaped the duct tape, probably by the help of his bendy lover, considering we had no assemblies about disorderly conduct from Eileen. Good. No teachers found out about the party. That was another concern of mine—if a teacher found out, that could very well put an end to the idea. But not to worry. From the gossip I've overheard since, plenty of people saw it. The excitement over the party is catching like a wildfire.

Surprisingly, Quatre didn't tell Trowa who taped him up. I only know this because Trowa said he'd kill whoever did it when he found out and he doesn't even think to try to kill us. _Not _surprisingly, however, Blondie can't even look us in the eye without turning scarlet. I bite the inside of my cheek hard to keep from laughing out loud.

Payback is a wonderful, wonderful thing.

"All right," I begin as we group together just outside the school gates. "03—you and 05 head out and get the alcohol and other party necessities. Anything to spike. Anything to encourage these students to get completely and utterly _wasted_ and otherwise have a good time. 02 and I will start getting everything in place."

"And what about me?" Blondie asks.

"Make sure you don't get stuck to any more flagpoles," I reply with a serious tone.

His glare is positively murderous. I grin wickedly.

There is silence around me and then: "Uh… Yuy?"

I look over to see Wufei and Trowa staring at me. "What?"

"Forget it," Wufei snaps and the two of them head off for town.

"You can go with them. They won't be able to carry in everything themselves," Heero says to Quatre. "And you can figure out how we're going to get the alcohol in past the guards."

He opens his mouth to say something, but I head him off. "And don't even _try_ to say something to us about the flagpole incident. You deserved it and you know it."

He snaps his mouth shut with a scowl, mutters a very cross sounding agreement, and trots after his lover and Wufei.

I smirk, watching them disappear from sight. Ah, that was good. Taking a deep breath, I turn to Heero. "Let's go put our Gundams into place, shall we? I've managed to procure ourselves a vehicle."

"You've… actually thought of everything," Heero says, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I do that sometimes. Wild, ain't it?"

He growls in response.


	60. Chapter 60

Unstable

**Chapter 60:**

            It was Quatre's clever idea to partially empty the bottles of soda and fill them back up with alcohol. It was also his idea to put bottles of non-spiked beverages below the spiked ones, which proved ingenious when the guard at entrance to the club plunged his hand deep into the ice box we were carrying in and withdrew a bottle to check for the very thing we'd done.

            After sniffing the bottle's contents and then taking a sip of the soda, the guard whose badge read 'D. Wilson', gives us all a stern look and then ushers us by with a gruff, "make sure you kids behave yourselves."

            "Yes sir," is my jaunty reply. I can't help it.

            He sneers and grumbles about "Kids these days".

            "Sucks to be him," I muse as soon as we're out of earshot. "Guy's going to get totally wasted and bear the brunt of the blame when the whole party… gets out of hand." I snicker at my own joke.

            "What the hell is wrong with you, Yuy?" Wufei hisses.

            "What? A guy can't be maliciously pleased when a scheme is going according to plan?"

            "Yeah. If you're _Maxwell_."

            From the corner of my eye, I can see Quatre glance at Heero and me. I wonder when he'll tell Wufei what he suspects. (Trowa's out getting us a rental vehicle, since he looks older than the rest of us and would therefore pass off as twenty-one—appropriate car-rental age.) I wonder if he is even fully convinced of what he suspects. After all, we could be playing a prank on them. It's believable.  If the body switching wasn't already happening, I fully think I would've come up with something like this to screw with their minds. If I could've gotten over the agony of working with Heero, that is.

            "Enough of that talk," Heero warns and he's right. We don't want them putting a stop to the battle before it even begins. It's entirely possible the officer's club is under surveillance. And we won't start knocking out cameras until the party is well under way.

            Moments later, we catch up with Heather, Miffy, Lars, and a couple other friends of hers. "Ballroom C, guys!" she chirps around a large cardboard box filled with snacks. She leads us down a hall on the left.

            The ballroom is just that. About two dozen tables and chairs surround a sleek wooden floor. Reaching over to the light switch, I test the dimmer and smirk. Someone wolf-whistles and the girls giggle. Nice digs. Heather glances at me and, thinking that it's Heero who is amused with the lighting opportunities, grins and winks at me. Quickly, I turn away.

            There is a bar on our right, where she instructs us to set the drinks and food. Lars and a guy I don't know cast a casual glance around, and then dig a couple cubes of beer each out of the bottom of their snack boxes.

            "Hope you don't mind we took a little initiative," Lars grins, passing the alcohol to us.

            "Not at all," Heero replies.

            "What's a party without beer, anyway?" Quatre says, making me snort in amusement.

            Hastily, Wufei and I grab the beer off the bar and stowed it in the refrigerator under the counter before Heather can see. I don't know her stand on parties and rule-following but now would be a shitty time to find out she's a stickler for the rules.

            "How'd you manage to get it past the guards?" I ask her friends, to distract them so they don't notice Heero sticking a video scrambler beneath the bar. It's about the size of a credit card, so hopefully no one will think to obsessively grope the underside of the bar and somehow accidentally ruin it thinking it's a chip or something.

            "Aw, the dude at the side door is my brother," one of the nameless guys says, looking mighty smug.

            "_Nice_."

            I watch as Heero eases down the bar as casual as you please. Mission accomplished. I suppress a sigh. All this playing is so annoying. I can't wait for it to be all over! I can go home (wherever it may be when this thing is over), leave this mess behind me. I catch my vague reflection in the highly polished bar. Heero's face still glares back at me. All right, so I'll leave _most_ of this behind me…

            You know, I really think that completing that spell properly has left us stuck in each other's bodies, permanently. And I, for one, do_ not_ enjoy the cosmic joke.

            We finish setting up the party and leave the girls to discuss what they're going to wear and their guy friends to discuss who they'd want to nail, if they could have any girl in the world. We pilots pretend to care about the stupid conversations our peers are engaging in, but I'm pretty sure none of us are really paying attention to it. I know I'm not. I'm too busy dwelling on the battle ahead. With Khushrenada on the premises, it's going to be one hellish ride.

            "See you guys in a couple of hours!"

            And amidst all the noises a man can make when presented with the prospect of partying, beer, and girls, we go our separate ways.

--

            "Have you noticed we haven't switched in a while?" Heero asks as the two of us clear our weaponry out of my room.

            "No. I haven't noticed," I reply sarcastically, stowing my knives into a sack. "I thought I always looked like this."

            "Stop being a goddamn ass," he mutters in return, zipping up a wetsuit.

            "Yeah, well I want my body back!" I hiss. "I'm sure you can't blame me for that one!"

            He scowls and shakes his head, eyes narrowing slightly. Then he heaves an irritated sigh, pulling on a pair of my jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. "I considered the idea that we made our state permanent by trying that spell."

            "I thought so too." I groan and plop onto my bed, which is Heero's until I get my body back. "God, I hope not!"

            "Me too… You have too many admirers," he grumbles, stuffing a waterproof headlamp, diving mask, and some paperwork in a watertight bag.

            "That's surprising, considering _you're _the attention seeker here." I smirk when he glares at me. So those pranks _are_ still fresh in his mind. I wonder if anyone videotaped the incidents…

            "Speaking of attention… Wufei and Trowa were a part of this spell-casting too. I do believe divine retribution is required."

            "You're the prankster, not me."

            "Au contraire, mon frere," I quip, following him out the door. "I believe _you _were the one who came up with the attack on Blondie."

            "Yes. And?"

            "_And…_you need to get cracking. We're not going to have them in our clutches forever."

            He mutters something under his breath as we head into the school parking lot for the truck Trowa rented. The Others have already stowed their belongings in the truck bed and are waiting for us.

            "Ready to party, guys?" I ask after we stow ours things alongside theirs.

            "I could care less about the party. I'm ready to destroy Treize Khushrenada," Wufei mutters, climbing into the driver's seat.

            Smirking, I follow. Quatre, Heero-in-my-body, and Trowa climb into the bed. Our first stop is our chosen rendezvous point. There we will meet before the battle so I (or Heero, if we get lucky and change back to our own bodies) can deposit everyone into position.

            Wufei drives the truck off-road and we park behind a grassy hill about a mile and a half from the base.

            "All right," I begin as we all assemble in front of the truck. "We meet here at 2400 hours. Don't be late because I will leave without you. This means you'll have to be constantly alert as to who's paying attention to you and when you can slip away unnoticed. I'd recommend floating. Let many people see you, but don't linger too long with any one group. We want as many people as we can manage to be able to account for our presence at the party.

            "Now you two-" I point to Blondie and his Bendy Lover. "-can use the excuse that you snuck off for a romantic moment. It might be more useful if you disappear frequently."

            "I think we can manage that," Trowa deadpans.

            I fight the urge to laugh with every fiber of my being. "Good," I manage to choke out, nearly failing.

            "Before I forget," Quatre interrupts, taking what his lover said in stride, "I've left a message with the Magunacs, requesting back up."

            "Do you think they'll get here in time?" Heero asks.

            He shrugs. "Not positive. But I thought the possibility of extra help couldn't hurt."

            "That's fine. We just can't let ourselves depend on them," I warn.

            "I know."

            "Can we get this over with?" Wufei asks, shifting his weight impatiently.

            "Let's party, bitches."

            Heero whacks me over the head.

--

           "Woo! This party rocks!" Heather shouts, swaying over to me. She flops on my arm and I smell booze on her breath. It's working! A quick glance at the entrance tells me that Wufei successfully managed to get the guards drunk, slipping bottles of soda with increasing amounts of alcohol in them within their reach. One is passed out. The other two are making out. I snicker, wishing I'd brought a camera.

            "It does, doesn't it?"

            She leans in towards my face and giggles. "I know something youuuuu don't know!"

            "Do you?"

            "Yes!" She pokes me hard on the chest, looks down at her finger, and giggles again. "It's about _Will!_"

            I suddenly find that I'm _very_ glad I'm in Heero's body. I've no doubt what she's about to blab.

            "He _loves…you!_" She pokes me on the chest again.

            "And he told you this?" Because I swear I didn't say it! I don't think…

            "No… no." She shakes her head, tapping my nose. "But I can tell! I talked to him. And he wantsssss you." She giggles and points Heero-in-my-body out across the room. He meets my gaze and gives me a strange look. I shrug.

            "Go talk to him!" Heather whines, grabbing my attention. "He's sooooo cute. I just wanna eat him up! And I think—Oh! Amyyyyy! It's Amyyyy!" she screams, stumbling off towards this new distraction.

            I laugh and shake my head. Drunks are so amusing.

            After half an hour or so of watching the party continue to unfold, dancing along with my classmates as some hit song blares over the speakers courtesy of a very clever DJ, I feel a pair of hands on my hips and a body presses up against my back. I start and glance over my shoulder to see my face _right there_. Just as quickly, I look straight ahead, feeling my heart leap into my throat. What the hell, Heero! Oh my fucking god, maybe he's drunk?!

            "What did she want?" he asks in my ear.

            I swallow hard. "Nothing important," I reply breathlessly. Oh god oh god…"Rambling. She's drunk."

            He hums. Then says "It's almost midnight."

            I release a shaky breath I didn't even realize I was holding. "Right." I wish we were fucking normal. Just two high school kids at a party, getting wasted, and enjoying ourselves with no impending battle to worry about. If we were in our own bodies, everything about this exact moment would've been fucking perfect.

            And here I am anyway, getting aroused—not by the fact that visually it's my body talking to me (because, thinking about it, it's creepy as hell), but because it's Heero inside, and… and…

            Damn you! _Damn you!_

            I push him back. "Right." Across the dance floor, Heather gives me an exaggerated wink. And now I have the perfect excuse if anyone notices my absence. Odd that the idea I offered to Quatre and Trowa is now one I'm taking advantage of. "Come on." I take Heero's/my hand.

            "What?"

            "Just go along with it."

            He seems to get the idea because suddenly I feel him crushed up against me once again. God, this fucking blows!

            We wend our way through the throng of students and make our way to the men's room furthest down the hall. Surprisingly, it's unused. Hastily, silently, we make our way to the window. Heero boosts me up and out the window first and he scrambles out after me.

            "Is your scrambler working?" I murmur when he drops next to me. Otherwise they're going to be searching us out in no time.

            "I wouldn't have left otherwise. Let's go."

            And, silent as wraiths, we slip out of sight.


	61. Chapter 61

**Unstable**

**Chapter 61:**

With Wufei and Quatre wedged next to me, I drive to the first drop-off point. Heero goes first because it will take him the longest amount of time to set up. From his drop-off, he will swim down to my Gundam, raise her up, and get into position. I scowl at the thought. _My _Gundam. I want my body back, goddammit! It's not fair that I'm stuck piloting the Gundam from fucking _Hell!_ That's Heero's job, thank you! He's the best out of us all; everyone recognizes it! He's the one who should have the honors!

Killing the headlights, I pull up to the edge of someone lucky SOB's waterfront property. I crank down the window as Heero hops out of the bed. "Don't move until I give the okay."

He nods to show he's heard and understood, grabbing his supplies, and then heads over a hill and out of sight. It's strange to see my braid from behind.

With a deep breath, I pull away. So far so good. Now on to our second destination. Trowa and Quatre have their Gundams stored in a couple of rigs in a decrepit warehouse. I don't know how they managed to procure the rigs or find the warehouse, but I imagine Blondie's extensive funds had something to do with it. It's amazing what people will turn a blind eye to when flashed the right amount of cash. When I stop at the warehouse, I give them the same advice I gave Heero. They, too, nod in understanding, grab their things, and disappear into the building. And then… it's Wufei and me heading for our last stop.

The adrenaline that's been boiling in the back of my head suddenly kicks in to high gear, bringing everything into stark detail. I can hear Wufei's quiet breath beside me, feel each and every throbbing pulse of my heart like it's going to burst right out of my chest. I can even hear every hum and variation of the truck's engine. It's both good and bad. Good because I'm ready for battle. Bad because this adrenaline will be ample fuel for the Zero system to chew me up and spit me out. And _that_ 'bad' is fucking terrifying.

"Ready to kick some OZ ass?" I ask Wufei, trying to regain a little sanity. Conversation can sometimes distract me. I guess that's why they all think I'm a chatterbox. I need to be distracted.

"Yes," he says. He sounds blunt and very… determined, I think.

"Sounds like you have a personal vendetta."

"I do." And that's that. He doesn't share details, probably because he thinks he's with Heero, and Heero's the sort who wouldn't care. I wonder if he'd tell me if I was in my own body. I'm insanely curious.

"Is this about that wife you mentioned a while ago?" I ask. I must say I'm surprised I still remember.

It doesn't seem to faze 'Fei either way. "Yuy, we have a battle to prepare for. Let's stop with the small talk," he grumbles and I remember that the two of them don't exactly get along.

So I stay silent, because that's what Heero would do. That's what he would do with anyone but me. If it was me, he'd probably knock my head off my shoulders. Fun times, that. I feel so _special_.

And so, in this silence, 'Fei and I reach our final destination. Killing the lights a second time, I carefully guide the truck off-road into a patch of woods and the two of us climb out, grabbing our belongings. In continued silence, we pick our way through the woods to the Gundams hiding within. Within ten minutes we come upon them, cleverly (or stupidly, depending on your point of view) disguised as big, leafy hills. We clear away the camouflage nets and get settled within the Gundams. I try my damnedest to keep from shaking as I set up a communication line with Wufei. Can't let him know how fucking terrified I am of this beast.

"Ready?" I ask gruffly, adjusting the safety harness and powering Wing up.

"Ready."

I'm glad he doesn't return the question. I think I would break down and cry like a fucking baby.

Driving the lever forward to change Wing from a threatening mobile suit into a threatening bird of prey, I hover over Wufei's Gundam, pluck it carefully off the ground, and take off into the night.

I buzz The Others. "03, 04. Go."

Two voices echo "Roger" in response. We're off to an okay start. I take a deep breath to force myself calm.

"02, get into position."

"Gotcha," my own voice crackles over the speaker.

I shudder at how he can sound so much like me, how much he must've been watching me to understand how I communicate. But I guess that's what makes him Heero Yuy. Observant as hell. Or a fucking stalker.

That thought is dragged out of my mind as the location of the base pings loudly on Wing's radar. I glance out the window. It's barely a speck of light below us. I have a feeling Wufei wouldn't mind if I dropped him on the base at this very moment. But that's not part of the plan, so I push on with 'Fei's Gundam still in Wing's sinister clutches.

We touch down about two miles south of North Bay Naval Base and settle down to wait. "03, status."

"04 and I have just arrived at the base."

"Retaliation?"

"Slow-going."

Good. "But not for long."

He doesn't respond to that, but I can picture Trowa nodding in agreement. OZ can move fast in the face of a threat. Especially with Khushrenada at bat.

"Head for the hangars first. Disable as many enemy suits as you can prior to them suiting up. Draw any ensuing battle towards the officer's club."

"Roger."

"02, status."

"Ready and waiting," Heero replies.

"Give it ten more minutes. Then head in, full-speed, up behind the hanger. Take out anyone in your path if you can, but don't stop. 05 and I will close in shortly afterwards. We want them trapped against the officer's club." Whether or not the instructions I give him are something that _I_ can conceivably do, I know that Heero can. He's a fucking ass _beast_ when it comes to fighting in a Gundam, whether he's familiar with it or not. Yet _another_ reason why he should be in Wing and not me.

"Right."

With a sigh, I settle back and wait.

As anyone who's ever dreaded something knows, the less you look forward to its approach, the faster time flies just to bring that moment to you. So, naturally, those ten minutes felt more like two. I send Wufei in when those ten minutes are up and give myself an extra five. You know… just in case Fate decided to be kind and switch me back to my own body.

And wouldn't you know? No such fucking luck.

I have to give up. It's not going to happen. We're not going to switch back… I'm going to have to pilot Wing. Why me? Why always _me?!_

Nerves tearing me to shreds, I head for the base. Everyone would panic if 'Heero' suddenly didn't show.

The scene I arrive on is typical of any battle I've pretty much been in. Four Gundams (five, now that I'm here) outnumbered by OZ mobile suits ten to one or some ridiculous shit like that. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Anyone found Khushrenada?" I ask over a frequency The Others can hear. From their responses, I gather that it's a 'no'. Well, fuck. While finishing off Khushrenada wasn't the point of this mission to begin with, it would certainly be a big perk—and probably put an end to this war.

"04, has there been any discernable pattern of anyone in charge?" If there was any, I think Blondie'd be the first to see it. He's pretty observant that way.

"Not that I've picked up on yet," Quatre says. "But he could've put someone else in charge for that very reason."

Damn.

"All right guys, here's what we'll do. Single out a target and attack mercilessly. I assume that, considering he's their virtual _god,_ the other soldiers will gather around to protect him. We will do this until they reveal the son-of-a-bitch to us. Got it?"

The Others voice their affirmatives and set to put my rather sketchy plan into action.

As I throw myself against my chosen target, I try my damnedest to keep my head on straight, my adrenaline and nerves under _my_ control. I can feel the Zero System prodding around in my head like some sort of fucking demon intent on possessing me, searching for a weakness. I don't want to give it that. So I hold back and I hold back and I just _know_ The Others are wondering what the hell is wrong with Heero. And I don't care.

"Just what the hell are you doing, Duo?!" Heero shouts at me over the radio. Considering he just called me Duo, I know that it's a private line so I can bitch back all I want.

"Leave me alone! I need to concentrate."

"You need to get in the battle!"

A mobile suit slams into me from my right, sending me staggering away from my target. "I said fuck off, dumbass!" Can't he see I'm busy trying to keep Zero from taking over?!

Another mobile suite flies at me with a beam saber in hand. Which really fucking sucks considering I have no talent for fencing or sword fighting or any of that shit. All I can do is whack him off with the shield. I'm not sure how to maneuver Wing to fight this suicidal asshole in front of me but I can hear whispers of the Zero System telling me that if I let it in, just a little, it will take me through the motions.

"Don't even think about it," I growl, even though I know it won't hear me because it isn't a real _anything_. It's a program. Just a stupid program.

I leap out of Suicidal Asshole's way, away from my first target, unfortunately, and get a brief glimpse of the scene around me. Trowa's surrounded by about six mobile suits. Wufei just rammed his beam glaive into the guts of another. It crumples to the ground and explodes. Heero is fighting in Deathscythe like she was made for him. Damn bastard. And Quatre is involved in some sort of stalemate with two suits creeping up behind him.

"Watch your back, 04!" I shout, diving back into the fray.

An explosion half blinds me and rattles the world around me. I don't know if it's just because there are so many of them that it's less obvious they're controlling themselves or if it's just because their reckless, insensitive bastards, but it seems that OZ has less concern for the students within the officer's club than I had hoped they would. Just my fucking luck. And all this time, Zero is still poking around in my mind like the fucking demon it is.

Just leave me alone, damn you!

"I think I found him!" I hear Quatre shout. I glance around wildly for him, for everyone else. There Quat is, embroiled in some twisted dance with a single mobile suit, with OZ flunkies swarming him like fucking flies. The Others are too trapped within their own conflicts to provide back up. Fucking hell! It looks like I'm his only option for backup.

If I didn't know better, I'd swear Zero's laughing its ass off right now. Hell, maybe I _don't_ know better…

Grinding my teeth against the system's invasiveness, I propel myself into the swarm of mobile suits, hacking OZ away the best I can without damaging Quatre's Gundam. Not as easy as it sounds with their maneuverability and half of my attention on Zero.

And then, out of fucking _nowhere,_ three suits take Quat down. Like starving dogs on a slab of steak. Without realizing it, I find that I'm swearing so much that I've made up new words. This is going from bad to so much worse.

In front of me, Khushrenada's suit takes a noble stance amongst the chaos as if he's mocking me. And I wouldn't doubt it if he was. I can almost see the smug look on his equally smug face. Fucking asshole.

With a yell, I throw myself at him. I want nothing more than to kill that creepy-ass bastard!

I think Zero really does laugh this time, because it fills me with its malicious, victorious glee. I can feel it reorganizing my mind for this battle. And here I am, stupidly letting it.

Shit! No! I can't let this happen!

I fight hard as I can against the control Zero has already established and Khushrenada lays into me like a motherfucker. It feels like he knocked me end over end but I don't think that was quite the case. I do fall back, however.

"01!" I hear Heero shout, sounding mad as a hornet.

"Shut the fuck up!" Zero is warring for control and if I stop to listen to Heero bitch about what I should and shouldn't do, it will win.

And then there's the issue of Khushrenada trying to knock me senseless. If I draw the beam saber, Zero will win. If I don't, Khushrenada will. I don't like my options.

I know what Heero would choose. That's what he was going to bitch about after all. And I hated him for it right now.

Fuck fuck fuckity fucking fuck…

Gritting my teeth, I draw the 'blade'. If I have to choose one hell over the other, I guess I'll choose Zero. Khushrenada must take that as acceptance to his challenge because now he practically _flies_ at me. His attacks are faster, harder—a flurry of flashing light that I can barely parry as I _still_ try to fight Zero. I'm as stupid as I am crazy. And so completely terrified of an inanimate object that I shouldn't even be a fucking Gundam pilot…

I block a thrust and retaliate with a strike I don't even know the name of and I know that Zero has officially won. I feel my body moving controls I didn't give it permission to move. Scenarios are flying before my mind's eye. If I keep up with this course of action, I can strike here. If I turn now, I will be able to slip the saber past his defenses here. Now! Again!

Sparks fly. I twist again.

Faster! Cleaner! Clearer!

You can't best me now, you smug motherfucker!

And then I hear a voice.

_"I'm so sorry, Duo. I swear this is the last time."_

No, no, no! Get out of my head! Get out!

Grimy hands. Smoky air. Salty, dirty skin.

_"It's the last time."_

No! I bat at my head, claw at my hair. Try to make them go away. Get out! Solo. Nameless faces. Get out, you fuckers!

Heero, before me in my failure. I'm a disgrace. To my Gundam. To The Others. To him. And he's going to shoot me between the eyes at point blank. He won't miss because he never misses. And I fucking deserve it.

It's just Zero, dumbass!

No, no, it's real! It happened! It's going to happen!

It's not! It won't!

It's real.

It's not real!

I latch onto that thought with all my being—_it's not real, it's not _real!_—_ and dig my nails into my arm. Heero's arm. Pain sings in my head. Let go, Zero. Let go, you stupid sonofabitch program!

I bring up the shield to block Khushrenada's latest barrage of attacks. The force of them knocks me over and snaps me forward, hard against my harness, and then back just as hard against the seat. Knocking sense clean out of me. It also, blessedly, breaks me from Zero's hold. And as soon as it started, it's over. I watch, dazedly, as Khushrenada takes flight.

That stupid motherfucker…

I should go after him. I'm supposed to go after him. That's what Heero would do. But I won't. Because I can't. Panic fills me. I can't, I can't, I can't.

Heero is screaming something at me, but I can't hear it. I don't want to hear it. I clamp my hands over my ears. Tears are flowing down my face. So humiliating, but I can't stop them.

Get a grip on yourself! There is still a battle to fight! They're going to kick our asses if I don't get with the program!

By force of will alone, I myself to drag Wing to her feet and take a look around. Surveying the carnage, if you will.

The Others are surrounded. At least Quatre got to his feet again, but now it looks like Trowa's out of ammo. Great. Just fucking great. We're going to die here and it's all my fault! This whole thing was my idea and it will be just as if I killed them myself.

Something crackles over my radio. And then Quatre shouts, "Guys!" I stare stupidly at his Gundam. What could possibly go wrong now?

Another crackle. Then a vaguely familiar voice: "Did someone call backup?"

I turn Wing around. There. Marching over the base's front gate as if it didn't exist. The Magunacs have arrived.

I slump against the seat and start to cry like a fucking girl.


	62. Chapter 62

**Unstable**

_AN: Not quite sure it's how I wanted it to turn out but… I think (hope!) you'll enjoy it anyway!_

**Chapter 62:**

Needless to say, the battle at North Bay was probably one of the worst fucking battles in my life. It was only because the Magunacs arrived that we won all. If you can even call it that, considering Khushrenada escaped with his life intact. And if I'd been in my own body, if they'd known that this was Duo Maxwell's plan, The Others probably would've driven me out of the country. As it is, they're probably wondering what the fuck was wrong with perfect fucking Heero. Okay, I _know_ they are because Trowa just asked me that very question.

I am wedged between Quatre and Trowa in my Heero body as Trowa drives us back to North Bay Academy when he asks. And I don't like it one bit.

I sigh wearily, still feeling like shit. "I'd rather not discuss this now." And why would I? I'd nearly gotten everyone killed. I _would_ have, if Quat's band of warrior groupies hadn't shown up.

After a long period of silence, he finally says, "You've been acting strange, Yuy."

"Yeah?" I mutter dryly. "Wonder why _that_ is." I cast Quatre a stony look. He rolls his lips together and has enough sense to look guilty. Clearly he hasn't let his boyfriend know that Heero and I are aware of their attempts to fix our… relationship. Bad form, Blondie.

"Pardon?" Trowa says. I don't know if he sees the exchange but he probably feels the sudden increase in tension.

I roll my eyes. "Don't play dumb. We already know."

"Know what?"

"About the spell," Quat says quietly.

"Ah. That." And that's about as concerned as he gets about it. I really wish he'd rant and rave. But this is Trowa. He pretty much doesn't rant or rave about anything. To be frank, if he ever shows the rest of us a sign of significant emotion, I'll become a nun. Naturally, I'm excluding Quatre because he's his, you know, lover.

And before I can finish that train of random thought, I find myself wedged in the corner of the truck bed, feeling the cold air whip through my hair. My long, currently messy hair. Seriously? _Now _I'm back in my own body? Fate, or this fucking spell, decided I'd been through enough only this very _moment?!_ I groan, running my hands over my face. _My_ face. I wince when my fingers run over a large lump over my left eyebrow. I didn't notice it when we regrouped, but it looks like Heero didn't get out of the battle unscathed either. Color me surprised.

Pissed off though I am that the change came _now_ of all times, I have to admit, one of the good things that came out of it is that _he_ will have to endure the questions of why 'he' flaked out in the battle. Ugh… I have a feeling this isn't the last I'll be hearing about it. From something in the irritable likeness of Heero, if you catch my drift.

"This is ridiculous," I mutter to myself.

"What?" Wufei asks, across from me.

I shake my head and turn to watch the scenery fly by.

----

I don't exactly understand how we pulled it off, but we managed to slip unnoticed into the crowd of frightened party-goers as a handful of battered guards escorted them back to the school. I ease away from The Others to escape the strange, flat looks Heero gives me. Surprisingly, I find Heather. She is pale and her eyes are wide as saucers—she isn't acting like a crazy drunk anymore. Immediately, pangs of guilt stab into me. From the nervous chatter, the exaggerated recounts of what happened, and occasional sullen silence around me, I gather that the battle scared the kids of NBA shitless.

"Will!" she yelps in a high, shrilly voice that makes my eardrums sing. Her arms latch around me and she seems unwilling to let go. "You're okay!"

"Mostly." I touch the wound on my forehead.

Her face twists in horrified concern. "How did that happen?"

"I don't really know." Which is the truth, obviously, since I wasn't in my body when it happened. "But I'm okay," I assure her. By the look of it, she seems to think I'm going to drop dead at any moment. "Things got… pretty chaotic, hmm?"

She shudders. "It was horrible! Those Gundams, they're—they're monsters!"

I almost retort that OZ is the bigger monster, thank you, but then I recall the way the Zero System controlled me. Can't get more fucking monstrous than that. "Yeah…"

"And I still haven't heard from my dad." She lets go of me to fish her cellphone out of her purse and check it.

I fight a wince. That's right. Her dad works at the base. It hit me that these idiots in OZ are _people_. With families. I mean… okay, _obviously _the thought has occurred to me before, but it never seemed to bother me like it does now… My guilt starts to gnaw at me and I hug my arms to my chest, fighting the urge to _deal with it_. "Is he a mobile suit pilot?"

"No, thank _God!_ He works with intelligence."

Well shit. Seems like Heero was right. Just a little. Any slip in our cover and Heather would know exactly who to run to. Of course, I was right too, thankyouverymuch. She _was_ the perfect source of information, if you just knew how to ask. Or how many beers it took to get her wasted.

"Let's talk about something else, okay?" Her voice wavers slightly.

"That's probably a good idea…" In fact, right about now it's the best fucking idea I've heard in my entire life.

"I, er, I saw you with Stephen." She smiles a little with marked effort.

"Oh, um…" Okay, not really liking the new direction here…

"I _know_ you said not to interfere, but… I think I told him you kind of… liked him." She gave me a sheepish look. "Are you mad?"

I make an exasperated face because that's what I would've done if it hadn't been me in Heero's body, but then I shake my head. "No, not really."

"Did you have fun?"

And I don't think she means normal, everyday, amusement park fun. I think she means _Fun_. The messy, sweaty, sexy kind.

"Honestly Heather, do you expect me to kiss and tell?" is my evasive reply.

"Well… it'd be _nice_." She laughs at the look I give her. "Okay, okay… So where is he now?"

I shrug. "We got separated." Which is sort of the truth. I separated myself from him. I _don't_ know where he is. So… there you go. It's not a lie; it's clever wording.

She gives me a worried look. "Do you think he's okay?"

I nod. "He's a… he's a trooper when it comes to emergencies…" And _God_ how this is killing me.

"He _does _seem like the sort. You know, like one of those crazy action movie heroes they could shoot a dozen times and he still walks away."

I laugh. "Yeah. Yeah he does." Boy, if only she knew. What happened to the good old days when I could shoot Heero in the leg a few times and no one would blame me for it? Damn, I miss them.

Heather opens her mouth to say more but we've reached the girls' dormitories. The RA bursts out of the hall and ushers the girls inside, sounding shrilly with anxiety. If the woman's not careful, she'll have a freaking heart attack.

Heather gives me an awkward sort of hug that has me glancing around for Heero for some reason. Then she disappears into the dorm with the other girls. With that, the guards usher us guys to our dormitory. I shuffle along in silence, listening to the conversation around me.

Now that the girls are gone, macho speculation begins. It's kind of amusing that the guys are more interested in the specs of the mobile suits—both OZ and our Gundams—than worried about the threat of the battle itself. A friend of mine used to say 'the only difference between men and boys is the size of their feet and the price of their toys'. I smile faintly. I always argued with her about it, just to be argumentative I guess, but I have to admit it's kind of true.

The guards finally leave us at our dormitories. I hang back long enough to watch them march towards the school. The lights in Eileen Tait's office blaze. Oh to be a fly on _that_ wall… Shaking my head, I head into the dormitory.

The countdown to the end of our stay at North Bay Academy begins.

----

I sit on the corner of my bed, wedged against the wall, waiting. Because I know it's going to happen. I don't know when. But it will be soon.

There is a knock at the door. I groan. Sooner than I hoped, apparently. That's the sort of luck only _I_ can have.

Before I even answer I already _know _it's Heero. I know it's him because he's the only one who knows _I'm_ the one responsible for tonight's disastrous mission. So while The Others would seek him out, full of questions, maybe accusations, he'd come see me.

I could pretend to not be here. But he would probably come in anyway to wait for me to return. And he would find me here, pretending I'm not. And _that_ would just give him another thing to bitch at me about.

There is another knock and, unless it's just my imagination, it sounds impatient. Doesn't make sense, I know. An impatient knock. But that's the only way I can describe it because I _swear_ it is.

With a sigh, I get to my feet and drag myself to my doom. I guess I should just get it over with. The longer I make him wait, the more irritated he's going to get. And, hell, I deserve it this time…

God I hope he doesn't have a gun. I really don't want what Zero showed me to come true…

I open the door and, lo and behold, it _is_ Heero. Mutely, I step aside for him to walk in. The expression on his face is unreadable. I don't think that's a good sign. Now I know even less of what to expect. I close the door behind him and I stand there, nerves tensing with each passing second as I wait for him to start bitching so I can bitch right back. Unexpectedly, he's silent for nearly a full minute. It drives me insane. It's like he's organizing his thoughts for the most effective way to best me. Hell, he probably is. This _is_ Heero. Yet I can't force myself to break it. I suddenly can't remember how to work my vocal cords. So I stand there, still by the door, staring stupidly at his back. Maintaining my dignity.

Finally, he breaks the silence. Without even turning to me, he says, "Explain to me why you didn't go after Treize Khushrenada."

I feel indignation bubbling up inside. And I finally regain the ability to talk. "_You_ could've gone after him!" I all but shriek. So much for maintaining dignity…

"No, I could not! I was fighting off six other mobile suits to keep them from interfering with _your_ fight!" He turns to look at me now and I wish he hadn't. "Now tell me _why_ you didn't go after him!"

I glare at him and he glares back. Unfortunately, I'm the first to look away. He wins this time… "It's not like you'd understand," I mutter. He's so fucking perfect, after all. He probably wouldn't know fear if it handed him its calling card.

"Then explain it to me so I _do_ understand!"

I shove him towards the door. "Just get the fuck out of here! I don't have to answer to you!"

"Goddammit, Duo!" He shoves me back. "Quit running away!"

"Fuck you!" I move to punch him. He catches my wrist and yanks me out of his path. I stumble aside, but manage to pull my wrist from his grip. I straighten. "And I'm not running away!"

"Like hell you aren't." He growls. "Tell me what happened! Tell me why you nearly got us all _killed!_"  
"It's not like I meant it! I was…I… I was scared, _okay?!_"

He gives me a strange look and straightens up a little. It throws me off a little and I take a step back, eyeing him. "Scared? Of what? Fighting?"

"Oh my _God,_ are you _really_ that—Do you _really _think-"

"Then what?!" he snaps. I don't look at him. "The Zero System?" When I don't answer, he sighs in irritation.

"It's not like you'll get it," I finally mutter.

He grabs my shoulders and tries to make me look at him. "Why don't you try and explain it to me?! Why the hell does a simple program scare you?!"

I wrench out of his grasp. "Simple—ha! Maybe to _you_. _You_, the one who is bothered by _nothing! _But I'm not _you_, Heero! I'm nothing like _you!_ I never will be!"

"I don't _want_ you to be me! I want…" He scowls. He looks like he wants to say more, but he doesn't. I don't know why but it makes me want to hit him all the more.

"Then leave me the fuck alone!"

"I've seen what you get into when you're left alone!"

With a furious growl, I throw myself at him. I'm going to knock his fucking head off his goddamn fucking shoulders!

"I hate you! I hate you! You think you're so much better than all of us! And you're not! You're not!" My voice is shrill and hysterical in my ears. I can't control it. Jesus Christ, someone stop me!

He blocks each strike as if he's reading my mind. And that just enrages me further. I _need_ this! I need to make him suffer! He has to feel what I've felt. I lunge forward, swing my foot around for a solid roundhouse, and Heero blocks it, knocking my foot to the ground. The abrupt motion jars me in place, stuns me as effectively as any stun gun. And in the second it takes me to regain control of myself, he steps forward. He is _right there_, barely an inch away from me. I choke back a gasp as he stares at me, right in my eyes. Shit…

"You aren't going to land anything like this," he says coolly.

I shake my head, trying to get him out of my head. "Shut up!"

"You let your anger get to your head and your movements get sloppy. You betray your own actions! That shift of weight, I can read where you're going!"

"I said shut up!" I push him away. Or try. Because he grabs my arms mid-rise and he holds me fast.

"You want to strike at me?" he asks. "You have to do better than that."

"Goddammit Heero!" I try to pull away but his grip only tightens. "Let go, you fucking asshole!"

To my surprise, he does. And then he kisses me.

And then he… kisses… _What?!_

I gasp, caught up in my own internal whirlwind. If I let this continue… if I let him… He doesn't deserve… _I_ don't deserve… Oh, _fuck._

With a strangled groan, I push him away again. Or try to, at least. He grabs my arms mid-motion a second time in as many minutes, pinning them to a wall I swear wasn't there a second ago. Thrill shoots through my body. I try to ignore it.

"Heero!"

"I told you that you'd have to do better than that," he replies, so serious despite the ragged breaths between us.

"Heero…"

And he kisses me again, something slow and luxurious and so fucking hot. Nonono… I strain against his firm grip. If I give in now, I give in for good. I can't let that happen.

I feel a tell-tale bulge pressing against my hip. Holy shit. He can_not_ be aroused by—by _me!_ Not after everything… It must be the adrenaline from the battle. It must be. So there's nothing to get worried or excited about. Nothing at all. And yet…

My own body is responding in kind.

Traitorous fucking body!

Heero pulls back for a breath and finds my gaze. His eyes are bright, penetrating. And I've lost. As if I ever stood a chance. He releases his grip on my wrists, traces a path along my palms, then twines his fingers with mine. I swallow hard, slipping down the wall a bit as my legs turn to jelly. I wonder if he can hear my heart thudding, because I certainly can. With a low, completely erotic growl, he dives in again, fierce and unrelenting this time. I return the kiss with a pathetically desperate noise. Fuck, how long as it been?

Once it becomes obvious I can't even complete a thought long enough to resist further, his hands release mine. One slips around my waist, pulling me flush against his body. The other creeps beneath my shirt, feather-light against my skin, drawing a groan from me. If this keeps up, I'm going to fucking explode before either of us even undresses… A callused thumb brushes across a nipple, making me sink a little further on the wall, seeing sparks.

"Goddamn!" I gasp, arching against him, suddenly desperate for so much more contact. A pleasurable shudder courses through me as he smoothes both hands up my sides, easing my shirt over my head and tossing it who-cares-where.

The world reels around me as Heero spins me around and pushes me down onto the nearest bed. Straddling my hips, he whips his own shirt off and swoops down again with a hungry intensity that I can only match. My fingers plunge into his thick, messy hair, and I relish the familiar texture beneath my _own_ fingers. How long _has_ it been?

Too fucking long.

His mouth his hot against my neck, shoulders, his hands drifting where they please to leave me a writhing mass of jelly beneath him. After all this time, he still hasn't forgotten how to draw the most from me.

"I want you. Now," Heero murmurs against my shoulder. At least, I think it's what he said. He's driving me to distraction, letting his hands get reacquainted below the belt, so to speak.

"Then, goddammit, take me!"

"I don't have…"  
I groan, though I can't be sure whether it's from the liberties his hands are taking or from exasperation that he'd stop things _now_ to worry about hurting me. Fuck, I don't even _care_ right now! A little voice in my head tells me that I'll care like _hell_ later and I wish I had a gun to shoot it silent.

"Duo-"

I groan again, flinging my hand in the direction of my armoire. "Black duffel. Second pocket. In the front," I manage to say between gasps for air. "Fucking idiot."

After a giving me a searing kiss that will only make his brief absence that much worse, he climbs off me and crosses to the armoire containing said duffel bag. Somehow I manage to kick off the rest of my clothes as I watch him. The muscles in his back delicately shift and flex with his movements, making him appear almost unreal. Even that nasty scar running the length of his back, from when he blew himself and Wing to smithereens, looks exotic. Watching him, even _half-_naked, is going to be the end of me. I squirm in discomfort. Oh God, if this is a dream, don't wake me up. Ever again.

"If you don't hurry it up, I'm going to finish without you," I warn.

"Don't even try it, unless you want me to tie you down," he replies as he palms the bottle of lube, stripping away his jeans and underwear before climbing back into the bed, nudging my thighs apart.

The idea of me helpless and at Heero's mercy has a strange appeal and I flush as another thrill runs through me.

"Don't say things like tha-_at!_" My whining jumps a few shrill octaves as a cold, slippery finger pushes into my body.

He drives me further into the overwhelming sensations with a second finger, a third, twisting and thrusting in a way that can only be described as sweet torture. I gasp his name when I can remember how to speak at all. My entire consciousness is focused on what he's doing to me.

Even after all this time. He remembers…

I whine pathetically when he withdraws fingers.

"Ready?"

I whine again, nodding, clamping my hand over my mouth before I make a bigger fool of myself.

There is a moment of stillness between us, silence punctured by our heavy breathing. He stares down at me, confirming whatever it is he needs to confirm. It only lasts a second, but it feels like eternity. And that moment is broken as he penetrates with one quick thrust.

I bite my hand hard to keep from screaming loud enough to wake the dead. _Fuck_ that hurt!

Heero takes my hand in his and runs his thumb over the bite mark. "Don't do that."

I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to regain control of my ragged breath, my trembling body that's fighting to adjust to and reject him all at once. "Sorry…"

He shifts his weight and I gasp from the pain and the pleasure that follows on its heels as my body gets used to his presence.

"I'll stop…" he begins, but I shake my head. You'd think we were new to this.

"Move."

And move he does. Slow. Dizzingly slow. Driving away the pain with each shift, each thrust, leaving behind this intensely burning _need_. If I thought he tortured me before, that is nothing compared to this.

I wrap my legs around him, pleading for him to move harder, faster, _anything_. He complies. There. And _there._ I shout, arching off the mattress even as I feel my consciousness plummeting through a sea of white heat.

We collapse onto each other in a sticky, sweaty, tangled mess. I stare wide-eyed at the ceiling, gasping for air as the euphoria settles. What was that? Did I just… Did we just… A dream? No… not a dream. Heero's weight is heavy, warm, and so very real on top of me. I can't see his face between my shoulder and the mattress. I don't know what he thinks. Not that I _ever_ know.

But his hand grips mine tighter than ever, confusing me even further.


	63. Chapter 63

**Unstable**

AN: Happy New Year, loves!

**Chapter 63:**

I wake with a groan, realizing first thing that I ache all over. It's an unpleasantly pleasant unpleasant sensation. Yes, I realize that doesn't make sense when you say it that way, so I'll try to explain it so it does. Can't guarantee it will work, but here goes. It's unpleasant because waking up to general aches first thing in the morning is a crappy way to start any day. Pleasant because some of the aches result from last night's um… _encounter_… with Heero. And therefore it's finally unpleasant because I shouldn't be enjoying _that_ at all. I should've kicked him in the balls and been done with him. With another groan, I bury my head in my pillow.

As I wake further, I realize that I'm precariously balanced on the very edge of my bed. A warm, strong arm flung around my waist is probably the only thing keeping me from falling. Which means there is a second body in this bed with me. In this bed that's technically not made for two people. Which means last night he… and this is--! Oh shit.

Gulping, I glance over my shoulder to see Heero asleep beside me, wedged firmly against the wall. I snap my head forward and stare at the thoroughly rumpled bed across from me, trying not to hyperventilate. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut against the sight and the feelings it triggers.

So, why is he still here? I don't remember falling asleep with him. I don't remember _inviting_ him to stay.

Is there anything _do_ I remember?

Think Duo. Think.

Okay. There was sex. _Really _good _sex._ (Damn that little voice! Shut the hell up before I end your life!) Then… Then I went to the bathroom to clean myself up. Emerged and climbed into my _own_ bed as Heero went to clean up. And then… Hmm, and then I must've fallen asleep shortly after because I don't even remember him coming out.

So he took it upon himself to make the decision to stay, without my consent. And now I don't even know how to respond…

I glance over my shoulder again and this time he's awake. I stare, frozen like a deer in the goddamn headlights. And he stares right back, as if he isn't surprised. Which he probably isn't, since this is all his fault.

"Good morning," he finally says.

With a yelp, I roll right off the bed and hit the floor with a groan. Christ, I have to stop doing that… Heero props himself up on an elbow, looking down at me. His eyebrow jumps up.

"Yes, I'm fine," I mutter, getting to my feet. I can feel the heat rising in my face.

"I can see that."

I roll my eyes. "Thank you for asking. And _why _are you still here?"

"Was I supposed to leave?"

I open my mouth for a smart reply, or a simple '_YES!_', but my voice fails me. So I fold my arms over my chest and look away.

"I assumed that there was more to this than a…" He frowns, apparently searching for the proper phrase.

"Bang and bail?" I supply, glancing back at him.

He makes a face. "Crass. But yes."

"So… you're saying that this was more than—but I thought… I mean…" Shit. Shit, shit, shit…

"What did you think?" he asks, the epitome of calm. How can he be like that when I feel like I'm on the verge of an epic breakdown?!

"That we were being stupid!"

"Probably."

I glare at him. "Well thanks." It's nice to know that he thinks it's stupid to be with me.

He glares back at me. "You know what I mean."

"No, Heero. I _don't_ know what you mean!" Okay, I probably do. He probably meant it the same way I did. But it's the principle of the matter. I plunge my hands into my hair and grip it tightly. "You say you can't read my mind—well, the same goes for me, bucko!"

"Duo-"

"You're as easy to read as _mud!_"

He doesn't answer right away. I stare at him, feeling my chest heave with some unknown exertion. Probably from the force of my frustration with him. He does that to a man.

"Are you done?"

I blink. "_Excuse_ me?"

"I asked if you were done."

I snort. "And _why_ does it matter?"

"Because we need to talk."

Talk? _Talk!?_ All anyone tells is that _we need to talk!_ But what good comes of it? I haven't seen anything! I scoff. "No thanks. I've found that _I'm_ the only one who does the talking around here and, frankly, I'm all talked out," I snarl. I turn to stomp to the door to show him out, but he grabs my arm.

"No," he growls. "We're going to talk. Now." He tugs sharply and, with an irritatingly audible 'oof!', I plop down next to him.

"You can be such fucking asshole, you know that?" I grumble, wrenching my arm from his grasp.

"Yes," he mutters dryly. "As you've told me many times before."

I offer a vicious smirk. "Not fun, being called such things, is it?"

With an annoyed sigh, he pinches the bridge of his nose. "I am trying," he grinds out, "not to argue with you."

"Then how about we forget the whole talking thing and you go bye-bye?"

"Not until we talk," he growls.

"Talk to yourself!" I lurch forward, intent on escaping this time. But no one escapes Heero-fucking-Yuy. In one quick motion, I'm flung back onto the bed and Heero sits on top of me.

"Get the fuck off!" I snarl.

He clamps his hand firmly over my mouth, glaring at me. "We are going to talk whether you like it or not."

I glare right back, but he doesn't budge. Of course not. So I do what would be expected of me in this situation. I bite his goddamn hand. He grunts irritably, jerking his hand back.

"You want to talk?" I hiss. "Then fucking talk!"

"Just tell me… just tell me one thing."

"One thing! It's always 'one thing' with you assholes! Except it's never just '_one_ thing'! It's a shitload of 'one things'!"

He ignores that. "Why is it…" He pauses, shakes his head, and seems to have to force himself to continue. "Why is it you could confide in Winner?"

I stare at him for a moment. Confiding in Quatre? What does _that_ have to do with… Ah… I smirk. I get it now. "That bothers you, eh?"

He frowns hard. I'm thrown off track when his severe gaze traps mine. "Yes." Okay, even _more_ off track. What's with that answer?

I look away, scowling. "Yeah, well maybe if you _forced_ it out of me, like he did-"

"I didn't want to do that! I thought you'd _trust_ me-"

"Trust? _Trust?!_ You wanted me to _trust_ you?! When _you_ couldn't even return the same courtesy?! How about me, Heero? Huh? How about trusting _me?_"

"I tried, dammit!" He straightens a little. Still sits on me though… "Do you know how _difficult_ you make trusting you?"

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

He takes a deep breath and squeezes his eyes shut. "You drove me crazy-"

"Well thanks a _lot,_ Heero! You have _such_ a way with words!"

"That's not how I meant it!"

"Then how _did_ you mean it?!" I snarl.

"If you shut up for just one second in your life, maybe I can figure out how to explain it!"

We glare at each other once more. I swear to God if I could bend just right I'd kick him in the head.

With a harsh exhale, he plants a hand on the mattress on either side of my head and doesn't quite look at me. "You drove me crazy. You just—you still do! And _every_ time you're around I just… And with your—I don't know—your personality and-and… have you even _looked_ in a mirror?!"

I swallow hard, finding it difficult to breathe, though I don't know whether it's because he's sitting on me or if… I try to shut my eyes, shut him out. What he's trying to say. Trying not to say. He's so stupid with words! And yet… I think I understand what he meant by driving him crazy and I don't _want_ to understand. I just want to shut him out! But I can't. I can't, I can't, I can't… I just stare at him, feeling terrified… hopeful? Completely idiotic.

He takes a deep breath and continues to not quite look at me. "I'm sure you've noticed that people are drawn to you."

"It's not like I can _help_ that!" I protest, finding my voice again. "I can't _control_ what other people think and do!"

"Well, it didn't stop you from flirting back!" he snaps.

"Are you… are you _jealous?_"

Now he's _really_ not looking at me. "Yes… perhaps I am—was."

That little slip did not escape me and it shocks me to the core. Hastily, awkwardly, I shake my head. "I just… I just try to fit in! Look like I'm just another average student, you know? What do you _want_ me to do? Be a social outcast, like you?"

He makes a face. "Well… I didn't know what to trust-"

"Me, Heero! _Me!_ Trust _me!_ That's what you should've done all along!"

"I tried, dammit!" Grabbing my shoulders, he gives me a sharp shake. I stare up at him, wide-eyed. He's looking at me now. "You can't even begin to understand how hard I tried. With the casual flirting and—I could tell things were bothering you. I can always tell because you're so awful at hiding it. And you couldn't confide in _me?_ When I was supposed to be your—your _lover?_"

I feel myself turning red. My eyes were burning and it was getting hard to breathe again.

"I went through ridiculous efforts trying to explain away your behavior and I got to the point where I couldn't anymore. You were hurting yourself and wouldn't let me help. You kept secrets from me. And wouldn't let me help. You flirted with every Dick and Jane that showed interest. What else was I supposed to think? I'm a creature of logic, Duo. I took my facts and the conclusion I came up with was the only one that made sense!"

"It was the wrong conclusion!"

Heero grips my shoulders. He looks a little crazy himself. "I _know!_ Which is a lot of drama we could've been spared if you would have trusted _me_ to begin with!"

"I was scared!" I choke out before I can stop myself. Shit. Why do I keep admitting that to him?

"Scared? Of what?"

"That you'd… hate me. Or something," I reply in a small voice.

He reaches out and I flinch away, expecting… Well, I don't know what I was expecting, but he simply brushes a strand of hair out of my eyes. Which I did not expect at all. "Hate you for what?" he asks a lot more quietly than I thought possible.

"I don't know…" I'm crying. Fucking hell, I'm crying. Like some overly hormonal _girl_. I wish he'd let me go so I could vanish.

"You do know." I feel the rough pad of his thumb brush my cheek. Christ… He's killing me. With a shift of his weight, my arms are free. I can push him off me. I can run away.

I fling my arms over my face so he can't see. So _I_ can't see. "I just… I didn't want you to see that I wasn't… strong enough or smart enough. Or what you wanted… That I wasn't perfect…" Like you.

He must've understood the part I left unsaid because he sighs. "I'm not perfect, Duo."

I snort, or try to, but my nose is stuffy and I gag instead. I curl my arms tighter over my face.

"I'm not." Silence. "And I don't know where you got the idea I would hate you for something like your past. We've all had bad things happen. You should've trusted me."

"I did! You don't even know how _hard _it was… you don't understand how much I already did trust you! Goddammit, Heero, you were the first…" And I shut up before I make myself sound even _more _like a girl. He was the first guy I'd been with since I'd been on L-2. The first guy I'd been with willingly. And the last. Despite my vulgar personality and apparent lack of restraint when it comes to flirting, I mean it when I fall in love. Even if the guy is a fucking douche bag who doesn't deserve it. "I'm not a whore, goddammit."

"I was… wrong." A phrase I never thought I'd hear from him. A phrase I'm pretty sure he never expected to say.

Heero pulls my arms away from my face as if they were two strings merely draped across each other… maybe because I didn't offer much resistance. He leans over me and his lips gently brush my forehead, one cheek, then the other. A jolt shoots through me. Just as carefully, he kisses my mouth, once… twice… as if he's waiting. Waiting for me to respond, maybe? So I kiss him back, just as hesitant because I know that it'll be just my luck that I fuck this up. And it's okay… and it's still okay…

I dig my fingers into his shoulders, wanting more. Scared shitless that I'll get it. He reaches up and tips my chin just so and I completely open up to him. It's no use pretending to resist. I never could.

"Oh _fuck,_" I gasp as he kisses me again, sweeping me off my metaphorical feet.

"For fuck's sake, didn't you have enough of each other _last_ night?" a perturbed voice suddenly snaps.

The two of us suddenly jerk apart and, around Heero's shoulder, I see a very irritated Wufei standing just outside the bathroom door. Judging by his comment, I'd have to say he heard us last night. I want to bury myself beneath the blankets in embarrassment, but he'll probably think I'm giving Heero a good ol' blow job.

"Chang," Heero growls. "This better be important."

Jesus Christ…

'Fei is unfazed. No surprise there. "Barton just contacted me. I figured the two of you would still be… unaware."

"Unaware of what?"

"The headmistress is checking dormitories."


	64. Chapter 64

**Unstable**

**Chapter 64:**

As clear as day, there is the look 'why me?!' written on Wufei's face as Heero and I disentangle ourselves from each other. It almost makes me laugh. Which is good because I'm trying to ignore the gloom surging through me.

"They're checking dormitories? Now?" Heero asks, frowning hard in thought.

"Bit late for that, wouldn't you say?" I muse.

"Not if they didn't suspect a student until now," Wufei points out.

"Ah. Right. Do you think that means they're onto us?"

He shrugs. "Can't say at this point. If they're checking all dorms, it means they probably don't know who the perpetrators are."

"Or they know and are trying to ease _our_ suspicions by 'checking all dorms'," I point out.

'Fei nods a bit reluctantly. "True."

"Well, we have to play dumb whether they know or not," Heero says, still frowning. "We've removed all damning evidence from the dorms last night. They won't find anything suspicious and we did a thorough job of disabling their security systems. They can't prove anything."

"And they won't think anything suspicious about _this?_" Wufei gestures to the two of us.

"What's wrong with being gay?" I gripe.

"I'm not saying anything is wrong with it. Except maybe the fact the two of you had to be forcibly separated because you couldn't stop fighting? Because you hate each other? Or hated. I don't know anymore." He snorts, obviously annoyed, and puts up his hands as if to stop any comment we might provide. "I don't even _want_ to know."

"But I thought that's what you wanted," I snap.

"What?"

Playing dumb so well! Ass. I open my mouth to remind him of his curse, but I catch sight of Heero making a cutting motion through the air. "Not now," he growls, as if I missed it. I roll my eyes.

'Fei gives us both a strange look. "Well," he finally says. "I thought you should know."

"Thanks," Heero mutters. "Now get back to your room before that woman comes in and finds this even _more _suspicious."

Wufei glares at him before heading back through the bathroom. He mutters something under his breath that I don't catch. "Want to repeat that, sunshine?" I ask snidely.

His response is a slammed door.

I glance at Heero out of the corner of my eye. He's sitting on the edge of my bed, arms folded over his chest, glaring broodingly at the floor. It's not like the linoleum will open up and give him any answers. I almost tell him this, but rein my vocal cords in just in time. I really don't need a fight on top of all of this. After another moment of silent observation, I finally relent and say: "So…" Very clever, I know.

"Yes?" He still glares at the floor, but his eyebrow jumps up in a way that almost makes me laugh.

"Don't you think you ought to leave?"

"Whether I leave or stay, I'm bound to be caught."

"What are we going to do when Eileen asks us what the fuck we're doing in a room together?"

"I'll think of something."

"A lot of good _that _does us! We need a plan _now_."

He glares at me. "I don't hear _you_ coming up with anything."

I roll my lips together and shrug, looking away. Okay, okay. He makes a point. But! He _did_ say he'd think of something… Not a good excuse, I know. But it's all I've got because I can't even think of anything remotely plausible, aside from 'we were fucking each other's brains out'.

A rap on the door relieves me from further awkwardness. Heero gets to his feet and, like the moron he is, answers the door in his underwear. Boxers, thankfully. Over his head, I see Eileen Tait staring at him in stunned silence. She regains her composure quickly, however, and glares suspiciously at him.

"Mr. Kishi, I don't believe I was informed that you intended to switch rooms again," she says crisply.

"I um… didn't. Exactly," Heero mutters, sounding, for all the world, like a normal teenager caught doing exactly what he'd done. I don't know how he does it. How can he make himself behave like that when it's so contrary to his stupid, stoic nature? It's like watching a completely different person.

"Then would you care to explain what you are doing in Mr. O'Sullivan's room?"

"Well…" He rubs the back of his neck. "I'm not going to lie."

"Wise choice," she interrupts thinly.

"Well, I'm sure you've seen disaster movies. What else does a guy do with his love interest when their lives um… flash before their eyes?"

I would've choked and possibly died if I wasn't so fascinated watching Eileen's reaction. Her face turns so red it's nearly purple and she splutters a few furious, nonsense words before finally managing to gain control of her vocal cords again. "Stephen Kishi, your behavior is _unacceptable! _Mark my words, I will be contacting both your parents and Mr. O'Sullivan's, and see that you are both removed from this school!" She thrusts her finger towards the door. "Now, if you please, return to your room, Mr. Kishi. Mr. O'Sullivan, you stand in the hallway until this inspection is over! Immediately!"

I glance down at the sheets. "But I-"

"Move it!" she snaps.

All right then. I get to my feet and waltz out of the room after Heero in all _my_ underweary glory. Fortunately for her, I'm wearing boxers too. She glowers at me as I pass. The door shuts firmly behind us.

"Good going."

"What? We had sex. I told her the truth, something you always harp on about."

I groan. "Don't remind me."

He frowns, folding his arms over his chest. "Did I do something wrong?"

Right or wrong is not the issues, I want to say. It's the way you are making me feel. The way I probably shouldn't feel… But, instead, I say, "You should probably get back to your room before Eileen blows another gasket."

Way to go, genius.

He frowns harder and, after studying me for a long moment, turns and heads away. Hugging my arms to my chest, I lean back against the doorframe, watching him. How the hell am I supposed to talk to him now?

And that's when I find myself face to face with Heero's door. I groan, thumping my head against the door. Only it's not _my_ head, but Heero's. "Goddammit, not again!"

One would think that, after having sex, the curse would've thought we were close enough and _stopped_ already! My hand freezes on the doorknob as that thought crosses my mind. Is _that_ why Heero did it?

I glance over my shoulder at Heero, in my body. He is staring at me, the ever present frown now on my face. He really _wouldn't…_ would he? Hastily, I open the door and slip inside the room. Part of me is angry. If he used me just to test some curse-breaking theory, well… I'd… I'd have to kick his goddamn ass. But the other part hopes that it's true, because last night makes so much more sense that way.

"Dude! … What the hell? You're in your underwear." I hear a laugh. "Where _were_ you last night?"

I look over to see Andrew Bates looking at me, snickering. Master Bates. Heero's roommate… "Huh?" I reply wittily.

"Maybe you didn't notice… Kind of hard _not _to, but—everything's going crazy! The battle last night—Gundams _every_where… Hey, you okay? You look kind of… out of it."

"Oh. I'll be fine." Once I murder The Others, that is. "I had a … rough night."

"Eh? Where _were_ you, anyway?"

"Er…"

"Dude, is that a hickey?!"

I clamp my hand to my neck as if I can feel the hickey. Which I can't.

"Okay, you have _got_ to hook me up sometime. How are you getting laid all the time?"

It takes me a moment to remember the condom prank I pulled on Heero. God, that seems like such a long time ago…

"Is it the dress?"

Is it the dress? Hah! The dress! That kelly green monstrosity!

The fighting. The curse. The pranks. The schools. Heather and Hit-and-Run and Master Bates and Eileen Tait. _Heero_. Having _sex_ with Heero. And the—and the _things _it makes me think… And the dress! I plop down, right there on the floor, and start to laugh. And I laugh and laugh. Master Bates gives me a weird look, asks if I'm all right. And I laugh even harder. I can't stop. It's as if every last miserable, frustrating, confusing, stressful thing is boiling out of me, out of my throat in the sound of this horrible, barking _noise_.

"Stephen… dude, er, you're really starting to freak me out…"

I'm freaking _you_ out?

There is a knock at the door. Eileen, I would bet. Bates skirts around me and opens the door. And I still can't stop laughing, even though I can hardly breathe now. I hear Eileen asking about my sanity, to which some unfamiliar voice—one of her henchman, no doubt, wisely decides that it must be trauma from the battle last night.

Grabbing my arm, Bates drags my insanely laughing self out the door. The students who live on our floor are standing in the hallway, most likely gossiping about last night's events and what this inspection mean. Maybe they're figuring out that there are some among them who could be the dreaded Gundam pilots.

Beside Bates and me, Hit-and-Run and Quatre are also standing outside their room, apparently being inspected as well. Through the haze of my madness, I can see Quatre giving me a worried stare. Wheezing, I double over, clutching a stitch in my side as I continue laughing.

"You seriously need to chill out!" Master Bates squawks.

Across the hall, I can see Heero-in-my-body. And that just makes me laugh even harder. Naturally, this brings him over. Who wouldn't want to know why their body was suddenly going insane?

"What's wrong with him?" he asks Bates.

I'm laughing so hard it hurts, so hard I can't breathe. And I can't stop.

"Like I'd know."

I hear him scowl. I _hear_ it! A grindy, crunchy sound that is so very Heero. And then he grabs my arm and drags me away. Turns me around. Puts a hand on either side of my face to make me look at him. I gasp helplessly for air between laughs. "Get a grip on yourself, 02!" he says in a low voice that isn't quite a whisper.

"I can't. I can't!" I giggle, trying my damnedest to keep my voice as low as he's keeping his. "This is driving me insane. I can't handle it anymore! The switching and the fighting and the you and the dress!" The you! The you! I laugh even harder. "The you!" I gasp.

"Close your mouth."

I do as I'm told, though that just makes my laughter come out in chokes and snorts.

"Breathe through your nose."

I take a deep breath and crack up once more.

He holds my head a little more firmly. "_Breathe,_ dammit."

I inhale again and shake my head, choking. "I can't," I giggle. "I'm crazy. I'm going crazy."

"Look at me." He rests his forehead on mine and makes it a point to look in my eyes. I've never gotten such a good look at my own eyes before. "Close your mouth." They look strange. "Now breathe." Unreal.

I close my mouth and breathe. I can feel another bubble of crazy laughter welling up inside. He tells me to breathe again. So I do. And a third time.

"Better?"

Wordlessly, I nod. I'm afraid I'll start laughing again. He gives me a stern look, as if he knows the reason I didn't verbalize my response, but he lets me go anyway.

Just in time because Eileen and her pack of flying monkeys (a.k.a. OZ soldiers) emerges from Bates' and Heero's room. She sweeps a glance over the lot of us. "Get dressed, all of you!" she barks. "There will be an assembly in half an hour in Auditorium 2. Your presence is mandatory."

And, with that, she sweeps down the hall. As she passes Heero and me, she gives us a penetrating stare before heading up the staircase to the third floor. Heero and I exchange glances. What was that look for, anyway? Does she know? Or is she just irritated by our erm… _actions?_

As the other students trickle back into their rooms, Quatre comes up to us.

"Everything okay?" he asks, eyeing me worriedly.

"Just peachy," I grumble. I have no desire to laugh now, thank God… "Let's get dressed, shall we?"


	65. Chapter 65

**Unstable**

_AN: No excuses for lateness... Enjoy your Easter/Passover/Sunday and the chapter!_

**Chapter 65:**

The auditorium is deafening with the sound of gossip as the students of North Bay Academy nervously speculate about the reason for this sudden assembly. The guy to my right is on his cellphone, discussing with some friend or guardian or whoever that he heard the school was going to be shut down. In front of me, a group of guys are regaling one another with stories of their escapes from last night's battle, each tale more extravagant than the one before. Never mind that we were all led away like a group of obedient sheep. The girls to my left are nearly hysterical, thinking that the Gundam pilots demanded sacrifices and that this assembly is to announce the unfortunate victims.

Really… _sacrifices?!_ What do they take us for?

I wonder what The Others are thinking of this. I wonder if any of them have heard the sacrifice rumor. Hell, I wonder how that particular gem got started! I don't recall making such a ridiculous demand. The only thing that's been sacrificed here is my sanity.

Casually, I glance around for The Others. Wufei, just a few seats in front of me, is pointedly ignoring some pretty dark-haired girl who is pointedly ignoring the fact that she's being… well, pointedly ignored. Really… that guy needs to unclench a little, maybe get laid. It'll probably do wonders for his personality.

Surprisingly, Trowa and Quatre aren't sitting together. Tro, close to the back of the auditorium, looks lost in thought and Quat, more to the center, is discussing something—maybe the finer points of curse-casting—with Hit-and-Run. I grit my teeth. I must remember to make their lives miserable before we leave. Not much time left.

Finally, I spot Heero-in-my-body… mostly because I was trying _not _to find him. Heather is next to him, talking. Obviously thinking it's me in that shell. She doesn't seem angry, so I assume Heero's being civil. It's so weird, the way he's been acting lately… What in the world are they talking about?

"Good morning, students," a voice booms over the loudspeaker.

Noise erupts for a moment as students scramble for their seats.

Eileen watches, clearly not amused by our youth. When silence finally falls over the auditorium, she clears her throat. "As I'm sure you are all aware, there was an attack on the base last night. Today's assembly has been set up to put a stop to the circulation of wild rumors and to assuage any fears you might have about your safety in our fine school.

"Now, it has been confirmed that the attack was perpetrated by the terrorists who pilot the Gundams." Immediately, the students start discussing this confirmation between themselves. She glances around, eyeing all of us as if someone might be sitting under a flashing sign that reads "here there be Gundam pilots". I try not to roll my eyes.

When the noise dies down, she goes on to explain how, despite the proximity of the attacks, the students were, and are, in no danger, all the while painting us to be horrible, ruthless, bloodthirsty villains. Nice one, Eileen. And I was growing _so_ fond of you. Never mind the fact that the members of OZ are the _real _villains here. I try not to grind my teeth in irritation.

Our dear headmistress takes a deep breath and stares at us over her microphone. "And so, it is to my surprise and regret to inform you that it is suspected that the Gundam pilots have infiltrated this school."

Somewhere, a girl shrieks predictably, which sets off another wave of nervous chatter. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Instead, I stare hard at Eileen, as she waits impatiently for things to calm down once more. Is she trying to trick us into revealing ourselves? Or does she really know who we are and is simply waiting for the right time to strike?

"I ask that any students with information to please report your knowledge to me, or to the authorities at the base, at your earliest convenience. This includes anything about last night's attack and any suspicious behaviors you've noticed among your peers or the staff at this school. For your safety, your meetings will be kept strictly confidential." She gives us all a penetrating stare.

She lectures for a few minutes more, but I stop listening. What an interesting turn of events. Asking for student observations, eh? I don't expect they'll get anything useful out of the students here at NBA, but you never know. We (meaning The Others and I) need to bail as soon as possible.

Well, shit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is up to you to help us put a stop to these criminals." She gives us all a final, penetrating stare. "I hope you will take this responsibility seriously." She pauses for several seconds to let her words sink in. "You are dismissed."

The phrase hasn't even fully left her mouth and students are already getting to their feet. Gossip practically explodes out of the silence.

I follow the herd out the door, casually drifting towards The Others.

"So," Quatre murmurs as soon as we are out of general earshot. "What do you guys think?"

"I think we need to get the hell out of here," Trowa points out.

"Yes, I know that. But do you feel they know anything?"

"Whether or not they actually do, we have to assume they do," Heero says.

"I suppose." Quat's brow furrow's worriedly. "Though I do think whether they know is very important. They know our faces… or yours, anyway, Heero. They will slap your picture up on every Most Wanted program in the world."

Heero frowns and I don't respond. Yeah, garnering so much attention for Heero was my fault through and through.

"So what's everyone's plan to get out of here?"

"_Will_ and I are already getting kicked out," I pipe in. "You guys can figure out an escape plan on your own."

"Kicked out?"

'Fei groans. "If you heard what I heard last night, you would understand."

"What? What did you hear?" Quat fixes a suspicious glare on Heero and me. "You two weren't arguing again, were you?"

"No," I chirp innocently. "Why would you think that?"

The Others give me a weird stare. I guess it's too hard to imagine Heero innocent.

Heero grabs my arm and drags me away as Wufei mutters, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Let go!" I snap, yanking my arm out of his grip. "I was just talking!"

"Yes, and I wanted you to stop it."

"What? Don't want them to know we've been fucking? Well it's a little late for that, bucko!"

"Duo, there is a time for everything and now is _not the time!_"

"You should've told your fucking libido that, 'cause as far as I'm concerned, now isn't the time to be screwing each others' brains out either!"

He stares at me before his eyes narrow into a glare. "Do you _really—_Do you—I can't—you just—Oh for god's sake, forget it."

"What?" He's usually so articulate. It's kind of funny (and weird) that he's fumbling.

"I said _forget it_," he snarls. He scoffs and shakes his head, pressing his fingers to "my" forehead. "Talking to you is like talking to a wall."

"Ex_cuse_ me?" A wall? A _wall?!_ "Well talking to you is like talking to dog shit!"

"What?"

"You heard me," I snap, triumphantly. "Dog. Shit." Yeah, it wasn't eloquent, but, hey, it works for me.

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "I'm not getting into this with you."

"What, so you can get a dig in, but I can't?"

"I thought we were _over_ this."

"Well this is how this _wall_ copes!"

He grabs me by the shoulders and gives me a firm shake. "Stop it."

I growl and, in return, he gives me a stern glare.

"We have a mission to complete. We don't have time to waste on these arguments anymore. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, yes, I understand," I mutter in defeat, looking away. I know this is a critical time for us—for the mission, I mean. It's not like I _want_ to fight. I just sort of… can't stop myself. Of course, it doesn't hurt that he is _still_ such an asshole. An extremely hot asshole… Er…

After a long pause, he finally says "Good."

"Good," I echo. And suddenly, I find myself staring at Heero, instead of my own face. Back in my own body again? "What the _fuck!?_"

Heero groans, pressing his fingers to his temple. "Before we leave, we need to stop this."

"Got any ideas, Einstein?"

He shakes his head. Then pauses. "Well… there's that guy."

"What guy?" I frown.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. The one you don't like." He snaps his fingers to jog his memory. "Thomas."

"Thomas? Who—wait… Hit-and-Run?" I stare at him. "You're kidding. That bastard can't help us!"

"No? The curse came from his book. He's probably the only one who would know what to do. We should have spoken to him the moment we found out it was his book."

"I'm _not_ talking to that asshole."

"We don't have a choice."

"Sure we do."

"Oh? So you have a way in which we can put an _end_ to this switching bullshit? Then why don't you enlighten me?"

"I… er… Well, we…"

"I thought not. Let's go." And he grabs my hand and drags me after him.

Any complaints I have are lodged in the back of my throat and I swallow hard. God, I'm falling for him all over again. Wait, all over again? Who am I kidding? I never got back up the first time…

"Where do you think we'll find him?" I finally say as we cross the lawn, heading for the dorms.

"Well, that's what we're going to find out."

"We just got out of an assembly. He's probably somewhere behind us."

He shakes his head. "Not yet. We have to wait for a more opportune moment."

"Wait?"

"I'm certainly not going to approach him about this _now_. It must be done carefully."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

I snort. "Aren't you a little young to be pulling out the 'parent' liners?"

"Biologically speaking-"

"Dude… seriously?"

"What?"

I shake my head. "What are we going to do until we talk to Hit-and-Run? Which I still think is going to go down in flames, by the way."

"We have to catch him when he is alone. Preferably in his room where he has access to all his magic… stuff… or whatever he might need. So we'll monitor the camera in his room, assuming it hasn't been found and disabled."

"You've thought this out."

"Not particularly. Anyway, while we're doing that, we also have to deal with the Headmistress 'contacting our parents'."

"Well, I think you have the 'dad' role taken care of." What, with his 'because I said so' and all. "Want to play _my _daddy?" Then I blink. Wow. That sounded really, really suggestive. "I meant the _voice_… of my dad. If she calls, I mean… Er… yeah."

He gives me a quick once over, then shrugs. "I suppose I can."

"Wait… what? Seriously?" I look at him in disbelief. Heero? Willingly going along with one of my silly requests? When I wasn't even fully serious to begin with? I halt just outside the dormitory. "All right, who are you? And where did you dump Heero's consciousness?"

"Shut up." He tugs my hand impatiently. "And hurry up, will you?"

"Um, you could just let go of my hand…"

"I could." And he squeezes it a little tighter, pulling me through the door.


	66. Chapter 66

**Unstable**

**Chapter 66:**

Heero pulls me all the way through the dorm, up the stairs, and into my room. There he sits me on the unmade bed that used to be his.

I inhale deeply, slowly, trying not to think about what this could imply. Yes, I will admit it… last night was pretty fucking incredible. But I'm not so sure I can handle the idea of a repeat performance just yet. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all. "Listen, I'm not-"

He silences me with a quick, slicing motion of his hand and sets up his laptop and mine on side by side on my desk. Talk about disappointing. I mean… kind of. Er… goddamn… how much longer can I keep this up?

Impatient, I get up to see what he's up to. Can't blame me, can you?

"Sit back down," he orders, executing some sort of fancy hacking maneuver on my laptop.

"Ex_cuse_ me, but I think I have a right to know what the hell you're doing to my computer," I retort, leaning over his shoulder to take a good look.

His shoulders lift, tense. I'm suddenly tempted to massage them and I have to force my hands to stay where they are. Stupid urge, really. "I'm connecting your computer to the camera network I set up."

"Really? Why?"

"Because we have to find Thomas and find him alone, preferably in his dormitory. Not as much of a likelihood for prying eyes. Therefore one of us will have to watch for Winner, to make sure he appears suitably occupied for a substantial length of time."

Suitably occupied, eh? Stick Blondie with his bendy boyfriend and I'm sure they will keep themselves suitably occupied for something longer than any _substantial _length of time. Straightening, I fold my arms over my chest as I watch him work. "Er… okay."

"Now will you _please_ sit back down? You're distracting me."

"How am I distracting you?"

His head doesn't move, but I can see his eyes shift so that he's looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "I should think that after last night, the answer would be obvious."

I feel the heat rise in my face and I promptly sit back on the bed like a good little boy. Goddamn him. "You shouldn't say things like that," I mumble.

If he heard me, he doesn't reply. So I sit there in an awkward silence that's broken only by the clack-clack-clacking of keyboard keys. I hate this kind of silence. It's as if giving my brain free reign to bring up all kinds of memories, pleasant and unpleasant. I hug my arms to my chest, wishing it would just stop.

I'm not aware of how much time passes, but suddenly Heero is in front of me, wrenching my arms apart.

"Stop that," he growls.

"Stop what?" I glance at my arms and see several angry red marks. Oh. Suddenly the blankets on the bed are _very _fascinating. Faded navy blue and gray plaid with-

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

I shrug.

"Answer my question."

"I just did! I shrugged, dumbass! Which means I don't _know_ why I do it, okay? It just… I only do it when I have bad thoughts." I shake my head. That sounded stupid and weak. "Gah! Why am I even trying to explain?! Like I said, I don't know!"

"And… I cause those bad thoughts."

"Dude, you cause _everything._"

He frowns.

With a sigh, I roll my eyes. "Really now. Don't flatter yourself. Not every bad thought I have centers around _you._"

"Duo, I want you to stop. Hurting yourself, I mean."

Oh come _on _now! He's acting like I'm suicidal! "I'm not hurting myself. Hell, it's closer to a tickle. It's a _pinch_, for fuck's sake."

"This isn't the only thing! You have the scars that prove it!"

I flinch. "God, you're so _dramatic_. Besides, who died and made _you _Queen of the World? I don't recall seeing Relena Peacecraft's name in the obits, you know."

Finally, he glares at me. "Do you have to fight me on _everything?_"

I smirk now that he's distracted. "It's just one of my charms."

With an irritated noise, he drops my arms. "You're impossible."

"Thank you." I gesture rudely to the laptops. "Now, don't you have some monitoring to do?"

"The two of them are in their room. There is nothing to monitor."

"Oh." Well damn.

Silence reigns again and I focus my attention on keeping my hands apart by picking at a loose thread on the blanket beneath me. It seems like he wants to say more—there's just that feeling in the air, you know?—but my laptop rings. A welcome break in tension let me tell you. Heero leans toward the screen.

"It's Tait."

"Calling for William Gordon O'Sullivan the Second, I presume?"

He gives me a look. "Naturally. Why would she call for _my_ benefactor on your laptop?"

I snort. "Right. Right." I nod to the laptop as it rings again. "Well, _dad_, are you going to answer it? I assume she's going to complain about your son's gay exploits on campus."

"You answer first. I hacked into the student records and adjusted your files. She's calling this number assuming it's will direct her to his office. A man such as O'Sullivan would certainly have a secretary."

"Okay, just because I have long hair, it doesn't make me a shoe-in to play a girl!"

He rolls his eyes. "Quit being so medieval, would you? A man can be a secretary just as any woman can. Whatever gender you play is up to you. Now answer the damn phone before she gets suspicious."

I wrinkle my nose in displeasure, getting up and nudging him out of my way. Clearing my throat, I click the 'accept call' link. "Thank you for calling O'Sullivan Corporation's main office, how may I help you?" I ask in a nasally, slightly bored voice. It tickles my throat, but I manage not to cough.

"I would like to speak to Mr. William O'Sullivan." Eileen's voice is sharp like a razor. Someone's a little pissed off.

It takes me less than a second to come up with my response and, should she accept it, Heero won't have to play 'dad'. "I'm sorry, Mr. O'Sullivan is in a meeting right now and cannot be disturbed. I take a message?"

Beside me, Heero nods approvingly. Maybe my choice of answer wasn't what he expected me to say, but it buys me a few more hours.

"If you would," she says clipped tone that indicates she is seriously annoyed. "Please relay to him that it is the utmost importance that he contacts North Bay Academy at his earliest convenience." She then spouts off the phone number.

"And what is this regarding?"

"The expulsion of his son, William O'Sullivan III."

"All right." I fight the urge to giggle. The way she said it… I can't explain the haughty tone, but it's hilarious. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that will be all."

"I will make sure he gets the message as soon as possible."

"Thank you." She hangs up with out as much as a goodbye. Aw, Eileen. I'm hurt. I snicker quietly.

"You handled that well," Heero says suddenly. Unexpectedly, even. I have to admit, even though I got a nod of approval, part of me thought he was going to dish out a verbal lashing because I deviated from some mental plan he'd come up with and hadn't told me about. So I blink stupidly at him.

"Oh. Um… thanks." And then, before I could stop myself—"Sorry if I messed with something else you had in mind-"

"No. That was fine."

Okay, seriously… Who are you and what did you do with Heero?

"Hmm?"

Aw shit, did I say that out loud? I glance away, muttering a brief, "Never mind."

"Duo…" he begins, but is blessedly interrupted by the ringing of _his_ computer. Looks like Eileen is on a roll.

Giving me a significant look, he clears his throat and answers the call. "Kishi speaking," he says, affecting a thick Japanese accent. I guess this would've been directed to his 'dad's' cellphone?

"Mr. Kishi, this is Eileen Tait."

He doesn't respond.

"I am the headmistress of North Bay Academy," she finally goes on to explain, sounding impatient.

"I know this. I am waiting for you to explain yourself," he replies, just as impatiently.

I bite the inside of my cheek, trying not to laugh as Eileen flounders a bit on the line. God, he's good.

Finally, she regains herself enough to explain what a horrid child Stephen has been. She recounts glorious exploits such as his tendency for fist fights and the musical medley in the student Commons. Heero takes a moment to shoot me a venomous look for that one. I shrug, smirking. What can I say? Kelly green is his color.

"I see," Heero says thinly. "I assume this means my son has been expelled."

"You must understand that our school has certain standards both in academic performance and personal conduct."

"Of course. I will deal with him properly when he arrives home. I am a busy man, Ms. Tait. I assume you will make the necessary arrangements?"

"Yes sir. You shall expect your son home in a week's time."

"A week?" He was unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. His brow furrows. Obviously, he didn't expect _that _curveball. Hell, neither did I.

"You've heard of the attack on our neighboring naval base, I assume?"

"Yes."

"Detectives are, naturally, conducting an investigation into the matter. All the students are to be subject to inquiry. It's standard procedure, you understand."

"Of course," Heero replies smoothly. The two of them make their obligatory closing remarks and the call ends.

As soon as it's clear Eileen is no longer on the line, Heero growls out something unintelligible.

"Surely you didn't expect her to just let us go?" I ask after a moment.

"Of course I did. We've been expelled. What kind of school hangs on to expelled students for an extra week?"

"The kind that is under OZ's thumb, obviously. Which means they probably suspect a student."

He scowls and plops before his laptop again, glaring at the feed of Quatre and Hit-and-Run still chilling in their room. And suddenly I'm the one staring at the laptop.

"Sonofabitch!"

I want this curse _broken! _I glare hatefully at the computer screen. God, why can't Blondie _leave_ already? The way he's hanging around Hit-and-Run, you'd swear they were dating.

I feel a wicked smile curving onto my Heero-lips. Bingo.

Diving off the chair, I make a grab for Heero's bag and start to scrounge through it. Phone, phone, phone, phone.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I don't answer. Phone… phone… Where is the damn phone?! Ah-ha! "There you are, you little bastard."

"Duo?"

I hold up my prize—the cellphone.

Heero gives me a weird look. "And what's that about?"

"I know how we're going to make Quatre leave."

"How?"

"I'm going to give Trowa a call."

He gives me an exasperated look. "Are you going to tell me _why?_ Or is this some stupid guessing game?"

I ignore that last comment, though maybe I should've made him guess, the asshole. "He might like to know his boyfriend could be cheating on him," is my oh-so-innocent reply.

Heero just gives me another weird look as I make the call.

I simply smile. Ahh, revenge feels too good.


	67. Chapter 67

**Unstable**

**Chapter 67:**

Heero-the-Body-Thief and I sit side by side in front of his laptop to watch the results of my latest scheme. I hope everything goes according to plan. Hell, I actually think it might.

For once, I am grateful I'm in Heero's body. Coming from Heero's mouth, news that Blondie might be cheating on his lover sounds so much more believable than it would have if I said it in my own voice. Even minutes later, it still brings me a sense of malicious glee to hear that hint of doubt in Trowa's voice when I mentioned that Quat was spending an awful lot of time with Hit-and-Run. So Bendy is _not_ as emotionless as he would seem.

"Ah. Showtime," I muse. Quatre has just received a phone call. "Turn up the volume."

Heero taps the volume key on his keyboard and the sound increases only by a little.

"Can it go any louder?"

"No."

I make a face and the two of us lean in towards the screen.

"Hey, I was just about—what? No… No, I don't know why he'd say that, because it's not—Wait a second. Wait a second…' He starts to pace and even in the video we can see Hit-and-Run staring at him. I frown at his tone of voice. "I think I… Yes, exactly." He stops pacing and says something too low to hear. "All right. I'll see you in a minute." And he hangs up.

Frowning, I slam back into my chair as I ignore the further exchange between Quat and his asshole roommate. Ahhh… the sweet, sweet taste of victory has eluded me. Damn, damn, damn. I thought it would work. I really thought it would.

"You're not happy?"

"There is nothing like a well-executed prank ending in total failure. So, to answer your question, no. I'm not happy."

He hums in response.

On the screen, Quatre disappears from the room. A few seconds later I hear the door to the stairwell slam, echoing loudly in the hall.

Heero grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. "Come on. Now's our chance. Before he returns."

"Sure," I murmur as he drags me out the door.

We stop in front of Hit-and-Run's door and Heero knocks. A few seconds later, the jerkwad opens it. He gives Heero and me a strange look. I guess it makes sense though. We've never paid him a visit before.

"Hey there Hit-and-Ru—ouch! I mean… Hi, um…Thomas." I rub my side where Heero elbowed me and force up a smile.

He stares at us for a moment. "What are you doing here?" He squints a little. "Bart just left."

"Actually, we'd like to talk to _you_," Heero-in-my-body explains.

"Is that so?" H-and-R leans a little towards Heero to look him square in the eye, grumbles something doubtful, and steps back. Brave or stupid? Heero's like a damned alpha wolf. You don't stare him down like that unless you're ready for a fight.

"Dude, let's just forget about it." I gesture towards the hall impatiently. "You _know _he won't believe it anyway." And I really don't want to talk to him any more than I have to. If it wasn't obvious, I _really_ don't like this kid.

He frowns sharply. "Believe what?"

I shake my head. "Never mi-"

"Your roommate and a few friends messed around with that spell book of yours and, as a result, the two of us are switching bodies," Heero explains tersely. I make a face at the back of his head.

H-and-R stares at us once more with those creepy, bright eyes of his. I can imagine that he's thinking 'where are the straight jackets when I need them?' "I… see."

Though probably only a few seconds, it feels as if a lifetime of tense and awkward silence passes.

I sigh irritably. "I told you he wouldn't believe it." I grab Heero's arm. "Let's go, hmm? Such a fucking waste of time." He hums and follows me. I _knew_ this would happen!

"Wait a second." We keep walking, so he continues: "Let's say I believe you."

Heero and I stop mid-stride and exchange glances. I am more than a little surprised. It looks like he is too. Well why the fuck didn't he say so to begin with?

Together, we turn to face Hit-and-Run. He jerks his head and opens the door to his room. After exchanging a second glance, Heero and I enter.

"Let's say I believe you," he repeats, closing the door quietly behind him. He gives us a once over and folds his arms over his chest. "What do you expect _me_ to do about it?"

Heero takes perch on the nearest desk. "Well, we thought that, since you own that spell book, you'd have the most knowledge about how to stop the switching—or at least how long it would last."

"And what makes you think I even believe in spell casting?"

"Oh come _on!_" I yelp, throwing both hands in the air. "Who owns a book like that and _doesn't_ believe in it?"

"Plenty of people. Authors. People who are curious. It could be a gag gift. Perhaps even a family heirloom. It _is_ kind of old, after all."

Family heirloom, maybe. But who would keep a book like that in the family unless they believed in it?!

"I'm not buying that." I storm over and thrust a finger in his face. "_S__omething_ must've tipped you off to have you even _thinking _about believing us."

"Well your bizarre attitude certainly isn't a glaring clue," Hit-and-Run mutters, his voice rich with sarcasm.

Behind me, Heero snorts in laughter. I whip my head around to pull a face at him. He simply shrugs, a smirk on his (AKA _my_) lips.

H-and-R sighs loudly enough to get my attention and I turn back to him to see him roll his eyes. "If you must know… I can see auras."

It's my turn to snort.

"Excuse me?" Heero says, voice full of disbelief.

I shake my head, rolling my eyes. "Right. And I'm the reincarnation of Jesus."

H-and-R glares at me murderously. "You switch bodies. It's not such a far jump, is it? Or do you not _want_ my help?" he snarls.

I open my mouth to retort, but Heero grabs my Heero-arm and pulls me away from the smart-mouthed bastard.

"Yes. Yes, we would appreciate your help."

He looks at Heero-in-my-body and nods curtly. Now _that's_ weird. Heero, being all pacifying and such.

"Just one thing," I interrupt before he decides to get down to business. "What exactly do you mean by auras? How did that tell you something was up? Are we, like, glowing or something?" And is it possibly detrimental to the mission? Now that I think about it… if this kid can do all this magic mumbo-jumbo, who else can? Have we met these people without even knowing it, been exposed without awareness? Shuddering, I glance at Heero. The look on his face tells me he's just as bothered by this as I am. H-and-R watches at the two of us like he knows exactly what we're thinking. Then he sighs.

"No, of course you're not _glowing_." Hit-and-Run scoffs. "Your aura isn't actual _light_."

Of course it isn't. I roll my eyes.

"It's the projection of… self, for lack of a better term. And everyone has their own specific patterns of color. Depending on the color and area in which it's layered, it suggests aspects of your personality and health and… so on."

"Is that right?" Heero muses.

He frowns. "Yes," he replies with firm irritation. "But the two of you… your auras are… well… shifting. Unstable. Hmm… sharing, I guess."

Well isn't that just _fantastic? _Even our 'aura's' are sharing! "And they weren't like that before?" I ask.

"Obviously not," H-and-R snaps. "Otherwise I wouldn't bother bringing it up."

I glare at him. "Okay, you can quit being an asshole now."

"You're one to talk," he replies coldly.

"Do you think you can fix this?" Heero interrupts before a fight can start. Dammit! If I could just break that creepy bastard's nose! Just one strike, that's all I need.

H-and-R shrugs. "It depends."

When he doesn't elaborate, I mutter an impatient "on what?"

"On a number of things. If we can find the spell. If we can even figure out how that went wrong. If a counter-spell exists. I've never heard of such a thing happening in reality. Usually, you'd think such a switch would be permanent." His hand sweeps vaguely through the air. "It's entirely possible this is irreversible."

"You've got to be shitting me! You mean I'm going to be switching bodies with him for the rest of my fucking life?!" I mean, yeah, it occurred to me, but having him say it is like making the possibility so much more of a threat.

He shrugs again. "It's possible."

_Fuck._

And with that enlightening revelation, we are all silent for a minute.

"Well, we know two of the answers," Heero finally says. "We know the spell. And we think we know what went wrong with it."

He glances at Heero-in-my-body with bright interest. "You do?" As I watch him watch Heero, something suddenly occurs to me. Is there a _crush_ forming here?

Heero holds out a hand. "Your book, please."

H-and-R gets to his feet and reaches beneath his bed. Then he gets up and gingerly places the old book in Heero's hands. He flips it open to the appropriate page (and he even remembered it without looking, because he's Heero and that sort of thing just _happens_ with him) and stabs a finger on the page. "This one. The Friendship Candle spell."

H-and-R and I peer over his shoulder.

"Hmm… an easy spell, assuming you can get all the ingredients."

"So there really is such thing as friendship oil?" I ask, arching a brow.

"Yes." He gives me one of his creepy stares and leaves it at that. Leaning further over Heero's shoulder, he asks, "So what went wrong?"

"They used the wrong ingredients."

"Yeah, that would be a major problem then. I see you've done your research." And then he smiles—yes, _smiles!—_at Heero. It's an awkward looking thing. Really only a half smile. But it's there.

Quit fucking flirting with him, you ass!

"We also think that a problem lies in the fact that they were trying to cast this spell on us, rather than themselves," I barely manage to grind out from between my teeth.

H-and-R looks at me like he momentarily forgot I was there.

"You know, since the directions imply that you're bringing friends to you, not sending them to some unsuspecting dumbass."

"That's a good point as well."

I harrumph.

"Well, I assume that since you knew they used the wrong ingredients, you know what they are?" he finally says.

Heero nods and makes the appropriate list.

"Well, if it were a spell to encourage love, it might've worked."

Both Heero and I give Hit-and-Run strange looks.

"Coriander and red are both associated with passion and love."

Heero and I look at one another and I can't stop the heat from rising in my face. Hastily, I look away. "Is that so?"

Suddenly, I'm looking at H-and-R from the opposite side. Okay, _seriously!?_ What the fuck is with this switching? I'm desperate now to know what's causing it.

He looks at the two of us and his eyes narrow slightly. "You switched."

"Yeah," Heero replies, flexing his fingers as though he'd never seen them before.

"How?"

"The hell if we know."

"Maybe it has something to do with a likeness in thought or action. What were you thinking?"

What was I thinking? Well, he was the one that mentioned 'passion and love'. So of course I was thinking about the less-than-random sex Heero and I had engaged in. I can feel my face coloring again. "Er… nothing really important…" Involuntarily, I glance towards Heero.

He doesn't answer. With a grunt, he folds his arms over his chest.

H-and-R looks at us again. His eyes narrow further and he scowls, snapping the spell book shut. "Well, what do you plan to offer me?" he demands, his voice clipped.

What crawled up _his_ ass and died?

"What do you mean?" Does he want a sacrifice or something? Well, no thank you. I'll find me some other magician because I'm not into that kind of shit.

"I mean I'm not doing this for free. It's got nothing to do with me. I have no reason to even bother with this. So you'd better make me a good offer."

"You really are such an asshole."

He glowers at me. You want to play like that, do you? Well bring it, bitch.

"What do you want?" Heero finally asks.

His eyes dart back and forth between us. Then he frowns and squares his shoulders. "A date."

Almost immediately, Heero glares at me. "Why _is_ it that everyone in the goddamned world is so obsessed with you?!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" I yelp. I certainly didn't see _that_ coming! And how dare he blame it on me like I can control what other people think!

"Not on my _life!_" Hit-and-Run's face is contorted in disgust. Yeah, well the prospect ain't so promising from my side either! "I'm talking about _you._" And he points to Heero.

I jerk back in complete surprise. Say _what?_


	68. Chapter 68

**Unstable**

**Chapter 68:**

As you can probably imagine, I laugh. I laugh so fucking hard that I can barely breathe. Hit-and-Run… and _Heero!_ Never in my life would I have thought such a thing! I look at H-and-R to find he's glaring at me. I choke and snicker again. Well… good luck getting your date, bucko. Heero wouldn't agree to something that outrageous even if you threatened to-

"All right. I agree to your terms."

That's what I—_WHAT?!_ I snap my head towards Heero so fast I nearly give myself whiplash. Seriously?! Did I just hear what I think I heard? "Are you… I mean… did you just… Did you just agree to go on a _date_ with him?"

The look he gives me is unreadable. "Yes."

"But you… I… I mean, um…"

"Is something wrong?"

_Yes!_ You're _mine, _goddammit!

I flinch away from that explosive thought and look away, feeling my face redden. Damn! It's incredible that I didn't just say it outright. Where did that level of control come from? "Er…" Peering back at him, I shrug helplessly.

He hums, frowning slightly, and turns back to H-and-R. "So I agree to your terms. However, I can't control when O'Sullivan and I switch bodies and neither of us have been able to detect a pattern. It's entirely possible we'll switch during this 'date'."

H-and-R sighs. "I thought of that, of course and… well… we'll just deal with that if it happens."

"Or we could just wait until you've solved this," I point out. By that time we'll be long gone and he can just forget about his date.

He gives me a look as if he _did_ read my mind and I grimace. It'd be just my luck that the bastard _could_ read minds.

"I'm not _stupid_," he snaps. "I'm not going to 'solve this' and have you renege on our deal."

"Well we're not stupid either. You could very well get your date and renege on _your_ side!"

Heero makes an irritated noise, holding up both hands to silence us. "How about _this?_ Thomas, start figuring out what went wrong and how to fix it. When you think you've gotten somewhere, come find me and we'll have our 'date'. Then you fix it. Does that sound feasible to _both_ of you?" I can tell by the tone of his voice that he finds this completely ridiculous. And yeah, it is. I mean, if Heero really _was_ going to go on a date with that bastard, wouldn't it make more sense to be _sure_ we weren't changing bodies? But then, who am I to question the thought process of someone like Hit-and-Run?

"Yeah," H-and-R and I mutter in unison. Okay, okay… I know I'm being childish. No one has to tell me. But I can't help it. Something about this guy brings out the stubborn ass in me. I just want to wring his fucking neck and—

"All right then. Is there anything else you need from us?" Heero asks him.

Hit-and-Run shakes his head. "I suppose I'll find you if I need you."

"Okay. Then let's go." Heero grabs my arm and pulls me towards the door. "Oh. And… um… thank you."

Then he carefully shuts the door behind us. I turn to gawk at him as he marches down the hall. "Dude… did you just say-" I trot after him.

"Shut up." There is something about him that makes him seem embarrassed.

I snort incredulously. There is only one other time I can think of that he might've been embarrassed… "Holy shit, you _did!_"

"Seriously. Shut up."

"Man, I never though I'd hear you thank _anyone_." I glance at my watch and whistle. "Is Armageddon on the way _already?_"

He gives me an irritated look. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

"Yeah. You, actually." I unlock the door to my room and step inside. "But I don't let it bother me."

Unexpectedly, he follows me in. I give him a wary look as he closes the door behind him. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Then uh… what are you doing here?"

He pushes himself away from the door and frowns, watching me. "I have something I want to ask you."

With a loud sigh, I flop across my bed. What is with these guys and all their questions? Part of me assumed we were _past_ the questioning stage. But I guess that was just wishful thinking. Flinging my hand towards him, I mutter "Shoot." Literally, please.

I watch as he pauses to think, then crosses the room and stands over me, staring once again. Take a picture, bucko.

"Were you jealous?"

_That_ causes me to sit up. "What?" I squawk. "Me? Jealous? What makes you think that?"

'_Maybe the fact that you so fucking _were!'

Okay, little voice! I thought you were gone!

"Your behavior. Your reactions." He folds his arms over his chest, looking oh-so-smug. "You are, aren't you."

I snort. "You wish."

"Yes, actually. I do."

Okay. He's lost it. And I'm sure the expression on my face tells him that because he adds, "Seeing you jealous would certainly be a nice change. It's interesting." He straightens and glances skyward in a thoughtful way that is so cute it's scary. Then he looks at me again, smug as ever. "I think I like it."

"Oh fuck you. What kind of mystic mumbo-jumbo did Hit-and-Run do to you, anyway? You're acting wei-" And my mouth is too busy with Heero's to finish that sentence. Jesus Christ, what is with this guy and his need to make out at the most random times? And…

I groan, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and yanking him closer. He plops onto the bed next to me and I find myself crawling onto his lap, pushing into his arms. Fuck. If being jealous is all he needs to get turned on, I'll gladly act jealous more often.

"Now you know how it feels," he murmurs breathlessly.

"How what feels?" How it feels to be so thoroughly kissed? How he's possessive and dominant and exciting enough to scare the shit out of me?

"To be jealous."

I jerk back, trying to glare at him. I can't seem to hold the expression very well though; my lips are still tingling. "I'm just—I mean… you're just—you're just seeing what you want to see."

"No. I'm not." His arms tighten around me so I can't escape. Damn him! "I don't see what I _want_ to see."

I have the sudden burning desire to ask him just what it is he wants to see. Instead, I grumble "Seriously. What did he slip you?"

"He didn't slip me anything!" he snaps. Ahhh, there's the Heero we all know and love.

"Well, you're acting weird as fuck!"

He snorts, shaking his head. In one swift movement, he tips me back onto the bed and leans over me. "Don't you think that if he 'slipped me something', I would be with _him_ right now, considering he's apparently attracted to me?"

Good point. I swallow hard, trying not to think of _other _'points'. God_damn_, why does he have to turn me on like this? Clear your head. Clear your head, Duo. What was it you were thinking again? Ah, right. Why I think Hit-and-Run slipped Heero something.

"It could've been a mistake." Heero rolls his eyes but I shake my head, gesturing for him to wait. "No, seriously. Think about it. We've already seen that one spell could go completely awry. I think it's safe to assume that it could happen again."

"You're impossible."

"Just considering the possibilities."

That's when he pushes away from me. "Well did you even consider the possibility that I'm simply attracted to _you?_ That maybe the reason you make me so—so absolutely out-of-my-mind _crazy_ is because I'm in love with you?!"

I blink and stare at him. I'd considered the attraction, yes, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. It was easier to believe that I was just imagining things. And now he's saying he's in love with me… In _love_ with me… "I just… I can't hear this now."

"Why not?" Heero grabs my shoulders, pulling me upright. "Can't handle the truth you so prize above everything else? Well, I'm not apologizing. Man up and accept it."

"Man up?" I push him away this time and get to my feet. "Is _that_ all I have to do? _Man up?!_ Okay, so I _do_ accept it. So you're attracted to me. And maybe you love me. What now, huh? What do you expect to change? What do you want from me?"

"I don't know! Maybe for you to admit the same?"

"You're being-"

"What?" he interrupts, throwing me mentally off-balance. I hate when he does that. "I'm being _what_, Duo? I just thought I'd say what was on my mind." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Look… it occurred to me that maybe our—our _feelings_ had something to do with our switching. It's happened that way in those silly stories and there's often an iota of truth in lies."

"It's just fiction. Made up _stories_. Which means it's not really _lies,_" I interrupt, unable to help myself.

He waves my statement aside. "I simply thought that if I admitted my own feelings and _you _admitted what was going in your own damn head that maybe something like _that_ would break this ridiculous curse."

"Your insults aside… that seems too easy."

"No, I'd have to say that's pretty damn difficult."

"Why?"

"Forcing two people to fall in love-"

"Didn't have to force _me_ to do anything," I mutter. "Just yourself." God, it's so ridiculous that he had to force himself to love me. It's even more ridiculous that it bothers me so much.

Heero opens his mouth, probably to snap out a snarky response, and then shuts it, giving me a strange look. "Excuse me?"

I half-glare at him. "I think you heard me."

He straightens and folds his arms over his chest, eyeing me suspiciously. "Yes, but what I thought I heard you say makes me wonder if that is indeed what you said."

I snort, looking away. Well _that _is absolute bullshit. "Don't give me that. You hear everything else, even when it's not intended for your ears."

He tips his head slightly, conceding to my point. "It's just difficult to believe."

"What? That I'm so fucking crazy over you? Dude, why do you think your opinion of me matters so much? Why do you think you drive me so crazy when I should just be able to ignore you? Why do you think I've been so angry with the things you've said and done to me?" I give a short laugh. "Why do you think I'm always trying to get your attention? I admit I'm shit at expressing my feelings, but for God's sake, wasn't it even a tiny bit obvious?!"

"That…" he draws out, prompting me for more. You've got to be shitting me.

"That I'm fucking crazy, head-over-heels, unexplainably in love with you! Goddamn, do I really have to spell it out?!"

He let's out a sharp breath. "I just wanted you to say it."

That shuts me up. The expression on my face must be a puzzled one (because I certainly _feel_ something akin to that) because he continues. "Perhaps that's what we need to break the curse. Saying it, I mean."

"Then why did you want to enlist Hit-and-Run-"

"His name is Thomas-"

"I know what his name is!" I snarl. Okay… wow. That was harsher than I intended. I take a deep breath. "Why did you want his help then?"

"Well, it's as good a back-up plan as we're going to get."

I sigh. "How do we know whether that worked or not?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I guess… we just wait and see."

I stare at him for a moment and then glance down at my body. Nothing really feels different. I kind of expected _something. _You know... like a random chime or some sense of energy coming or going.

Then again, nothing felt different when we switched.

I laugh weakly. After all that… we don't even know if it worked.

So anti-climactic.

And that's when the door to the bathroom swings open and Wufei marches in. "Guys, we have a problem."


	69. Chapter 69

**Unstable**

_AN: Well… to those of you who are still reading after this long of a … well, we'll call it a hiatus, I give you all kudos! And per the request of Hellcat81, I will (attempt) to include a brief summary of the last few chapters so you don't have to go back and re-read anything._

_Last time in Unstable: The boys attacked North Bay Naval Base (aka Nub-Nub) and were largely unsuccessful in killing Treize Khushrenada. Heero and Duo finally expressed their feelings for each other (more or less), both physically and through words. OZ figured out that Gundam pilots have infiltrated North Bay Academy (aka NBA) and the school is under 'lockdown'. Duo and Heero finally approached Thomas (aka Hit-and-Run) about the switching spell, who's demands to solve their problem included a date with Heero. And Wufei has just informed Heero and Duo about a "problem"._

_As I'm largely not used to writing summaries, hopefully that was adequate enough to jog your memory!_

**Chapter 69:**

"Barton was arrested."

I groan. And they all thought _I _was the troublesome one. "What? Again? How?"

Wufei frowns. "One of the stationed soldiers recognized him from his previous arrest."

Of course. Makes sense. Why _wouldn't _they recognize him? He was caught not even a month ago. _God_, it seems like such a long time ago.

"It's just a matter of time before they bring the rest of us in," Heero mutters, pushing his hands through his hair. "We should've been out of here long ago."

"And we would have been if you two jackasses hadn't wasted all that time fighting!"

"Hey, you always threatened to finish the mission without us," I interrupt, glaring at him. "If you were going to sit here and blame us, then you should've just fucking done that!"

"Maybe _you_ should've been more professional-"

"Oh, professional? You want to talk _professional?_ How about you and the other two stooges trying to fuck with our _lives_, huh?"

"What?"  
"All that mystic shit, thought it was harmless, didn't you? Well, red was the wrong fucking color, you stupid prick!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wufei snaps, looking as confused as he sounds. Guess Quat didn't tell him we'd figured out their scheme. Conniving blonde bastard.

"Magic, you dumbass!" I snarl.

He looks at me like I've completely lost my mind. Nice try, bucko. I won't buy it. You _know_ what I'm talking about! "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you-"

"Oh you'd _better_ believe it!"

"While it's nice to be the one _not_ fighting with you, Duo, this isn't _helping_," Heero interrupts.

'Fei opens his mouth to reply and then snaps it shut with a hum. I simply glare at the two of them, the intent to kill simmering on the back burner, threatening to boil over in a hot, murderous mess.

"So where is Winner?"

"In for questioning."

"What?" Heero and I say in unison.

He gives us a look. "What do you expect? He was publicly the guy's lover." He shakes his head as if saying he would _never_ do such a thing to jeopardize the mission. Hell, he probably wouldn't, which makes him the smartest of us all. "They've obviously taken him in to see what he knows."

"Sonofabitch," I mutter. This just keeps getting better and better. "So what's the rescue plan?"

Snorting, he stares at me like I'd suggested we dance naked on the rooftop… Well now. _There's_ an idea… "You're kidding, right? There _is_ no rescue plan. And, if you want my opinion, there should _be_ no rescue plan. We have our hands full as it is, trying to figure out how to extract ourselves from this school without attracting notice. It should be no problem for me, since I did absolutely nothing to attract attention in the first place. You two on the other hand…"

"… are in some seriously deep shit," I finish with a groan. Across from me, Heero gets that look on his face, like he wants to say something. I narrow my eyes slightly. Just say it and, so help me God I don't care if I said I loved him, I'll fucking kick his ass. Yeah, I _know_ most of the attention-whoring was my fault, though Heero's the only one who actually knows it. And I _know _that I jeopardized the mission countless times and was all around an immature punk. But I don't need to hear him say it.

So, naturally, he opens his mouth. I tense, waiting to strike. "Then we'll just have to wait until Tait expels us," he finally says.

I give him an odd look. "Really?" Yeah… definitely _not_ like him. Where's the blame? The snide remarks? The 'Let's just kill these fuckers and be done with it'?

He shrugs, looking bothered for the first time that Ican remember. "We've gained too much attention."

I wait for the accusing look, but it doesn't come. Though his face twitches a bit, so maybe he's hiding it. Hiding it, huh? How completely weird is that?

"We can't slip out unnoticed anymore. And the only other option I can come up with to escape with our identities preserved is to destroy the school and everyone in it. As I am certain that no one had time to refuel and re-supply their Gundams since the _last_ fight, I assume that is the wrong decision to make."

"Besides, kill a bunch of innocents and that makes us just like OZ," I point out. "We already have a bad enough rap as it is."

With another of those oddly bothered looks, Heero nods in agreement.

"Well… good luck," 'Fei says in a way that implies that he doesn't care about our fates and slips out of the room. You know… sometimes I _really_ hate him.

Heero sits on the edge of my bed and pushes his hands through his hair, making the already so-sexily tousled strands stand up on end. Hesitantly, I cross the room and sit next to him. "A pickle," I say.

He hums, giving me a puzzled look.

"We're in a pickle."

Rolling his eyes, he mutters, "Yes, I believe I've noticed."

"You're not really going to do it, are you?" I blurt out.

Another bewildered look.

I swallow hard and chew the inside of my cheek for a moment. "Go on this date thing with Hit-and-Run." Yes, despite the fact that Trowa is probably being tortured for information, I am worried about a date Heero _might _go on.

"Thomas."

"I don't fucking care what his name is! Are you going or not?"

"If it comes down to it… yes."

I scowl.

"Listen. I do what I need to do to get the results I want. If, and only if, Thomas gets an idea of how to solve this switching thing—assuming we're still afflicted, of course—then I will go on this 'date' to secure the completion of the… er… cure." He gives me a long, steady look that has me squirming. "Do you not want me to go, is that it?"

Of _course_ I don't want him going out with that creepy little bastard. But I can't say it because that would be immature. I understand his reasoning. Any other time, if he was going on some '_date_' with anybody else, I know I wouldn't hate the idea quite so much.

"I think I can handle it." I can feel my fingers digging into the crooks of my arms. With effort, I manage to stop before Heero notices.

Heero arches a brow. "You think so?"

"Yes. Um… maybe."

"Don't get too jealous."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Of course he would. He'd said as much, didn't he?

He gives me a smug look. And then I'm seeing my own face.

"Well, damn," I mutter, pushing my hands through my Heero-hair. So much for hoping we'd stopped switching! "We're going to be stuck like this forever, you know?"

"No, we won't. This will be resolved."

I snort. Is that _Heero_ being so naïve? "The only way this is going to be resolved is if one of us dies. I'd hope, anyway." Then I laugh. "You know… how weird would it look for one of us to keep dying and then coming back to life as we switched back and forth, eh?"

"That's not funny."

"… I know." Standing, I start to pace, wishing I could funnel this agitation I feel towards something… well, _less_ agitating. And I don't think Heero would appreciate me clawing away at my skin, which is his skin for the moment… Then I smirk. Because suddenly I realize I _can._ "But I know what _would_ be funny…"

He gives me a wary look.

"Don't look at me like that. It's just a little payback."

"Towards?"

"Wufei, who else?" I arch a Heero-brow. Mighty suspicious, buddy… "Unless _you've_ done something to warrant the humiliating revenge I plan on inflicting…"

"I didn't say anything."

"Ah _hah! _But you didn't _deny _it either!"

He gives me a most Heero-esque glare, folding his arms over his chest. "So what is this idea you have?"

Changing the subject, I see. Well, I'll let it pass for now. With a smirk, I tap my Heero-fingers together in my best imitation of your stereotypical evil villain, just to build suspense. He gestures impatiently for me to get on with it. Guy just can't let me have my fun…

"All right, all right. So here it is—assuming, of course, we'll have the time to pull it off…"

Hastily, I sit back down next to Heero and begin to explain the details. When I finish, he gives me a look and says I'm probably the most evil person he's ever met. With a grin I choose to take it as a compliment.

Then he shrugs. "I know I should, but… I'm not going to stop you."

I arch a brow. "I hope not. Because you're going to help."

"No I'm not."

"_Yes_ you are. Because he deserves it. Well, I'm all for the revenge business, so maybe I'm just biased. But it's awesome and evil and you know it." I smirk. "Besides, this is the perfect way to force Tait to expel us both."

He nods his head slightly, consenting to my point. "You know Chang will kill you."

"You too, you know."

"No. Just you."

Maybe it's the slight smirk on his face (which is mine, so it's _totally_ weird to think this), but I get the feeling that there's a little flirting going on. And you know that awkward feeling you get when you become aware of such things? Where your innards feel all quaky and you're sort of embarrassed but not really… And you _know_ that if you try to reciprocate, it's just going to come out sounding forced and _stupid…_ Yeah, I'm feeling that right now.

"Well… whatever," I mutter. I shake my head to clear it. No need to feel this way. I mean, we've screwed each others' brains out on numerous occasions. What's there to feel awkward about?

"Anyway. I need your help because, besides the fact that I _know_ you want him to get what's coming to him, I can't overpower him on my own."

He looks at me, rolls his eyes, and is silent for forever. Or it feels that way, anyway. Finally, he sighs. "All right. I'll help. But I'm going to regret it."

"You always regret revenge."

He arches a brow. "Then why do it?"

"Because it's going to feel so fucking amazing regardless."

Our time for revenge had come quicker than I could've hoped. 'Fei had gone out for a workout, during which he told us he'd see if he could get any information about OZ's investigation into the school. That gave me enough time to work the lock on the bathroom door so it wouldn't lock from my side. Heero just sat back and let me go to town, which is really unusual for him. I keep expecting him to make his snarky comments and he doesn't. I'm not used to this accommodating Heero.

Anyway… Wufei returned not too long ago and has been in the shower for about five minutes now. Glancing at Heero, I gesture for him to stand. "Let's get this party started."

"Scared?" he asks, tucking my gun in belt of his/my pants.

"Um…"

And suddenly _I'm_ the one feeling the familiar bulge of a gun in the small of my back. I blink and stare at Heero, who is now _Heero._

"Well. Well… _Well…_" I say, rather stupidly. "I didn't expect this to happen _now._"

"You mean you're starting to notice a pattern?"

"No."

He rolls his eyes.

I shrug. "What? I'm just… thrown off guard, is all."

"Come on then. We don't know how long he'll be in there."

"Right. Um. Right. Okay, you grab the towel."

He shakes his head, but does as he's told. "I shouldn't be going along with you…"

I shush him and cross the room. Grabbing the door knob to the bathroom, I slowly turn it and pull the door open just a crack. Then, ever so slowly, I open a little wider, a little wider… Thankfully (and unexpectedly), it doesn't squeal on its hinges. Glancing back at Heero, I count down on my fingers. Three… Two… One.


	70. Chapter 70

**Unstable**

_AN: Well, I'm not dead, nor have I given up on this story (or any of them, for that matter). If you're still reading this adventure, thank you so much for sticking with me! I won't bore you with my excuses (which are pretty much always the same with work, dance practice/performance/competition, occasional writer's block), so, without further ado…_

_Summary: Last time in Unstable: OZ figured out that Gundam pilots have infiltrated North Bay Academy and the school is under 'lockdown'. Duo and Heero finally approached Thomas about the switching spell, who's demands to solve their problem included a date with Heero (which Heero agreed with and Duo was surprised to find that he did not agree). Wufei informed our two messed-up lovebirds that Trowa was captured. And Duo manages to talk Heero into helping him give Wufei some seriously humiliating payback._

**Chapter 70:**

I must say… Wufei can put up one hell of a fight. I have a large knot on the back of my head where he snap-kicked me to prove it. It also didn't help our cause that he was very much wet and naked, making it hard to get a firm grip on his slippery self. (By the way, from a strictly objective standpoint, he has a pretty hot body. What? … Don't look at me like that.)

In the end, Heero and I manage to pin him down. I stuff the nearest bit of fabric into his mouth (one of his dirty socks—which makes the whole thing even more fucking _awesome_) and slap a strip of duct tape across it, for good measure. Heero binds Fei's arms together with his discarded belt and wrestles the towel he brought in around his waist, to make him a little decent before his dance of shame.

I can't believe how _in_ to this Heero's getting…

"Just so you know," I say sweetly, as we haul the bastard to his feet, "this is all for your own good. You know, so you will remember to _resist_ the temptation to try out magic spells on two unfortunate guys, especially when they could backfire."

Wufei glowers at me with something akin to pure hatred and he snarls out a very angry sounding "mmrrffl mll mrrf mrrrrr!"

"Ah, now. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

"_Mrrrrrrrrrr!_" His eyes are practically rolling from rage.

I bow my head and clutch my chest with my free hand. "Ah yes. I'm very scared." Jerking my head back up, I catch Heero's eye. "Shall we?"

He gives me a sharp nod, looking somewhat amused. Not a bad look on him at all. In fact… I flush and look towards Wufei, pulling him forward. I can entertain my fantasies later. Revenge is in progress. "All right then. Hup two!"

We frog march him through our room and out the door.

"Nude dancer, coming through!" I shout as we traipse through the halls, just to drum up a little publicity. Yes, I can be as cruel as they come. "Live nude dancer! See you on the lawn in five minutes!" Heads poke through the doorways of several rooms and the hum of bewildered murmurs follow us up the stairs.

Up the final flight of stairs there is a small room and a door. Heero and I march a struggling Wufei through that door onto the roof of the dorm. With a smirk, I yank the towel off and give him a shove. I get an indecent amount of glee watching him stumble around to get his footing.

"All right," I begin dramatically. "The stage is set and the audience is waiting. So dance, monkey, dance."

Jerking his head around, he gives me a murderous glare that would give Heero's patented Death Glare a run for its money. When this is all over, he is going to murder me. No doubt about it. Probably rip my guts out while I'm still alive, just so I can feel it as he strangles me with them. I can picture him doing something like that when he snaps… He's just that way, you know?

So I intend to enjoy this while I can.

Grinning, I block the door we just came through while Heero stands guard on the other side, should 'Fei choose to bolt. I pull out my gun, equipped with a silencer of course (I don't want to start a panic in the school, after all, not yet), and fire a shot into the cement near his feet. He looks down at the mark the bullet left and then back at me, snarling in that satisfyingly muffled way only a sock in the mouth can give you.

"Come on, man! You didn't think I'd come unprepared, did you?" I fire off another shot, this time, closer to his feet and he jumps. From somewhere down below, I hear someone shout "Hey! He's _naked!_"

I feel another malicious thrill of glee shoot through me. "_Dude_, your audience is waiting!" I gesture towards the school grounds. "The next bullet I let fly is going straight into your fucking foot. Now dance!"

He shoots me another murderous glare before hopping from one foot to the next. Hop hop, hop hop, step, two, three hop. Repeat. Not much by way of dancing, but it'll do. I haven't quite figured out how much punishment he deserves, but a few more minutes certainly won't hurt. Down below, I can hear shouts and laughter, a catcall or two, and a few very offended individuals. God, life is good.

Grinning, I slip my gun into the waistband of my jeans.

Only to feel it pull out again. I freeze. What the hell? Across the rooftop, I see that Heero tenses ever so slightly. Oh this can_not_ be good…

Somehow catching on to the change in atmosphere, 'Fei stops his naked performance and looks at Heero, then at me. His face goes completely blank.

"Young man, guns are strictly prohibited on school campus," a crisp female voice says behind me. I wince. "Then again… perhaps, as a Gundam pilot, you feel the rules don't apply to you?"

Oh fuck. Oh. _Fuck._

Inhaling deeply, I slowly turn around, smiling innocently. "Excuse me?"

I find myself staring down the barrel of my own gun. At the other end Eileen Tait is staring coldly back at me, flanked by two OZ soldiers.

"You are under arrest for terrorist activities against the OZ military. Should you resist, I will not hesitate to shoot."

I take a quick appraisal of Eileen and the two soldiers. I could take them out. It'd be a cakewalk. Of course, the sight of their bodies falling over the side of the building might incite a riot of terror within the school… Then again, I could easily make an escape during the chaos. Decisions, decisions…

Three more soldiers then appear behind Eileen and her pals. Of _course_ there would be more.

Fuck to infinity.

"Hands against the wall," she snaps, then adds to her soldiers: "And, for God's sake, cover that boy up! What's wrong with you people!"

Smirking, I place my hands on the wall as the pat down begins.

"Ooh, watch where you're touching, buddy. You haven't even bought me dinner yet." That comment earns me a fist to the head. Honestly now… I made a valid point!

After a thorough search (they even made me take off my shoes—I'm surprised they didn't do a cavity search, the creeps, because you never know if I'd fart a knife into one of them), they wrench my arms around my back and slap on a pair of heavy gundanium cuffs on my wrists.

"You two!" Eileen shouts. Heero and Wufei, I guess. "Come with me." In for questioning, not for guilt, I guess. All right, so… apart from Trowa, it sounds like I'm their only suspect so far.

Much like Heero and I marched Wufei up the stairs, Eileen and her band of monkeys take the three of us back down.

What I want to know is who ratted me out? I mean, sure… I wasn't the king of subtlety throughout this little adventure, but, considering I was in Heero's body for most of my pranks, I don't know who would've suspected _me_ in the first place. So was it one of The Others? Another student? I grind my teeth. That bastard, Hit-and-Run? He can see auras and all that mystic crap. That could explain it. He's the only outsider who can positively tell when Heero and I have switched bodies…

We walk out of the dormitory. The small group of students who was focused on the rooftop turn as one towards us. I see their eyes on me, taking in the cuffs and my armed escort. I wonder what they're thinking. Do they know what's happening? A steady buzz of whispers rises among them.

Are they scared?

Are they scared of the right people?

"Break it up or we'll be talking to you next!" Eileen shouts. That seems to shock them out of their mass stupor, because they scatter like ants. Heh. There will be a steady flow of rumors tonight…

She directs two of the soldiers to take Heero and Wufei to her office for questioning and motions for the rest of them to follow her. I don't look back, though every fiber in my being is telling me that this will probably be the last time I'll see them. That I'll see Heero. I clench my teeth as the urge to look back intensifies to the point of being almost painful.

I can't look. I can't look. If I look, suspicion will grow. I got caught. I slipped up somewhere, somehow. The least I can do is make sure no one gets dragged in because of me.

With Eileen leading the way, the soldiers on either side of me muscle me forward, causing me to stumble around like an idiot. Just their way to make themselves look powerful and in control. I hate these types of games.

As I'm dragged across the campus, I think back to this morning. It seems like it was years ago. We were going to that stupid assembly where the students were encouraged to rat us out. And wouldn't you know it? Before the day is out, they have two _actual _Gundam pilots in custody. Someone here was obviously paying attention to what was going on around them. My thoughts go back to H-and-R and I grind my teeth.

We walk towards the campus entrance, where an armored vehicle is parked. I stare at it in slight disgust. Really now! I'm unarmed, cuffed, and outnumbered. I'm not _that _dangerous. I'm not Heero, for Christ's sake…

One of the OZ soldiers trots forward and pulls out the ramp. Eileen herself shoves me onward. "Get in," she growls.

I shrug her off and march up the ramp under my own power. Until one of the soldiers thinks he'll be badass if he shoves me into the truck. I fall with a snarl, managing somehow to twist around with enough force to kick the bastard in the face. There is a satisfying crunch beneath my heel and within second, blood is gushing from his nose.

"That's enough!" Eileen shouts over her man's bellows of pain. She has her gun—no, _my_ gun—trained on me. I stare at her until she twitches and looks away. "Get him out of here!"

The door slams shut. I hear the sound of soldiers shuffling about, getting into the cab, starting the engine… The vibration rumbles through me and I finally allow myself to groan. Shit, shit, shit…

There is a small window in this mobile prison of mine and I shuffle over to it to check whether I can see out of it or not. Maybe keep track of where they're taking me, should Heero and I miraculously switch bodies again.

Imagine… _me _actually wishing we would switch bodies. I bite back a bitter laugh. Never thought _that_ day would come.

Naturally, of course, the window is just over my head. I push up onto my toes and still not even my eyebrows reach it. Why couldn't they have cuffed my hands in _front_ of my body, rather than behind? Then at least I could pull myself up at brief intervals to take a look-around out that damned window. I shuffle to the opposite side of the armored car. All I can see are treetops and blue skies.

The driver makes a sudden sharp turn to the right, undoubtedly on purpose, and I fall straight onto my face.

"Watch how you drive, jackass!" I bellow, rolling onto my back, though I doubt said jackass can hear me.

Nose throbbing, I wriggle myself around to where I'm sitting and stare up at the unapproachable window, resigning myself to a long trip. I try to keep track of the turns we make—left, then right, two more lefts—but only for a while. The whole exercise is pretty pointless when I can't judge the length of time between each turn. Every minute in this damned prison feels like an hour.

By the time we stop, I figure a few hours have passed since the patch of sky I can see through the window is starting to get that weird orangey glow it gets right before the sun starts to set. The truck is jarred around a bit as the soldiers get out of the cab and slam the doors.

A few minutes pass. I hear mutterings and numerous footfalls. They're assembling a guard, by the sounds of it. Then, I hear a loud click. They're finally unlocking the door. I arrange my face into a neutral expression as it slides open. Non-threatening but not afraid. I won't be bullied by them. After being blinded a moment by the light outside, I'm greeted by the grim sight of at least two dozen soldiers, all armed to the teeth. I'm almost flattered by the showing. They're all so threatened by little old me.

I take a quick survey of the surroundings in my immediate view. Behind the soldiers are a handful of blocky concrete buildings with attention to function and function alone. Their base and my prison, no doubt. A handful of trees are scattered around and beyond the buildings, not at all like the forests surrounding North Bay Academy and Naval Base. A hangar is in the distance. I think I see a barbed wire fence even further beyond the hangar.

No one in the little crowd of soldiers says a word, which makes the whole situation completely creepy. I expected some jeers and taunts, you know, the usual posturing you usually get from people who've finally captured the enemy. These guys just stare at me with hard eyes. This does not look good.

Two soldiers march into the truck and muscle me to my feet. As they march me down the ramp, I hear the sound of multiple guns being cocked, I guess so they'll be ready to take me out if I so much as sneeze.

How the hell am I going to get out of this?


End file.
